Heartbeat in the Silence
by 15Susann
Summary: Ostatni rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Duma trafia na dumę, uprzedzenie na uprzedzenie, a pochodzenie na... brak pochodzenia. Czterdziesto-rozdziałowe Dramione, w którym znajdziecie nieco pompatycznego romantyzmu, odrobinę nonsensu i absolutny brak kanonu (Kanon zamordowany ze szczególną brutalnością przez wena). Zapraszam ;)
1. Prolog

_Jak ja się tu dostałam?_, pomyślała Hermiona.  
Zadawała sobie to pytanie niemal każdego ranka, spoglądając na leżącego u jej boku mężczyznę, tylko do pasa zagrzebanego w pościeli. Wyciągnęła rękę, i leniwym, delikatnym ruchem odgarnęła kosmyki opadające mu na twarz.  
Kiedy spał wyglądał z 10 lat młodziej, ja chłopak, którego poznała podczas swojego pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Gdyby wtedy ktoś zasugerował jej, że ten dzieciak wyrośnie na mężczyznę, u boku którego będzie się budziła jako dorosła kobieta – parsknęłaby temu komuś śmiechem prosto w nos. Lub ewentualnie – w zależności od humoru – wymierzyłaby mu siarczysty policzek. Teraz jednak nie wyobrażała sobie poranków u boku kogokolwiek innego.  
- Skarbie? - odezwał się zaspany głos po jej lewicy.  
- Jestem – odparła w odpowiedzi, na powrót odgarniając niesforne kosmyki z czoła mężczyzny,  
- Co dziś na śniadaaa...nie? - spytał jej mąż, ziewając potężnie i przecierając oczy jak przedwcześnie wybudzone dziecko. Kochała ten widok. Uśmiechnęła się do niego czule, i delikatnie ucałowała go w głowę, po czym zgrabnie zeskoczyła z łóżka na dywan.  
- Tosty – oznajmiła wesoło, na bosaka podążając do kuchni.  
_Jestem szczęśliwa_, pomyślała Hermiona, jak niemal każdego ranka od ostatnich 5 lat.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rozdział I**

- No świetnie! - warknęła Hermiona pod nosem, gdy kółeczko jej kufra utknęło w szczelinie między drzwiami a pokładem pociągu – fantastycznie, no bajecznie po prostu! Kto zawsze musi mieć problemy z bagażem? Granger!, bo przecież CZEMU NIE! - pomstowała gniewnie, szarpiąc się z pechowym kufrem, który nie wykazywał jakiejkolwiek chęci do współpracy.  
- Proszę, proszę! - rozległ się ironiczny głosik ponad nią – Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz nie po kolei w głowie, ale żeby aż gadać do siebie?  
- Siedź cicho, Malfoy – rzuciła ostrym tonem, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy. Ten chłodny, złośliwy głos poznałaby wszędzie. - nie jestem w nastroju do żartów.  
- A czy ktokolwiek żartuje? - odparował Draco, udając szczere zaskoczenie. - przesuń się, blokujesz przejście – dodał arogancko.  
- No co ty nie powiesz! - zakrzyknęła Hermiona, której cierpliwość była na skaju wyczerpania. Czuła, że dzielą ją sekundy od 'wielkiego wybuchu'. - pretensje kieruj do mojej walizki, która za cholerę nie chce wyleźć z tej szczeliny!  
- Nic mnie nie obchodzi dlaczego tu ślęczysz, po prostu zrób przejście bo szukam wózka z żarciem – odparł, bynajmniej nie po dżentelmeńsku. Hermiona postanowiła nie zwracać na niego uwagi, zamiast tego skoncentrowała się na manipulowaniu kufrem. Zniecierpliwiony Malfoy podrygiwał nogą i co chwila wzdychał teatralnie, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał  
- Oh, na litość Boską, odsuń się Granger! - wykrzyknął, trącając ją lekko by zrobiła mu miejsce przy walizce. Jednym, potężnym szarpnięciem wydostał kółeczko ze szczeliny. - nie musisz dziękować, i tak mam gdzieś wszystko co mówisz – rzucił po chamsku po czym postawił walizkę u stóp dziewczyny i ruszył korytarzem w poszukiwaniu wózka ze słodyczami.  
Przez chwilę Hermiona miała ochotę go zabić.  
Po trochę dłuższej chwili zapragnęła jedynie rąbnąc go w pysk.  
Natomiast po JESZCZE dłuższej chwili doszła do wniosku, że powinna po prostu poszukać Harrego i Rona zamiast tracić czas na utarczki z Malfoyem.

***  
- Cześć, chłopaki – wysapała gramoląc się do przedziału, z kufrem w objęciach. Postanowiła, że przytarga go tutaj na rękach, za wszelką cenę chcąc uniknąć powtórki z sytuacji na korytarzu. Ron natychmiast rzucił się jej na pomoc, choć pod ciężarem bagażu ugięły mu się kolana. Jakimś cudem zdołał jednak umieścić kufer na jednej z górnych półek, po czym na powrót zajął swoje miejsce w przedziale.  
Hermiona rozejrzała się po twarzach swoich towarzyszy podróży. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville... - byli w komplecie.  
- No, to jak tam wakacje? - zagadnęła przyjacielsko. W przedziale natychamist zgęstniałą atmosfera.

- Wuj Vernon kazał mi mieszkać w namiocie w ogródku. Nie mogłem nawet wejść do domu na herbatę – odezwał się Harry.  
- Oooh...to... - zająknęła się Hermiona – to przerąbane – dokończyła w końcu, przybierając współczującą minę.  
- Przez pół wakacji miałem areszt domowy, a przez drugie pół tata zmuszał mnie do łowienia ryb mugolskimi wędkami – dorzucił Ron z kwaśną miną.  
- Właśnie – wtrąciła się Ginny – przy czym ja musiałam nadziewać im robaki na haczyki – wszystkie siedzące w przedziale dziewczyny wzdrygnęły się jak na sygnał – ohyda – skwitowała Weasleyówna.  
- Racja, trochę do bani – przytaknęła Hermiona – aha, Ron, przykro mi z powodu Twoich wakacji.  
Chłopak odpowiedział krótkim skinieniem głowy, ale minę nadal miał nieciekawą.  
- A Ty, Neville?  
- Proszę cię – wywrócił oczami – przez bite dwa miesiące babcia ciągała mnie po wszystkich sklepach z kapeluszami na terenie całego kraju. Myślałem, że oszaleję!  
Z ust wszystkich obecnych – może poza Luną – wyrwało się chóralne, pełne niechęci „yłk!", będące najwyższym wyrazem solidarności z umęczonym przez babcię gryfonem.  
- A co z twoimi wakacjami, Luna? - zwróciła się Hermiona do siedzącej pod oknem blondynki. Dziewczyna - z lupą w dłoni – pogrążona była w lekturze nadzwyczaj maciupkiej książeczki, o jaskrawoniebieskiej, pokrytej brokatem okładce, na której nie widniał ani jeden napis.  
- Jabłka też mogą zmywać naczynia – odezwała się poważnym głosem, podnosząc znad tajemniczego opracowania swoje wielkie, błękitne oczy.  
Hermiona spodziewała się podobnie irracjonalnej odpowiedzi. Właściwie spytała Lunę tylko dlatego, że pominięcie jej byłoby niegrzeczne.  
- Dobrze wiedzieć – rzucił Harry w stronę blondynki, która zdążyła już powrócić do czytania – zapamiętam to sobie.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, nie podnosząc jednak wzroku znad książki.  
To właśnie Hermiona lubiła w Harrym – że nawet jako Wybraniec pozostawał miły dla takich świrów jak Luna. Że nie wywyższał się jak Malfoy, mimo faktu, że – w przeciwieństwie do ślizgona – miałby po temu solidne podstawy.  
Spontanicznie posłała Potterowi promienny uśmiech, i rzuciła mu jednego ze swoich croissantów.  
- O, dla mnie też masz? - zainteresował się natychmiast Ron.  
- Pewnie, chwytaj. - odparła Hermiona, doskonale przygotowana na tę okoliczność.  
- Dzięki! - zakrzyknął Ron ze szczerym uwielbieniem, z jakim mógłby mówić tylko o Quidditch'u i jedzeniu – jesteś najlepszą Hermioną na świecie!  
- Wiem, wiem – odparła Hermiona nonszalancko – ludzie w kółko mi to mówią.  
Cała ich trójka zachichotała cicho. _  
Oh, jak dobrze, jak to dobrze w końcu znaleźć się wśród przyjaciół!, _pomyślała gryfonka. _Jak m tego brakowało!_  
Co prawda nie mówiła o tym chłopakom, bo żaden z nich nie zapytał, ale jej lato także było pechowe (swoją drogą – co za dziwny zbieg okoliczności). Tęskniła za Hogwartem, bo prawie przez całe wakacje jej rodzice kłócili się ze sobą. Bezustannie. I o ile z początku Hermiona miała mgliste pojęcie o co w ogóle się sprzeczają, o tyle w końcu całkiem się pogubiła. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić, więc po prostu starała się ich unikać i zając się własnym życiem, dopóki sami nie rozwiążą spraw między sobą. Ale to trwało i trwało, i prawdopodobnie trwa nadal. Na dworzec przywiozła ją mama, choć zwykle robili to całą rodziną, a po drodze milczała jak zaklęta, więc nic się z niej nie dało wyciągnąć, mimo że Hermiona wzniosła się na szczyt dyplomacji.  
Tak naprawdę gdyby miała wybierać pomiędzy problemami rodzinnymi, a narzuconym przez ojca wędkowaniem – nie wahałaby się ani chwili.  
Odegnała przykre myśli, skupiając się na teraźniejszości.  
Teraz jest z Nimi – ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – w drodze do najfantastyczniejszego miejsca na Ziemi – Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Przed wejściem do pociągu mama chwyciła ją za ramiona i powiedziała „baw się dobrze" a Hermiona odpowiedziała „postaram się, mamo". Zamierzała dotrzymać słowa.  
- Hejooooł! - rozległo się chóralnie, w drzwiach przedziału. Stali tam Fred i George – bliźniacy Weasleyów. W zeszłym roku rzucili szkołę, ale po upadku Voldemorta zdecydowali się wrócić i powtórzyć rok. W efekcie wylądowali w roczniku niżej, czyli w klasie Harrego, Rona i Hermiony. Co prawda nie tryskała ona radością na myśl, o nauce razem z nimi - mając przed oczami wszystkie ich lekcyjne wybryki – ale pochwalała podjętą przed nich decyzję by jednak ukończyć szkołę. W gruncie rzeczy sama ich do tego nakłaniała, co należało do jej kujońskich obowiązków.  
- Jakoś tu drętwo -odezwał się George. - Fred, trzeba jakoś rozruszać to towarzystwo bo inaczej trafimy do najnudniejszej klasy w całej historii Hogwartu.  
- Święta racja George! - potwierdził ochoczo bliźniak. Nawet ich głosy brzmiały łudząco podobnie. - to kto gra w muzo-plujki?  
- Muzo-plujki? - spytał Ron, nic nierozumiejącym ale i zaciekawionym tonem.  
- Taaak, to takie gumy w kształcie kulek. Wkładasz je do ust i na minutę zyskujesz głos i wygląd losowej gwiazdy muzycznej.  
- Dobra, skumałem tę część z muzyką, ale dlaczego „plujki" - dociekał Harry.  
- Bo po minucie musisz je natychmiast wypluć, inaczej eksplodują ci w buzi – zakomunikował George beztroskim tonem, jakby wcale nie informował zebranych, że jedzenie jakie im proponuje ma właściwości wybuchowe.  
- Wchodzę w to! - wykrzyknął olśniony Ron, jakby to właśnie doustne eksplozje przekonały go o świetności tej gry.  
- Nooo, i to jest prawdziwy Weasley! - pochwalił go Fred, z aprobatą klepiąc brata po ramieniu.  
- Doooobra, a co mi tam – westchnął Harry. - w końcu co może być gorsze, niż całe lato w śmierdzącym namiocie, no nie?  
_Dobre pytanie_, pomyślała z przekąsem Hermiona, ale ostatecznie przystała na propozycję bliźniaków. Bądź co bądź po takich wakacjach przyda jej się trochę rozrywki, a jeżeli o rozrywkę chodzi, to Fred i George są niekwestionowanymi mistrzami.  
- Zaczynaj, Ronuś – rzekł Fred, wyciągając w stronę Rona otwartą dłoń, na której spoczywała czerwona, niewinnie wyglądająca kulka, wielkości orzecha laskowego.  
- Raz się żyje – odparł chłopak, biorąc muzo-plujkę do ust. Po sekundzie Ron przybrał postać Szakiry. Podniósł się z miejsca, stanął na środku przedziału i odtańczywszy najgorszy taniec brzucha, jaki Hermiona w życiu widziała, zawył „Wakę – Wakę" głosem do złudzenia przypominającym wokal piosenkarki. Stanowiło to widok tak komiczny, że wszyscy gryfoni jak jeden mąż wybuchli gromkim śmiechem.  
- Trzy...dwa...jeden... - zaczął odliczać George, wlepiając oczy w zegarek. Ron natychmiast wypluł gumę najdalej jak tylko potrafił.  
- Granger, chcesz być następna? - zapytał ochoczo Fred.  
- Pewnie, dawaj ją – odparła Hermiona, szczerząc się do niego w uśmiechu.


	3. Chapter 2

**Rozdział**** II**

Z chłopakami bawiła się wyśmienicie, wręcz wybornie. Najlepszy ubaw mięli kiedy Fred, przybrawszy postać Marylin Monroe, wylazł na korytarz i ostentacyjnie obnosząc się ze swoim nowym biustem, uwodzicielsko trzepotał rzęsami do każdego przechodzącego ślizgona.  
Po prostu komedia. Nawet Luna pochłonęła jedną muzo-plujkę i zaskoczyła wszystkich przemieniając się w Elvisa Presley'a.  
Jednak nie zależnie od tego, jak pysznie się razem bawili – w końcu podróż dobiegła końca. Hermiona rzuciła obrażone spojrzenie w kierunku swojego kufra, ignorując oczywisty fakt, że obrażanie się na przedmioty zwykle nie przynosi żadnych rezultatów. Tym razem Ronald nie przyszedł jej z odsieczą, całkowicie pochłonięty rozmową z Bliźniakami na temat najnowszego prototypu grypówek mikrusich. Gryfonka skazana była na siebie.  
Należała raczej do drobnych dziewcząt, choć nie była wyjątkowo szczupła. (Nieznaczna, maleńka wręcz „skłonność do tłuszczyku"- jak to z czułością określał jej tata). Co się jednak tyczy wzrostu...niecały metr sześćdziesiąt był wynikiem raczej marnym. W efekcie Hermiona podskakiwała jak małe dziecko, usiłując ściągnąć swój kufer na ziemię, lecz – niestety – bezskutecznie.  
Pociąg już niemal opustoszał, a ona nadal, z narastającą frustracją, męczyła przedziałową podłogę, odbijając się od niej raz za razem. W końcu nie wytrzymała. Zza szaty wyciągnęła różdżkę i szeptem wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Kufer posłusznie sfrunął na ziemię u jej stóp, a Hermiona rozejrzała się nerwowo dookoła. Teoretycznie nadal znajdowała się poza terenem szkoły, co oznacza, że używając czarów łamie regulamin.  
- No, no, no – kogo my tu mamy!  
_O nie, tylko nie on. _  
- Hermiona Granger we własnej osobie, naruszająca kodeks szkoły. Myślę, że Severusa bardzo to zainteresuje. Ba, jestem pewien, że wlepi wam dziesiątkę. - Malfoy nie posiadał się z rozkoszy.  
- Musiałam to zrobić, jasne? - warknęła Hermiona, wlokąc kufer korytarzem. - nic nie poradzę na to że...  
- Trzeba było rosnąć – oświadczył Draco bezlitośnie, posyłając jej wyjątkowo złośliwy uśmiech. - ...kiedy był na to czas. - dokończył.  
Trafił w jej czuły punkt. Nienawidziła – dosłownie nie-na-wi-dzi-ła – kiedy ktoś żartował z jej wzrostu.  
- Uważaj sobie, Malfoy – rzuciła ostro – Po incydencie z Dziobkiem powinieneś już wiedzieć, że mam całkiem niezły cios.  
Musiał przyznać (głównie przed samym sobą) że go zaskoczyła. Nie tylko tym jednym zdaniem – gdy dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, dochodził do wniosku, że jej generalny, tegoroczny całokształt był zaskakujący...a skoro już mowa o kształtach... Ślizgon zmierzył dziewczynę od stóp do głów, spojrzeniem, które...ogólnie rzecz biorąc można by kulturalnie opisać jako „niezbyt subtelne". Nawet nie próbował ukryć bezczelnie oceniającego wyrazu twarzy, który w połączeniu z jego bladą cerą i białymi włosami tworzył wyrachowane i wyniosłe oblicze. Jeżeli natomiast chodzi o samą OCENĘ Hermiony Granger, to wypadała ona całkiem nieźle. Jej figura w rozmiarze M/L nie stanowiła dla Malfoya żadnego problemu, bo nigdy nie gustował w obsesyjnie odchudzających się kościotrupach. Wręcz przeciwnie – lubił dziewczyny, które...hmm...było za co uszczypnąć. Najważniejsze, że zachowywała dobre, a wręcz wyśmienite proporcje. Uczta dla oczu - kształtne biodra, krągłe piersi, zgrabny tyłek... nawiasem mówiąc – nieźle się tego lata wylaszczyła. Twarz miała w kształcie serca, o łagodnych rysach, które jednak przez minione dwa miesiące przybrały na szlachetności. Jej nosek pozostał delikatnie zadarty, dokładnie taki, jakim go Draco zapamiętał z pierwszego roku, ale piegów na nim miała jakby trochę mniej...  
Cóż, z pewnością były one rzadziej rozrzucone, jednakże chłopak – czy raczej: młody mężczyzna - odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że jednak wciąż tam są (o ile jakoś przełknął fakt, że pomiędz klasą opanowała kasztanowy żywioł swoich włosów, o tyle Hermiony Granger bez piegów by nie zniósł). Będąc przy temacie włosów – dokładnie przyjrzał się długim, falowanym puklom, spływającym sprężyście po jej ramionach. Nadal miały ten sam, głęboko kasztanowy odcień, który tak ją wyróżniał spośród innych uczennic.  
Generalnie rzecz biorąc, po ogólnych oględzinach Draco Malfoy gotów był przyznać – niechętnie bo niechętnie, ale jednak - że Hermiona Granger to definitywnie kuszący kawałek mięsa. I na pewno plasowała się w pierwszej 10 najseksowniejszych starszaczek szkoły. (bez przesady - rozwrzeszczanych małolat nie wliczał do swojego rankingu).  
- Nie gap się tak na mnie! - zakrzyknęła z niejakim obrzydzeniem Hermiona – Jesteś lubieżnym draniem, Draco.  
Odwróciła się natychmiast, speszona jego natarczywym spojrzeniem, po czym w tempie ekspresowym opuściła pociąg. Karmiła się wątłą nadzieją, że jeżeli się pospieszy to dogoni jeszcze Harrego i Rona.  
- Chłopaaaaaki! - wydarła się na całe gardło, przyspieszając kroku, bo daleko w tłumie przed sobą dostrzegła ogniście rude czupryny Weasley'ów. Malfoy spokojnie podążał za nią, bez jakiegokolwiek pośpiechu. Jeden jego krok równał się dwóm krokom dziewczyny, więc gdy ona niemal biegła – on szedł średnim marszem. W pewnym momencie wtopił się w tłum po jej lewej, by dołączyć do Crabe'a i Goyle'a, i tyle go widziała.  
- Haaaarry! - wrzeszczała nieustępliwie – Roooooon! - zero reakcji. Malutka Gryfonka brnęła przez tłum, rozpychając się łokciami i szarpiąc zaciekle kufer, który niewątpliwie miażdżył stopy wszystkim w jej otoczeniu.  
- Chło-chło-chło-chłopaki! - wysapała, dotarłszy do nich – czy wyście już całkiem ogłuchli? Wywrzaskuję wasze imiona chyba na pół Anglii, a wy nic.  
- Ooo, Hermiona! - szczerze zdziwił się Ron – co ty tak dyszysz? myślałem, że cały czas idziesz tuż za nami.  
- Tak, ponieważ twój mózg jest wielkości rodzynki – odrzekła kąśliwie dziewczyna, wciąż lekko wyprowadzona z równowagi zajściem w pociągu.  
Bo ten Malfoy... ten parszywy gnojek... on...  
...patrzył się na nią Z CZYMŚ TAKIM. Z czymś takim, czego nie potrafiła trafnie nazwać, ale był to ten sam, niesamowity (i poniekąd zmysłowy) czynnik, który zauważyła w spojrzeniu Rona gdy pojawiła na zimowym balu z Victorem Krumem. Na dodatek nie wiedziała, czy powinna być o „to coś" zła na Draco, czy wręcz przeciwnie – uznać to za miłe. A trzeba wam wiedzieć, że Hermiona Granger ciężko znosiła wszelką niewiedzę. Dlatego właśnie wyładowała się na, bogu ducha winnym, Ronaldzie W.  
- A tej co? - mruknął wspomniany Ronald do Pottera, który tylko bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. Dziewczynie zrobiło się trochę głupio, ale była zbyt rozdrażniona, żeby przepraszać. W ostateczności przecież nie zrobiła nic niewybaczalnego, tylko porównała mózg swojego przyjaciela do zasuszonego owocu, prawda?  
- Jeżeli już koniecznie musicie wiedzieć, to Draco Malfoy nabijał się ze mnie w pociągu. - poskarżyła się odrobinę płaczliwie, niczym małe dziecko – i to tylko dlatego, że nie dosięgałam do kufra! - dodała.  
- Ale przecież masz swój kufer przy sobie – zauważył przytomnie Neville – czyżby Malfoy go dla ciebie ściągnął? (tutaj Ron zakrztusił się dokiem dyniowym, malowniczo obryzgując szatę idącej przed nim krukonki).  
- A skąd! - żachnęła się Hermiona – nawet gdyby chciał, nie pozwoliłabym mu tknąć mojej walizki choćby czubkiem paznokcia! - oczywiście kłamała. Czuła się źle z faktem, że zataiła przed chłopakami szlachetny gest Malfoya, gdy ten pomógł jej z zaklinowanym bagażem, ale chyba czułaby się jeszcze gorzej, gdyby im o tym powiedziała.  
- No więc co zrobiłaś? - dopytywał się uparcie Longbotom, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.  
- Cóż... - zaczęła Hermiona -...przez to, że Ron – tu posłała mu spojrzenie mordercy-psychopaty – postawił mój kufer na **najwyższej możliwej półce**... musiałam posłużyć się magią – dokończyła cicho, spuszczając wzrok. Chłopacy zachichotali, zupełnie nie podzielając jej radykalnych poglądów na temat łamania regulaminu.  
- Oj, Herm... - westchnął Ron – przecież to nic takie...  
- Draco Malfoy mnie na tym przyłapał. - ucięła twardym tonem, buntowniczo podnosząc wzrok. - co oznacza, że Gryffindor traci punkty już pierwszego dnia szkoły. Nadal tak wam wesoło? - Wszyscy posłusznie umilkli, choć Hermiona gotowa była się założyć, że utrata 10 punktów także nie robi na nich ogromnego wrażenia. Przynajmniej nie takiego, jak na niej.  
Gdy tylko władowali się do powozu (po Wielkiej Bitwie niemal wszyscy uczniowie widzieli testrale) i ruszyli brukowaną ścieżką w stronę zamku, Hermiona za wszelką cenę starała się nie myśleć o słowach Neville'a. Starała się – a i owszem - ale z marnym skutkiem...  
„_Czyżby Malfoy go dla ciebie ściągnął?"_  
Mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, jakby zareagowała gdyby faktycznie jej to zaproponował.  
_Zgodziłabym się_, szepnął głosik w jej głowie. _Oczywiście tylko po to, by nie złamać regulaminu, _stwierdziła po chwili, bardzo trzeźwo i bardzo stanowczo.  
BARDZO stanowczo... oj, coś za stanowczo.  
- ...korepetycje – usłyszała gdzieś z boku – Herm, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - to był głos Harrego.  
- Tak, jasne, oczywiście. Korepetycje. - pokiwała głową ze znawstwem, tak jakby dokładnie słyszała każde jego słowo. _Jestem okropna, _pomyślała z rozpaczą. _Skłamałam dzisiaj już dwa razy. To chyba więcej niż przez cały ostatni rok.  
_Aby wynagrodzić chłopakom swoje oszustwa – niewinne co prawda, ale jednak oszustwa – od tamtego momentu słuchała ich wypowiedzi ze szczególną uwagą, by nie uronić choćby wyrazu. Wątpiła, prawdę mówiąc, czy którykolwiek z nich to zauważył, ale sama poczuła się dzięki temu odrobinkę rozgrzeszona. Kiedy w końcu bezpiecznie dotarli na Wielką Salę, usadowili się przy stole Gryfonów i poczęli uważnie obserwować Ceremonię Przydziału. Cóż, „uważnie" trwało tylko przez pierwsze 15 min, ponieważ wysłuchiwanie 4 wyrazów w kółko i w kółko było nudne jak flaki z olejem, zwłaszcza któryś rok z rzędu.  
Hermiona wręcz śliniła się z głodu (ponieważ prawie cały swój prowiant na drogę, oddała chłopakom. A w zasadzie przez „chłopaków" należy tu rozumieć Ronalda Weasley'a, który wcinał tyle co Rogogon Węgierski, jak nie dwa razy więcej).  
-...Na koniec chciałbym jeszcze przedstawić tegoroczną nauczycielkę Obrony przed Czarną Magią, pannę Mirandę Scottwood, która przybyła do nas z dalekiej Kanady – gromkie brawa! - na sali wybuchły entuzjastyczne oklaski, zwłaszcza ze strony płci niepięknej, gdyż Miranda Scottwood prezentowała się zgoła niebrzydko, żeby nie powiedzieć „smakowicie". _Oh, na litość boską, czy wszystko musi mi się kojarzyć z jedzeniem!_, pomyślała Hermiona, starając się zignorować bulgotanie w żołądku. - i tym optymistycznym akcentem chciałbym zakończyć moją koszmarnie długą i nudną przemowę, oraz życzyć wam wszystkim „Smacznego" ! - wykrzyknął Dumbledore, patrząc prosto na Hermionę. _Skąd on, do diabła, wie?_, pomyślała panna Granger, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą. Ten człowiek to istna kopalnia tajemnic. - Żarcie na stół! - dokończył staruszek, a długie blaty w sekundę zapełniły się apetycznymi potrawami, na których sam widok ślinka ciekła do ust. Uczniowie wybuchnęli śmiechem i klaskali jak opętani, gdy dyrektor kłaniał się lekko i zajmował miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim. Hermiona niemalże **rzuciła się **na gładkie piure z ziemniaków i indyka w pomarańczach, dzięki czemu zarobiła zaskoczone spojrzenie Rona.  
- Szarpiesz to bogu ducha winne udko jakby to miał być twój ostatni posiłek w życiu – odezwał się rudzielec, na wpół zgorszony na wpół rozbawiony.  
- Zamknij się, chłopcze, który wciągnął jak odkurzacz mój cały prowiant podróżny – odcięła się błyskawicznie Hermiona, skutecznie go uciszając. Harry zachichotał pod nosem, podobnie jak bliźniacy.  
- Zadziornaś nam się zrobiła przez te wakacje, Ginger – rzucił Fred z wyraźnym zadowoleniem – podoba mi się. - to powiedziawszy przybił z siedzącym obok Georgem głośną piątkę, nie musząc nawet patrzyć w jego stronę.  
Hermiona w żaden sposób nie skomentowała faktu, iż bliźniak przekręcił jej nazwisko w nazwę całkiem mocnego trunku z „Trzech Mioteł". Normalnie aż by się najeżyła z oburzenia, teraz jednak była przede wszystkim głodna. Zatapiając zęby w soczystym kawałku polędwicy, miała jedynie nadzieję, że ksywka nie przylgnie do niej na dobre. Chociaż...kiedy dłużej się nad tym zastanawiała dochodziła do wniosku, że rzeczywiście zmieniła się przez wakacje, i to nie tylko z wyglądu. Wydoroślała. Dojrzała. W pewnym stopniu nawet wyrosła ze swojego irytującego kujoństwa.  
No i nie mogła też zignorować faktu, że dotarłszy na pero pierwsze co zrobiła to rozejrzała się po chłopakach, oceniając który z nich jest przystojny, który przeciętny, a który całkiem nie do przyjęcia – choć wstydziła się tego sama przed sobą. Więc może jednak „Ginger" wcale nie jest takie całkiem nie ma miejscu?

- Yyłk! - padło gdzieś z boku pełne odrazy „słowo", jak się okazało, z ust Demelzy Robins. Nie ulegało najmniejszym wątpliwościom, że odnosiło się ono do Hermiony „Ginger" Grangers, która w spokoju konsumowała krewetki-giganty w sosie śmietanowym.  
- no co? - zapytała Hermiona, niewinnym, nic nie rozumiejącym tonem. Rozejrzała się dookoła, i podchwyciła zniesmaczone spojrzenia większości siedzących wokół niej gryfonek. Pojęła o co chodzi gdy tylko omiotła wzrokiem ich talerze. Spoczywały na nich jedynie maleńkie porcyjki jedzenia, w dodatku niemal samej zieleniny – owoców i warzyw.  
- no co, jestem głodna! - odrzekła Hermiona, czując się ździebko osaczona przez otaczające ją nieprzychylne twarze. _W sumie co mi tam, do cholery_, pomyślała buntowniczo, _nie będą mnie jakieś zbzikowane badyle wpędzać w kompleksy. _- TAK, jem mięso! - wykrzyknęła do gryfonek. Połowa uczniów z Domu Lwa spojrzała się w stronę Hermiony, gdy ta kontynuowała – ja nie wiem co wam odbija z tym ciągłym odchudzaniem! Matko, dziewczyna też człowiek, nie?! Jakoś nie widzę, żeby którykolwiek z chłopaków przejmował się obsesyjnie tym, co je! Nie – wpieprzają aż miło! - teraz już nie tylko gryfoni gapili się na nią jak na kosmitę, a chyba połowa Wielkiej Sali...

...wśród wspomnianej połowy Sali, która z zainteresowaniem chłonęła bezprecedensowy i buntowniczy występ Hermiony, znajdował się Draco Malfoy.  
Jej wrzaski przerwały mu spokojną degustację kurczaka, więc początkowo odwrócił się w stronę Gryffindoru z zamiarem uciszenia jej, jednak... coś go powstrzymało. Tym „czymś" były jej słowa. Jej słowa i... - choć niechętnie to przyznawał - ...sposób, w jaki je wypowiadała (a raczej wykrzykiwała, żeby nie powiedzieć **wypluwała**). Z taką...pasją, tak...żarliwie!  
- JESTEŚ TYM, CO JESZ, DEMELZO, A JEŻELI TY TAK USILNIE PRAGNIESZ BYĆ SAŁATĄ, TO MOGĘ CIĘ W NIĄ PRZEMIENIĆ JEDNYM PROSTYM ZAKLĘCIEM! - darła się coraz głośniej Hermiona – Wiem – To – Wszystko – Granger. Na stołówce zapadła niemal całkowita cisza, nawet nauczyciele w skupieniu śledzili przemowę gryfonki, która właśnie wgramoliła się na ławkę i górując nad resztą uczniów kontynuowała:

– Weźcie że się opanujcie z tym odchudzaniem! Tak jakby każdy chłopak miał się na was rzucić tylko dlatego, że wystają wam kości biodrowe – no nie bądźcie śmieszne! (tu uszczypnęła się lekko w biodro, z którego bynajmniej nie wystawała kość). Kalorie, na litość Boską, **nie zabijają!** A MIĘSO MA DUŻO BIAŁKA! - zakończyła, jak na kujona przystało, swoją gniewną przemowę, po czym usatysfakcjonowana klapnęła z powrotem na siedzenie. Draco wpatrywał się w nią jak zaczarowany. Szczególnie podobał mu się ten tekst (i gest!) o biodrach, ponieważ pod tym względem zdecydowanie podzielał jej zdanie (o czym wiedziało niewielu). Koniec końców – ta mała kujonica zaimponowała mu.  
- Panno Granger! - rozległ się wzmocniony magicznie głos Albusa Dumbledore'a. Hermiona podskoczyła na tyłku i zbladła błyskawicznie. - zakłócanie Uczty w taki sposób jest absolutnie niestosowne. Z tego względu jestem zmuszony pozbawić Gryffindor 10 punktów. JEDNAKŻE... - zaznaczył głośniej dyrektor. - ...zarówno ja, jak i wszy...(tu spojrzał na Severusa Snape'a) **prawie **wszyscy nauczyciele, uważamy, iż w swoim... - zawahał się, nie wiedząc jakiego użyć słowa - ...wystąpieniu – orzekł w końcu - poruszyłaś bardzo istotny problem, na który należy zwrócić uwagę. W uznaniu za to przyznaję Gryffindorowi 5 punktów. - Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko z czymś pomiędzy zażenowaniem a ulgą.  
- Acha! - odezwał się jeszcze starzec – twoja inicjatywa zamienienia panny Robins w sałatę zaklęciem transmutującym, na pewno szczerze wzruszyła profesor McGonnagal. - uczniowie wybuchnęli cichym śmiechem, i posiłek zaczął powoli wracać na normalne tory. Draco taksował poważnym wzrokiem Hermionę, która nagle zyskała sobie jego podziw, a nawet – ku zaskoczeniu samego ślizgona – niejakie ostrożne zainteresowanie.  
Crab trącił Dracona łokciem w żebra, przemawiając z pełną buzią:  
- Stary, musisz spróbować tej cielęciny, niebo w gębie!  
- Taaa, już lecę, Crab – mruknął Malfoy, niechętnie odwracając się w stronę półmisków z jedzeniem. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że co chwila zerkał w stronę stołu Gryffindoru

Hermiona Granger z ulgą przyjęła fakt, że powoli wszyscy wracają do jedzenia i rozmów, a nie gapią się na nią jak na dwugłowego Hipogryfa (Demelza Robins spozierała na swoją sałatę takim wzrokiem, jakby miała się na nią obrazić).Tylko siedzący naprzeciwko Fred przeszywał dziewczynę wzrokiem, zmuszając ją, by się do niego odezwała.

- No co? - rzuciła mu zaczepnie prosto w twarz.  
- Ja... - zaczął chłopak – gratuluję. Taka zadyma i to już pierwszego dnia? Fiu, fiu, Ginger. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to wreszcie przestanę żałować faktu, że powtarzam rok. - obdarzył ją szerokim uśmiechem, ukazując jej swój calutki arsenał śnieżnobiałych zębów. Ten rudy badyl wyglądał przy tym tak rozbrajająco i głupkowato, że Hermiona nie mogła – chociaż bardzo chciała – po prostu nie-mogł-ła się należycie oburzyć.  
- Tak? - wtrącił się Ron – to ciekawe co powiesz na fakt, że **już w pociągu** złamała regulamin i w dodatku dała się na tym przyłapać Draconowi.  
_Boże, czy __**ten debil**__ nie ma za grosz wyczucia?!_, pomyślała Hermiona z wściekłością, _komu jak komu, ale bliźniakom nie należy się chwalić łamaniem kodeksu!_  
- NO, NO, NO! - zakrzyknął rozradowany Fred. Wyglądał jakby był w siódmym niebie – siostro! Ja tu widzę, że z ciebie wyrasta niezły materiał!  
- No wiesz? - obruszyła się dziewczyna – ja **już **jestem niezłym materiałem – dodała z uśmiechem, chichocząc na widok miny Freda. Ron popatrzył na nią oczami wielkimi jak spodki, a Demelza Robins rzuciła jej pełne niechęci spojrzenie, co wprawiło Hermionę w jeszcze lepszy nastrój.  
- zmieniłaś się – oznajmił najmłodszy syn państwa Weasleyów, kiwając z powagą głową.  
- oooo tak! - odrzekła dziewczyna, porywając z odległego talerza gigantyczną kanapkę.  
- to będzie niesamowity rok – dodała jeszcze pomiędzy jednym kęsem a drugim, kopiując poważną minę, i ton głosu Rona. Wywołało to uśmiechy na ustach całej paczki przyjaciół, oraz – o dziwo – wielu innych Gryfonów. Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami, z błogim wyrazem twarzy.  
_To będzie __**nasz **__rok. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III  
**

- panie Malfoy, jestem zdegustowana – powiedziała profesor McGonnagal, z dezaprobatą kręcąc głową.  
- tak, pani profesor – odparł posłusznie Draco. Jedyne czego chciał, to móc jak najszybciej z powrotem usiąść na miejscu. Wszyscy dookoła gapili się na niego jak kretyni, tylko dlatego, że nie udało mu się zamienić chrząszcza w guzik i na odwrót.  
- czarodziej twojego pokroju powinien reprezentować sobą większe umiejętności. Gdyby twój ojciec widział cię teraz...a co gorsza oglądał twoje żałosne wyczyny z tym biednym chrząszczem! - nauczycielka zacmokała z niezadowoleniem, po czym ponownie pokręciła głową (chyba już po raz setny)  
- tak, pani profesor – powtórzył Malfoy, nie patrząc w jej stronę. Spojrzenia całej klasy swędziały go na całym ciele, a już szczególnie pogardliwy wzrok tej małej Granger...zaraz, zaraz...pogardliwy? Tak – z całą pewnością jej jej brązowe tęczówki wyrażały wyniosłą pogardę, ale czaiło się w nich coś jeszcze. Coś...coś jakby...zainteresowanie? Nie, nie do końca. Fascynacja? Nie, to też nie to. Draco starał się jak mógł, szukał i szukał, ale na próżno. Szybko okazało się że jego słownik nie zawiera rzeczownika, który odpowiednio nazwałby tajemniczy błysk w oku Hermiony.  
- ehh...możesz usiąść – westchnęła profesor McGonnagal, z miną wyraźnie strapioną. Chłopak natychmiast zajął miejsce, zły na nauczycielkę że skompromitowała go przed całą klasą, ale i wdzięczny że nie odjęła Slytherinowi punktów. Rzucił okiem na Hermionę, a ta natychmiast odwróciła się przodem do katedry, jak dźgnięta szpilką. Zanim jednak ukryła swój profil za lśniąca kurtyną włosów, zdążył zauważyć, że dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem. _A to ciekawe_, pomyślał autentycznie zaintrygowany, _bardzo ciekawe. _Przyznał jednak, w zaciszu swojego umysłu, że całkiem jej do twarzy z tym różowym pąsem.  
Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle nabrał ochoty, by zmyć swą hańbę, a jeżeli mamy być szczerzy – zaimponować pannie Granger. Spojrzał w skupieniu na wyjątkowo szkaradnego chrząszcza i wyćwiczonym ruchem uniósł elegancko różdżkę.  
- _FAVERTO_ – wypowiedział głośno i wyraźnie, by mieć pewność że słychać go w całej sali. Insekt zatrząsł się, zalśnił, podskoczył...a gdy wylądował był już modelowym okazem błyszczącego i misternie zdobionego guzika. Co ciekawe, guzik uzyskany przez Draco Malfoya miał kolor do złudzenia przypominający kolor oczu pewnej drobnej Gryfonki, siedzącej jedną ławkę w lewo, i jedną do przodu od niego. Chłopak błyskawicznie łypnął na wspomnianą gryfonkę, by ta nie zdążyła odwrócić wzroku. Na sekundę ich spojrzenia się spotkały.  
Zaskoczony zdał sob sprawę, że choć usta dziewczyny są zaciśnięte, jej oczy uśmiechają się do niego. W odpowiedzi leciutko, odrobinkę uniósł kącik ust, czego za żadne skarby nie zrobiłby w zeszłym roku. Z całą pewnością dojrzał. Wydoroślał. Chyba oboje wydorośleli, bo jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby zeszłoroczna Hermiona–wiem–to–wszystko–Granger patrzyła na niego w taki sposób.  
- no, no, Draco – powiedziała oszczędnie McGonnagal, chwytając brązowy guzik w dwa palce – widzę, że zebrałeś się do kupy.  
- tak, pani profesor – powiedział chłopak chyba po raz setny tego dnia, lecz tym razem na jego twarzy zamiast miny wisielczej – gościła mina bezmyślnie rozradowana.

- tak, pani profesor – wymamrotał zażenowany Malfoy, uparcie wpatrując się w ławkę. Dlatego właśnie – oraz dlatego że stał – Hermiona mogła bez skrępowania omieść wzrokiem jego sylwetkę, dokonując w myślach szybkiej, skrótowej oceny ślizgona. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc prezentował się całkiem-całkiem. Nawet bardzo całkiem-całkiem, co w naturalny sposób działało na dojrzewającą i przepełnioną hormonami dziewczynę, ale jednocześnie niepomiernie irytowało jej gryfońską, dumną i trzeźwą część umysłu.  
Włosy chłopaka były jasne, niemal białe, i sięgały mu do połowy karku. Były także proste, ale miękko układały się wokół jego głowy. Twarz miał pociągłą i szlachetną, aczkolwiek jeszcze nie całkiem pozbawioną chłopięcości, co tylko dodawało mu uroku. Brwi i rzęsy pozostawały o odcień lub dwa ciemniejsze włosów, lecz nadal zaliczały się do kategorii „blond", i – co Hermiona przyznała niechętnie – pasowały do jego szaro-błękitnych oczu, w kształcie migdałów. Nos miał prosty, proporcjonalny i, co tu dużo mówić, ładny, a usta... dziewczyna – bądź co bądź _lojalnie_ w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół i całego Domu – postanowiła ominąć usta Draco Malfoya w swojej wzrokowej podróży po jego ciele. Dojrzewanie i hormony to jedno, ale gryfońska duma i solidarność przeciwko ślizgonom – to drugie.  
Co się natomiast tyczy całej _reszty_ wysokiego blondyna, widocznej przez jego rozpiętą szatę... cóż, reszta owa, od czubka głowy aż po palce stóp, liczyła sobie około metra dziewięćdziesięciu i prezentowała się w każdym calu obiecująco (żeby nie powiedzieć **kusząco**, czego Hermiona wstydziłaby się przed sobą i przed całym światem chyba do końca życia). Szerokie, potężne barki, męska klatka piersiowa, pozbawiona zbędnego tłuszczu ale w żadnym wypadku nie należąca do cherlawych, wąskie biodra i szczupłe, zgrabne nogi. _Chryste, kiedy ten matoł tak wyprzystojniał?_, zapytała się w duchu, ku własnej zgrozie Hermiona „Ginger" Granger.  
Zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie o fakcie, że to „obiecujące" ciacho nie potrafiło przemienić głupiego chrząszcza w jeszcze głupszy guzik i to zwykłym _faverto_, co skutecznie odpędziło wszelkie jej pozytywne myśli pod adresem wspomnianego ciacha. Był gorszy od Rona, którego guzik co prawda bardziej przypominał kostkę do gry, ale przynajmniej posiadał 2 dziurki i ŻADNYCH odnóży – czego nie można było powiedzieć o dziwacznej hybrydzie wyczarowanej przez Malfoya, a przecież „faverto" to zaklęcie poziomu III. W głębi ducha dziewczyna wiedziała, że Draco wcale nie jest złym czarodziejem, i że źle rzucone zaklęcie było skutkiem chwilowego roztargnienia lub zwykłej nieuwagi, a nie brakiem umiejętności, mimo wszystko jej kujońska część była dosłownie **oburzona** ignorancją chłopaka, czego z kolei nowo nabyta, wyluzowana i dojrzalsza część nie była w stanie zignorować... Wtem Draco Malfoy _spojrzał na nią._ Odwróciła od niego wzrok najszybciej jak umiała, z obawy że chłopak dostrzeże w jej oczach to, co właśnie odczuwała, czyli mieszankę pogardy i zaintrygowania. Wnioskując po cieple rozpływającym się na jej policzkach, była niemal pewna, że oblewa ją rumieniec, i szczerze się za to nienawidziła, jednak przytomnie ukryła profil za zasłoną długich, gęstych włosów.  
- FAVERTO – rozległ się w pomieszczeniu dobitny głos Malfoya, i cała klasa zwróciła głowy w jego stronę. Panna Granger oczywiście nie stanowiła tutaj szlachetnego wyjątku. Przyglądała się z niejakim zadowoleniem przemianie paskudnego chrząszcza w kształtny, czekoladowo brązowy guzik, i z całych sił zaciskała wargi, by się nie uśmiechnąć. Pochwyciła tryumfalne spojrzenie Dracona i tym razem postanowiła podtrzymać ich kontakt wzrokowy. Bardzo ze sobą walczyła, żeby się do niego, gratulacyjnie, nie wyszczerzyć, tymczasem on o milimetr uniósł lewy kącik ust. Ust, które dziewczyna **solennie** sobie obiecała omijać wzrokiem, toteż skromnie odwróciła spojrzenie z powrotem na własną ławkę.  
Co prawda owa skromność i konsternacja nie całkiem pasowały do nowej ksywki „Ginger", ale trudno. Ostatecznie dziewczyna cieszyła się, że cośtam w niej jednak pozostało z zeszłorocznej niewinnej panny Wiem – to – wszystko.  
- co teraz mamy? - wyrwał ją z zamyślenia głos Ronalda Weasley'a, i dziewczyna dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że uczniowie zaczęli się już pakowac i tłumnie opuszczać klasę.  
- matko, Ron. Nie zachodź mnie tak od tyłu bo zawału przez ciebie dostanę. Przestraszyłeś mnie na śmierć – skarciła przyjaciela nerwowo, używając tych słów poniekąd jako przykrywki, w obawie, że wyraz jej twarzy zdradzi mu o czym myślała.  
- kobieto, ochoczo wskoczyłaś do Komnaty Tajemnic, w konspiracji majstrowałaś przy kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym, na nielegalu pomogłaś facetowi w ucieczce z paki, czule pertraktowałaś z olbrzymem, włamałaś się do banku Gringotta z którego, warto wspomnieć, uciekłaś na smoku, w radosnych pląsach uganiałaś się po całym kraju za horkruksami najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika w dziejach... i twierdzisz, że zadane znienacka pytanie mogłoby cię wykończyć? Niezła jesteś. - odparł Ron kurtuazyjnie, czym w pełni zasłużył na szeroki uśmiech ze strony panny Granger.  
- ależ Mon-Ron – odparła słodko Hermiona – problem nie tkwił w elemencie zaskoczenia, tylko w twoim skrzekliwym, jak krzyki Hipogryfa, głosie, rudzielcu mój kochany. - to mówiąc dała mu zaczepnego kuksańca łokciem w żebra, i zebrawszy swoje rzeczy ruszyła ku drzwiom klasy. Doskonale wiedziała, że Weasley Junior nadąsa się za tego „Mon-Rona", bo było to jawne nawiązanie do jego koszmarnego (i dzięki Bogu **byłego**) związku z Lavender Brown, którym Harry z Hermioną posługiwali się nieraz, gdy chcięli się z Ronem podroczyć, lub – rzadziej – mu dogryźć. _Fred ma rację_, pomyślała niespodziewanie Hermiona, _zrobiłam się zadziorna. _Jeżeli jednak miała być szczera...wcale jej to tak bardzo nie przeszkadzało.  
- nadal nie odpowiedziałaś mi na pytanie – odezwał się rudzielec, jak się spodziewała: nadąsanym tonem.  
- dobrze, Ronusiu, a zatem informuję posłusznie, że mamy teraz godzinne okienko, a po nim Obronę z profesor Scottwood. - odparła uprzejmie Hermiona, dodając po chwili:  
- czego osobiście nie mogę się doczekać, i jestem pewna, że ty również.  
- o tak, zgadzam się całkowicie – odparł chłopak, wbrew sobie czerwieniąc się jak burak aż po czubki włosów.  
- z czym sięę zgadzasz, braciszku? - spytali jednocześnie Fred i George, bezceremonialnie wpychając się między Rona i Hermionę. Biedna dziewczyna aż podskoczyła ze strachu, wydając z siebie przenikliwy pisk.  
- Boże, co wy, Weasleyowie, macie z tym zachodzeniem człowieka od tyłu! - wykrzyknęła zirytowana, strząsając z siebie ramię Freda.  
- to u nas rodzinne – odparł niezrażony bliźniak, szczerząc się rozkosznie – i „od tyłu" wcale nie jest takie złe, niektórzy tak lubią – dodał robiąc sugestywną minę. O dziwo – Hermiona nie uderzyła go, nie żachnęła się, ani nawet nie zarumieniła – tak, jakby to zrobiła rok, a może nawet jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, uznawszy uwagę Freda za całkiem zabawną.  
- no, Ginger, jestem pod wrażeniem – skomentował bliźniak – spodziewałem się, że oberwę w pysk, a przynajmniej że odskoczysz ode mnie jak poparzona, a tu jedynie sprośny uśmieszek. Robisz postępy, tak trzymaj.  
- on wcale nie był sprośny! - oburzyła się jak na komendę Hermiona – a jeżeli tak ci zależy, żebym od ciebie odskoczyła, to już się robi. Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – i z tymi słowy obeszła grupkę przyjaciół by znaleźć się po jej przeciwnej stronie (obok Harrego). Będąc w bezpiecznej odległości od bliźniaka, wywaliła do niego język, na co ten zareagował tylko jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. Coś czuła, że niebawem przekomarzanki z Fredem wejdą jej nawyk.  
- ciekawe jaka jest ta cała Scottwood – rozmyślał na głos Ron, nie zwróciwszy najmniejszej uwagi na wymianę zdań pomiędzy swoją przyjaciółka a rodzonym bratem.  
- seksowna? - podpowiedział usłużnie, zawsze chętny do pomocy George.  
- tu akurat się zgadzam – wtrącił Harry – ciekawe ile może mieć lat.  
- no wiecie co?! - zakrzyknęła Hermiona ze świętym oburzeniem. Może i była w tym roku mniej powściągliwa i stanowczo bardziej wyluzowana, ale pewnych granic (np. takich jak fantazjowanie o członkach grona pedagogicznego) nie miała zamiaru przekraczać. - to wasza **na-u-czy-ciel-ka!** - przesylabizowała dziewczyna dobitnie, w nadziei że coś dotrze to tych kapuścianych łbów.  
- no i? - zapytał beztrosko George – założę się, że...w **pewnych dziedzinach** (tu wymienił z Fredem wiele mówiące spojrzenia) i ja mógłbym ją **czegoś nauczyć**. - chłopacy zachichotali, i Hermiona poczuła się irytująco osamotniona w swoim zbulwersowaniu.  
- życzę wam – powiedziała słodkim jak miód głosikiem – żeby panna Scottwood okazała się tak złośliwą jędzą, jakiej świat nie widział - dokończyła, biorąc odwet za ich samcze zachowanie, naruszające granice przyzwoitości.  
- jej charakter mi akurat, kulturalnie mówiąc, zwisa i powiewa, panno Granger – odparował Fred, naśladując ton jej głosu – jak dla mnie może mieć i najbardziej cięty język ze wszystkich nauczycieli...chociaż jej język akurat mógłby się okazać przydatny... - chłopacy zarechotali jak opętani, a Hermiona zazgrzytała zębami ze złości. - ...w **pewnej dziedzinie** oczywiście – dodał Fred pomiędzy wybuchami śmiechu, znów wymieniając z Georgem _te _spojrzenia.  
- jesteście bezwstydni, idę od was! - oznajmiła Hermiona wyniośle, i zgodnie z obietnicą ruszyła holem w przeciwną stronę. Cała banda nadal rechotała jak umysłowo chora, więc nikt nawet za nią nie zawołał.

10 min. później dziewczyna wyszła z damskiej łazienki na korytarz, zapamiętale grzebiąc w torbie w poszukiwaniu miętówek.  
- patrz jak, ku*wa, łazisz! - wykrzyknęło „coś", na co Hermiona z impetem wpadła, istotnie nie patrząc dokąd idzie. - G...Granger. - zająknęło się „coś" co po dłuższych oględzinach okazało się być Draco Malfoyem.  
- o. - powiedziała niezbyt inteligentnie Hermiona – to ty.  
- ano ja – odparł z podobną, porażającą wręcz elokwencją chłopak, po czym, sam nie wiedząc czemu, ukucnął by pozbierać porozrzucane na ziemi książki. Dziewczyna natychmiast poszła w jego ślady, i czując się zobowiązana do tłumaczeń i przeprosin przemówiła:  
- sorry, Malfoy, nie chciałam. Szukałam miętówek w torbie no i tak jakoś wyszło.  
Gdy pochyliła się nad podłogą, jej włosy spłynęły w dół po ramionach, zasłaniając twarz dziewczyny. Biedny Draco, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zrobiło mu się cieplej gdy w nozdrzach poczuł ich zapach, trącący mieszanką piżma i wanilii.  
- okay, okay, nic się nie stało, ale następnym razem patrz gdzie idziesz – odparł, gdyż nie byłby sobą bez choćby odrobiny złośliwości. - miętówek, powiadasz? - dodał niewinnie, jakby właśnie coś mu się przypomniało.  
- tak, a co? Chcesz trochę?  
- nie, nie – w jego niebieskich oczach zalśniły figlarne ogniki, co podziałało na gryfonkę w sposób, z którego nie była dumna – rozumiem, że szukałaś miętówek bo wybierasz się na schadzkę z Weasley'em? - mówiąc to spodziewał się gwałtownej reakcji. Oburzenia, krzyku, może nawet obelg. Na pewno jednak nie był przygotowany na to:  
- zależy o którym Weasley'u mówisz, Dracuś, bo jak wiesz – mam w czym wybierać. - odparła zaczepnie, podejmując wyzwanie.  
- o Fredzie, rzecz jasna – odrzekł prosto chłopak, takim tonem, jakby stwierdzał najbardziej ewidentny fakt świata, jak to, że Gryffindor ma w godle lwa, a Slytherin węża. - to chyba oczywiste – dodał bezlitośnie, widząc jej zaskoczoną minę. Mimowolnie dała się podejść.  
- o **Fredzie? **- zapytała unosząc brwi niemal do samej linii włosów – i niby czemu to takie oczywiste?  
Draco ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że w jej głosie pobrzmiewa szczera ciekawość. _Ona nie wie!, _pomyślał, gdyż nagle go olśniło.  
- gdzie ty masz oczy, karzełku, co? Pół rocznika już zauważyło, że facet praktycznie a tobie wisi, śliniąc się przy tym jak pięciolatek na widok „Miodowego Królestwa". - Malfoy starał się drwiną ukryć irytację, która pobrzmiewała w jego głosie. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale zaborcze i (na Weasleyowski, pokrętny sposób) jawnie zalotne zachowanie bliźniaka w stosunku do Granger, działało mu na nerwy. Że też zdecydowali się powtarzać rok!  
- kłamiesz – rzuciła Hermiona machinalnie, lecz widząc poważne błyski w błękitnych tęczówkach chłopaka, zmusiła się by rozważyć jego słowa. Zszokowana przyznała, że rzeczywiście coś w tym było. - albo i nie kłamiesz – szepnęła patrząc w przestrzeń. - nie, nie, to nie poważne – dodała zaraz, jakby prowadząc dialog z sama sobą. Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nagle zauważywszy, że wszystkie rozsypane podręczniki wylądowały już w ich torbach, a oni nadal kucają naprzeciwko siebie. Postanowił nie wspominać o tym pannie Granger, ciekawe kiedy sama się zorientuje...  
- nie, to ewidentna bzdura – orzekła Hermiona ostatecznie – on wcale na mnie **nie wisi.  
**- dobra, dobra, maluszku, możesz się upierać jak chcesz, ale żeby nie było że nie ostrzegałem, jak wylądujecie wspólnie w dormitorium...albo w pokoju życzeń – dodał uśmiechając się do swoich myśli - ...chociaż polecam też łazienkę prefektów, do których skromnego grona, jak wiem, należysz.  
- po pierwsze nie jestem maluszkiem – syknęła jadowicie Hermiona, mimo oblewającego ją, pysznego rumieńca – a po drugie wedle moich informacji ty też jesteś w tym roku Prefektem. Czyżby za twoimi radami stało jakieś prywatne doświadczenie? - Malfoyowi zrobiło się goręcej, na widok przewrotnych ogników w czekoladowych oczach dziewczyny...czy raczej młodej kobiety. Przewrotnych, i – jak zauważył w-bardzo-skrytej-skrytości-ducha – seksowych ogników. Z trudem powstrzymał się od poluzowania srebrno-zielonego krawata i odpięcia górnych guzków koszuli. Choć miał na to straszną ochotę, wiedział, że Granger mogłaby odebrać to dwuznacznie.  
- nie powiem że tak, nie powiem że nie – odparł Draco tajemniczo, w odpowiedzi na jej śmiałe insynuacje. Przecież nie będzie się jej zwierzał ze swojego życia seksualnego – a co, jesteś ciekawa szczegółów? - przyjął rzuconą mu rękawicę, z dość śmiałym uśmiechem. Ta sytuacja zaczynała mu się coraz bardziej podobać.  
- więc jednak były jakieś szczegóły! - zauważyła tryumfalnie Hermiona, nie mając pojęcia że chytry Draco wygłosił tę uwagę specjalnie. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie zabawiał się z żadną panną w łazience prefektów, ale tego ona nie musiała wiedzieć. Szczerze mówiąc - sam nieczęsto tę łazienkę odwiedzał, korzystając zazwyczaj ze swojego własnego prysznica w prywatnym dormitorium.  
- nie powiem, że tak, nie powiem, że nie – powtórzył Draco, delikatnie unosząc brwi. Był to jeden z jego „trików" na laski, który zawsze działał, tym razem jednak chłopak użył go całkowicie nieświadomie. Nawet nie wiedział, że uraczył Hermionę swoja popisową, na wpół zalotną na wpół drwiącą miną.  
- matko, co ja tu jeszcze robię – westchnęła dziewczyna w odwecie – na śmierć zapomniałam, że Fred czeka na mnie w **dormitorium**. Muszę go bezzwłocznie poinformować o zmianie planów!  
- jakiej to zmianie planów? - spytał Malfoy, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
- no jak to? - odrzekła Hermiona tonem, jakby ten dopytywał się o rzecz całkowicie oczywistą – że przenosimy się do łazienki prefektów! – wyjaśniła usłużnie, a jej oko zalśniło groźnym blaskiem. Ślizgon zaniemówił – nie martw się: wspomnę, że to ty podsunąłeś mi ten pomysł – to mówiąc puściła mu oko, i z satysfakcją podniosła się do pozycji stojącej. Zabrała swoja torbę, i oddaliła się zostawiając oniemiałego Malfoya samego pośrodku holu.  
_Zadziorna nam się zrobiła ta Granger_, pomyślał, gdy nieco ochłonął, _ale nie zadziorniejsza ode mnie. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Rozdział IV**

- Cześć wszystkim, jestem profesor Miranda Scottwood i będę uczyć was Obrony przez Czarną Magią. - oznajmiła stojąca przed nimi młoda, zgrabna kobieta, w spódniczce, martensach i gustownym, lekkim pulowerze.  
- dzień dobry, pani Scotwood – rozległo się po klasie, a po chwili – ku zgrozie wszystkich obecnych – Draco Malfoy odezwał się w te słowa:  
- ładna spódniczka, pani profesor. Podoba mi się, jest taka...prosta w formie, powiedziałbym...**oszczędna.  
**Co głupsi ślizgoni, którym widocznie życie nie było miłe, zakrztusili się ze śmiechu, ale Miranda Scotwood wystrzeliła z różdżki małą (lecz donośną) racę co skutecznie uciszyło wszystkich uczniów.  
- Slytherin traci 20 punktów. Twoje nazwisko? - spytała, podchodząc wolnym, spokojnym krokiem do ławki Dracona.  
- Malfoy – odpowiedział chłopak, niespecjalnie poruszony – Draco Malfoy.  
- ach. Malfoy...to wiele wyjaśnia – głos pani profesor był cichy, ale odpowiednio głośny by słyszała ją cała klasa. - myślisz, że jak jesteś ze słynnych Malfoyów, to wolno ci poniżać kobiety, hm? Tak więc oświecę pana, panie Malfoy – **nie może pan. **- Stanąwszy przed ławką chłopaka oparła się o jej blat i popatrzyła mu prosto w twarz. - a już szczególnie w stosunku do nauczyciela – kontynuowała – Ja rozumiem, że wy się czujecie bardzo dorośli. W końcu macie już po 18 lat, zniknęliście z radaru, teleportacja i takie tam... ale pamiętajcie o jednym... - tutaj zwracała się już w stronę całej klasy – **ja – jestem – starsza. **Jeszcze jedna taka impertynencka uwaga, jedno dwuznaczne słowo, jedno lekceważące spojrzenie, a gwarantuję ci...nie, daję ci moje SŁOWO Draco Malfoyu, że nie wyjdziesz z biblioteki przez tydzień, i klasa mi świadkiem. To że dojrzewacie, buzują w was hormony, i ciągle myślicie o seksie, nie daje wam jeszcze prawa do chamstwa i prostactwa, zrozumiano? - Malfoy posłusznie pokiwał głową, nie mogąc nic poradzić na to, że jego spojrzenie wciąż wędrowało w kierunku biustu Mirandy, kołyszącego się radośnie ponad blatem jego ławki, nad którą ta się pochylała.  
- I PRZESTAŃ...GAPIĆ MI SIĘ... W DEKOLT ! - wywrzeszczała mu w twarz kobieta, prostując się błyskawicznie, co podziałało na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. - przystojny to ty może i jesteś, ale dla mnie za młody, a dla tych tutaj... - wskazała ręką na obecne w klasie dziewczęta - ...za głupi. Draco, upokorzony do żywego, rozejrzał się po kobiecych twarzach. Podchwycił na poły rozbawione, na poły współczujące spojrzenie Hermiony, ale nie mógł go znieść, toteż wbił wzrok we własne dłonie.  
- tematem dzisiejszej lekcji są zaklęcia przeciwko zmiennokształtnym, a konkretnie przeciwko wilkołakom. Wyciągnijcie różdżki i pergaminy... - Draco przestał słuchać. Jak na razie miał za sobą dwie widowiskowe klęski na oczach całej klasy (co zaczynało być już nudne) A W DODATKU ta mała Granger patrzyła się na niego z takim...czymś! Wściekły przywalił głową w ławkę, nie zwracając uwagi na ból. Miranda Scottwoot spojrzała na niego nieprzychylnie, ale nie skomentowała jego masochistycznych zapędów, uznawszy wielkodusznie, że „dość się dzieciak wstydu najadł". Bądź co bądź ośmieszyła faceta przed całą klasą, i to **osiemnastoletniego,** znaczy się takiego, którego męskie ego osiąga rozmiary zatrważające. Mimo jego jawnej arogancji i niewybaczalnego wybryku – gdy kobieta patrzyła na, skrajnie zażenowanego, ślizgona, chowającego twarz w szacie, musiała przyznać że posiadał on swój specyficzny urok i nie dało się go tak zupełnie, z całego serca **znienawidzić**. Nawet po swojej głupiej odzywce, budził w niej mieszankę rozbawienia i sympatii (z dużą dawką pobłażania).  
Niejako rozczuliła ją też specyficzna, ostrożna nić kiełkujących uczuć pomiędzy Draconem a malutka gryfonką z pierwszej ławki. Prawdopodobnie ani owa gryfonka, ani zarozumiały ślizgon nie zdawali sobie z tej nici sprawy, ale Miranda miała w tych kwestiach nadzwyczaj wyostrzony szósty zmysł. Od razu dostrzegła, że coś jest na rzeczy, a ponieważ takie wątki zawsze niepomiernie ją bawiły, w duchu postanowiła, że będzie uważnie śledzić rozwój ich relacji. Bardzo było jej na rękę, że już pierwszego dnia upatrzyła sobie tak interesującą „historię", którą może oglądać niczym film w kinie przez co najmniej jedno półrocze.

- i jak ją oceniacie? - rzucił Harry, wygrzewając się w słońcu na szkolnych błoniach, w towarzystwe paczki przyjaciół.  
- za ten numer który odwaliła z Malfoyem? - odezwali się chórem bliźniacy  
- w skali od 1 do 10... - zaczął George  
- ...ona dostaje 500! - dokończył Fred, po czym bracia przybili wyjątkowo mocną, i wyjątkowo głośną piątkę. Hermiona często zastanawiała się nad tym, czy ich przemawianie-jakby-byli-złączeni-mózgami bardziej ją bawi, czy irytuje. Nigdy nie mogła się zdecydować.  
- potwierdzam, równa babka – przyłączył się ochoczo Ron. Żaden z chłopaków nie zwrócił uwagi na fakt, iż siedząca przy nich dziewczyna ani słowem nie skomentowała lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią.  
- dobra, dobra. Ruszać tyłki, mamy transmutację, a zaraz potem eliksiry – oznajmiła, jak zwykle praktyczna, panna Granger, zrywając się z trawy na nogi. Chłopacy (choć niechętnie) poszli w jej ślady.  
- eliksiry – jęknął Harry, z tak szczerą rozpaczą, że wszyscy obecni popatrzyli na niego ze współczuciem.  
- jakoś to będzie chłopie – rzekł pokrzepiająco George Weasley, poklepując Pottera po plecach z taką siła, że ten omal się nie przewrócił.  
- właśnie, tym razem masz nas – dodał Fred – z nami nie zginiesz! Kryjemy twoje tyły. - to mówiąc puścił do Harrego oko, by choć trochę podnieść faceta na duchu. Gestem tym zasłużył sobie na niekłamaną aprobatę Hermiony Granger, która obdarzyła bliźniaka pełnym wdzięczności spojrzeniem i ciepłym uśmiechem. Taki sam uśmiech otrzymał i sam pan Potter, lecz odwzajemnił go dosyć blado.

Ron, zajmij się sobą i przestań mi przeszkadzać! - wysyczała Hermiona z irytacją, w reakcji na denerwujące pukanie po lewej stronie ławki. Pochłonięta sporządzaniem notatek nawet nie spojrzała w kierunku rudzielca udzielając mu reprymendy.  
- ekhem – uszu dziewczyny dobiegło bardzo wymowne chrząknięcie, w którym jednak kryła się nutka rozbawienia. Dziewczynę ogarnęło przerażanie. Podniosła wzrok znad pergaminu, i nieomal krzyknęła, widząc nad sobą profesor McGonnagal, która długim paznokciem postukiwała w lewą połowę ławki.  
- Chryste Panie...! - wyjąkała gryfonka, przekonana, że właśnie przeżywa najprawdziwszy zawał serca. - bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. Myślałam, że to ten chudy rudzie...znaczy Ron Weasley... proszę o wybaczenie, pani profesor.  
Klasa miała ubaw po pachy, co wnioskować można było jedynie z czerwonych jak buraki twarzy, i wszelkich prób samozakneblowania się przez uczniów, bowiem nikt nie odważył się wybuchnąć śmiechem na głos.  
- dobrze, panno Granger, przymknę oko na tę niesubordynację, ale teraz racz mnie wysłuchać...  
- tak jest, pani profesor, z największą uwagą – zadeklarowała żarliwie Hermiona, za wszelka cenę nie chcąc dopuścić do kolejnej utraty punktów przez Gryffindor.  
- wraz z dyrektorem Dumbledorem zastanawialiśmy się nad wprowadzeniem nowego...programu. Opiera się on na prostej idei douczania gorszych uczniów przez tych zdolniejszych, aby poprawić wyniki z SUMów. Zostanie w tym celu zagospodarowane osobne skrzydło - „centrum korepetycyjne".  
- rozumiem, pani profesor – powiedziała Hermiona najpokorniej jak tylko umiała – ale jaki to wszystko ma związek ze mną?  
- będziesz naszym królikiem doświadczalnym – oznajmiła prof. McGonnagal, z rozbrajającą szczerością i taktem. - oraz będziesz udzielała korepetycji Draco Malfoyowi. Z transmutacji.  
Hermiona „Ginger" Granger po raz pierwszy w życiu autentycznie zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Krztusząc się i dusząc, przez jedną, krótką sekundę naprawdę myślała że umrze. Na szczęście jednak – bądź na nieszczęście, zależy jak na to spojrzeć - po chwili odzyskała kontrole nad swoimi płucami.  
- czy... czy mogę się nie zgodzić? - spytała bardzo ostrożnie, i bardzo niewinnie, wiedząc, że stąpa po grząskim gruncie.  
- tak – odpowiedziała nauczycielka łagodnie – ale powinnaś poważnie się nad tym zastanowić. Rozważ wszystkie za i przeciw...a muszę wspomnieć, że każda sesja douczająca to +30 punktów dla Domu korepetytora.  
_Trzydzieści__ punktów?!_, pomyślała dziewczyna z rozpaczą, _za każdą, godzinną sesję kucia?! _Była prawdziwie rozdarta. Z jednej strony oczy jej się świeciły na myśl o Pucharze Domów szósty rok z rzędu, zdobytym tylko dzięki niej. Z drugiej natomiast strony za te „skromne" 30 punktów miała przystawać ze ślizgonem, i to nie byle jakim, bo słynnym Draco Malfoyem śmierciożercą.  
Nagle coś ją uderzyło. Przypomniała sobie żałosną minę Harrego na myśl o lekcji eliksirów. On przecież zawsze zarabia na nich ujemne punkty dla całego Gryffindoru i później czuje się z tym podle. Jak podle, to już tylko ona wiedziała, bo znała chłopaka jak przysłowiowy zły szeląg, a jako dziewczyna była dodatkowo wyjątkowo wrażliwa na nastroje. Gdyby zgodziła się douczać Draco, Gryfoni zyskaliby tyle punktów, że jej przyjaciel mógłby na dobre przestać się przejmować eliksirami. Przygryzła wargę, jakby wciąż się wahała, ale w głębi ducha wiedziała, że podjęła już decyzję.  
- zgoda – odpowiedziała Hermiona w kierunku prof. McGonnagal, zniżając głos niemalże do szeptu. Podstarzała czarownica odpowiedziała jej szerokim uśmiechem, mówiącym „wiedziałam-że-dokonasz-właściwego-wybou-panno-Granger".  
- wyśmienicie! Biegnę natychmiast poinformować dyrektora a wy... macie wolne. - oznajmiła pani profesor, niesamowicie uszczęśliwiając tym uczniów, którzy na jej cześć ryknęli z zadowolenia. Jeszcze w progu sali kobieta przybrała postać burej kotki, po czym zniknęła na korytarzu.  
Hermiona tylko siedziała, przekonując samą siebie, że postąpiła słusznie. Harry był jej przyjacielem, i gdyby tylko poprosił: nieba by mu uchyliła. Tym razem zamiast sięgać po firmament niebieski, musiała jedynie wyedukować Dracona Malfoya...  
...Dracona Malfoya, który patrzył się na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.


	6. Chapter 5

**Rozdział V**

_Boże, w co ja się wplątałam!_, pomyślała z rozpaczą Hermiona, wbrew sobie chłonąc wzrokiem umięśnione ramiona pewnego blondwłosego arystokraty, odsłonięte przez gładki, czarny podkoszulek. W ogóle cały ubrany był na czarno: czarne, wąskie dżinsy, wspomniana wcześniej koszulka, i czarna bandanka, przewiązana na włosach. Wszystko to nadawało mu uroczo-zadziorny wygląd badboy'a, który oddziaływał na pannę Granger w sposób, jakiego wstydziła się przed samą sobą. Gdyby Ron albo Harry mogli usłyszeć jej myśli...! Co z tego, że dojrzewa, jeżeli czuje się jakby zdradzała przyjaciół? Z żalem przypomniała sobie wzrok Weasley'a juniora, kiedy...

_...Siedziała skulona na kanapie, w milczeniu czekając na wybuch tykającej bomby, jaką stanowili krążący po pomieszczeniu Harry i Ron. Wszyscy inni gryfoni zapobiegawczo ulotnili się z Pokoju Wspólnego, wyczuwając nadchodzącą awanturę.  
- co ci strzeliło...?! - pierwszy wydarł się Potter.  
- trzydzieści punktów – odparła Hermiona, na tyle spokojnie, na ile było ją stać. Jeżeli powie chłopakowi, że to jego przykrości na eliksirach były głównym czynnikiem, który pchnął ją do podjęcia decyzji, Harry obrazi się i zmusi ją, by zmieniła zdanie. Musiała to przed nim zataić.  
- Hermiona! Ty tyle punktów zdobywasz podczas jednego dnia w szkole! - wybuchnął Potter. „A ty tyle tracisz podczas jednej lekcji ze Snape'm", pomyślała dziewczyna, ale zacisnęła usta i odpowiedziała milczeniem.  
- Harry ma rację, coś ty sobie myślała? - wtrącił się Ron, oskarżycielsko. Jego ton głosu był spokojniejszy, ale pobrzmiewała w nim taka dezaprobata i rozczarowanie, że Hermiona wolałaby, aby krzyczał.  
- nie wiem, może po prostu chciałam mu pomóc. - skłamała gładko gryfonka, krzyżując palce za plecami. Był to głupi nawyk, który ani trochę nie zmniejszał jej wyrzutów sumienia, a jednak nie mogła się przed nim powstrzymać. - sami widzieliście, jak żałosny jest z transmutacji. - dodała, niedbale wzruszając ramionami. Nie chciała, by przyjaciele zaczęli doszukiwać się w jej decyzji czegoś więcej. Na Merlina!, ona **sama **nie chciała doszukiwać się w niej niczego więcej!  
- pewnie, że jest żałosny – mruknął Harry pod nosem – ale to DRACO MALFOY! - wydarł się, patrząc prosto w oczy Hermiony. Dziewczyna poczuła się tak, jakby słowa przyjaciela oskarżały ją nie tylko o zgodę na korepetycje, ale o wiele więcej. O wszystkie momenty, kiedy nieświadomie wracała do ślizgona myślami. O każdą sekundę, kiedy zawstydzona napawała oczy jego widokiem. O każdą rozmowę, każdą wymianę spojrzeń pomiędzy nią a Draconem.  
I wreszcie słowa Harrego dokładnie odzwierciedlały wszystkie jej własne wątpliwości, obawy, i wyrzuty sumienia. Te 4, proste słowa... -"ale to DRACO MALFOY" - wyrażały sobą wszystkie powody, dla których powinna raz na zawsze przestać się nim interesować.  
- Wiem, że to Draco Malfoy... - wyszeptała tylko, uciekając przed spojrzeniami przyjaciół.  
Zapanowało milczenie. Napięcie powoli opadało, a z chłopaków zaczął uchodzić gniew.  
- tylko nie daj się zabić – warknął Harry, i nie oglądając się na nikogo zniknął na schodach do dormitorium.  
Została sama z Ronem.  
- Hermiono, jeżeli on cię skrzywdzi... - zaczął chłopak poważnym tonem  
- majstrowałam przy kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym i na nielegalu wyciągnęłam faceta z paki, nie pamiętasz? - przerwała mu gryfonka, uśmiechając się blado – umiem o siebie zadbać – Ron Weasley przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią uważnym wzrokiem, po czym odezwawszy się w te słowa...  
- w razie gdybyś jednak nie umiała, to pamiętaj, że jestem gotów przemeblować facetowi twarz  
...opuścił Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru. W życiu by się do tego nie przyznała, ale jego deklaracja znacznie podniosła ją na duchu. Dała jej namiastkę przyjacielskiego wsparcia, którego tak bardzo teraz potrzebowała. Hermiona w duchu podziękowała Ronowi, zebrała pergaminy i kałamarze, po czym opuściła Wieżę Gryffindoru obierając kurs na...  
_

_- ..._centrum korepetycyjne! – usłyszała nad sobą chłodny głos, należący do Draco Malfoya. Hermiona ze zgrozą uświadomiła sobie, że chłopak mówi do niej już od jakiegoś czasu, a ona nie słyszała z tego ani słowa.  
- nie słuchałam cię – wyznała szczerze – możesz się powtórzyć? - Malfoy łypnął na nią groźnie, jednak postanowił nie wszczynać kłótni (co było z jego strony niebywałym poświęceniem)  
- powiedziałem: Ziemia do Granger! Gdzie wcięło twój genialny umysł? Haaaaalo, czy możemy wreszcie zacząć się uczyć?! W końcu to centrum korepetycyjne!  
_Dałam plamę, _pomyślała niechętnie Hermiona. _Jestem tu żeby pomóc mu z transmutacją, a w najlepsze przesiaduję we wspomnieniach. Ma rację, że się zirytował. _Jednakże słowa, jakimi mu odpowiedziała, ani trochę nie przypominały jej myśli:  
- a od kiedy ci się tak szalenie spieszy do nauki, co, Malfoy? - spytała ironicznie. Chłopak przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na nią z dziwnym, rzadko u niego spotykanym namysłem, po czym odezwał się cicho:  
- a od kiedy wrażliwa, pilna, empatyczna panna Granger, bywa złośliwa i cięta?  
Hermiona zaniemówiła. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zaniemówiła. Paradoksalnie - jego chłodne spojrzenie sprawiało, że topniała od środka, a słowa którymi ją potraktował stanęły jej kluchą w gardle tak, że nie mogła wykrztusić choćby słowa.  
_Ma rację, _przeszło jej przez myśl.  
**_Nie, nie ma_**, odezwał się głosik w jej głowie.**_  
_**_Ma. Naprawdę się zmieniłam, i to niekoniecznie na lepsze.  
_**_Właśnie, że na lepsze! Czas schować Hermionę-Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger do szafy na rupiecie, i zastąpić ją nową, ulepszoną Hermioną „Ginger" Granger. Zaufaj mi.  
_**_Draco – ma – rację! MA RACJĘ, a poza tym: niby czemu miałabym ci ufać?  
_**_Ponieważ jestem Tobą. _**__

***

Draco bardzo starannie przygotował się do korepetycji z Hermioną Granger, do czego w życiu przed nikim by się nie przyznał. Skrupulatnie przypomniał sobie co lepsze odzywki, co zabawniejsze żarty i co bardziej urzekające miny, których posiadał cały arsenał. Nie był tylko pewien co do jednej rzeczy: co do zaklęć. Powinien rzucać je źle, wychodząc przy tym na ciotę i kretyna, czy może prawidłowo, jednocześnie udowadniając że nie potrzebuje żadnych korepetycji? Podjęcie decyzji przerosło go. W końcu stwierdził filozoficznie, że „jakoś to będzie" i wyruszył do Centrum Korepetycyjnego.  
Spotkanie od początku nie toczyło się po jego myśli. Hermiona, jak mu się zdawało, była jakby nie obecna, a jego starannie dopracowany „imidż" zdawał się nie robić na niej żadnego wrażenia. W pewnym momencie chłopak zirytował się. W końcu ta mała gryfonka, za godzinę przesiadywania tutaj, zarabia 30 punktów dla Gryffindoru, a on jak dotąd nie nauczył się niczego przydatnego. W ogóle NICZEGO się nie nauczył, no może poza wykazywaniem-świętej-cierpliwości-dla-pogrążonej-w-myślach-dziewuchy.  
- Ziemia do Granger! Gdzie wcięło twój genialny umysł? Haaaaalo, czy możemy wreszcie zacząć się uczyć?! W końcu to Centrum Korepetycyjne! - odezwał się chłodno. Dziewczyna skierowała na niego nieprzytomny wzrok, który dopiero po sekundzie zaczął przybierać trzeźwy, myślący wyraz. Już wiedział, że nie słyszała ani jednego jego słowa, i jeszcze bardziej go to zirytowało. Jednak patrząc w te czekoladowe ślepia, w których z wolna wygasały wspomnienia, a na ich miejsce pojawiała się twarda rzeczywistość, jego irytacja niespodziewanie malała.  
- nie słuchałam cię – wyznała dziewczyna szczerze – możesz się powtórzyć? - Malfoy łypnął na nią groźnie, jednak postanowił nie wszczynać kłótni (co było z jego strony niebywałym poświęceniem)  
- powiedziałem: Ziemia do Granger! Gdzie wcięło twój genialny umysł? Haaaaalo, czy możemy wreszcie zacząć się uczyć?! W końcu to Centrum Korepetycyjne!  
Spodziewał się jakiegoś „Jasne, już się bierzemy do roboty!" ew. krótkiego „spoko", czy choćby rumieńca wstydu, ale na pewno nie TEGO:  
- a od kiedy ci się tak szalenie spieszy do nauki, co, Malfoy? - spytała ironicznie. Chłopaka najzwyczajniej UGODZIŁO. To nie była ona, to nie była Hermiona jaką znał. Dobrze, w porządku – Hermionie-jaką-znał nigdy nie okazywał sympatii, a wręcz dokuczał jej na każdym kroku, ale... ale też nigdy nie chciał, żeby się zmieniała (no, może żeby trafiła do Slytherinu – to akurat byłaby całkiem miła odmiana). Oglądanie jej...**takiej** – takiej sarkastycznej i zgryźliwej – było dla niego (czemu sam się zdziwił) przykrym i nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniem. Wolał, kiedy była wrażliwa i niewinna. Wolał, jak robiła tę swoją urażoną minkę, kiedy jej dogryzał.  
- a od kiedy wrażliwa, pilna, empatyczna panna Granger, bywa złośliwa i cięta? - mimo, że dokładnie przemyślał te słowa, zanim wypowiedział je na głos – one i tak go zaskoczyły. Podobnie jak zaskoczył go fakt, iż wypowiedział je niemal szeptem.  
I wtedy ona zrobiła **tę** minę. Znaczy się: **jedną,** z tych swoich dawnych min. Wyrażającą mieszankę zaskoczenia, skrywanej urazy, i głębokiego namysłu.  
Draco widział jak na dłoni, że panna Granger właśnie toczy ze sobą wewnętrzny konflikt, i bardzo mu się to podobało.

***

- przepraszam. - westchnęła w końcu, na co blondyn tak długo czekał – bierzmy się do pracy. Co powiesz na to nieszczęsne _feraverto_?  
- niech tam – odparł chłopak niedbale, wzruszając ramionami. Poza małym poślizgiem (wygłoszoną szeptem uwagą), zdecydował konsekwentnie odgrywać rolę badboy'a, która w jego przekonaniu była najlepszą strategią w stosunku do każdej kobiety – młodej, starej, chudej, grubej, mądrej, czy głupiej, biednej, czy bogatej.  
- no to już – powiedziała z zapałem Hermiona, zamaszystym ruchem sięgając do tyłu po szpilkę spinającą kok na jej głowie. Płynnym pociągnięciem wydobyła szpilkę spomiędzy pukli i delikatnie potrząsnęła głową. Długie, lekko kręcone, kasztanowe włosy lśniącą falą spłynęły w dół, rozsypując się na jej ramionach. Gest ten, był tak niewymuszony, a przy tym tak kobiecy... tak niewinny, a jednak na tyle zmysłowy... że biedny Draco Malfoy musiał włożyć całą siłę woli w to, by nie gapić się na nią jak oczarowany matoł, gdyż stanowczo kłóciłoby się to z obraną przez niego strategią.  
Dziewczyna, po blacie, przesunęła szpilkę w jego stronę (siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie przy długim, dębowym stole) ze słowami:  
- zamień mi ją w...kwiat tygrysiej lilii.  
Malfoy popatrzył na nią jak na kosmitkę, z mieszaniną irytacji i zmieszania.  
- kobieto, ja nie mam cholernego pojęcia jak wygląda tygrysia lilia!  
- ach... - stropiła się Hermiona, a na jej policzkach wykwitł malinowy rumieniec. - no tak. Już ci...już ci pokazuję – wymamrotała, sięgając do torby po zwój pergaminu. Draco z niejakim rozrzewnieniem obserwował pionową zmarszczę, która pojawiła się pomiędzy jej brwiami, oznaczającą głębokie skupienie. Po chwili panna Granger nakreśliła różdżką w powietrzu skomplikowany wzór, wypowiadając zaklęcie tak cicho, że blondyn nie dosłyszał ani jednej głoski. Na rozpostartym pergaminie znikąd pojawił się piękny, malowniczy obrazek, przedstawiający intensywnie pomarańczowy kwiat. Płatki rośliny pokryte były drobnymi, czarnymi cętkami, a kształt miały podłużny i zaostrzony na końcach, jednak sprawiający wyjątkowo łagodne wrażenie.  
_Piękna_, pomyślał Draco wbrew sobie, nim zdążył się opanować.  
- co to za zaklęcie? - spytał pospiesznie, chcąc zagłuszyć niechciane myśli.  
- takie, które pozwala przenieść obrazy mentalne na papier – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, z przekornym błyskiem w oczach. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał.  
- to znaczy?  
- może kiedyś cię go nauczę. - odparła, nie udzielając żadnych szczegółów. Mówiąc to, po raz pierwszy obdarzyła go ostrożnym, delikatnym uśmiechem, a on...  
a on poczuł, że z całego serce pragnie odpowiedzieć jej tym samym. Tyle że...nie mógł. Rola, w jaką wszedł na potrzeby tego spotkania, wyraźnie nie obejmowała jakichkolwiek ciepłych gestów. Bez słowa wyciągnął więc różdżkę, machnął nią elegancko wymawiając zaklęcie, i obserwował obojętnym wzrokiem, jak szpilka z włosów Hermiony Granger przeobraża się we wzorcowy okaz Lilii Tygrysiej.  
Chłopak zapatrzył się na leżący przed nim kwiat. Myślał o tym uśmiechu. Myślał, że ani Pancy, ani Millicenta, ani Tracey, ani żadna inna ślizgonka, nie umiała tak się do niego uśmiechać. One tylko wiecznie się mu podlizywały, zabiegały o niego, adorowały go, wyginając usta w sztucznej i słodkiej do zrzygania parodii uśmiechu. Żadna, **żadna** z nich, nie umiała po prostu obdarzyć go na wpół sympatycznym, na wpół przekornym uśmiechem, bez wyraźnego powodu ani celu.  
Hermiona Granger umiała.  
- bardzo... - Draco spontanicznie chwycił roślinę w dłoń i nachylił się nad blatem stołu. Nie myśląc za wiele, z nieznaną mu delikatnością, wsunął kwiat we włosy zdezorientowanej gryfonki, tuż nad uchem. Pasował idealnie. Odcieniem doskonale współgrał z rudawymi poblaskami dziewczęcych loków, a kształtem podkreślał jej łagodne rysy. Draco w milczeniu wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, i czekał. - ...dobrze – dokończyła zaskoczona dziewczyna, delikatnie drżącym, lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Na jego dźwięk chłopaka przeszedł dreszcz. W mniemaniu blondyna, brzmiał on niesamowicie seksownie i intrygująco, co bynajmniej nie plasowało się w granicach relacji korepetytor – uczeń, a już **zupełnie** w granicach relacji gryfon – ślizgon, z czego ten doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę.  
- bardzo dobrze, Draco – powtórzyła Hermiona wolnym, ostrożnym tonem – wiesz co to oznacza?  
Chłopak popatrzył na nią pytająco.  
- że ty wcale nie potrzebujesz żadnych korepetycji – mówiąc to patrzyła w przestrzeń przed sobą.  
- potrzebuję! - odparł natychmiast, jak rażony prądem. Trochę zbyt „natychmiast", a w dodatku głośniej i gwałtowniej, niż zamierzał – _feraverto!_ - rzucił celując różdżką w kwiat, lecz zamiast szpilki do włosów na stół upadł niekształtny, poskręcany drut, z którego szpilka powinna była być wykonana. - sama widzisz! - dodał, opanowując nieco ton głosu – Potrzebuję. Korepetycji. Z. Transmutacji. - rzekł dobitnie, patrząc dziewczynie prosto w oczy. Przezierał ją, przewiercał, przebijał, hipnotyzował wzrokiem, aż w końcu delikatnie rozchyliła usta...  
nic jednak nie powiedziała. W ciszy skinęła tylko głową.


	7. Chapter 6

**Rozdział VI**

- i jak było? – spytał Harry, kiedy Hermiona, z miną raczej nietęgą, wkroczyła do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że złość znacznie mu już przeszła.  
- nijak – odparła dziewczyna wymijająco – ten debil jest frustrujący.  
- frus...jaki? Frustrujący? Hermiono, istnieje wiele epitetów, którymi można określić Draco Malfoya, ale w życiu nie spodziewałem się, że nazwiesz go akurat..."frustrującym" !  
- bo taki jest! - broniła się dziewczyna, lecz ze zmęczenia jej głos nie brzmiał dostatecznie wojowniczo. - naprawdę! Raz rzuca zaklęcie bezbłędnie, innym razem jak...jak Neville w pierwszej klasie! ...nie obrażając. - dodała prędko, nie chcąc sprawić Longbotomowi przykrości.  
- może powinnaś zrezygnować z tych korepetycji? - podsunął sugestywnie Potter, jednak bez większej nadziei na sukces.  
- zwariowałeś? - żachnęła się urażona gryfonka – mam się poddać? Za żadne skarby!  
- mój boże... - jęknął chłopak, jakby bardziej do siebie niż do przyjaciółki – ty zaczęłaś traktować to jak wyzwanie...!  
Harry stracił wszelką nadzieję na to, że Hermiona porzuci – poroniony, jego zdaniem - pomysł douczania Draco Malfoya. Wiedział, że jeżeli postawiła to sobie za **cel -** nie ma już nic co mógłby zrobić lub powiedzieć, by ją od tego odwieść. Taka właśnie była Hermiona Granger – dobra i wrażliwa, ale jak już się na coś zawzięła, to sam Voldemort nie mógłby jej powstrzymać.  
- a żebyś wiedział! NAUCZĘ GO tych cholernych zaklęć! - odparła, dumnie unosząc brodę. Czarnowłosy chłopak, nie widząc sensu dalszego z nią polemizowania, wstał, i posyłając jej długie, zmartwione spojrzenie, udał się do dormitorium.  
Wraz z upływającymi godzinami, Pokój Wspólny powoli pustoszał. Gryfoni jeden po drugim udawali się do łóżek. Hermiona jednak nigdzie się nie ruszała. Głęboko zamyślona wpatrywała się w płonący na kominku ogień, siedząc po turecku na dywanie przed paleniskiem. Nawet nie wiedziała ile dokładnie czasu tam spędziła...  
- Jesteś tam, Granger? - odezwał się znajomy głos z fotela za jej plecami. Dziewczyna podskoczyła przestraszona.  
- Fred! Długo tam siedzisz?  
- odkąd wróciłaś po randce z tym bęcwałem Malfoyem. - odparł rudzielec, z błyskiem w oku. Po chwili wstał z fotela i usiadł obok Hermiony na dywanie.  
- to nie była randka – warknęła w odpowiedzi – i dobrze o tym wiesz.  
- nie wiem, Ginger, skąd miałbym wiedzieć? Nie było mnie tam.  
- a ufasz mi? - padło z jej ust poważne pytanie. Chłopak skinął głową. - więc daję ci słowo, że to nie była randka.  
Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Hermiona wpatrywała się w tańczące na kominku płomienie, on zaś wpatrywał się w nią.  
- wiesz, że Draco Malfoy jest draniem? - spytał w końcu. Cicho, i z troską: całkiem jak nie on.  
- wiem – odparła równie cicho, nie patrząc w stronę bliźniaka.  
- i oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeżeli ten drań w jakikolwiek sposób ci zaszkodzi to ja... to ja... - wahał się, nie wiedząc jak dokończyć swoją deklarację. Nie chciał spłoszyć Hermiony, ale pragnął też by była całkowicie pewna jego wsparcia i oddania.  
- ciii – szepnęła, nie dając mu szansy, na znalezienie odpowiednich słów. - on mi w żaden sposób nie zaszkodzi.  
- martwię się o ciebie – powiedział chłopak, tymi czterema słowami zmuszając ją, by na niego spojrzała. Nie znała go od tej strony.  
- nie musisz.  
- wiem, ale... - umilkł na chwilę, jakby sam nie wiedział co chce powiedzieć. Po chwili jednak z jego ust popłynął potok słów – wydajesz się być zbyt...mała, żeby przebywać z tym facetem. Ufam tobie, ale nie ufam jemu. Wiesz, że to śmierciożerca, dlaczego zgodziłaś się z nim pracować? Ja nie chcę, żebyś...żebyś ty tam chodziła. Nie chcę, żebyś przebywała w jego pobliżu. Co jeżeli kie...  
- Fred – przerwała mu łagodnie dziewczyna.  
- jesteś zbyt mała! - jęknął sfrustrowany. Zwykle jakiekolwiek aluzje do jej wzrostu niepomiernie ją drażniły, jednak teraz, kiedy spoglądała w jego autentycznie zatroskane oczy, wiedziała doskonale, że mówiąc „mała" chłopak ma na myśli coś zupełnie innego. Coś więcej, niż same centymetry.  
- Fred – powtórzyła, patrząc mu ciepło w oczy. Za wszelką cenę chciała uspokoić jego obawy – nie pozwolę zrobić sobie krzywdy, słyszysz?  
- on jest śmierciożercą, Hermiono! On może...  
- Fred! - powtórzyła cierpliwie jeszcze raz. To, co miała mu do przekazania było bardzo ważne. On **musiał** uwierzyć, że nic jej się nie stanie. **Musiał**, nawet jeżeli ona sama nie do końca w to wierzyła. Jak na komendę odwrócili się w swoją stronę. Siedzieli już całkiem naprzeciwko siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy - nie pozwolę... - rzekła dobitnie, chwytając go za obie ręce - ...zrobić sobie krzywdy.  
- to dobrze, Ginger – odparł chłopak, uśmiechając się blado – bo ja też nie pozwolę zrobić ci krzywdy. Przynajmniej nie mamy konfliktu interesów.  
Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech, zadowolona z tego co osiągnęła. _Misja wykonana_, pomyślała z ulgą. Choć nie kto inny, tylko ona sama jeszcze przed sekundą wmawiała Fredowi Weasleyowi, że nic jej nie grozi, to jednak była mu wdzięczna za wszystkie jego deklaracje i zapewnienia. Już wiedziała, po kim Ron odziedziczył podobne poczucie odpowiedzialności w trudnych sytuacjach.  
A ona tak bardzo, tak rozpaczliwie wręcz, pragnęła poczuć się bezpiecznie w nowej sytuacji! Tak łaknęła oparcia, spokoju, i stabilizacji po wszystkim co działo się ostatniego roku...!  
Pytanie brzmi: skoro tak ogromnie potrzebowała poczucia bezpieczeństwa, to dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, zgodziła się udzielać korepetycji byłemu śmierciożercy?

****

  
- boję się o nią, George – powiedział Fred, gapiąc się w sufit.  
- wiem, braciszku. Nic jej nie będzie - rozległ się głos dochodzący z sąsiedniego łóżka.  
- skąd możesz to wiedzieć?  
- Fredziu, ta dziołcha brała udział w Bitwie o Hogwart, i już nieraz walczyła ze śmierciożercami twarzą w twarz. Poradzi sobie ucząc jednego z nich transmutacji. Jesteś przewrażliwiony – westchnął George. Powoli tracił cierpliwość na Freda i jego uczucia, ale wiedział, że w tak delikatnym temacie należy poruszać się z wyjątkową ostrożnością i braterską finezją.  
- może i masz rację – odrzekł bliźniak – może jestem przewrażliwiony. Ale mam złe przeczucia, których nie umiem zignorować. I wierz mi, że nigdy tak bardzo nie chciałem się mylić, jak właśnie teraz. - Fred skrzywił się przy tych słowach, choć George nie miał szans dostrzec tego w otaczających ich ciemnościach. Dochodziła druga w nocy. Wszyscy ich współlokatorzy dawno osunęli się w objęcia morfeusza, a Fred zastanawiał się tylko, czy Hermiona nadal siedzi w Pokoju Wspólnym, wpatrując się w ogień. Tak ładnie wtedy wyglądała... tak uspokajająco i ciepło. Bajecznie.  
Jej twarz otulało miodowe, złociste światło płomieni, na jej policzkach łagodnie kładły się cienie rzęs. Półmrok wydobywał z włosów dziewczyny ciepłe, miedziane refleksy. Piegi wyraźniej odznaczały się na jej lekko zadartym nosie. W czekoladowych tęczówkach odbijał się taniec płomieni, zupełnie jakby dawała się im zahipnotyzować, zapominając o reszcie otaczającego ją świata.  
Kochał ją taką oglądać.  
- śpisz? - spytał cicho George, a po chwili ziewnął rozdzierająco, tak, jak to tylko Weasley potrafi.  
- nie – odparł Fred – nie śpię. Myślę.  
- chyba nawet wiem o czym.  
- stary, dlaczego ja jej nie zauważyłem wcześniej? To znaczy, oczywiście zauważałem ją, ale... wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Dlaczego dopiero teraz?  
George wiedział.  
Wiedział, że uczucia Freda do Hermiony zaczęły rodzić się podczas Wielkiej Bitwy, ponieważ dopiero gdy widzisz jak ktoś walczy na śmierć i życie...gdy widzisz, jak ktoś może zginąć w każdej sekundzie... uświadamiasz sobie ile ten ktoś tak naprawdę dla ciebie znaczy. I dlatego właśnie wtedy, właśnie gdy Hermiona mogła zginąć, Freda TKNĘŁO. I odkąd go tknęło – trzyma i nie puszcza.  
- nie wiem, stary. Serce nie sługa – odpowiedział George w niezgodzie z własnymi myślami. Po Bitwie już nic, nigdy nie będzie takie jak dawniej, i nawet rozrywkowy, beztroski, rudy Weasley nie mógł się z tym pogodzić.

***

- cześć, Draco – powiedziała słodkim głosem Pansy Parkinson. Chłopak rzucił jej lodowate spojrzenie, pod którym ta natychmiast skurczyła się do rozmiarów goblina. Dziś wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty oglądać jej mopsowatej gęby i znosić jej zalotów.  
- idź spać, Parkinson – rzucił w jej stronę. Jego głos z pewnością zawstydziłby samą Królową Śniegu.  
- idę – pisnęła posłusznie dziewczyna, i obdarzając go raz po raz słodziutkimi uśmiechami opuściła Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu.  
- Boże, przecież to żałosne dziewuszysko zgodziłoby się za ciebie zginąć! - rozległ się na wpół zniesmaczony, na wpół rozbawiony głos Blaise'a Zabiniego - zrób mi przysługę, Draco, i poproś ją kiedyś, żeby obcięła się na łyso - rosły brunet zachichotał, wyobraziwszy sobie Pansy Parkinson bez włosów, lecz po chwili umilkł, wyczuwając unoszące się w powietrzu napięcie.  
- co jest, chłopie? - spytał po przyjacielsku Zabini.  
- nic – mruknął Draco. Było to oczywistym kłamstwem, ale szczerze mówiąc – chłopak sam do końca nie znał odpowiedzi na pytanie Blaise'a.  
- dobra, jak nie chcesz to nie mów, ale chodzi o tą mała Granger, prawda? - Malfoy przeklął w duchu inteligencję przyjaciela. Już zamierzał spławić go jakimś solidnym, dobrym kłamstwem, gdy Zabini odezwał się znowu:  
- wiesz, gadałem o niej ostatnio z chłopakami. Goyle ma na nią chrapkę.  
Dracona zmroziło. Przez chwilę próbował wyobrazić sobie łapczywe, brutalne łapy Goyle'a na jej drobnym, niewinnym ciele, lecz po chwili ogarnęły go mdłości zmieszane z bezrozumnym gniewem. O nie, niedoczekanie.  
Sam nie wiedział, skąd biorą się u niego takie gwałtowne reakcje na myśl o Hermionie w rękach innego mężczyzny, ale przyczyna nie była teraz istotna. Ważne, że ten skretyniały młotek Goyle odważył się myśleć o niej _w ten sposób_.  
- właściwie wcale mu się nie dziwię. Niezła z niej sztuka. - kontynuował Blaise, nieświadom wewnętrznych przeżyć swojego rozmówcy. Malfoy zdusił w sobie chęć uderzenia bruneta w twarz.  
- mówisz? - rzucił nonszalanckim tonem, jakby to wszystko niewiele go obchodziło. Był dobrym aktorem. Lata przebywania z apodyktycznym ojcem, gdzie każde niewłaściwe słowo groziło surową karą, nauczyły go sztuki ukrywania emocji.  
- no. - potwierdził beztrosko ślizgon - Nawet założyliśmy się, kto pierwszy ją przeleci. Przegrany ma się umówić z Parvati.  
Draco zacisnął dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokciami niemal przebił skórę do krwi. Jego tętno niebezpiecznie przyspieszyło, a krew szumiała mu w uszach.  
_„założyliśmy się, kto pierwszy ją przeleci." - _słowa przyjaciela cały czas pobrzmiewały mu w głowie, jakby chciały naznaczyć jego myśli nieodwracalnym piętnem.  
- chcesz przespać się ze szlamą? - zapytał Draco, markując wyniosłą pogardę. Do tej pory ta poza była mu praktycznie nieodłączna, a teraz... teraz w utrzymanie jej musiał włożyć całą siłę woli.  
- ta szlama ma niezłe nogi – rzucił Zabini, wzruszając ramionami – nie zaszkodzi ją zaliczyć. Poza tym... dobrze wiesz, że mam słabość do pięknych kobiet.  
Malfoy poczuł, że jeżeli za chwilę nie opuści Pokoju Wspólnego, to straci kontrolę nad własnym gniewem, najprawdopodobniej wyrządzając Zabiniemu krzywdę. Samo to słowo - "zaliczyć" - tak bardzo kontrastowało z wrażliwą, dobrą i szlachetną postacią Hermiony Granger, że zdawało się w obrzydliwy, bestialski sposób brukać jej niewieście jestestwo. I w dodatku nazwał ją _piękną kobietą_, co zirytowało Malfoya o tyle, że w pewnym stopniu odzwierciedlało jego własne myśli, z których sam nie był dumny, i którym z całej siły starał się zaprzeczać.  
- coś poczerwieniałeś – orzekł Blaise, podejrzliwym tonem.  
_Muszę się stąd natychmiast wynieść_, pomyślał Draco w panice. _Muszę się stąd wynieść, albo dojdzie do czegoś naprawdę, naprawdę niedobrego.  
_I wtedy do pokoju wszedł Goyle. Obrzydliwy, zwalisty Goyle, z fajką między zębami i koronkowym stanikiem jakiejś panny w dłoni. Ten widok podziałał na Malfoya niczym czerwona płachta na byka. Wizja zaszczepiona w jego umyśle przez uprzednie słowa Zabiniego sprawiła, że Dracona momentalnie opanowała zimna furia. Spoglądając z żądzą mordu na bieliznę w rękach Goyle'a, blondyn wymierzył mu potężny cios w szczękę. Zaatakowany ślizgon upadł z kwikiem na kafelkową posadzkę. Wszyscy, poza wijącym się na ziemi poszkodowanym, znieruchomieli. Pierwszy ciszę przerwał Blaise Zabini:  
- z...zawsze miałeś dobry prawy sierpowy... - wyjąkał zszokowany i zdezorientowany. Draco nie odpowiedział. Stał jeszcze chwilę w miejscu, dysząc gniewem i frustracją, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i bez słowa udał się do swojego prywatnego dormitorium.  
Skąd miał wiedzieć, że całe zajście widziała ukryta w cieniu Parvati Patil, która – nawiasem mówiąc – do skrytych i małomównych nie należała?


	8. Chapter 7

**Rozdział VII**

- Dziś zorganizujemy sobie małą... zabawę! - powiedziała profesor Miranda Scottwood, klaszcząc w dłonie z uciechy – jestem tu nowa, dlatego chciałabym sprawdzić stan waszej wiedzy. Nie chcę jednak stresować was sprawdzianami, więc zrobimy tak: podobieram was w pary, następnie każda para otrzyma mapę, z zaznaczonym miejscem, do którego ma się udać. Możecie tam zastać dosłownie wszystko: bogina, diabelskie sidła, chochliki, druzgotki... Waszym zadaniem jest...cóż – przeżyć. A właściwie wrócić do klasy bez szwanku. Czy wszystko jasne? - uczniowie ochoczo pokiwali głowami. W końcu jakiś jakiś nauczyciel proponował im działanie, zamiast siedzenia w ławkach i sporządzania notatek. Przez następne dziesięć minut profesor Scottwood pląsała radośnie po klasie, łącząc uczniów w pary. Była przy tym na tyle przewrotna (i odważna, biorąc pod uwagę ryzyko kłótni a nawet bójek) że w miarę możliwości łączyła gryfonów ze ślizgonami, a w drugiej kolejności dziewczęta z chłopakami. Tym sposobem Harry wylądował w parze z Millicentą Bulstrode, a Ron z Pancy Parkinson. Bliźniacy mięli tyle szczęścia, że nie zostali rozdzieleni, co się natomiast tyczy Hermiony... – jak można się było spodziewać, Miranda Scottwood celowo i z najwyższą premedytacją przydzieliła ją za partnerkę Draco Malfoyowi.  
Dziewczyna usłyszawszy to nie zaprotestowała, nie chcąc sprzeczać się z nauczycielem, jednakże mapę przyjęła z miną raczej kwaśną. Rozwinąwszy ją wściekła się jeszcze bardziej, gdyż spoglądając na plątaninę kresek i symboli nie miała choćby mglistego pojęcia w którym kierunku powinni się udać. Wszystko to wyglądało jak jakiś cholerny labirynt, który nic a nic Hermionie nie mówił.  
_Co za idiotyczny pomysł!_, pomyślała dziewczyna, przywykła do tego że na lekcjach nic nie sprawia jej kłopotu. Mimo to uparcie wpatrywała się w pomięty pergamin, zbyt dumna, by poprosić o pomoc partnera. Zwłaszcza, że tym partnerem był ślizgon. Zwłaszcza, że tym ślizgonem był Draco Malfoy. Tak więc Hermiona z narastającą frustracją obracała mapę we wszystkie strony, ni cholery nie mogąc odnaleźć w niej sensu, podczas gdy wspomniany partner przyglądał się temu z coraz większym rozbawieniem. W pewnym momencie, zauważywszy jak dziewczyna zabawnie marszczy brwi, nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Nie chcąc jej urazić próbował stłumić chichot rękawem szaty, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego spode łba wzrokiem z rodzaju „gdyby-spojrzenia-mogły-zabijać". Była wyraźnie wściekła.  
- dajże mi to, dziewczyno, bo żałość człowieka ogarnia! - westchnął teatralnie chłopak, odbierając jej mapę. Zaledwie jeden rzut oka na kawałek pergaminu wystarczył Draconowi, by zorientować się dokąd zmierzają – prowadzi nad jezioro – oznajmił pewnym tonem. Hermiona aż zatrzęsła się z bezsilnej złości, tak bardzo chciała powiedzieć mu, że się myli. Wiedziała jednak, że prawdopodobnie ślizgon ma rację, a podważając jego słowa tylko bardziej się pogrąży, zatem siedziała cicho. Czuła się upokorzona. Jeszcze nikt, nigdy, w niczym jej nie przebił na polu naukowym (pomijając epizod, kiedy Harry wszedł w posiadanie książki Księcia Półkrwi). Aż tu wkroczył Szanowny-Pan-Malfoy-Arystokrata i w sekundę rozszyfrował mapę, która dla niej stanowiła życiową zagadkę.  
- Granger! Idziesz czy nie? - rzucił jej partner z powalającą uprzejmością. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna obdarzyła go jeszcze jednym morderczym spojrzeniem i warknęła równie „życzliwie":  
- już pędzę, Malfoy.  
Zapowiadała się interesująca lekcja.  
Przez prawie całą drogę Hermiona wyniośle ignorowała ślizgona i z całkowicie obojętną miną podążała w ślad za nim. Jednak gdy tylko wydostali się z chłodnych korytarzy zamku na zielone, skąpane w popołudniowym świetle błonia, dziewczyna mimowolnie zrzuciła swoją maskę i uśmiechnęła się błogo czując na twarzy promienie słońca. Draco obserwował tę przemianę kątem oka i nawet on musiał przyznać, że uśmiech Hermiony Granger był światłem sam w sobie. Światłem mogącym rozjaśnić wszelką ciemność, i mrok. Światłem, mogącym przynieść nadzieję. Światłem, mogącym rozproszyć cienie przeszłości. Nawet się nie zorientował, a sam uniósł kąciki ust w delikatnym uśmiechu. Tak na niego działała.  
- Draco, jak myślisz co nas czeka nad tym jeziorem? - odezwała się, wyrywając go z zadumy. Nie lubił sposobu, w jaki jego ciało reagowało, kiedy wypowiadała jego imię. Nie lubił, że sprawia mu to przyjemność.  
- skąd mam wiedzieć, Granger – odparł opryskliwie, zły na siebie za swoje myśli.  
- ja rozważałam druzgotki albo trytony... - rzekła, jakby bardziej do siebie, nie zwróciwszy uwagi na jego złośliwość. Nie odpowiedział, bo właśnie dotarli nad jezioro. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, po chwili jednak spod wody zaczęły wypełzać czarne, łuskowate stwory. Palce istot połączone były błonami, a na plecach dźwigały one skorupy podobne do żółwiej.  
- Wodniki Kappa! - krzyknęła zszokowana Hermiona. Następnie, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniawszy, zgięła się w głębokim ukłonie. - Draco, na co ty czekasz?! Kłaniaj się!  
- nie będę się kłaniał żadnej obrzydliwej kreaturze – odparł spokojnie chłopak, z odrazą w głosie.  
- przygoda z Dziobkiem niczego cię nie nauczyła, kretynie?! Kłaniaj się! Wodniki Kappa są niebezpieczne!  
- a więc zależy Ci na moim bezpieczeństwie? - spytał, zmieniając ton głosu na drwiący. Stwory były coraz bliżej.  
- przestań się ze mną droczyć, ty pustogłowy durniu! Ukłoń się ale już! - syknęła Hermiona, nadal zgięta w pół. Nie kryła przerażenia, ale w jej głosie pobrzmiewał też straszliwy gniew. _Co ten zarozumiały ślizgon sobie wyobraża?! Za dumny, żeby ocalić sobie życie, tak?!  
- _już mówiłem, że nie będę się kłaniał żad...  
- Draco, już! - przerwała mu dziewczyna, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, po czym z całej siły pociągnęła go za szatę w dół. Była na niego wściekła, ale przecież... przecież nie pozwoli mu zginąć. Nie na zajęciach z Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Jeszcze dostałaby O (Okropny).  
- co ty wyprawiasz?! - teraz to on się wściekł.  
- ratuję twój zidiociały tyłek, gamoniu! - odcięła się dziewczyna gniewnie – spałeś na zajęciach profesora Lupina, czy co, do cholery?! Wodniki Kappa mogą cię udusić gołymi rękami albo rozszarpać na kawałki twoje pieprzone, boskie arystokratyczne ciało! Tak ci się spieszy do piekieł, że postanowiłeś targnąć się na własne życie?!  
- ciiicho, Granger... one nas słyszą – szepnął Malfoy, spojrzawszy na czarne kreatury.  
- oczywiście, że nas słyszą. To bardzo inteligentne stworzenia – odpowiedziała dziewczyna jadowicie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ale podążyła za jego spojrzeniem. Wodniki istotnie przerwały swoją wędrówkę i przyglądały się z uwagą dwójce uczniów, kłaniających im się w pas. _No już_, pomyślała Hermiona,_ odkłońcie się. Wiem, że tego chcecie..._  
I faktycznie – stwory odkłoniły się, co nakazywała im uprzejmość, lecz poprzez ten gest ściągnęły na siebie zgubę. Malfoy zaskoczony obserwował, jak podczas ukłonu z lejkowatych zagłębień na ich głowach wypływa woda, i Wodniki z przeraźliwym krzykiem na powrót rzucają się w odmęty jeziora.  
- w nogi! - krzyknęła gryfonka, zrywając się do biegu. Niewiele myśląc, Draco podążył w jej ślady i po chwili biegli razem, ramię w ramię, poprzez szkolne błonia. Kiedy oboje się zmęczyli, padli jak dłudzy na trawę, dysząc z wysiłku. Przez pierwsze kilka minut leżeli w milczeniu, pozwalając by rytm ich serc i oddechów wrócił do normy, lecz w pewnym momencie ciszę przerwał głos Malfoya:  
- Granger? - zagaił chłopak, podejrzanie niewinnym tonem.  
- hm? - mruknęła opuszczając powieki i wystawiając twarz do słońca.  
- mogłabyś powtórzyć tę kwestię o moim boskim, arystokratycznym ciele? - Hermiona błyskawicznie otworzyła oczy. _O nie, tylko nie to_. Malfoy patrzył na nią z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, a w jego błękitnych tęczówkach czaiły się przewrotne, niebezpieczne ogniki. Puls dziewczyny przyspieszył groźnie, a policzki zapiekły rumieńcem.  
- nie wiem o czym mówisz... - grała na zwłokę, czerwieniąc się coraz bardziej. Nienawidziła swojej twarzy za to, jak łatwo można z niej było odczytać emocje.  
- czyżby? - rzekł chłopak niskim, pociągającym głosem, unosząc się na łokciu. Jego lewa brew wymownie podjechała do góry. Wyglądał jak model z reklamy maszynki do golenia, żelu do włosów albo innego, na wskroś męskiego produktu. - „Wodniki Kappa mogą rozszarpać na kawałki twoje pieprzone, boskie arystokratyczne ciało!" - zacytował, mistrzowsko naśladując brzmienie jej głosu.  
_Boże, człowieku!_, pomyślała Hemion w rozpaczy, _nie patrz się _tak_ na mnie, bo oszaleję!  
- _ja to powiedziałam w emocjach, Draco! To się nie liczy! Nie miałam tego na myśli! - broniła się ostatkiem woli, lecz czuła, że gdzieś w głębi niej pewne mury właśnie runęły.  
- ach tak? Więc co miałaś na myśli? Co innego mogłaś mieć na myśli, mówiąc: „rozszarpią twoje boskie ciało", hm? - igrał z nią w najlepsze, rozkoszując się jej spłoszonym, zakłopotanym, sfrustrowanym obliczem. Pogłębiająca się z każdą chwilą purpura, rozlana na jej krągłych policzkach, sprawiała mu niezrozumiałą, słodką przyjemność.  
- nie wiem! - wykrzyknęła zrozpaczona – ale na pewno nie to, o czym myślisz. Próbowałam ratować ci życie, na miłość boską! - była to jej ostatnia deska ratunku. Jeżeli Malfoy nie skapituluje po tym oświadczeniu, Hermiona nie będzie miała się czym obronić.  
- to miłe, że tak się troszczysz o moje życie – odparł, litując się nad nią i łaskawie porzucając temat swojego „boskiego arystokratycznego ciała". Dziewczyna w duchu odetchnęła z ulgą. Jeszcze trochę, a zostałaby zmuszona do przyznania przed Draco Malfoyem, iż faktycznie uważa go za przystojnego, co w jej osobistym rankingu okropieństw plasowało się gdzieś pomiędzy śmiercią a pocałunkiem ze sklątką tylnowybuchową.  
- gdybym pozwoliła cię skrzywdzić miałabym przerąbane u Mirandy – mruknęła Hermiona, nieprzekonująco. Malfoy zaśmiał się w duchu, i posłał jej przepiękny, promienny uśmiech, na który ta jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła.  
_Jest fantastyczna_, pomyślał Draco, w chwili zapomnienia. ****

Leżeli tak jeszcze dobre pół godziny. Pierwsza oprzytomniała Hermiona. Zerwała się z piskiem na równe nogi i wykrzyknęła:

- wstawaj! Wstawaj, musimy wracać na lekcje! - chłopak nie zareagował. Widząc to gryfonka zaczęła szarpać go za ramię i krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej, aż w końcu nie mógł tego wytrzymać i otworzył oczy.  
- rusz się, leniu jeden! - dobra, dobra. Już wstaję, mamo. - odparł tonem rozkapryszonego dziecka. Chciała się na niego rozzłościć, ale nawet ona musiała przyznać przed samą sobą, że zabawnie mu to wyszło. Zaśmiała się mimowolnie i dała mu kuksańca w żebra. Malfoy uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _Właśnie udało mi się rozbawić Hermionę Granger, _pomyślał z mieszaniną niedowierzania i zadowolenia z siebie. Fakt ten, nie wiedzieć czemu, sprawił mu niejaką przyjemność.  
Gdy dotarli do klasy, wszyscy pozostali uczniowie już tam byli. Hermiona, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia, zajęła swoje miejsce pod obstrzałem ciekawskich spojrzeń. Na Malfoyu nie zdawały się one robić najmniejszego wrażenia. - no witam, witam – odezwała się prof. Miranda Scottwood, sugestywnie unosząc brwi. Rumieniec na twarzy gryfonki pogłębił się. - zechcielibyście nam opowiedzieć o swoich...przygodach?  
- Wodniki Kappa – wymamrotała Hermiona do ławki.  
- słucham? Głośniej panno Granger, głośniej. Do całej klasy.  
- Wodniki Kappa – przyszedł jej z pomocą Draco. W przeciwieństwie do swojej partnerki mówił głośno i wyraźnie.  
- oooo! Ciekawe stworzenia, doprawdy, ciekawe. Prosimy o szczegóły! - wykrzyknęła prof. Scottwood, rzucając wymowne spojrzenie reszcie klasy. - cóż... - zaczął Malfoy, spoglądając niepewnie w stronę Hermiony. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego wzrokiem wyraźnie mówiącym: „żadnych szczegółów". _W porządku_, pomyślał, _jak chcesz. _- Wystarczyło się ukłonić. To wszystko, pani profesor. – rzekł uprzejmie, zwracając się w kierunku nauczycielki. Kątem oka zauważył, że Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą.  
- znakomicie. Czy wszyscy wiedzą dlaczego Wodnikom Kappa należy się pokłonić? - zapytała Miranda, rozglądając się po klasie. Nikt się nie odezwał. - w takim razie koniec zajęć. Jesteście wolni. Draco miał ochotę zamienić z Hermioną jeszcze kilka słów, ale gdy tylko prof. Scottwood ogłosiła koniec lekcji, do jej ławki doskoczył Fred Weasley, plotąc o czymś z zaaferowaniem. Widząc to, ślizgon porzucił swoje plany i dołączył do Balise'a Zabiniego, zmierzającego w stronę biblioteki.

- co tam, Ginger? - zapytał Fred, podchodząc do ławki Hermiony.  
- wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziała, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej lubiła tego rudego badyla.  
- świetnie – odwzajemnił uśmiech – och, pomogę ci – zreflektował się, widząc że dziewczyna zaczyna zbierać swoje podręczniki. Wrzucił pióro, kałamarz, i resztę pergaminów do jej torby, po czym zarzucił ją sobie na ramię. Gryfonka zarumieniła się. - Fred...nie musisz nosić moich książek – mruknęła zakłopotana, patrząc w dół, chociaż było jej miło. Jasne – kochała Harry'ego i Rona, i wiedziała, że skoczyliby za nią w ogień, ale jeszcze nigdy żaden chłopak nie zatroszczył się o nią w _ten _sposób. Jak o dziewczynę, a nie o przyjaciela.  
- daj spokój, ty zaliczasz chyba z 500 przedmiotów, nie możesz tego wszystkiego targać sama, i to przez cały dzień. - Hermiona nie sprzeczała się już dłużej. - gdzie reszta? - spytała, kiedy kroczyli ramię w ramię korytarzem.  
- czekają na nas na błoniach  
- na błoniach? - dziewczyna zatrzymała się raptownie – to co my tu robimy? Wyjście na błonia jest w przeciwnym kierunku.  
- a czy ja powiedziałem, że idziemy do nich? - zapytał retoryczne Fred, z błyskiem w oku.  
- jak nie do nich, to dokąd?  
- zobaczysz. Chcę ci coś pokazać. Ale musimy się pospieszyć – to mówiąc chwycił ją za rękę i puścił się biegiem przez szeroki korytarz zamku.  
- Fred! Dokąd ty mnie ciągniesz?! - krzyczała dziewczyna, śmiejąc się perliście. Jakoś nie mogła się na niego należycie oburzyć.  
- nie zadawaj niepotrzebnych pytań, Ginger! - odkrzyknął, nie zwalniając – przekonasz się na miejscu!  
Hermiona posłusznie umilkła. Biegła za rudzielcem, uczepiona jego ręki, szczerząc się jak głupi do sera i od czasu do czasu wybuchając śmiechem. Tak właśnie działał na nią Fred Weasley – sprawiał, że uśmiechała się do powietrza. Że robiła szalone rzeczy bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. Że była szczęśliwa.  
Przebywając z nim zapominała o koszmarze zeszłego roku, o Bitwie, o swoich problemach rodzinnych, o całej swojej bolesnej przeszłości. Zostawiała w tyle wszystkie mroki swojej duszy. Ten ryży, patykowaty łobuz zostawiał w niej miejsce tylko i wyłącznie na radość i spokój ducha.  
Gnali korytarzem nie zwracając uwagi na zaciekawione spojrzenia innych uczniów. Przemknęli obok biblioteki, minęli zejście do lochów i klasę profesora Flitwicka.  
- daleko jeszcze? - wysapała gryfonka. Fred zwolnił odrobinę.  
- jeszcze kawałek. To już za rogiem... i faktycznie – gdy minęli zakręt, chłopak zatrzymał się, puszczając jej rękę. Hermiona zgięła się w pół i oparłszy się dłońmi o kolana, dyszała ciężko po wyczerpującym biegu. Rudzielec szepnął coś, wykonując ukradkowy gest różdżką. Dziewczyna niosła wzrok i dostrzegła przed sobą kręte, wykute w kamieniu schody, dyskretnie wtulone w ścianę. _O nie, _pomyślała, _jeszcze czego!_ - jeśli myślisz, że zmusisz mnie, żebym wchodziła po tych scho... - zaczęła groźnym tonem  
- spokojnie, spokojnie. - przerwał jej Fred, wyginając usta w szelmowskim uśmiechu. - Nie będziesz musiała nigdzie wchodzić. Po prostu pozwól mi działać. Każdy kto zna bliźniaków państwa Weasley ten wie, że słowa „pozwól mi działać" brzmią z ich ust wyjątkowo niepokojąco i podejrzanie. Takie samo wrażenie odniosła Hermiona i jednak, z nieznanych sobie przyczyn, skinęła głową na znak aprobaty. Widząc to Fred zrobił krok w jej stronę i objął ją w pasie. Następnie, machnąwszy różdżką, wymamrotał zaklęcie, które w uszach dziewczyny zabrzmiało mniej więcej jak „super kapeć". Hermiona poczuła, że pod jej stopami formuje się coś na kształt, niewidocznego dla oczu, dysku energii, który powoli zaczął unosić ją nad ziemię. Przestraszona z piskiem wtuliła się we Freda, wczepiając palce w fałdy jego szaty, ale ten tylko zaśmiał się i powiedział: - spokojnie Ginger, sama mówiłaś, że nie chcesz wchodzić po schodach! - słysząc spokój w jego głosie gryfonka powoli zaczęła się odprężać i z zaciekawieniem obserwowała, jak rudzielec steruje dyskiem przy pomocy różdżki.  
- co to za zaklęcie? - spytała, nie ukrywając, że chłopak jej zaimponował. Była przekonana, że w całym Hogwarcie nie ma ucznia, który znałby więcej zaklęć niż ona sama. Aż do teraz.  
- _supernatet _– wyjaśnił Fred – zaklęcie lewitacji. Znalazłem je w „101 magicznych figli, i zaklęć nietuzinkowych".  
- o... brzmi jak... eee... - zawahała się Hermiona - ...poważna literatura. - dokończyła niepewnie. Chłopak zaśmiał się i pstryknął ją w nos (wzrostem nie dosięgała mu nawet do ramion). - lądujemy – oznajmił, i wspomagając się różdżką opuścił dysk na ziemię. Pochłonięta rozmową dziewczyna aż do tej pory nie zwracała uwagi na swoje otoczenie, jednak gdy teraz rozejrzała się dookoła... oniemiała. Stali na małym, kamiennym tarasie, o wymiarach około 3 na 5 metrów. Powierzchnia, po której stąpali, nie była ogrodzona żadną balustradą, lecz Fred zademonstrował dziewczynie, że przed upadkiem chroni ich niewidzialna, magiczna bariera. Widok, jaki rozciągał się ze skalnej półki, zapierał dech w piersiach. Sięgał on daleko poza teren szkoły, obejmując sobą wszystkiego okoliczne wzgórza i porośnięte wrzosem pola. Dwójka gryfonów znajdowała się tak wysoko, że jezioro na błoniach miało rozmiar brązowego knuta, a uczniowie wyglądali jak pchły.  
- gdzie my jesteśmy? - szepnęła oczarowana Hermiona.  
- na szczycie wieży dyrekcyjnej.  
- to wbrew re... - zaczęła, ale urwała. Co z tego, że łamią regulamin? Przecież nikomu nie dzieje się krzywda. - pięknie tu – westchnęła z uwielbieniem. Fred obserwując jej błogi, zachwycony wyraz twarzy, nie posiadał się ze szczęścia. Chciałby ją taką widzieć zawsze. Wyglądała magicznie, i nie miało to nic wspólnego z jej przynależnością do Hogwartu. Była taka beztroska, taka łagodna, taka... uspokojona. Odepchnął się od ściany za swoimi plecami, i dołączył do Hermiony, wychylającej się przez magiczną barierkę. Oboje zapatrzyli się w dal.  
Nie odwracając wzroku od krajobrazu Fred sięgnął po jej dłoń, i splótł swoje palce z palcami dziewczyny.  
Pozwoliła mu na to, pochłaniając spojrzeniem rozciągający się przed nią i pod nią widok. Nie odsunęła się. Czuła się bezpiecznie. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Rozdział VIII**

- siemasz, Draco – rzucił Blaise Zabini, kiedy blondyn dogonił go w drodze do biblioteki. - jak tam randka z Granger?  
- przymknij się, idioto. To było zadanie lekcyjne – odparł Malfoy, trącając przyjaciela pięścią w ramię.  
- tak, jasne, jasne. Powiedziałeś, że musieliście się tylko ukłonić, a nie było was najdłużej z całej klasy. To co wyście takiego robili przez pozostałe…hm, 40 minut? - zapytał czarnowłosy ślizgon. Droczył się – to prawda, ale jego słowom nie można było odmówić logicznego sensu.  
- opalaliśmy się – odpowiedział Draco, wzruszając ramionami. Dobrze wiedział, że żarty to najlepszy sposób na uśpienie czujności przyjaciela.  
- nago? - podsunął Zabini. Choć Malfoy w duchu uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, odpowiedział:  
- człowieku, opanuj swoje lubieżne fantazje! Jak cię męczy napięcie seksualne, to zawsze możesz się wyładować na Parkinson. Jestem pewien, że ci nie odmówi. - Blaise skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem na myśl o Pancy, ale ani myślał się poddawać. Potyczki słowne były jego specjalnością. Prawdę mówiąc, głównie dlatego on i Dracze zostali przyjaciółmi – ponieważ w tej dziedzinie jako jedyni byli sobie godnymi „przeciwnikami".  
- za Pancy uprzejmie podziękuję, choć Hermioną bym nie pogardził… - odrzekł Zabini - ale już się zamykam, wszak nie chciałbym skończyć jak nasz biedny towarzysz Goyle, któremu tak obiłeś ryj, iż pani Pomfrey pomstowała na ciebie prawie tak bardzo, jak na nieszczęsnego Bazyliszka za czasów jego świetności.  
- po prostu nie lubię jak ktoś kopci fajkami w Pokoju Wspólnym. Należało się gamoniowi – mruknął Draco, trzymając się bajeczki, którą sprzedał chłopakom po pamiętnym incydencie wtorkowego wieczoru.  
- jesteś pewien, że chodziło ci tylko o to? - spytał Blaise, wymownie unosząc brwi. Niestety przyjaciel Dracona dysponował niebezpieczną kombinacją intuicji i inteligencji, co sprawiało, że bardzo trudno było cokolwiek przed nim ukryć.  
- oczywiście, a niby o co innego mogłoby mi chodzić? – bąknął Malfoy, nie patrząc w stronę Zabiniego.  
- hm... może np. o tę wstrętną szlamę? – odezwał się zza ich pleców pogardliwy, wyniosły głos.  
- spadaj stąd, Parkinson – rzucił Malfoy, nie odwracając się.  
- jak chcesz, Draco. Chyba pójdę poszukać Hermiony. Na pewno zainteresuje ją fakt, że przywaliłeś facetowi który planował ją przelecieć. - jej słowa podziałały na blondyna niczym ładunek elektryczny. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny i spojrzał jej w twarz, zwężając oczy w gniewne szparki.  
- czy ty coś sugerujesz, Parkinson?  
- ależ skąd, nic szczególnego – odparła ślizgonka słodkim głosikiem, przywołując na twarz jadowity uśmiech - tylko tyle, że jak dla mnie rzuciłeś się na Goyle's w obronie cnoty Hermiony Granger, a nie z powodu dymu papierosowego.  
- pfff! Też mi coś – prychnął Malfoy, siląc się na lekceważący ton. - zaklęcia upiększające padają ci na mózg, Parkinson. Koniecznie muszę to zgłosić Flitwickowi.  
- mam na imię Pansy – wysyczała dziewczyna – i lepiej bądź dla mnie miły, Dracusiu, bo twoja ukochana szlama dowie się o wszystkim, co stało się we wtorek.  
- i niby co takiego jej powiesz, hm? - zapytał blondyn, jakby od niechcenia. Zabini jednak wiedział doskonale, że tuż pod tą nonszalancką maską Draco cały wrze.  
- to samo, co przed chwilą insynuowałam…  
- hahaha! Prooooszę cię. Ty naprawdę myślisz, że Hermiona–wiem–to–wszystko–Granger uwierzy w twoje chore domysły? Powodzenia. - przerwał jej Malfoy, markując beztroski ton.  
- nie dałeś mi dokończyć, Dracze. Na pewno pannę Granger zainteresuje ta część z **zakładem**.  
To powiedziawszy, Pancy Parkinson odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, zostawiając za sobą dwójkę wściekłych przyjaciół.  
- nie łam się, chłopie – rzekł pokrzepiająco Zabini, poklepując Malfoya po plecach. - na pewno nie mówiła poważnie.  
- Blaise – odezwał się blondyn w odpowiedzi, ledwie utrzymując brzmienie swego głosu w ryzach – to jest **Pansy–Parkinson**. Ta dziewucha w posiadaniu poufnej informacji może doprowadzić do wybuchu Trzeciej Wojny Światowej. I ty dobrze o tym wiesz! - zakończył, starając się ukryć nutę rozpaczy pobrzmiewającą w jego słowach.  
Ślizgoni już mięli wejść do biblioteki, kiedy ich uszu dobiegł rozkoszny, dziewczęcy śmiech. Oboje zatrzymali się w pół kroku. C_zy to możliwe, żeby…_, pomyślał Malfoy, który miał wrażenie, że już gdzieś wcześniej słyszał ten dźwięk. Jego domysły potwierdziły się:  
Oto przed ich nosem przeleciał rozpędzony Fred Weasley, trzymający za rękę biegnącą tuż za nim, roześmianą Hermioę Granger.  
Draco zacisnął szczęki tak mocno, że niemal pokruszył sobie zęby. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że jego dłonie zwinęły się w pięści i paznokcie boleśnie wbijają mu się w skórę. Nie umiał zidentyfikować ani nazwać uczucia, którym napełnił go widok tej dwójki. A już szczególnie ugodził go fakt, że Hermiona wyglądała na…_szczęśliwą.  
_Przy nim nigdy tak się nie śmiała.

** (następnego dnia)**

- gramy w Eksplodującego Durnia? - zaproponował ochoczo Ronald Weasley, wkroczywszy do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie wokół małego stolika stłoczyli się Hermiona, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Harry oraz, rozparta wygodnie na kolanach Wybrańca, Ginny. Wszyscy poza brązowowłosą gryfonką pokiwali głowami na znak zgody.  
- ja nie mogę – westchnęła Hermiona – za chwilę mam korepetycje z Malfoyem.  
Fred spojrzał na dziewczynę zatroskanym wzrokiem.  
- uważaj na siebie. - powiedział cicho, ściskając jej dłoń.  
- nic mi nie będzie! Pomyśl tylko – gdyby Draco Malfoy chciał mnie zabić, to miał do tego idealną okazję na wczorajszej Obronie. Zwaliłby wszystko na Wodniki Kappa, sam się odrobinę poturbował i już – tragiczny wypadek gotowy. A jednak nie zrobił tego. Nie przyszło wam do głowy, że może on wcale **nie chce** mnie skrzywdzić? - wbrew sobie dziewczyna zirytowała się. Nie chciała być opryskliwa w stosunku do Freda, ale jej zdaniem chłopacy zaczynali trochę przesadzać, z ciągłym oskarżaniem ślizgona o mordercze zapędy.  
- Hermiono – odezwał się Harry opanowanym, bezlitosnym tonem – on cię krzywdzi od pierwszej klasy.  
Gryfonka zamarła. Odruchowo pokręciła głową, na zaprzeczenie słów przyjaciela, ale… w głębi ducha wiedziała, że chłopak ma rację. Tyle że nie mogła - a przede wszystkim **nie chciała** - przyjmować tego do wiadomości. Dotknięta do głębi, chwyciła swoją torbę z podłogi i niemalże wybiegła z Pokoju Wspólnego. _Oni nic nie rozumieją_, myślała, mknąc korytarzami ze łzami w oczach, przyciskając do twarzy rękaw szaty. Z drugiej jednak strony wiedziała doskonale, że jeżeli ktoś tu czegoś nie rozumie, to jest to ona sama:  
Nie rozumiała, czemu oskarżenia pod adresem Draco Malfoya osobiście ją poruszają. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego myślenie o nim jako o śmierciożercy przyprawiało ją o mdłości i ból w sercu. Nie rozumiała, czemu tak cholernie się zawzięła na nauczenie go tej transmutacji. I wreszcie nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego jej puls przyspieszał, na widok jego uśmiechu.  
- Granger? - jej uszu dobiegł głos, dochodzący gdzieś z prawej strony. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Przy wielkim, witrażowym oknie stał Draco Malfoy, z podręcznikiem do transmutacji pod pachą. Prawdopodobnie, tak jak i ona, zmierzał do centrum korepetycyjnego, gdzie mięli się spotkać za jakieś 10 minut.  
- Ma…Malfoy, co ty tutaj robisz? - odparła w panice. Mogłaby się założyć, że miała zaczerwienione od łez oczy, zwichrzone truchtem włosy i zasmarkany rękaw szaty.  
- Granger, co się stało? - spytał, puszczając jej wypowiedź mimo uszu.  
- n…n…n-n...  
_nic_, chciała powiedzieć, raz za razem nabierając powietrza. Nie mogła. W końcu skapitulowała i wybuchła bezsilnym płaczem, osuwając się na posadzkę pod ścianą. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. _Czy wszystko musi być takie trudne? Czy nic nie mogłoby być__** tak po prostu**__ jasne i klarowne? Czarno-białe? _  
Biedny Malfoy podrapał się w tył głowy, niepewny co powinien uczynić. Jako że nie miał najmniejszego doświadczenia w sytuacjach pokroju Apokalipsy (a do takich na pewno zaliczała się płacząca kobieta) – powiedział najgłupszą rzecz jaką tylko mógł powiedzieć:  
- nie rycz, Granger.  
Na te słowa, ku panice ślizgona, dziewczyna rozszlochała się jeszcze bardziej. Chłopak postanowił zdobyć się na czyn iście heroiczny – przysiadł obok niej i niezdarnie poklepał ją po plecach. _Obejmij mnie_, pomyślała, wbrew sobie, Hermiona, lecz natychmiast zawstydziła się tej myśli.  
- no… to może ten… - zaczął Malfoy, niczym pięciolatek – może powiedz mi cooo się stało? - z lęku o własne życie, mówił bardzo, bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie. Nie umknęło to uwadze Hermiony, która zawstydzona powoli zaczęła się uspokajać.  
- przepraszam – wyjąkała, pociągając nosem. Szloch targający jej ciałem malał.  
- w porządku – odparł Draco, czekając aż dziewczyna udzieli odpowiedzi na jego pytanie. Hermiona wiedziała, że jest mu winna wyjaśnienia. Nie wiedziała tylko jak ubrać swoje smutki w słowa.  
- oni…wściekają się na mnie. - powiedziała w końcu. Nie musiała mówić kim są „oni", było to oczywiste dla nich obojga. - wściekają się na mnie za to, że w ciebie wierzę.  
Dracona coś tknęło. _„Wierzę w Ciebie"_. Jeszcze nigdy nikt mu tego nie powiedział, nawet rodzice. **Zwłaszcza** rodzice. Trzy słowa - _„Wierzę w Ciebie"_. Do tego momentu nie wiedział nawet jak bardzo tego potrzebował. Zalała go fala…czegoś, sam nie wiedział czego. Wiedział tylko, że już nigdy nie spojrzy na tę dziewczynę tak jak dawniej, zanim wypowiedziała te słowa. Poczuł się tak, jakby to co powiedziała wypełniło jakąś bolesną pustkę w jego wnętrzu, z której istnienia do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Tak, jakby jakiś ważny element, który aż do teraz pozostawał zagubiony, nagle się odnalazł i wskoczył we właściwe miejsce. _Ktoś w niego wierzy…__**Ona**__ w niego wierzy!_  
- p…przepraszam – wybąkała po raz kolejny.  
- nic nie szkodzi – odrzekł Malfoy lakonicznie, z braku lepszego pomysłu. Nienawidził siebie za to, że nie potrafi posługiwać się słowami wystarczająco dobrze. Że nie potrafi wyrazić nimi tego co naprawdę myśli i czuje.  
- zbierajmy się na te korepetycje – powiedziała dziewczyna, chcąc zabrzmieć na stabilną emocjonalnie i gotową do nauki. Pociągnęła nosem po raz ostatni i zaczęła podnosić się z podłogi. Draco poszedł w jej ślady, a następnie wyciągnął spod szaty elegancką i zapewne bardzo drogą chustkę do nosa. Podał ją Hermionie z życzliwą miną, lecz ta pokręciła przecząco głową, rumieniąc się z zakłopotania.  
- nie mogę…  
- Granger, jesteś cała zasmarkana. Bierz tę chustkę i nie marudź. - rzekł, markując zniecierpliwiony ton, choć tak naprawdę po tym co powiedziała nie mógłby się na nią niecierpliwić. Hermiona nadal wpatrywała się w niego z wahaniem, wielkimi, jeszcze błyszczącymi od łez oczami. Z niezdecydowania wyłamywała sobie palce i wierciła czubkiem buta w podłodze.  
- po prostu **weź–tę–chustkę** – westchnął Malfoy, wciskając jej skrawek materiału w dłoń, nie zważając na to, iż dziewczyna uparcie kręci głową. Odwrócił się po dżentelmeńsku, kiedy wydmuchiwała nos i czyściła chustkę zaklęciem.  
- zatrzymaj ją – rzekł, kiedy Hermiona chciała zwrócić mu jego własność. Zarumieniła się, ale nie zaprotestowała.  
- przepraszam. Minęła nam już połowa lekcji – powiedziała ze skruchą.  
- na litość boską, Granger, przestań w końcu przepraszać! Przecież powiedziałem, że nic nie szkodzi. Zresztą – wczoraj ćwiczyłem transmutację na Zabinim, więc jestem na bieżąco. - dodał wzruszając ramionami. Hermiona zaśmiała się, co zabrzmiało wyjątkowo sympatycznie ze względu na jej zatkany nos.  
- dobra, skoro ćwiczyłeś transmutację, to przepytam cię z teorii. Niedługo mamy z niej referaty.  
- tak jest, wasza gryfonowatość. Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – zgodził się Malfoy, wykonując przy tym teatralny, szarmancki ukłon.  
- Draco, przestań mnie rozśmieszać! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna z chichotem, niezbyt przekonująco markując oburzony ton. - musimy się uczyć!  
- dobra, dobra, ciociu Granger. Przepraszam, już się uspokajam.  
Zasiedli naprzeciwko siebie przy długim, drewnianym stole, w centrum korepetycyjnym.  
- chcesz, żebym ułożyła dla ciebie sprawdzian, czy wolisz żebym cię przepytała?  
- hmm… - Draco udał że się zamyśla i rzucił jej lubieżne spojrzenie spod wachlarza jasnych rzęs – wolę **ustnie** – ton, jakim zaakcentował to słowo, oraz drapieżny uśmiech, jaki jej posłał, sprawiły, że dziewczynie zrobiło się gorąco. Z trudem stłumiła jęk.  
- w…w porządku – odparła zająknąwszy się. - wyjaśnij mi co to jest transfiguracja.  
- transfiguracja to… - Hermiona, wbrew sobie, odpłynęła na fali fantazji. A imaginowała sobie tak nieprzyzwoite, tak sprośne i wyuzdane rzeczy, iż niemal natychmiast spłoniła się pysznym, głębokim rumieńcem. Jej własna wyobraźnia zawstydziła ją tak, jak jeszcze nic dotychczas. Purpurowy pąs i nieobecny, rozmarzony wyraz twarzy dziewczyny, nie uszły oczywiście uwadze Draco Malfoya, który widząc to uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. _A jednak panna Granger __**jest**__ człowiekiem_, pomyślał. _Tylko człowiekiem, a w dodatku kobietą, i to nie tak obojętną na moje wdzięki jak zapewne by chciała. Ziarno zostało zasiane._ – i tak oto można wytresować ziemniaki, i nauczyć je myć zęby łyżeczką do herbaty – dokończył wystosowaną przez siebie definicję transfiguracji – Granger, słuchasz mnie? - spytał, choć doskonale wiedział, że nie słuchała.  
- co? - ocknęła się dziewczyna, i uświadomiwszy sobie swoją niesubordynację zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej – tak, tak, oczywiście że słucham. Bardzo dobra odpowiedź.  
Malfoy przygryzł policzek by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
- błąd, Granger. - powiedział, szczerząc się jak debil - właśnie powiedziałem, że da się wytresować ziemniaki i nauczyć je myć zęby łyżeczką do herbaty. Jeżeli to jest bardzo dobra odpowiedź, to nie wiem co my tu robimy, bo wygłoszę ten referat z palcem w nosie. Na ziemniakach znam się jak nikt. - Hermiona poczerwieniała ze wstydu i gniewu. Z jednej strony była zła na siebie, że się zamyśliła, a następnie bezmyślnie skłamała. Jednak z drugiej strony cholera ją brała na myśl, że ten kretyn perfidnie to wykorzystał. Gdy tylko opanowała się na tyle, by móc coś powiedzieć, przybrawszy chłodny i obojętny ton głosu odezwała się w te słowa:  
- no, to jest nas dwoje, Malfoy. Ja też nie wiem co my tu robimy.  
Szurając krzesłem wstała, zgarnęła ze stołu swoje notatki i książki, po czym z szumem szat opuściła zaskoczonego, skamieniałego Draco Malfoya.  
_A już myślałem, że dobrze mi idzie… ta Granger jest niepojęta! Dlaczego ona nie może być tak prosta w obsłudze jak Parkinson, czy cała reszta tych słodkich idiotek?_ - myślał chłopak, w głębi serca czując jednak, że właśnie to mu się w niej najbardziej podoba.


	10. Chapter 9

**Rozdział IX**

Draco Malfoy właśnie wychodził spod prysznica, z ręcznikiem przewiązanym na biodrach i wilgotnymi, uroczo potarganymi włosami, kiedy usłyszał nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi swojego prywatnego dormitorium. _To pewnie Parkinson_, pomyślał chłopak, w związku z czym nie zadał sobie trudu żeby się ubrać. Od pierwszej klasy pozostawał dla tej mopsowatej gęby niedostępny, i nigdy się to nie zmieni – w spodniach czy w ręczniku.  
- otwarte – rzucił chłopak, jeszcze bardziej targając sobie włosy dłonią. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy do dormitorium wkroczyła niziutka, onieśmielona gryfonka. _No nie_, pomyślał chłopak. _Trzeba było się ubrać, pacanie! _ Cóż – teraz było już za późno na kompletowanie garderoby.  
- Cześć, Granger, co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał, lekko zmieszany. Dobrze: może i chciał zainteresować sobą tę dziewczynę, ale **o dziwo** – pragnął dokonać tego na czystych zasadach.  
A wyskakiwanie w samym ręczniku, żeby skusić jej kierowane hormonami ciało, na pewno było chwytem niedozwolonym...przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.  
Gdy tylko Hermiona zlokalizowała go wzrokiem, zarumieniła się na malinowy róż i błyskawicznie spuściła wzrok.  
- chcia...chciałam ci tylko przynieść moje notatki z transmutacji i kilka próbnych testów. Wczoraj zachowałam się trochę dziecinnie, z...zwłaszcza że niedługo mamy te referaty, a ja...powinnam cię do nich przygotować. Przepraszam.  
- oh – zdziwił się Malfoy. _A ta jak zwykle o nauce_, przemknęło mu przez myśl, zaraz jednak przywołał się do porządku. W końcu jest jego korepetytorką – musi dbać o jego wyniki.  
- dzięki.  
- to m..m...może ja już pójdę...ę. - wybąkała Hermina, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na niego. Niesamowicie go to rozbawiło. _Chryste, jaka ona jest cnotliwa i...nieskalana. Niewinna jak dziecko. Przecież my mamy po 18 lat!, _pomyślał śmiejąc się w duchu. Nagle do głowy wpadł mu pewien, poniekąd odrobinę złośliwy, pomysł. _Hmm...sprawdźmy...  
_- Granger? - rzucił, chcąc przyciągnąć jej wzrok.  
- tak? - spytała dziewczyna, odruchowo spoglądając w jego stronę. Właśnie na ten moment czekał. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy gorącym, pociągającym wzrokiem, jednocześnie posyłając jej swój najbardziej zmysłowy i pożądliwy uśmiech. Zareagowała dokładnie tak, jak oczekiwał – natychmiast spłoniła się głębokim rumieńcem i spojrzała w bok. Zaskoczył go natomiast ledwie słyszalny, wysoki, udręczony jęk który mimowolnie wydobył się z jej rozchylonych ust. _Boże...ona jest niesamowita.  
- _nie patrz się **tak** na mnie! – westchnęła błagalnie dziewczyna patrząc w bok.  
- jak, Granger? - drażnił się z nią, unosząc jedną brew.  
- TAK!  
- nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi, skarbie.  
- i nie mów do mnie _skarbie_... - mówiła z coraz mniejszym przekonaniem. Draco dobrze wiedział, że gdyby tylko się postarał, jeszcze kilka zdań, kilka gestów, kilka przeciągłych spojrzeń i byłaby jego. Wciąż jednak uważał, że taka „wygrana" byłaby nie fair, ponieważ:  
_primo: _byli na jego terenie  
_secundo: _on był półnagi (co miało kluczowe znaczenie dla rozwoju konwersacji i stanu psychicznego jego rozmówczyni).  
- ja już pójdę – wyjąkała Hermiona, nadal na niego nie patrząc. Wolną ręką pogładziła się z tyłu po karku, który to gest podziałał na ślizgona w...specyficzny sposób. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i ruszyła ku drzwiom, na co gospodarz dormitorium omal nie wybuchnął śmiechem  
- Granger? - zatrzymał ją, kiedy stała już w progu. Odwróciła się, ale nie odezwała. - nie zostawiłaś mi w końcu tych notatek. - powiedział, siląc się na naturalny ton i walcząc ze sobą aby się nie uśmiechnąć. Dziewczyna (chyba po raz setny tego wieczoru) zarumieniła się ze wstydu, po czym bez słowa odłożyła zwoje pergaminu na stojący przy wejściu stół.  
- dobranoc, Draco – rzekła cicho, a zaraz potem wyszła nie oglądając się za siebie.  
- dobranoc, Hermiono – wyszeptał do zamkniętych drzwi. _  
__***_

- hej, Ginny – rzuciła Hermiona, wkraczając do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Sama nie wiedziała, czy jest bardziej zmęczona, czy zirytowana – chcesz wiedzieć jak wygląda Draco Malfoy w samym ręczniku? - było to pytanie czysto retoryczne, jednakże wszystkie obecne w pomieszczeniu gryfonki natychmiast zwróciły ku dziewczynie błyszczące z ciekawości i podekscytowania oczy. _Matko, jakie one żałosne, _pomyślała Hermiona, mimowolnie jednak zastanawiając się, czy ona sama też tak wyglądała, kiedy zobaczyła go rozgrzanego po prysznicu. Miała ogromną nadzieję, że nie, bo jeżeli tak... O wstydzie!  
- daj spokój, Herm. Nie mów że ten oszołom ugościł cię w ręczniku kąpielowym – prychnęła z niedowierzaniem Weasleyówna.  
- dokładnie tak było – zapewniła Hermiona. Coś w jej głosie kazało rudej uwierzyć w słowa przyjaciółki.  
- no nie, co za perwersyjny drań! - wykrzyknęła Ginny święcie oburzona, co nakazywała jej siostrzana solidarność. Brązowowłosa gryfonka przytaknęła, po czym przeciągnęła dłonią po twarzy. Była zmęczona, zirytowana, roztrzęsiona, a w głowie miała mętlik. Wszystko przez tego jednego faceta, i przez to jedno spojrzenie, i przez ten jeden uśmiech. _Co za... - _nie mogła znaleźć słów.  
Całe szczęście, że jutro idą do Hogsmeade. Zdecydowanie przyda jej się odpoczynek w gronie przyjaciół i spory kufel kremowego piwa. Może kilka muzo-plujek do kompletu.  
- idę spać – oznajmiła ruda, po czym wstała i odeszła do dormitorium. Przy schodach przystanęła na chwilę, by powiedzieć:  
- ty też lepiej się połóż, Hermiono. Sen dobrze ci zrobi.  
Może i by zrobił...gdyby tylko zechciał przyjść. Tej nocy panna Granger wierciła się niespokojnie z boku na bok, nie mogąc zebrać myśli, ani nie mogąc ich przegonić. W końcu zdecydowała, że zakradnie się do dormitorium Harrego i podprowadzi mu odrobinę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, którego chłopak miał cały zapas (otrzymał go od pani Pomfrey po traumatycznych wydarzeniach Bitwy o Hogwart). Hermiona na palcach wyszła z sypialni, odpowiednim zaklęciem tłumiąc skrzypienie drzwi. Zeszła do Pokoju Wspólnego i już, już miała wkroczyć na schody prowadzące do męskich dormitoriów, kiedy poczuła, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Powoli, ostrożnie obróciła się w stronę kompleksu wypoczynkowego (kominek, zestaw kanap i kilka niewielkich, okrągłych stolików).  
- Fred! - wyszeptała, łapiąc się za serce – wystraszyłeś mnie na śmierć!  
- oh. W takim wypadku najmocniej przepraszam i błagam o wybaczenie...ale zanim zaczniesz mi wybaczać, może wytłumaczysz mi czemu skradasz się do męskich sypialni i to w środku nocy? Bo jeżeli szukasz wrażeń, to ja się zgłaszam na ochotnika i polecam swoje usługi. - odparł szeptem Fred, z typową dozą Weasleyowskiego humoru, szczerząc się w ciemności.  
- przymknij się, półgłówku, nie szukam żadnych wrażeń.  
- cóż, sama przyznasz, że ta sytuacja jest dość...dwuznaczna.  
- boże, typowy facet! Wy to tylko o jednym! Jeżeli już tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to w porządku – westchnęła dziewczyna zrezygnowana – planowałam uszczuplić odrobinkę Potterowski zapas eliksiru nasennego. Nie mogę spać. - poskarżyła się, niczym małe dziecko. Fred wyciągnął do niej ręce, w zapraszającym geście, a dziewczyna bez oporów umościła się bokiem na jego kolanach. Chłopak przytulił ją do siebie, oplótłszy ramionami jej drobne ciało.  
- bo ty, moja droga dziewojo, nie potrzebujesz żadnych szpitalnych mieszanek, tylko żeby cię ktoś ukołysał – wyszeptał jej do ucha. Hermiona pod wpływem jego słów, oraz znajomego Weasleyowskiego zapachu, zmiękła jak wosk. _Więc mnie kołysz_, pomyślała. Była zbyt zmęczona, żeby podchodzić do czegokolwiek racjonalnie, tak jak robiła to na co dzień. Głaskana i tulona przez Freda, przymknęła oczy, delektując się zapachem Nory, jakim przesiąknięta była jego piżama. Zapach ów rozbudzał w niej poczucie ciepła i bezpieczeństwa. Zawsze w duchu zazdrościła Weasleyom ogromnej miłości, jaka scalała ich rodzinę w jedno. Podczas wakacji nieraz zastanawiała się, czy jej rodzice wciąż się kochają, i ku własnej rozpaczy nie mogła szczerze odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. Miłość w domu państwa Weasleyów była zawsze solidna. Prawdziwa, dobra, gorąca, otwarta, czysta miłość. Teraz – w ramionach Freda – Hermiona miała wrażenie, jakby mogła sobie odrobinę tej miłości uszczknąć. Zaskarbić tylko dla siebie.  
- zastanawiałem się... - wyszeptał chłopak, gdy dziewczyna niemal zupełnie zapadła już w sen - ...czy nie wybrałabyś się ze mną do Hogsmeade.  
- tak – odszepnęła bez wahania. - wybrałabym się.  
W tym momencie zgodziłaby się niemal na wszystko.

**(następnego dnia)**

- Fred Weasley! - rozległ się donośny głos profesor McGonagall, sprawdzającej obecność przed wyprawą do Hogsmeade.  
- Jestem tutaj, pani profesor! - odkrzyknął rudzielec pełna piersią.  
I faktycznie TAM był. Wystawał niczym (ruda) fasolowa tyczka, spośród morza gryfonów, dumnie dzierżąc w swej wielkiej, rozłożystej dłoni,drugą - znacznie mniejszą i stokroć delikatniejszą – dłoń należąca do Hermiony "Ginger" Granger. Kiedy prof. McGonagall dotarła do końca przeraźliwie długiej listy, gęsta, zbita masa uczniów z wolna zaczęła się poruszać. Po chwili masa owa podzieliła się na pomniejsze grupki, lub - jak w przypadku Freda i Hermiony - pary. Ze względu na atmosferę randki, jaka miała towarzyszyć temu wyjściu, oboje uznali, że najlepiej będzie odłączyć się od paczki znajomych (na ten sam pomysł wpadł najwyraźniej Neville, który aktualnie pomykał w radosnych pląsach pod rękę z Luną Lovegood, i wydawał się być w siódmym niebie).  
- dokąd mnie zabierasz? - spytała po raz setny Hermiona, która - jako że była **Hermioną**- nie mogła znieść jakiejkolwiek niewiedzy.  
- zobaczysz - odrzekł chłopak, dokładnie tak samo jak za pierwszym, drugim i każdym następnym razem. Dziewczyna naburmuszyła się, na co rudzielec ze śmiechem pstryknął ją w nos. Doskonale wiedział, że nie umie się na niego długo gniewać. Nie zareagowała, najwidoczniej uznawszy, że powinna być na niego wyniośle obrażona.  
- i tak w końcu się dowiem - burknęła, życząc sobie, by zabrzmiało to jak groźba.  
- w rzeczy samej, Ginger, jak najbardziej popieram. I tak się w końcu dowiesz, więc może przestań bezustannie wypytywać.  
- dokąd mnie zabierasz, Fred? - spytała natychmiast, tylko po to by zrobić mu na przekór. W jej oczach zalśniły przewrotne ogniki. Chłopak westchnął i posłał jej spojrzenie mówiące: "oj, Ginger, Ginger!". W odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko, ściskając jego rękę. Wydał się być zadowolony z tego spontanicznego gestu.  
- wspominałem już, że ślicznie dziś wyglądasz?  
Hermiona zaśmiała się w duchu. Od rana mówił to już trzeci raz.  
- nie, Fredziu, nie wspominałeś, ale bardzo dziękuję. - odparła, skromnie spuszczając wzrok dla lepszego efektu. Właściwie w całym swoim życiu słyszała to łącznie 4 razy: 3 od Freda (wszystkie 3 jednego dnia, a dokładnie rzecz biorąc jednego południa) i raz od Wiktora Kruma na balu bożonarodzeniowym (co prawda Ron napomknął wtedy, że "do twarzy jej w **TYM **[tutaj wykonał dziwny gest rękoma, zapewne mając na myśli jej kreację]" ale to przecież nie to samo). - czy wspominałem, że śli…  
- tak, wspominałeś - przerwała mu ze śmiechem Hermiona. - Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Wyglądasz na odrobinę…spiętego - dodała, chichocząc po raz drugi. Nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczała, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym przyjdzie jej użyć słowa "spięty" w odniesieniu do Freda Weasleya. (oczywiście nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczała też, że będzie miała okazję pójść z Fredem Weasleyem **na randkę**, ale gdybyście choć trochę znali tego przewrotnego rudzielca, rozumielibyście, dlaczego to pierwsze zaskoczyło ją o stokroć bardziej).  
- ja? A w życiu! - oburzył się, poniekąd słusznie, chłopak. - po prostu wybitnie mnie irytujesz - dorzucił, posyłając jej swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się raptownie i uniosła brew.  
- ach tak? - powiedziała, udając święcie zbulwersowaną. To mówiąc, wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku. Fred wyciągnął dłoń i pieszczotliwie zmierzwił jej włosy. Dobrze wiedział, że tylko się droczy, ale postanowił dać za wygraną (co w Weasleyowskim przypadku musiało oznaczać, że naprawde zależy mu na tej dziewczynie)  
- nie - "skapitulował" łaskawie, ponownie się do niej uśmiechając i obejmując ramieniem jej drobne barki. Pozwoliła mu na to, usatysfakcjonowana swoim małym "zwycięstwem". Oczywiście nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że w tym samym momencie ciasno obejmujący ją Fred czuje sie równie wygrany… - teraz muszę zawiązać ci oczy - oznajmił ni z tego ni z owego, zachodząc ją od tylu z czarną, jedwabną wstęgą w dłoni.  
- co? jak to? Dlaczego? - oburzyła się Hermiona. W jej glosie dało się jednak słyszeć dużą dawkę zaintrygowania. Ciekawska była z natury.  
- bo będę cię przeprowadzał jednym z najtajniejszych tajnych przejść, do jednego z najtajniejszych tajnych miejsc w całym Hogsmeade - oznajmił w odpowiedzi, delikatnie zawiązując jej wstęgę na oczach.  
- mam rozumieć, że będę oślepiona tą przepaską przez całą randkę? - spytała Hermiona, bynajmniej nie żartem (bo po Weasleyu wszystkiego można się było spodziewać), po czym wyciągnęła ręce niczym zombie i jęła badać nimi powietrze przed sobą. Nie przywykła do nie-widzenia i czuła się z tym nieswojo.  
Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że ktoś chwyta ją w talii i przyciąga do siebie. Krzyknęła cicho, zaskoczona. Coś delikatnego musnęło jej szyję…  
- kusząca propozycja… - rozległ się niski pomruk tuż przy jej uchu - …ale nie. Będziesz mogła odsłonić oczy gdy tylko dotrzemy na miejsce.  
Hermiona zadrżała.  
- z…zgoda - wyjąkała, przeklinając w duchu fakt, iż zapewne rumieni się po czubki włosów. Wciąż nie mogła przywyknąć do takiej nagłej bliskości, ale musiała też przyznać, że przebiegające ją dreszcze były bardzo przyjemne…  
- no to w drogę! - zaintonował dziarsko Fred, bez uprzedzenia powracając do swojej poprzedniej nie-zmysłowo-szepczącej roli. Całe szczęście, że nie mógł usłyszeć tętna panny Granger!  
Wędrówka tajemniczym przejściem trwała około dwudziestu minut i wcale nie należała do najłatwiejszych: kilka razy chłopak zmuszony był podtrzymać Hermionę, gdyż potykała się o własne stopy; czasem musiał uciec się do lewitacji, kiedy nie radziła sobie ze schodami; raz nawet omal nie rąbnęła głową w ścianę, nie zorientowawszy się w porę iż Fred zmienia kierunek marszu. Tak czy siak w końcu dotarli na miejsce i dziewczyna uzyskała pozwolenie na zdjęcie opaski z oczu.  
A kiedy już to uczyniła…  
- na Merlina…! - wyszeptała oniemiała - przecież my jesteśmy w…  
- …w podziemnym magazynie Miodowego Królestwa - dokończył z dumą Fred, wypinając pierś i uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła, chłonąc widoki. Pomieszczenie było ceglane, średniej wielkości i raczej chłodne (cóż, w końcu znajdowało się pod ziemią). Pod ścianami piętrzyły się stosy rozmaitych wyrobów cukierniczych, a okien nie było wcale. Nawiasem mówiąc: wszystko wyglądało niczym owiany tajemnicą królewski skarbiec, w którym rolę złota i klejnotów pełnią łakocie.  
Oprócz ton najwyborniejszych słodyczy w całej Anglii, magazyn pełen był bezwładnie unoszących się w powietrzu, świetlnych kul, we wszystkich odcieniach fioletu jakie Hermiona tylko mogła sobie wyobrazić. Stanowiły one jedyne źródło światła w pomieszczeniu i otulały jego wnętrze bajeczną, przyćmioną poświatą. Miały także przeróżne rozmiary: niektóre były tak małe, jak leśne świetliki; inne gabarytami przypominały pięść, a niektóre wielkością dorównywały arbuzom. Wyglądało to…magicznie. Wręcz bajkowo. _Piękne, _przemknęło Hermionie przez myśl, zupełnie tak jak wtedy, na dachu wieży dyrekcyjnej.  
- w magazynie Miodowego Królestwa! - wykrzyknęła z mieszaniną szoku i najczystszego zachwytu. - Fred! Poza bankiem Gringotta to chyba najbardziej niedostępne miejsce w całym świecie czarodziejów! Dzieciaki zapłaciłyby fortunę, żeby się tu dostać! Jesteś…jesteś szalony, wiesz? I niesamowity – spontanicznie zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i uściskała go najmocniej jak umiała. Fred zachwiał się i zaśmiał cicho.  
- a ja oddałbym cale złoto świata, by zobaczyć **ten **wyraz na twojej twarzy - odparł - oczywiście zakładając, że mnie wcześniej nie udusisz - dodał po chwili, jako że nie byłby sobą bez choćby odrobiny ironii. Następnie delikatnie zmusił ją by rozluźniła uchwyt I postawił ją przed sobą na ziemi.  
- to jaki jest plan? - zapytała rozochocona Hermiona. Zawsze miała cichą słabość do słodyczy (i była gotowa się założyć, że to Ginny doniosła o tym Fredowi). - bierz co chcesz - odrzekł chłopak, obdarzając ją szerokim uśmiechem, po czym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował kompletne piknikowe nakrycie. Hermionie zaświeciły się oczy.  
Po krótkim namyśle ze stert pod ścianami wybrała maczane w karmelu jabłka na patyku; paczkę miętowych orzechów; trzy gigantyczne, obsypane sezamem lizaki o smaku marcepanowym (po jednym dla siebie i dwa Freda); oraz cale naręcze czekoladowych żab (które darzyła wyjątkowym uwielbieniem). Następnie umościła się na piknikowym kocu, kładąc słodkości po środku. - co najpierw? - spytała rozłożonego naprzeciwko niej Freda, patrząc mu poważnie w oczy, przy czym powiedziała to takim tonem, jakby jego decyzja miała zaważyć na losach wszechświata.  
- optuję za **miętą **- odpowiedział chłopak, niskim, dwuznacznym tonem. W jego oczach zalśniły ogniki. Hermionie jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach zrobiło się gorąco, a jej twarz oblała się rumieńcem (tutaj Fred uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, widząc jak na nią działa). Drżącymi rękami sięgnęła po orzechy.  
_Fred jest mistrzem pierwszych randek_, pomyślała, modląc się by jej tętno zwolniło.  
Czy jej osąd nie był jednak zbyt pochopny, zważywszy na fakt, iż była to zaledwie jej druga pierwsza-randka…?

***

___Ten cały Weasley jest jak dla niej zbyt zaborczy_, pomyślał Draco z irytacją, widząc jak Fred puszy się z dumy, tylko dlatego, że trzyma Ją za rękę.  
_O____na potrzebuje kogoś innego…__  
_**__****a kogo?**, odezwał się złośliwy głosik w jego głowie.**  
**___nie wi…__  
_**__****Ciebie?****  
**___nie! …niekoniecznie…__  
_**__****więc**____**__****kogo?**_  
____nie JEGO__!_  
- ej, Draco! Idziesz czy nie! - wyrwał go z wewnętrznego konfliktu głos Blaise'a Zabiniego.  
- jasne… pewnie, już idę - odparł coraz bardziej poirytowany Malfoy. Nie miał ochoty o **Niej **myśleć! Mial ochotę wyjść i zabawić się ze znajomymi, a tymczasem ona uparcie siedziała w jego głowie, nie zdradzając najmniejszej ochoty na jej opuszczenie. Niech to szlag!  
- kto ma ochotę na kolejkę Ognistej? - zakrzyknął rozochocony Goyle. Jego nastrój udzielił się wszystkim poza Draco Malfoyem, który pochmurniał z każdą chwilą.  
Niedługo potem on i jego kumple (plus Pancy Parkinson, która wszędzie się z nimi włóczyła od kiedy weszła w posiadanie cennej dla Malfoya informacji) dotarli do "Trzech Miotel", gdzie rozsiedli się wygodnie zajmując cały stół.  
Blondyn, omiótłszy wzrokiem lokal, stwierdził, iż Freda i Hermiony w nim NIE MA. Przyprawiło go to o dziwne, mieszane uczucia, sam bowiem nie mógł się zdecydować, czy fakt ten go cieszy, czy tylko dodatkowo irytuje, bo pozostawia przebieg ich spotkania wyłącznie jego domysłom.  
Nie pił za dużo i przez cały czas siedział jak na szpilkach, męczony przez rozmaite wizje dotyczące randki jego korepetytorki. No właśnie - "JEGO". Słowo to paliło umysł młodego Malfoya niczym rozgrzane do białości żelazo, powodując niemal fizyczny ból.  
___Co się ze mną dzieje?_, myślał raz po raz, co niewiele jednak pomagało, głównie dlatego, że natrętny głosik w jego głowie podsuwał mu pewną odpowiedź, która ani trochę mu się nie podobała.  
Chyba wszyscy jego towarzysze wyczuwali, że coś z nim nie tak, jednak nikt nie pytał co się stało. Blaise od czasu do czasu rzucał mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, Pancy dwa razy próbowała chwycić go za rękę, ale za każdym razem powstrzymał ją tym samym, morderczym spojrzeniem, natomiast Crab i Goyle zdawali się w ogóle nie przejmować jego podłym nastrojem (zwłaszcza, że byli nieco wstawieni).  
Kiedy nadszedł czas powrotu do Hogwartu, Draco Malfoy był już tak posępny, że przestał się do kogokolwiek odzywać, a nawet szedł kilka kroków za całą paczką, nie biorąc żadnego - nawet biernego - udzialu w ich pogawędkach.  
Bez większego zainteresowania kopał kamyki na swojej drodze i z ponurą miną obserwował krążące w powietrzu ptaki. W pewnym momencie coś pomarańczowego przykuło jego wzrok. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i… zmroziło go.

Oto kilka metrów przed nim, pod malowniczo pochyloną wierzbą, stał Fred Weasley, namiętnie scałowujący słodką niewinność z warg Hermiony Grenger.  
**JEGO**  
korepetytorki.  
**JEGO**…  
…Hermiony Granger.


	11. Chapter 10

Rozdział X

Draco nie zastanawiając się długo (prawdę mówiąc był wyjątkowo do dobry w nie-zastanawianiu-się) ruszył gniewnym krokiem w kierunku Freda i Hermiony. Nie wiedział nawet co zamierza im/mu/jej powiedzieć, wiedział tylko, że musi natychmiast przerwać te ich umizgi bo… bo TAK.  
- wstrzymać ogień! - wydarł się, bardzo inteligentnie, dotarłszy pod malowniczą wierzbę. Hasło nie było ani stosowne ani subtelne, ale za to zachwycająco skuteczne. Fred odskoczył od Hermiony jak rażony prądem.  
- czego chcesz, Malfoy? - rzucił jadowicie, mierząc ślizgona wrogim spojrzeniem. No właśnie: czego chciał? Tak daleko jego plan **nie sięgał**.  
___Myśl, myśl, myśl!_  
- muszę…POROZMAWIAĆ Z HERMIONĄ! - wyparował w końcu. Było to pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy.  
Cóż, właściwie pierwsze zaraz po: "słuchaj, z niewiadomych przyczyn dostaję-kręćka-gdy-widzę-jak-całujesz-MOJĄ-korepetytorkę, więc, jeżeli byłbyś tak uprzejmy, skończ-z-tym-nim-umrę-z-gniewu, powieszę-cię-za kostki-na-Wierzbie-Bijącej-albo-za-avaduję-bez-mrugnięcia-okiem", ale tego przecież nie mógł powiedzieć, prawda?  
Prawda?  
- koniecznie teraz? - spytał Fred podejrzliwie.  
- tak, TERAZ - ciągnął uparcie swoją farsę Draco, nie mając pojęcia dokąd go to zaprowadzi. Po prostu musiał zrobić COŚ, a teraz nie było już odwrotu.  
- i to nie może poczekać? - dopytywał się dalej Weasley, objąwszy Hermionę ramieniem i przyciągnąwszy ją do siebie. Malfoyowi gest ten wydał się zdecydowanie zbyt zaborczy, zresztą jak każdy, choćby najniewinniejszy kontakt cielesny między Fredem a gryfonką.  
- nie może. - odparł z naciskiem - To bardzo ważne. Sprawa wagi państwowej. Chodzi o…o…o tą, no…sprawę wagi państwowej. Sam rozumiesz.  
Rudzielec zmrużył oczy i już otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć, gdy pochwycił z dołu pytajaco-proszące spojrzenie Hermiony.  
___Przecież nie musi prosić go o pozwolenie!_, pomyślał Draco z irytacją.  
Tymczasem Fred niechętnie wypuścił dziewczynę z objęć, cały czas obrzucając ślizgona wściekłymi spojrzeniami, z których ten nic sobie nie robił. Gdy tylko Hermiona była "wolna", chwycił ją za łokieć i jął ciągnąć za sobą, nawet nie wiedząc dokąd. Po prawdzie: dokądkolwiek, byle dalej od Wieprzleja.  
W końcu gryfonka nie wytrzymała. Przystanęła raptownie, zmuszając Malfoya do zrobienia tego samego.  
- no, słucham, co to za nie-cierpiąca-zwłoki-sprawa-wagi-państwowej, hm? - spytała hardym tonem, odważnie patrząc mu w oczy.  
- eee…no…tego… - zająknął się Draco, stukając o siebie palcami wskazującymi obu dłoni. Patrzył przy tym na swoje stopy i gorączkowo starał się wymyślić jakieś solidne, dobrze brzmiące kłamstwo.  
- och, mówisz jak Harry! - burknęła Hermiona z irytacją – przy całej mojej, do niego, miłości! - dodała szybko, zorientowawszy się, że sprowadziła Pottera do roli niedorozwiniętego analfabety.  
Malfoy milczał jak zaklęty (choć w innej sytuacji zapewne święcie by się oburzył, zostając porównanym do Pottera).  
- wciąż czekam…! - ponagliła gryfonka, podrygując stopą i mrużąc groźnie oczy. Coś jej tu śmierdziało, nie wiedziała tylko co.  
- no…  
- no **CO**?! - wykrzyknęła, straciwszy cierpliwość.  
- no on cię **CAŁOWAŁ**! - odkrzyknął Draco sfrustrowany, z braku lepszego pomysłu. Miał jednak świadomość, że brzmi jak skończony kretyn, więc zaczerwienił się ze wstydu.  
Hermiona obserwowała go z fascynacją. Po raz pierwszy w życiu widziała jak Malfoy się czerwieni!  
- no tak, Draco. - odezwała się poczciwym tonem przedszkolanki - tak właśnie nazywamy czynność, przy której usta dwóch osób, niekoniecznie przeciwnej płci, dotykają się wzajemnie i…  
- nie o to chodzi! - przerwał jej chłopak z rozpaczą w głosie. Sytuacja zaczynała być beznadziejna, albowiem jedynym co mógłby jej teraz powiedzieć, było to, czego pod żadnym pozorem NIE MÓGŁ jej powiedzieć (jeżeli wiecie co mam na myśli).  
- więc o co?  
Chłopak podrapał się w tył głowy, jak mały, zakłopotany urwis.  
Hermiona wcale nie czuła się lepiej, ponieważ nie miała zielonego pojęcia o co chodzi w tym całym przedstawieniu, które z słowa na słowo, z gestu na gest stawało się coraz dziwniejsze. Co prawda bardzo cichy, diabelski głosik w jej głowie podpowiadał pewne oczywiste wytłumaczenie, ale…  
___Nie, to niemożliwe!_,myślała dziewczyna kategorycznie, uciszając głosik.  
___**Czyżby? Więc czemu go o to nie zapytasz?**_, odezwał się znowu, nic sobie nie robiąc z jej zaprzeczeń.  
- Draco, czy ty…czy ty jesteś…zazdrosny? - spytała Hermiona z niedowierzaniem, wysoko unosząc brwi. Mówiąc to czuła się jak skończona kretynka, bo słowa te wydawały się jej śmieszne i niedorzeczne.  
- ja? Zazdrosny? Zwariowałaś? Proszę cię! W życiu! Coś ty sobie ubzdurała, Granger?! Ja, **zazdrosny**! Pfff, dobre sobie! Ależ skąd, toż to nonsens! Co też ci przyszło do głowy! Chora jesteś?! - jął zaprzeczać panicznie Malfoy, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi nonszalancki ton. Jego wysiłki były jednak mierne w rezultatach, gdyż głos, który wydobył się z jego ust, stanowił co najwyżej żałosną, piskliwą parodię nonszalancji. - ja… ja po prostu ZABRANIAM CI się z nim całować! - oświadczył w końcu protekcjonalnie (jak ostatni idiota), przekuwając zakłopotanie na gniew. - rozumiesz?!  
Tym oto sposobem wygłosił najgłupszą rzecz, jaką tylko mógł wygłosić w stosunku do gryfona, a już **zwłaszcza **Hermiony Granger, która dumą i uporem zawstydzała same Hipogryfy.  
- ach tak?! - zaperzyła się - **TO MASZ PROBLEM**, MALFOY, BO JA WCALE. NIE. POTRZEBUJĘ. TWOJEJ. ZGODY! - krzyknęła zezłoszczona, przy każdym słowie dźgając go gniewnie palcem w pierś (która to pierś, warto wspomnieć, znajdowała się mniej więcej na poziomie jej oczu). - na cokolwiek! A już szczególnie w kwestii tego z kim wolno- a z kim nie wolno mi się całować, zrozumiano?! - to mówiąc zakręciła się na pięcie i już miała odejść, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało mniej więcej jak: "paskudny, *cenzura*, zawszony, *cenzura*, zarozumiały arystokrata! *cenzura*" gdy wtem…  
- Hermiono, ale… ale on… ale ty… ale ja… - jęknął Malfoy, uwięziony pomiędzy tym co musiał, a czego nie mógł jej powiedzieć, co w tym nieszczęśliwym przypadku było akurat jednym i tym samym. Na dźwięk tak żałosnego głosu dziewczyna po prostu ******nie mogła**się nie odwrócić.  
- to po prostu nie jest Twoja sprawa, Draco – rzekła łagodniej, lecz nadal stanowczo.  
- wiem – mruknął chłopak do swoich stóp, tak cicho, by nie mogła go usłyszeć – i właśnie w tym problem.  
Gdy podniósł głowę już jej nie było.  
Majaczyła w oddali, zmierzając w stronę Zamku pod rękę z Fredem Weasleyem.

Ostatni miesiąc minął Hermionie z kilku powodów przyjemnie i z kilku powodów…dziwacznie. Pocałunek Freda w Hogsmeade oficjalnie przypieczętował ich związek, fakt, że są parą.  
I było im razem dobrze, zwłaszcza na początku, choć pod wieloma względami do siebie nie pasowali. W przerwach pomiędzy lekcjami wymykali się wspólnie na Dach, albo do innych tajnych miejsc, których Fred miał w zanadrzu całą masę. Lubiła też z nim żartować, bo poza swoją łobuzerską naturą, Fred Weasley skrywał dużą inteligencję, która lśniła niczym diament w jego swoistym dowcipie. Bywało, że po prostu siedzieli razem, we wnęce okiennej, przekomarzając się nawzajem i przerzucając żartami. Tak - poczuciem humoru byli zdecydowanie fantastycznie dobrani.  
Wieczorami chłopak przychodził do jej dormitorium i całował ją długo na pożegnanie. Czasem nawet czesał jej włosy przed snem, okrywał kołdrą i głaskał po policzku na dobranoc. Obchodził się z nią pod każdym aspektem czule i ciepło… No właśnie: przynajmniej na początku.  
Czasem wydawało jej się, że Fred traktuje ją jak porcelanową laleczkę, że wciąż chucha na nią i dmucha, jakby była małą dziewczynką, z kolei innym razem odnosiła wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie obchodziło go czy jest zmęczona, zajęta, czy też zwyczajnie nie ma na coś ochoty.  
W dodatku szybko zaczął przejawiać cechy zazdrośnika. Zdarzało mu się, że był wobec niej zaborczy i obnosił się z nią przed innymi chłopakami, co owszem – bywało słodkie, ale czasami niepomiernie ją irytowało.  
Poza tym jednak kochał ją, a to było przecież najważniejsze, bo tego Hermiona wybitnie potrzebowała, po koszmarze ostatnich lat. W związku z tym przymykała oko, na drobne niedoskonałości rudzielca, karmiąc się jego oddaniem i miłością niczym wygłodniałe zwierzątko.

Do dobrej strony tego tygodnia niewątpliwie zaliczały się też korepetycje z Draco Malfoyem, który pod czujnym okiem Hermiony robił wyraźne postępy. Nikomu o tym nie mówiła, ale fakt ten sprawiał jej wyjątkowa przyjemność, podnosił jej poczucie wartości i napełniał jej serce niemalże MATCZYNĄ dumą.  
Dobrze pamiętała, jak nieprzyzwoicie uszczęśliwiła ją wiadomość, że Malfoy zaliczył referat z transmutacji na Powyżej Oczekiwań. Nieomal rzuciła mu się wtedy na szyję przy całej klasie! Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że nauczanie sprawi jej tyle satysfakcji i niekłamanej radości.  
Co się natomiast tyczy samego PROCESU - a nie jego rezultatów - cóż… ów przebiegał dosyć… specyficznie.  
Od czasu ich dziwacznej rozmowy w Hogsmeade Draco odnosił się do niej z pewną rezerwą, a ona sama nie robiła nic, by ocieplić ich stosunki. Po pierwsze dlatego, że zwyczajnie nie wiedziała JAK miałaby to uczynić, po drugie dlatego, że nie wiedziała czy WYPADA jej to czynić, skoro jest w związku. Tak więc spotykali się regularnie trzy razy w tygodniu, Malfoy rozwiązywał przygotowane przez nią testy, słuchał jej tłumaczeń, rzucał coraz bardziej skomplikowane zaklęcia, ale…nic poza tym. Żadnego "jak się masz?", żadnego "ładna dziś pogoda". Słowem - stosunki czysto służbowe, takie, jakich wymagała od nich profesor McGonagall. Przeszkadzało to Hermionie (która za nic by się do tego nie przyznała), przeszkadzało to i Malfoyowi (który również w życiu by tego nie okazał), ale mimo wszystko trwali w takiej relacji, krzywdząc się nawzajem.  
Oboje jednak (choć każde z nich osobno, w zaciszu własnego umysłu) zdawali sobie sprawę, że taki stan rzeczy nie może trwać wiecznie, i że napięta membrana dystansu między nimi w końcu naciągnie się do tego stopnia, iż wedle wszystkich prawideł rządzących wszechświatem będzie musiała pęknąć. Nie mięli jednakoż pojęcia co mogłoby wówczas nastąpić.  
Dni mijały, klimat powoli się oziębiał, jesień płynnie przechodziła w zimę, gradobicia i mrozy coraz częściej zaczynały zastępować poranne szarugi. Zbliżał się koniec pierwszego semestru.  
Hermiona finiszowała w tym półroczu z sercem pełnym spokojnej satysfakcji. Z żadnego przedmiotu nie opuściła się poniżej 5 (P), co dawało jej najlepszą średnią na roku. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o Malfoya - nie bez dumy zarejestrowała fakt, iż wyszedł on na prostą z transmutacją, i najprawdopodobniej zaliczy przedmiot z piękną, okrągłą piątką. Nie posiadała się z cichej radości, że w dużej mierze jest to jej zasługa. Jej własna.  
- cześć, Draco – przywitała się grzecznie z blondynem, czekającym już na nią w centrum korepetycyjnym. Poniekąd mieli już swój stały rytuał: chłopak zawsze przychodził przed czasem, a Hermiona około 10 minut po nim, choć nie była spóźniona. Następnie witali się i zasiadali do przygotowanej na dany dzień porcji materiału, a kiedy już się z nim uporali, po uprzejmym pożegnaniu rozchodzili się do swoich domów. Podczas lekcji odnosili się do siebie kurtuazyjnie i miło, ale w żadnym wypadku ciepło. I nigdy nie żartowali.  
Dziś miało się to zmienić. Membrana miała pęknąć, i to za sprawą trzech, niezobowiązujących, niewinnych słów wypowiedzianych przez Draco Malfoya. Pierwsza czysto koleżeńska wypowiedź, jaka padła między nimi od dnia wyprawy do Hogsmeade, wykraczająca poza ramy sztywnej nauki, brzmiała następująco:  
- idziesz na mecz?  
Hermiona w pierwszej chwili doznała szoku. Tak przyzwyczaiła się do, niemalże rytualnego, przebiegu ich korepetycji, że odchylenie od niego fatalnie ją zdezorientowało. Gdy tylko pozbierała się do kupy, w okolicach jej serca rozlało się przyjemne ciepło. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, nie panując nad mięśniami twarzy. Te trzy słowa ją… uszczęśliwiły.  
- idę - odparła. Malfoy odwzajemnił uśmiech. Po membranie nie było już śladu, ale raczej żadne z nich specjalnie za nią nie tęskniło.  
Zachęcony pozytywną reakcją dziewczyny Malfoy, po zajęciach postanowił zaryzykować i posunąć się o krok dalej, przy pomocy kolejnych 3 słów.  
- odprowadzę cię, pozwolisz?  
I Hermionie znów zrobilo się cieplej na sercu. Nie zaprotestowała, zwłaszcza że zachowywał się nienagannie. Na jej policzkach wykwitł delikatny rumieniec, gdy chłopak kurtuazyjnie przytrzymał przed nią ciężkie, masywne odrzwia prowadzące do centrum korepetycyjnego. Fred nie robił takich rzeczy. Owszem - dbał o nią i podchodził do niej z czułością, ale nigdy nie traktował jej tak…tak…tak, że czuła się **kobietą**. Musiała przyznać, że uczucie to szalenie jej się podobało.  
- jaki wynik obstawiasz? - zagadnął Draco w drodze do Wieży Gryffindoru. Było jasne, że mówi o jutrzejszym meczu.  
- nie mam pojęcia co do różnicy punktów, ale jestem niemal pewna, że w Finale jak zwykle spotka się Slytherin i Gryffindor. - odparła Hermiona, jednoznacznie sugerując że wygrana w jutrzejszym spotkaniu należy do ślizgonów.  
- hmm, nie jestem pewien. Krukoni zrekrutowali ostatnio jakąś nową ścigającą. Ponoć jest nieźle utalentowana… - łypnął na Hermionę by ocenić wyraz jej twarzy. Chciał jedynie jeszcze raz usłyszeć od niej, że wierzy w zwycięstwo Ślizgonów. Kiedy to mówiła… sprawiało mu to nieprzyzwoitą przyjemność. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie obchodziło go to. Po prostu chciał to usłyszeć. Własnie od NIEJ.  
- racja, ale to nie ma znaczenia, jeżeli ty złapiesz znicz. A złapiesz go – oznajmiła Hermiona pewnym tonem. Draco słysząc to niemal zamruczał ze szczęścia, niczym podrapane w odpowiednim miejscu kocię. Ona jednak nie powiedziała tego, ponieważ żywiła do chłopaka sympatię (nawet jeżeli w istocie żywiła), tylko dlatego, że takie były fakty: w ostatnich latach Malfoy rzeczywiście stał się wyśmienitym szukającym, z którym konkurować mógł jedynie Harry Potter, a że Harry absolutnie nie grał w drużynie krukonów - Slytherin praktycznie miał zwycięstwo w kieszeni. Blondyn doskonale o tym wiedział, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że mógłby słuchać o tym w kółko i w kółko, a szczególnie od **Niej **(nie wiedzieć czemu, kiedy tę samą opinię wygłaszała Pansy Parkinson czy Millicenta Bulstrode – nie sprawiało mu to takiej przyjemności…)  
- nie wiedziałem, że mam fanki wśród Gryfonek - rzucił, usmiechając się do niej rozbrajająco. Hermiona oburzyła się jak na komendę, dokładnie tak, jak tego oczekiwał.  
- ja po prostu jestem realistką, Draco! - obruszyła się - a poza tym… - dodała po chwili namysłu - …wypada mi wspierać mojego ucznia. - Na jej twarzy zagościła przewrotna, urocza mina przyłapanego łobuziaka. Nie mógł na to nie zareagować. Po koleżeńsku szturchnął ją łokciem. Odpowiedziała szturchnięciem, i tak - poszturchując się nawzajem i od czasu do czasu cicho chichocząc - dotarli do schodów prowadzących na Wieżę Gryffindoru. Draco nie był naiwny - wiedział, że tutaj muszą się rozstać, by mogła w spokoju dotrzeć pod portal i wypowiedzieć tajne hasło.  
Dziewczyna stanęła twarzą do niego by się pożegnać i…  
"Cześć, Granger" niespodziewanie uwięzło mu w gardle. Nie pomyślał. Podniósł rękę i bardzo delikatnie (jak również bardzo szybko) musnął jej policzek opuszkami palców. Przelotny gest, nie podpisany pod żadnym konkretnym uczuciem. Prosty, a tak złożony i…jakby sprzeczny z całą otaczająca ich rzeczywistością. Niezgodny z wszelkimi prawidłami Hogwartu i ich osobistego życia. Żadną miarą nie pasujący do realiów ich świata, niczym puzzel z obcej układanki, a mimo wszystko tak… właściwy. Odpowiedni.  
Sekunda jakby zatrzymała się w miejscu. Element kontinuum czasowego zamroził się… a potem nagle odtajał, kiedy chłopak oderwał dłoń od jej twarzy, odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem oddalił w kierunku lochów.  
Ostatnim co zobaczył nim to uczynił, były wpatrzone w niego pytająco, sarnie oczy Hermiony. Jej roziskrzone źrenice, rozszerzające się na moment i po chwili wracające do normalnego rozmiaru. Uciekł, bo nie mógł odpowiedzieć na kryjące się w nich pytanie. Uciekł, bo jego własne czyny były mu obce. Uciekł, bo solidne - jak mu się dotąd zdawało - fasady jego ułożonego, arystokratycznego świata niebezpiecznie się zatrzęsły. Uciekł, bo się przestraszył. I nadal się bał.  
Pomyślał, że mógłby patrzeć na tę dziewczynę każdego dnia, każdego ranka, i każdego wieczora… ale odegnał tę myśl tak szybko, że nie był nawet pewien, czy faktycznie zagościła w jego umyśle.

- Smoku, boisko mamy jutro na siódmą - rzucił Blaise Zabini, widząc blondyna wkraczającego do Pokoju Wspólnego. Malfoy nie odpowiedział, tylko nieznacznie skinął glową. Był zmęczony wewnętrznymi dylematami, w głowie mia mętlik, a jego bijące serce niemalże sprawiało mu ból. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuł. No może raz…na trzecim roku…wtedy, na błoniach…ale to było dawno! Zbyt dawno, by w ogóle do tego wracać.  
Zabini wstał. Gwałtownym ruchem otrzepał dzinsy, podszedł do przyjaciela i mocno chwycił go za ramię.  
- Dobra, Smoku, koniec z tym! Idziemy do twojego dormitorium, i… ANI SŁOWA! - ryknął, widząc że Malfoy otwiera usta by zaprotestować - idziemy i koniec! chyba masz mi coś ważnego do powiedzenia. - z tymi słowy niemal **wtargał** go po schodach do apartamentu. Usadził go na łóżku, po czym przyciągnął sobie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko.  
- co się dzieje? - zapytał, łagodniejąc. Blondyn milczał jak zaklęty. Jak miał mówić o tym, co wymykało się nawet JEMU samemu? Jak miał powierzyć tak delikatne, niepewne kwestie pod ocenę kogos z zewnątrz? I wreszcie… w jakim jezyku istniały słowa, którymi zdołałby opisać to, co ostatnio się z nim działo?  
- Draco - odezwał się Blaise spokojnym, niskim głosem. - Jestem Twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Musisz nauczyć się mi ufać.  
Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że jedyna latorośl Malfoyów ma problemy z zaufaniem. Był skryty. Rzadko ujawniał swoje myśli, najczęściej ukrywał je za zasłoną sarkazmu i arogancji. Nikogo nie wpuszczał "do środka", jeżeli jednak ktokolwiek na to zasługiwał, po tylu latach tragicznej samotności, to był to właśnie Blaise Zabini.  
- to ona - westchnął w końcu Draco, nie patrząc na przyjaciela. - To ta Granger.  
- tego akurat się domyśliłem - rzekł Blaise, ku przerażeniu blondyna. - Ale co z nią?  
- nie wiem! - w głosie Malfoya pobrzmiewała taka frustracja i rozpacz, że zdawało się, iż nawet kamienny posąg zacząłby mu współczuć.  
- jak to: nie wiesz?  
- po prostu: nie wiem, Blaise. To znaczy… to jest GRANGER, prawda? Ta dumna, uparta Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger-Z-Gryffindoru.  
- spróbuj nie myśleć o tym w ten sposób, stary, bo inaczej nigdy nie rozeznasz się w tym co czujesz. Musisz porzucić tę… wizytówkę, i skupić się na niej jak na…dziewczynie.  
- kobiecie - poprawił go machinalnie Malfoy, po czym z jękiem frustracji schował twarz w dłoniach - widzisz? widzisz? o to mi właśnie chodzi! "kobiecie"! Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego to powiedziałem, Blaise! Dlaczego-ja-to-powiedziałem?!  
- dobra, czas na męską rozmowę. Ja myślę, że ty po prostu na nią leciesz, Smoku - powiedział Blaise bardzo ostrożnie. Z jednej strony to co mówił było oczywiste, z drugiej zaś… mogło wywołać istne pandemonium, biorąc pod uwagę temperament Malfoya Juniora.  
- wcale nie! - oburzył się tenże, błyskawicznie podnosząc głowę - wcale nie! - powtórzył, jakby usilnie starał się przekonać nie tyle Blaise'a, co samego siebie - nie lecę na nią! Po prostu lubię jej uśmiech. Jest… ładny. I lubię rytmiczny sposób w jaki kołysze się jej szata, gdy ona idzie tym swoim energicznym, kujońskim krokiem. I wpadam w furię, kiedy widzę ją z Weasleyem. Ale na nią **nie** lecę! Tylko…ta jej twarz, Blaise!… Ona… ja… ja nie mogę… nie mogę… - zaczął dławić się słowami. Chwyciwszy się za włosy, kiwał się w przód i w tył, jęcząc w kółko "ona…ja…ona…". Wyglądał jak szaleniec.  
_Ale go trafiło_, pomyślał Zabini z mieszanką politowania i rozbawienia, czekając aż jego przyjaciel się uspokoi. Trochę to trwało, ale w końcu oczy Dracona przybrały trzeźwy wyraz. Spojrzał on na bruneta z tak żałosną bezsilnością, iż przez chwilę wyglądał jak zagubiony pięciolatek, niepewny czy wolno mu lubić brokuły.  
- ooo, chłopie, aleś wpadł! - Blaise nie posiadał się z radości - może ty się nawet zako…  
- NIE… - przerwał mu z przerażeniem Malfoy - …WYMAWIAJ. TEGO. SŁOWA! Brrr… ohyda! Aż mi ciarki przeszly. "Zakochaleś"! Pff, i co jeszcze, Zabini, może tęcze i jednorożce? Zakochanie jest dla mięczaków. Dla Gryfków. Dla facetów takich jak ja miłość nie istnieje. Co ja gadam, ona W OGÓLE nie istnieje, dla kogokolwiek, tylko niektórzy zdają sobie z tego sprawę później niż inni. Tak zwana "miłość" jest jedynie chorym wymysłem hipisów i innych idiotów, nie mogących się pogodzić z faktem, że z druga osobą łączy ich tylko i wyłącznie zwykłe, przyziemne POŻĄDANIE. Wspomnisz moje słowa.  
Blaise wzruszył ramionami przyjmując tyradę przyjaciela ze spokojną obojętnością. Już nieraz o tym rozmawiali i nie widział sensu, by znów poruszać ten temat.  
- to co z tą Granger? - zagaił nonszalancko. Malfoy, jakby tknięty jego słowami, otworzył szerzej oczy i znów jął powtarzać:  
- ona…ja…ona  
- hej, hej, hej, spokoooojnie. Przede wszystkim daj na luz. To, że na nią lecisz to jeszcze nie koniec świata…  
- po pierwsze **nie lecę** na nią - przerwał mu blondyn, spoglądając na niego wilkiem - a po drugie to JEST koniec świata, Zabini! Nie widzisz tego? Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? WSZYSTKO nas dzieli! Ja jestem ze Slytherinu, ona z Gryffindoru. Ja jestem czystej krwi, ona jest mugolaczką. Ja mam wytatuowany Mroczny Znak, ona w najgorszym przypadku złotą rybkę! Ja jestem aroganckim dupkiem, ona rozsądną, stateczną…  
- …seksowną  
- … dojrzałą (śmiercionośne spojrzenie) kobietą. A skoro już o tym wspomniałeś: właściwie jedyną rzeczą, która nas NIE różni jest fakt, że oboje jesteśmy piekielnie seksowni (tutaj Blaise po prostu **nie mógł** powstrzymać chichotu)  
- no widzisz, światełko w tunelu. Na twoim miejscu bym to wykorzystał - podsunął Zabini z szatańskim uśmieszkiem, mrugając do Dracona znacząco - a co do całej reszty… myślę, że przesadzasz, Smoku. Odkąd Czarny Pan nie żyje, status krwi nie jest aż taki ważny, a w szkole jest już niejedna gryfońsko-ślizgońska para. To się stało niemal MODNE. Zobaczysz - pogadają, pogadają i przestaną. - dodał poczciwym tonem, ze szczerym zamiarem pocieszenia Malfoya. W końcu był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, musiał dać mu do zrozumienia, że aprobuje jego wybory jakiekolwiek by nie były.  
- o czym ty, do cholery, pieprzysz, Zabini? Jakie gryfońsko-ślizgońskie pary? Jakie "pogadają". O czym niby mięliby "pogadać"? Nawet jeżeli na nią lecę (a na nią **nie** lecę!), to nie zmienia faktu, że ona by mnie końcem różdżki nie dotknęła! Jestem, że tak to poetycko ujmę, w szarej dupie, przyjacielu.  
- zgłaszam sprzeciw - odparł natychmiast Zabini - chłopie, przecież ty jesteś bogiem seksu! (Jak sam raczyłeś zauważyć). Prawie każda laska w tej szkole, nie wyłączając gryfonek, sika w gacie na myśl o tobie! Naprawdę myślisz, że nasza mała Granger pozostaje tak całkiem, zupełnie, kompletnie obojętna na twoje…nazwijmy to: wdzięki, co? Jakoś mi się nie wydaje.  
- A ty niby skąd miałbyś cokolwiek o tym wiedzieć, hm? W ogóle jej nie znasz! Nie masz o niczym pojęcia! - wykrzyknął Malfoy, tracąc nad sobą panowanie.  
- i tu się właśnie mylisz, Smoczku - odrzekł Blaise, zachowując godny podziwu spokój - Otóż wczoraj, spacerując sobie najzwyczajniej pomiędzy regałami szkolnej biblioteki w poszukiwaniu "Zaklęć różnych i podróżnych", usłyszałem bardzo interesujące 7 słów…z ust panny Granger.  
- co ty, za przeproszeniem, chrzanisz, Zabini?  
- zamknij się i słuchaj. Powiedziała: "ja-nie-mogę-się-przy-nim-skupić" - brunet uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, spoglądając na Malfoya, którego oblicze w prawdzie rozjaśniło się na chwilę, lecz zaraz znów przygasło. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
- i niby skąd wiesz, że mówiła o mnie? - spytał blondyn sceptycznie. Jego, ze wszech miar wisielczy nastrój, zaczynał powoli działać Blaise'owi na nerwy.  
- to wynikało z kontekstu - odparł zniecierpliwionym tonem Diabeł. - zaufaj mi, MÓWIŁY o tobie.  
- "mówiły"? to kto jeszcze tam był?  
- Wiewióra - odrzekł brunet, wzruszając ramionami.  
Malfoy zamyślił się na chwilę.  
- nie wierzę ci - rzekł w końcu twardym tonem.  
- no wiesz? - obruszył się szczerze dotknięty Zabini.  
- nie, nie chodzi o to, że ci nie ufam, ale przecież możesz się mylić - wyjaśnił Draco, a jego twarz przybrała tak pewny wyraz, iż Blaise zwątpił przez chwilę czy uda mu się przekonać przyjaciela do swoich racji.  
_Jest na to tylko jeden sposób_, pomyślał, gdy w jego głowie zaświtał plan.  
- dobrze. - rzekł hardo, patrząc przyjacielowi prosto w oczy - przekonajmy się. masz jeszcze swoją myślodsiewnię?  
- mam - odparł Malfoy, przypominając sobie niewyraźnie, jak zwinął ją ojcu w swoje 13 urodziny. Przyjrzał się Zabiniemu podejrzliwie - stoi w szafie przy oknie…Blaise? co ty chcesz zrobić, stary?  
- **pokazać ci** - odrzekł prosto brunet. Chwilę potem wstał z krzesła, by wyciągnąć ze wspomnianej szafy płytkie, pokryte symbolami naczynie, wypełnione migotliwą substancją. Ostrożnie postawił misę na stoliku obok łózka i przy pomocy różdżki wysupłał z odmętów swojego umysłu odpowiednie wspomnienie. Czyniąc to skrzywił się nieznacznie. Wydobywanie myśli z głowy nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych doświadczeń.  
- no, dawaj, Draco, sam się przekonaj - rzucił wyzywajacym tonem w kierunku skamieniałego na łóżku blondyna, strząsając srebrzystą wić wspomnienia do myślodsiewni. Przez chwilę Malfoy nie ruszał się.  
- jesteś pe…  
- tak, jestem pewien, właź tam, blondasie! - przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony Zabini.  
Draco ostrożnie, z obawą, pochylił się nad srebrzysto-mleczną substancją i… porwał go wir szczegółów. Pojedyncze elementy: meble, kolory, slowa…wszystko zaczęło układać się w całość, tworząc znajomą scenerię. Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła po wysokich, masywnych regałach, od góry do dolu zastanwionych książkami. Wiedział, co to za miejsce. Znajdował się w szkolnej bibliotece Hogwartu.  
Wokół niego spacerowali uczniowie z różnych domów, młodsi i starsi, niscy i wysocy. Niektórych z nich znał, innych nie kojarzył nawet z widzenia, żaden jednak nie zwracał na ślizgona najmniejszej uwagi, jakby ten był niewidzialny.  
Właśnie gdy Draco zastanawiał się, co by się stało gdyby podłożył któremuś nogę, jego uszu dobiegł dźwięczny, lekko matowy, odrobinkę przemądrzały głos. Rozpoznał go momentalnie.  
- kocham go, oczywiście że tak, Gin, ale…  
- …ale, Herm? Ale co takiego? - odezwała się natarczywym szeptem Ginny Weasley. Malfoy na palcach zbliżył się do regału, zza którego dobiegały przyciszone dźwięki.  
___Idioto!_, skarcił się w myślach, ___Przecież one nie mogą cię usłyszeć ani zobaczyć!_To pomyślawszy wychynął bezpardonowo z ukrycia i dziarskim krokiem podszedł do rozmawiających dziewcząt. Stanął niemalże pomiędzy nimi i podparłszy się pod boki bezczelnie obserwował sytuację niczym mecz quidditcha.  
_- _ale… - zaczęła znów Hermiona, patrząc na Weasleyównę błagalnym, bezradnym wzrokiem.  
_Dość żałosne_, skomentował w myślach ślizgon, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jeszcze 10 min. temu patrzył dokładnie tak samo na Blaise'a Zabiniego.  
- ale Draco Malfoy, prawda? - podsunęła ruda mrużąc oczy.  
_Mmm… to się robi coraz ciekawsze. _Chłopak wymownie uniósł brwi spoglądając wyczekująco na swoją korepetytorkę, chociaż oczywiście nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
- ja… - zająknęła się panna Omnibus.  
- to CO? Ty-i-Malfoy CO? - Ginny wyraźnie zaczynała tracić cierpliwość.  
- janiemogęsięprzynimskupić - mruknęła Hermiona do swoich stóp  
- słucham?  
- ja nie mogę się przy nim skupić! - wykrzyknęła w końcu sfrustrowana i doprowadzona do ostateczności. Sprawiała wrażenie jakby za chwilę miała wybuchnąć płaczem lub gniewem.  
Draco poczuł, że serce w nim **zamiera**. W duchu przeklął fakt, że jest bezcielesny, bo najchętniej porwałby malutką Granger w objęcia i wyściskał za wszystkie czasy.  
- Hermiono - odezwała się Virginia, bardzo, bardzo spokojnie, przyciągając uwagę Malfoya z powrotem do rozgrywających się wydarzeń - ty umiałaś się skupić nawet dokonując napadu na najlepiej strzeżony bank świata. Nie wmówisz mi chyba, że twój rozsądek nawala tylko z powodu jakiegoś, pożal się boże, blondaska, prawda?

Pożal się boże blondasek został boleśnie ukłuty przez słowa panny Weasley gdzieś w okolicach ego, jednak natychmiast wynagrodził mu to rozkoszny rumieniec starszej z dziewcząt.  
- ja…nie wiem, Ginny. Wydaje mi się, że to dlatego, że…  
Nagle głosy dziewcząt stały się niemożliwie przytłumione, jakby każda z nich nabrała do ust wody. Draco poczuł jakąś siłę, ciągnącą go ku górze, a elementy scenerii wokół niego zaczęły migotać i jeden po drugim zanikać.  
___Nie!__, pomyślał w rozpaczy, ____nie teraz! Hermiono, co chcialaś powiedzieć?! Co…chciałaś…__ - _nie dał rady dłużej się opierać. Nabierając gwałtownie powietrza powrócił do swojego dormitorium. Meble i ściany chwiały się niebezpiecznie, w głowie mu huczało i wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć we wszystko co zobaczył w myślodsiewni, przede wszystkim jednak rozsadzał go gniew, a przerwana wypowiedź Hermiony paliła jego umysł niczym ogień piekielny.  
- i co, Smoku, mówiłem ci, że…  
- ZABINI TY PIEPRZONY IDIOTO! - wydarł się Malfoy, przerywając mu brutalnie i wymachując pięściami w okolicach twarzy przyjaciela - CO CI STRZELIŁO DO TEGO PUSTEGO ŁBA, ŻEBY PRZESTAC PODSŁUCHIWAĆ AKURAT W NAJBARDZIEJ INTERESUJĄCYM MOMENCIE! ZAMORDUJĘ CIĘ!  
- a, o to ci chodzi – mruknął Zabini, zasłaniając się rękami na wypadek ewentualnego ataku.  
- tak, O TO!  
- Uspokój się! Ja** chciałem** podsłuchiwać dalej, ale Seamus zaczepił mnie pytając o mecz. - Odparował Blaise obronnym tonem - Musiałem zachować pozory! Przecież nie powiem facetowi: "słuchaj, stary, chętnie bym pogadał, ale poczekaj sekundkę bo właśnie podsłuchuję dwie laski z twojego domu" - brunet skrzywił się z irytacją.  
- w takim razie zamorduję Seamusa – oświadczył Draco takim tonem, jakby stwierdzał, że niebo jest niebieskie.  
- taaak, a zanim to zrobisz… - odezwał się śpiewnie Zabini z niebezpiecznie niewinnym uśmieszkiem - wciąż czekam aż przyznasz mi rację.  
- o czym ty do chole… - zaczął Malfoy, lecz urwał, uświadomiwszy sobie o jakiej "racji" mówi jego przyjaciel. Do tej pory był tak zaślepiony gniewem, tak skupiony na urwanej wypowiedzi Hermiony, iż zapomniał, po co w ogóle**z założenia **nurkował w myślodsiewni.  
7 słów.  
"ja-nie-mogę-się-przy-nim-skupić".  
Ona nie może się przy nim skupić! Więc jednak na nią działał! I to nie byle jak, bo nadwyrężał jej słynny, żelazny rozsądek! Zakręciło mu sie w głowie ze szczęścia.  
"Kocham go, oczywiście że tak, Gin, ale…" - to ON był tym "ale"! On, Draco Malfoy - ślizgoński arystokrata i arogancki dupek.  
- tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, Blaise! Miałeś rację! - wykrzyknął Malfoy uszczęśliwiony, omal nie rzucając się Zabiniemu na szyję. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że zachowuje się jak skretyniały szympans pod wpływem eliksiru rozweselającego, a zatem postanowił się opanować. Wszak jest arystokratą, nie przystoi mu rżnąć głupa, choćby przed najlepszym przyjacielem. - ekhem - odchrząknął - to znaczy: Zabini, przyznaję, iż istotnie nie myliłeś się co do słów Hermiony.  
Brunet uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i poklepał Smoka po plecach swoją wielką łapą.  
- no, ja zazwyczaj mam rację - rzekł - i teraz już sam widzisz, że nasza mała Granger nie jest znowu taka niewinna jak ci sie wydawało. To jaki masz plan?  
Draco posłał przyjacielowi spojrzenie mówiące "nie-waż-się-wypowiadać-na-temat-jej-niewinności", lecz po chwili zamyślił się nad słowami przyjaciela. Jaki miał plan?  
- jaki mam plan? - zapytał niezbyt elokwentnie z głupkowatą miną.  
- no, pytam jak zamierzasz TO wykorzystać - doprecyzował Zabini, wymownie poruszając brwiami. "TYM" było rzecz jasna całkiem nowe światło, jakie rzucała na sytuację Malfoya wypowiedź Hermiony – 7 słów.  
Blondyn popadł w zadumę. _Jak zamierzam to wykorzystać…?  
_- pomyślę nad tym - zadeklarował w końcu, mając szczery zamiar uczynić to w samotności - a teraz… nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, ale wynocha do siebie, szatański pomiocie. Jest prawie dziesiąta wieczór.  
Blaise był już prawie przy drzwiach, gdy rzucił na odchodnym:  
- swoją drogą, ta myślodsiewnia to niezłe cacko. Słyszałem, że strasznie trudno cholerstwo dostać, skąd twój stary ją wytrzasnął?  
- a bo ja wiem? - odrzekł Malfoy niedbale, wzruszając ramionami. - On ma swoje sposoby. Pewnie przeszmuglował ją od Fletchera.  
- aha - podsumował krótko brunet po czym opuścił dormitorium Dracona. Kiedy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, gospodarz odetchnął glęboko by oczyścić umysł. Wreszcie był sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.  
Wstał, obrzucił myślodsiewnie niemalże czułym spojrzeniem, po czym schował ja na powrót do szafy przy oknie. Następnie wziął szybki prysznic i odświeżony położył się do łóżka, szczelnie zaciągając kotary. Teraz miał spokojną chwilę, żeby wszystko sobie pookładać. Jako człowiek ułożony, o chłodnym, kalkulacyjnym umyśle, postanowił podejść do całej sytuacji analitycznie.  
"Ja-nie-mogę-się-przy-nim-skupić". Co DOKŁADNIE to dla niego oznaczało?  
Przez rozczochraną głowę Malfoya przewinęła się nagle setka obrazów. Przypomniał sobie kolejno każdy jej rumieniec, każde zająknięcie, każde wahanie, każde drżenie rąk, każdy nieobecny uśmiech, każdą chwilę, gdy dziewczyna ociekała przed nim wzrokiem. I wtedy zrozumiał. Właśnie pojął prawdziwe znaczenie i wagę jej słów.  
"ja-nie-mogę-się-przy-nim-skupić"… NO TAK!  
Dawało mu to szansę.  
Dawało mu to nadzieję.  
Postanowił o nią zawalczyć.

Zanim całkiem osunął się w objęcia morfeusza, w głowie zaświtała mu jeszcze jedna, niewyraźna myśl:  
" - Właściwie jedynym co nas NIE różni jest fakt, że oboje jesteśmy piekielnie seksowni.  
- no widzisz, światełko w tunelu. Na twoim miejscu bym to wykorzystał"


	12. Chapter 11

Malfoy nie spał tej nocy najlepiej. Dręczył go koszmarny, choć niezbyt skomplikowany sen, a mianowicie Hermiona, celująca w niego palcem i w kółko powtarzająca "Wydaje mi się, że to dlatego, że..." - I nigdy nie kończyła.  
W efekcie blondyn zszedł na śniadanie niewyspany, blady i potargany (nie omieszkał tez posłać Simusowi tak morderczego spojrzenia, że biedak aż się zatrząsł ze strachu, choć kompletnie nie wiedział o co ślizgonowi chodzi).  
Draco siedział więc przy stole całkiem nieprzytomny, raz po raz zerkając na Hermionę ponurym wzrokiem. Miał przez to trudności z koncentracją: gdy Zabini zwrócił mu uwagę, że blondyn nic nie je, ten natychmiast posmarował sobie tosta masłem, które po bliższych oględzinach okazało się być ćwikłą z buraczków. Pancy Parkinson skwitowała to niezbyt grzecznym parsknięciem, po czym jęła samodzielnie przygotowywać "Dracusiowi" idealne kanapeczki. Mało brakowało a zaczęłaby go nimi karmić, gdyby ślizgon nie zorientował się w porę i nie odtrącił jej ręki (wytrącony z niej tost, lotem parabolicznym wylądował prosto w pucharku z sokiem dyniowym Goyle'a, który pochylony nad owsianką nawet tego nie zauważył [i jakoś nikt nie kwapił się by go o tym powiadomić])  
Podczas lekcji z Malfoyem było już trochę lepiej (wrzaski profesor Scottwood nieco go ocuciły), jednak Zabini przez cały czas rzucał mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Że też jego przyjaciel nie mógł się wyspać akurat w dniu meczu!

Punktualnie o godzinie 15:00, cały Hogwart zebrał się na boisku by obejrzeć potyczkę sportową między Slytherinem a Ravenclawem.  
Wziuuuuum! - gwizdek pani Hooch rozdarł ciszę. Kafel wystrzelił w górę, zawodnicy śmiegnęli na swoje pozycje, na trybunach podniósł się gwar i setki entuzjastycznych, zagrzewających do walki okrzyków. Głos bliźniaczek Patil (które przejęły po Lee Jordanie stanowisko komentatorskie) wzniósł się ponad wrzaski kibiców.  
Draco Malfoy, z kilkusekundowym opóźnieniem, odbił się od ziemi i pomknął niczym błyskawica, zataczając brawurowe okrążenie wzdłuż trybun oraz posyłając uśmiechy i, o zgrozo!, całusy co głośniejszym fankom.  
Hermiona, wbrew sobie, zirytowała się.  
_No i czego one tak sikają na jego widok! Przecież to tylko facet!_  
**_PRZYSTOJNY_** **_facet_**, poprawił głosik w jej głowie, co tylko dodatkowo ją wkurzylo.  
I wtedy stało się coś, na czego widok każda ślizgonka (i nie tylko) zzieleniała z zazdrości.  
Oto Młody-bożyszcze-nastolatek-Malfoy zatrzymał się idealnie przed sektorem Gryffindoru, odnalazł Hermionę wzrokiem, po czym podleciał do niej i wychyliwszy się z miotły cmoknął ją szybko w policzek (prawdopodobnie narażając się tym na bolesną śmierć z rąk Freda Weasleya). Dziewczyna nie zdążyła nawet zareagować, bo już w sekundę później Draco dał nura ku ziemi. Kątem oka zauważył jednak, że dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Zadowolony uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
_Dobrze. Idealnie. Teraz trzeba skupić się na Zniczu._  
Już dawno, dzięki swojemu typowo arystokratycznemu zamiłowaniu do ładu i porządku, wypracował sobie najszybszy i najskuteczniejszy system przeczesywania boiska kawałeczek po kawałeczku. Nie minęło 7 minut (podczas których Krukoni wypracowali sobie 4 punktową przewagę) a Draco znalazł Znicza. Teraz pozostawało go tylko złapać, nim zrobi to szukająca przeciwnej druzyny. W tej cześci Potter przerastał Malfoya, chociaż miał większy problem z samym zlokalizowaniem kulki. Niewątpliwie jednak Draco posiadał nad krukonką przewagę w postaci niedoścignionej miotły, która reagowała na najlżejsze sygnały ze strony właściciela i niemalże stawała się z nim jednością.  
Na nic się to jednak nie zdało, ponieważ tego dnia znicz był wyjatkowo "czujny". Malfoy w prawo - ten w lewo. Malfoy w lewo - ten w prawo. Nie działały żadne zwody, piruety, ani inne sztuczki, które zwykle okazywały się niezawodne, tymczasem krukoni wygrywali już 20 punktami.  
Blondyn wzleciał wysoko ponad boisko, by spojrzeć na mecz z góry i spokojnie przeanalizować sytuację. Wznosząc się korkociągiem ku niebu, przypadkiem zerknął na lożę Gryffindoru, skąd przechwycił jedno, zmartwione spojrzenie orzechowych oczu.  
I wtedy coś go tknęło.  
"_- krukoni zrekrutowali nową ścigającą, ponoć jest nieźle utalentowana.  
- to nie ma znaczenia jeżeli złapiesz znicz. A złapiesz go._"  
Te słowa jakby zdwoiły jego siłę, energię i koncentrację. Mówiła wtedy z taką pewnością...! Nie mógł jej zawieść. Nie zniósłby tego.  
Przygladając się z góry układowi graczy na boisku, dostrzegł mknącą wzdłuż lewej flanki szukającą krukonów. Z jej postawy i sposobu kierowania miotłą, od razu domyślił się, że ściga znicz. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy w jego glowie skrystalizował się plan. Wiedział już, co zrobi.  
Jednym, zdecydowanym szarpnięciem, skierował miotłę w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, w którym leciała krukonka, i ruszył. Nadlatywal do niej z naprzeciwka, jednak zderzenie nie było mozliwe, bo znajdowali się na róznych wysokościach (dziewczyna mknęła tuż nad ziemią). Gdy była zaledwie kilka stóp od niego, gwałtownie zanurkował jednocześnie ostro skręcając, by nie uderzyć w murawę i... sprzątnął jej znicz sprzed nosa. Tak jak podejrzewał: złota kulka, ścigana przez jednego z zawodników, "nie spodziewała się", że drugi zaatakuje ją w tym samym czasie z naprzeciwka i odetnie jej drogę ucieczki.  
Blondyn chwycił swoją zdobycz w dwa palce i wyciagnąwszy rękę tak, by była doskonale widoczna, zatoczył fantastyczne, tyumfalne okrążenie wzdłuż trybun.  
Dziewczyny klaskały i piszczały jak opętane. Tłum skandował jego imię. Mrowie zielono-srebrnych chorągiewek dosłownie wrzało. Bliźniaczki Patil darły się i ryczały rozdzierająco, mimo że jedna z nich była krukonką.  
Ale Draco Malfoy nie **to** chciał oglądać. Nie **tego** chciał słuchać. Chciał zobaczyć **ją**.  
Nie dane mu jednek było jej odszukać, ponieważ gdy tylko postawił stopy na trawie, zewsząd otoczyły go dziesiątki rozradowanych, ślizgońskich twarzy. Wiwatujacy tłum stłoczył się wokół niego, ledwie pozwalając mu oddychać i odgradzając go od reszty świata.  
_Odejdźcie! Pozwolę wam się wielbić później! Musze się z __**nią**__ zobaczyć!  
_Tymczasem wiwaty nie cichły, a tłum ani myślał się rozstąpić. Dziesiątki rąk poklepywały go po ramionach, po plecach, po głowie... o słodki Merlinie, jedną chyba poczuł nawet na swojej łydce!  
Chłopak stracił już zupełnie nadzieję na wyswobodzenie, kiedy z odsieczą przyszedł mu Blaise Zabini.  
- no, już! Rozejść się, sio! Pan Malfoy potrzebuje odpoczynku, żegnam ozięble! - rozpędzani przez Blaise'a uczniowie powoli zaczęli się wycofywać.  
Kiedy, wciaż wiwatujący, tłum opuścił szkolne błonia, Draco rozejrzał się dookoła z nadzieją... ale niestety - tej-której-szukał nigdzie nie było. Zrezygnowany ruszył do szatni, ciagnąc za sobą miotłę jakby była zwykłym, spróchnialym badylem (a nie cackiem za kilka tysięcy galeonów).  
W pewnym momencie zza pleców dobiegł go czyjś głos, z zaaferowaniem wykrzykujący jego imię.  
- Draco! Draco! - dźwięki szybko się przybliżaly i po chwili ślizgon mógł już stwierdzić, że głos z całą pewnością nie należy do mężczyzny.  
_Pewnie kolejna psycho-fanka,_ pomyślał podirytowany, z zamiarem odesłania domniemanej wariatki tam skąd przyszła. Odwrócił się i... nie zdążył uciec. Nie zdążył zawołać po pomoc. Na Merlina, nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust! Drobne ciałko uderzyło w niego z impetem, zaciskając ramiona wokół jego szyi i obsypujac jego twarz burzą kasztanowych loków.  
- udało ci się! wiedziałam że ci się uda! - wydarła mu się dziewczyna do ucha, wysokim, podekscytowanym głosem.  
Malfoy przycisnął ja delikatnie do siebie i ukradkiem wtulił twarz w jej wlosy, mając nadzieję, że w ferworze okrzyków Hermiona tego nie zauważy.  
Przez myśl przemknęło mu tysiąc różnych rzeczy, które chciałby jej teraz powiedzieć:  
_"To dzięki tobie mi się udało."  
"Śniłaś mi się tej nocy."  
__"Na litość boską, nie drzyj się tak, kobieto."  
"Dziękuję."  
"Bez ciebie bym tego nie dokonał."  
"Fuj, mam twoje włosy w ustach!"  
"Nie puszczaj mnie."_  
- spokojnie, Granger, zapisy do mojego fanclubu u Pancy Parkinson. Nie możesz tak po prostu się na mnie rzucać, najpierw stań w kolejce. - zamruczał jej do ucha.  
Dziewczyna natychmiast odsunęła się, co było ostatnim, na co Malfoy miał ochotę, jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na słowa wydobywające się z jego ust. Bez dwóch zdań, był po prostu urodzonym draniem.  
Draniem, który nie umie wyrazić tego co myśli i czuje. Draniem, który nie potrafi wyzbyć się bezczelnej ironii, nawet trzymając w objęciach (niezbyt czułych, ale jednak objęciach) dziewczynę, na którą "leci" (jeżeli wierzyć w intuicję tego idioty Zabiniego).  
Hermiona wsparła się na ramieniu slizgona, pochylając się nieco nad swoimi kolanami. Nadal dyszała po biegu.  
- już myśla... myślałam, że rąbniesz w ziemię! Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! - wysapała, łapiąc się za serce.  
_Wykonałbym setki śmiertelnych manewrów, tylko żeby popatrzyć jak się o mnie martwisz_, pomyślał Malfoy.  
- chyba żartujesz, to było zajebiste! - powiedział Malfoy.  
Naprawdę był aroganckim dupkiem. W każdym calu, niezależnie od swoich uczuć.  
Gryfonka posłała mu spojrzenie bazyliszka, ale nie odezwała się, wciąż usiłując odzyskać zdrowy rytm oddechu. Po chwili wyprostowała się i rzuciła prosto:  
- gratulacje.  
Potrząsnęła po męsku jego reką, bez pożegnania odwróciła się, i zaczęła odchodzić.  
Nastąpiło to wszystko tak szybko i tak...ni z głupia frant, że zanim Draco odzyskał wątek, dziewczyna była już daleko.  
- dokąd idziesz?! - zakrzyknął za nią pełną piersią.  
Odwróciła się w marszu i idąc tyłem odkrzyknęła:  
- do Pancy Parkinson! Obiło mi się o uszy, że prowadzi zapisy do fanclubu pewnego sportowca, który mi dziś zaimponował! - to mówiąc zasalutowała mu z uśmiechem i zniknęła za niewielkiem wzgórzem.  
Malfoy pokręcił glowa w niedowierzaniu. Chyba nigdy do końca nie zrozumie tej małej dziewuchy. Co i rusz go zaskakuje...

- błagam, błagam, błagaaaaam! Herm, proszę!  
- sama nie wiem, Fred. To już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu...! - wahała się Hermiona.  
- wynagrodzę ci to - obiecał rudzielec z miną spaniela - proooszę, zgóóódź sięęęę!  
- no...dobrze - powiedziała w końcu, wbrew sobie. Przy nim zawsze miała problemy z asertywnością.  
- dzieki, jesteś super! - wykrzyknął chłopak i pospiesznie cmoknął ją w usta. Gryfonka oczekiwała na dłuższy pocałunek, ale ręce, którymi chciała objać szyję swojego chłopaka, zacisnęły się na powietrzu, bowiem rzeczony chłopak popędził już bóg-wie-dokąd za swoim bratem bliźniakiem.  
Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, siadając nad książkami. Świetnie. Teraz miała już do napisania DWA wypracowania z zielarstwa - dla siebie i dla Freda. Ostatnio takie "męskie wypady" zdarzały mu się coraz cześciej. Nie miałaby nawet nic przeciwko, gdyby "przy okazji" nie zostawiał jej ze swoimi zadaniami domowymi.  
_Pięknie, _pomyślała, _znów zarwę pół nocy ślęcząc nad pergaminem.  
_- cześć, Herm - rzuciła Ginny, schodząc w piżamie i kapciach do Pokoju Wspólnego. Ręcznikiem wycierała swoje długie, mokre wlosy, i zapewne wybierała się w odwiedziny do Harrego. - co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Idź spać, przepracowujesz się.  
- mów mi jeszcze - mruknęła sarkastycznie podirytowana Hermiona - tak sie składa, że odrabiam pracę dla, a raczej: ZA, twojego umiłowanego braciszka - skrzywiła sie, klnąc w duchu swoją uległość w stosunku do Freda. Uwolniona spod jego szczenięcego uroku, zaczynała coraz bardziej żałować, że w ogóle się na to zgodziła.  
- wiem, że on jest moim bratem, i że jako jego siostra nie powinnam tego mówić, ale moim zdaniem on cię wykorzystuje - rzekła Weasleyówna, rozsiadając się na kanapie w kompleksie wypoczynkowym.  
_Ma rację_, pomyślała ponuro Hermiona. Irytował ją widok Ginny, rozwalonej wygodnie pośród poduszek, gdy ona sama musiała obijać pośladki na twardym krześle w kąciku naukowym.  
- prawdę mówiąc dziwi mnie, że się na to godzisz, Herm - kontynuowała niezrażonym tonem ruda.  
- taa, mnie też - mruknęła Hermiona pod nosem, tak, by przyjaciółka nie mogła usłyszeć. Z narastającej irytacji za mocno przyciskała pióro do papieru, i na pergaminie zaczęły pojawiac się brzydkie, nieestetyczne kleksy.  
- ...ale ja tam sie nie wtrącam, to przeciez wasz związek, chociaż gdyby Harry mnie cią... - paplała dalej Ginny.  
- Virginio Molly Weasley - przerwała jej Hermiona, bardzo starając się utrzymać brzmienie głosu w ryzach. - jeżeli twój szanowny brat jeszcze raz - choć JEDEN raz - poprosi mnie o odwalanie za niego roboty, podczas kiedy on rozbija się Geogrem po swoich tajnych przejściach, to obawiam się, że nie będzie już tu mowy o żadnym związku.  
O dziwo, im dłużej mówiła, tym spokojniej brzmiał jej głos i tym pewniej się czuła.  
Koniec. Nie powoli się więcej wykorzystywać. Nie będzie znowu zarywać nocy, w zamian za jakies nędzne "wynagrodzę ci to" i pospieszny pocałunek.  
Wcześniej Fred taki nie był. Spędzał z nią niemal każdą chwilę i otaczał ją opieką (co owszem - nieraz ja irytowało, ale przynajmniej świadczyło o tym, że mu na niej zależy). A teraz? Teraz już nawet nie zabierał jej na Dach, mimo że kilka razy go o to prosiła! Zawsze mówił: "kiedy indziej, skarbie, teraz naprawdę bardzo, bardzo się spieszę! Obiecuję, że później to sobie odbijemy!" - i już go nie było.  
Acha, i jeszcze ten pobieżny, przelotny całus, pozbawiony choćby krztyny czułości. Imitacja prawdziwych pocałunków, którymi wprost obsypywał ją na początku trwania ich związku.  
Ble, Hermiona nie znosiła tych nic nie znaczących cmoknięć. To tak, jakby całowała szybę, albo własną rękę! Nie raz miała ochotę wytrzeć po nich usta rękawem, lecz nie robiła tego, bo mimo wszystko Fred nadal był jej chłopakiem i czułaby, że postępuje wobec niego nie w porządku.  
- może i masz rację - rzekła powaznie Ginny, po dłuższym zastanowieniu.  
- serio, Gin? - zapytała Hermiona, unosząc głowę znad książek. Do tej pory nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, że ma łzy w oczach, dopóki nie pociekły one wąskim strumykiem po jej policzkach.  
- a co myślałaś? - odparła ruda łagodnie - jesteś moją przyjaciólką, chcę, żebyś była szczęścliwa. - wstała z kanapy i podeszła do Hermiony, by objąć ją i mocno przytulić do siebie. Dobrze wiedziała jak to jest, gdy atakują cię sercowe rozterki.  
- a-ale to t-twój bra-at - wyjąkała Hermiona, walcząc z narastającym w głębi jej piersi szlochem.  
- wiem. Ale pozbiera się, znam go. Jeżeli masz się w tym związku meczyć i ma cię on unieszczęsliwiać, to... - lojalnie w stosunku do brata, Weasleyówna nie dokończyla tego zdania. Z resztą dobrze wiedziała, że wcale nie musi. - cokolwiek postanowisz jestem z tobą, Herm - powiedziała tylko, mocniej ściskając przyjaciółkę. W sercu Hermiony wezbrała fala wdzięczności, ulgi i wzruszenia.  
- dziękuję, Ginny. Naprawdę, naprawdę potrzebowałam to od kogoś usłyszeć.  
- wiem, kochanie. Juz dobrze.  
I wtedy Hermiona rozszlochała się na dobre.

Draco Malfoy ślęczał właśnie nad wypracowaniem z zielarstwa w swoim prywatnym dormitorium, gdy kątem okaz zauważył małą, latającą, połyskującą subtelnie kulkę. Od razu rozpoznał co to takiego.  
Byl to eMeM (skrót od _Magic_ _Massage_). MM'y były najnowszym i z pewnością najgenialniejszym dziełem Weasley'ów. Choć bliźniacy opracowali je zaledwie wczoraj, już posiadała je ponad połowa szkoły, nie wyłączając ślizgonów. Urządzenia te z wyglądu bardzo przypominały Zloty Znicz: też były skrzydlate, drobne, okrągłe i diabelnie szybkie, tyle że nie złote, i nie służyły do tego, by przed kimkolwiek uciekać, ale by przekazywać prywatne wiadomości.  
MM'y dzieliły się na dwa podstawowe rodzaje:  
SMM'y (_Short Magic Massage_) - wykonane z czerwonego metalu,  
oraz LMM'y (_Long Magic Massage_) - z niebieskiego.  
Na ich szczycie znajdował się mały, dyskretny przycisk, aktywujący odczyt wiadomości. Co się natomiast tyczy samego WYSYŁANIA... cóż, był to niewątpliwy sukces Weasleyów (choć Draco niechętnie to przyznawał). Wystarczyło bowiem napisać wiadomość na pergaminie przy pomocy specjalnego atramentu, a następnie odpowiednim zaklęciem przenieść ją na pamięć MM'a, i już - kulka mykała z prędkością Znicza do adresata, przy czym była tak zaczarowana, że przenikała w razie potrzeby przez ściany, zamknięte drzwi, a nawet tajne portale do poszczególnych Domów.  
Malfoy z westchnieniem chwycił SMM'a w dwa palce i delikatnie wcisnął przycisk. Urządzenie zawisło w powietrzu i otworzyło się, ukazując małe, świecące "oko". Po chwili z owego "oka" wyświetlił się przed Draconem wyraźny, hologramiczny ekranik, zawierający treść wiadomości:

_**_**_  
**OD: **Twoja skryta fantazja**  
DO: **Moja całkiem nie skryta fantazja**  
TEMAT: **Sukienka twojej skrytej fantazji  
**ZALĄCZNIKI: ** **; **  
_**_  
**_  
_W związku z jutrzejszą imprezą chciałam cię tylko spytać, która kreacja bardziej ci się podoba. Inaczej mówiąc: którą chętniej byś ze mnie ściągnął..._  
_...zębami. _

_Twoja Słodka,_  
_PiPi _  
_**_**_

O Merlinie, to znowu ta zbzikowana Parkinson. Nienawidził, gdy mówiła o sobie "PiPi". Co z tego, że miała dwa "p" w inicjałach - dla niego zawsze pozostanie zwykłą Parkinson, ew. tą-popapraną-mopsowatą-mordą. Blondyn pospiesznie rzucił okiem na dwa załączniki z sukienkami. Właściwie "sukienkami" trudno je było nazwać, bowiem były to po prostu dwa kawałki materiału (jeden srebrny, drugi zielony, naturalnie), które więcej odkrywały niż zakrywaly. Chłopak nacisnął ponownie przycisk na SMMie, a kulka błyskawicznie zamknęła się i pognała z powrotem do nadawcy. Malfoy wysunął szufladę biurka, wydobył z niej specjalny atrament i własnego MM'a, a następnie szybko nakreślił odpowiedź:

**_**  
**OD:** Twoja całkiem nie skryta fantazja.  
**DO:** Mops  
**TEMAT:** chusteczki do nosa, które raczyłaś nazwać kreacjami.  
**_**

_(nie)Droga Parkinson!_

_W obliczu zagrożenia, jakie stanowią zaproponowane przez ciebie "sukienki", polecałbym przyjście na imprezę w prześcieradle lub szlafroku, jako że byłaby to opcja zdecydowanie bardziej stosowna. _  
_Jednocześnie pragnę cię poinformować, iż jedyne ubranie jakie bym z ciebie ściągnął, to MOJE ubranie, które następnie potraktowałbym setką zaklęć odkażających i nigdy go więcej nie założył. _

_bez poważania, Twój nieosiągalny_  
_książę M._  
**_**

Zaklęciem przeniósł odpowiedź na MM'a, a gdy kulka pomknęła w świat w poszukiwaniu "Mopsa", wrócił do pracy domowej. Nie mógł się jednak należycie skupić, bo wiadomość od Parkinson przypomniała mu o Hermionie.  
"-_ dokąd idziesz?!  
_- _do Pancy Parkinson!_ _Obiło mi się o uszy, że prowadzi zapisy do fanclubu pewnego sportowca, który mi dziś zaimponował!"  
_Ech, chciałby, żeby to ona była na jutrzejszej imprezie! Co prawda zdawał sobie sprawę, że hałaśliwe, zakrapiane Ognistą biby, to nie klimaty dla panny Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger, i że pewnie nie przyszłaby nawet gdyby mogła, ale...zaraz, zaraz. Przecież ona MOŻE przyjść! W końcu jutrzejsze balety urządzane są nie tylko z okazji wygranego meczu, ale także by uczcić koniec pierwszego semestru i rozpoczęcie ferii. W takim przypadku mógłby zaprosić Hermionę w uznaniu za jej korepetytorskie wysiłki, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń.  
Malfoy pospiesznie (w myśl zasady: "szybko, nim dotrze do ciebie, że to bez sensu") wyciągnął z szuflady drugiego SMM'a (wykupił ich od Weasleyów chyba z 20), otworzył magiczny kałamarz i wziął się za pisanie.  
Szło mu to niezbyt imponująco. Za każdym razem gdy wiadomość wydawała mu się gotowa do wysłania, po ponownym przeczytaniu zaczynała nagle brzmieć całkiem idiotycznie, więc zmazywał ją zakleciem i zaczynał od nowa.  
Największy problem stanowił, o dziwo, PODPIS. Za pierwszym razem chłopak podpisal się "Draco", stwierdził jednak, że gryfonka uzna to za dziwne, skoro przez całe życie mówili do siebie po nazwisku. Z kolei podpis "Malfoy" wydał mu się jeszcze głupszy, bo przeciez kto normalny mówi po nazwisku o SOBIE SAMYM.  
"Draco Malfoy" znowusz - brzmiało zbyt oficjalnie, natomiast same inicjaly odpadały, gdyż kojarzyły się z tandetnymi serialami detektywistycznymi.  
W końcu zrozpaczony ślizgon impulsywnie wymówił zaklęcie, doszedłszy do wniosku, że "trudno! nic już nie będzie poprawiał! Raz kozie smierć!".  
Tym oto sposobem, treść wysłanej spod jego pióra wiadomości brzmiała, jak następuje:

**_**  
**OD:** Draco Malfoy, Slytherin  
**DO:** Hermiona Granger, Gryffindor  
**TEMAT:** Zaproszenie  
**_**

_W podziękowaniu za moją piątkę z transmutacji, której niewątpliwie nie osiągnąłbym bez Ciebie, chciałbym zaprosić cię na imprezę wyprawianą przez ślizgonów z okazji wygranego meczu i końca pierwszego semestru. _  
_Jeżeli zechcesz przyjść:  
Odbywa się ona jutro, od godziny...hmm... zakładam, że około 20:00, i potrwa prawdopodobnie __do białego rana (choć oczywiście nie musisz zostawać tak długo. nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, bo jak najbardziej MOŻESZ, ale jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz...). Miejsce to, rzecz jasna, Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu, do którego znasz już drogę (diabli wiedzą skąd). _  
_Uwaga praktyczna: zaleca się stroje NIEOFICJALNE! W szatach wstęp wzbroniony! _

_Z poważaniem, _  
_Ja_

_PS - Zaproszenie obejmuje ewentualną osobę towarzyszącą, niekoniecznie rudą. _

_Z poważaniem,_  
Ja  
**_**

O wstydzie!Malfoy zdążył przebiec jeszcze wzrokiem przez tekst, nim ten zniknął pod wpływem zaklęcia na pamieci MM'a. Blondyn ze zgrozą stwierdził, że podpisał się...nie, nawet w myślach nie mógł wymówic tego idiotyzmu. Na dodatek zrobił to nie raz, a DWA!  
DWA RAZY! co za koszmar! Niestety, czerwona kulka pomknęła już chyżo do adresatki i chłopak w zaden sposób nie mógł jej zawrócić (kulki, nie adresatki)  
Cóż...nie było co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem - teraz pozostawało mu tylko czekać na odpowiedź.

***

Hermiona otarła łzy i odpowiednim zaklęciem usunęła kleksy z wypracowania Freda. Płakała jeszcze długo po tym, jak Ginny ulotniła się do dormitorium Herrego, a teraz miała wrazenie, że wypłakała już cały swój zapas łez i że w jej wnętrzu nie pozostała ani kropla wilgoci.  
Hermiona Granger nie była beksą. Nie była też kobietą słabą, wręcz przeciwnie - cechował ją ogromny hart ducha i siła charakteru. Ale nie znaczy to, że była z kamienia. Od czasu do czasu potrzebowała się po prostu **wypłakać. **Pozwolić wszystkim żalom, smutkom i urazom opuścić wraz z łzami jej organizm, by nastepnie wydmuchać nos, umyć twarz i na powrót obudzić w sobie Lwa. Pod tym względem różniła się od większości ludzi, którzy zwykle trwają w depresyjnym nastroju i użalają się nad soba jeszcze długo po tym, jak przestaną płakać. Ona taka nie była. Kiedy ostatnia słonawa kropla wymknęła się spod jej powieki, by stoczyć się niespiesznie po policzku i wsiagnąć w kolnierzyk bluzki, Hermiona była już gotowa, by powiedzieć sobie "dość".  
I powiedziała. Powiedziała to sobie głośno i wyraźnie, a chwilę potem ogarnął ją spokój i opanowanie.  
Już miała zabierać się za kończenie pracy domowej Freda, gdy dostrzegła że nad pergaminem unosi się czerwona, połyskująca metalicznie i trzepocząca skrzydełkami kulka. Rozpoznała ją od razu, ponieważ sama pomagała bliźniakom ją projektować. Bez zastanowienia nacisnęła ukryty guzik, a na hologramicznym ekranie ukazała się wiadomosć następującej treści:

**_**  
**OD:** Draco Malfoy, Slytherin  
**DO:** Hermiona Granger, Gryffindor  
**TEMAT:** Zaproszenie  
**_**

_W podziękowaniu za moją piątkę z transmutacji, której niewątpliwie nie osiągnąłbym bez Ciebie, chciałbym zaprosić cię na imprezę wyprawianą przez ślizgonów z okazji wygranego meczu i końca pierwszego semestru. _  
_Jeżeli zechcesz przyjść:  
__Odbywa się ona jutro, od godziny...hmm... zakładam, że około 20:00, i potrwa prawdopodobnie do białego rana (choć oczywiście nie musisz zostawać tak długo. Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, bo jak najbardziej MOŻESZ, ale jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz...). Miejsce to, rzecz jasna, Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu, do którego znasz już drogę (diabli wiedzą skąd). _  
_Uwaga praktyczna: zaleca się stroje NIEOFICJALNE! W szatach wstęp wzbroniony! _

_Z poważaniem, _  
_Ja_

_PS - Zaproszenie obejmuje ewentualną osobę towarzyszącą, niekoniecznie rudą. _

_Z poważaniem,_  
Ja  
**_  
**

W pierwszej chwili dziewczyna az rozpromieniła się od wewnątrz. Nigdy nie miała nawet iskry nadziei, że Malfoy zechce się jej jakkolwiek odwdzięczyć, za douczanie go. A tutaj proszę - okazuje się, że facet ma gest!  
Tym bardziej bolało ją, że musi odrzucić jego zaproszenie. A niestety - **musiała** je odrzucić i to z bardzo oczywistych względów.  
Z ciężkim westchnieniem sięgnęła po kałamarz z magicznym atramentem i nie rozmyślając długo wystosowała koleżeńską odpowiedź:

**_  
OD:**wzruszona/wściekla/zdziwiona/zachwycona/podejrzliwa/wdzięczna/wniebowzieta (niepotrzebne skreślić) korepetytorka  
**DO: **Ja  
**_**

_Drogi Ja! _

_Muszę przyznać, iż udało ci się mnie zaskoczyć ;) (Winszuję, bo niełatwa to sztuka) _  
_Cholernie mi przyjemnie, żeś o mnie pomyślał, w całym splendorze, jaki cię otacza od czasu meczu, mimo to zmuszona jestem spytać: JAK-TY-TO-SOBIE-NIBY-WYOBRAŻASZ, CO?_  
_Nie powiem - całkiem fajnie się dowiedzieć, że doceniasz moją pracę, z tym, że... okazujesz to w dość dziwny sposób, biorąc pod uwagę, że jeżeli skorzystam z twojego zaproszenia, prawdopodobnie u progu zostanę rozszarpana na strzępy przez armię ślizgonek z Pancy Parkinson na czele. (Nie żebym sugerowała, że mają o co być zazdrosne [bo oczywiście absolutnie __**nie**__ mają], ale chyba jestem "z-obozu-wroga", no nie?)_  
_Podsumowując:_  
_Ja po prostu przypuszczam, że pojawienie się na tej imprezie byłoby __**z mojej strony**__ misją samobójczą. A o ile to zaproszenie nie jest __**z twojej strony**__ zawoalowaną deklaracją, że pragniesz mojej śmierci, o tyle zakładam, że wysłałeś je ze zwykłej grzeczności, a nie prawdziwej chęci bym z niego skorzystała. (Albo jesteś pijany)._

_I jeszcze jedno: dziękuję ;) Wiem, że nie zrobiłeś tego świadomie (a tym bardziej celowo), ale swoją wiadomością akurat poprawiłeś mi wyjątkowo skopany humor ;)_

_Z nadzieją, że jednak __**nie jesteś**__ pijany:_  
_Granger_

_PS - Bez urazy, ale czy ty myślisz? Twoim zdaniem niby kogo nie-rudego mogłabym ze sobą przyprowadzić, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszyscy moi znajomi (poza Potterem) są tak rudzi, iż chyba bardziej się już nie da? _  
**_**

W głębi serca dziewczyna wiedziała, że mogłaby odpisać Malfoyowi o wiele bardziej...formalnie. I może nawet **wypadało** jej tak uczynić, ale... jakoś się przed tym wzbraniała. Nie tylko dlatego, że w tak smętny, samotny wieczór przydała jej się odrobinka rozrywki. Miała też cichą nadzieję, iż na niezobowiązującą w treści wiadomość... prędzej otrzyma odpowiedź.


	13. Chapter 12

_  
**DO:**Gderliwa korepetytorka  
**OD:**Twój-bardzo-inteligentny-i-zapobiegawczy-uczeń  
**TEMAT:**Czy ty zawsze musisz narzekać?

Kobieto,  
puchu marny...  
Więcej wiary w swoich protegowanych! Twoje obawy i wątpliwości są dla mnie obrazą. Jak śmiesz twierdzić, że na MOJEJ imprezie ktoś zrobi ci krzywdę? (A już szczególnie Parkinson?). Ustawię lud do pionu i obiecuję, że będą grzeczni. Włos ci z głowy nie spadnie...w ogóle nic z Ciebie nie spadnie...  
...no chyba, że tego zechcesz drański_uśmieszek  
A ponoć Gryfoni są tacy super odważni...  
Daj spokój, przecież nie przywiążę cię do krzesła i nie zaknebluję (no chyba, że tego zachcesz, oczywiście drański_uśmieszek2 ). Jak ci się nie spodoba to przecież w każdej chwili możesz wyjść -,-  
A poza tym: kotku, jak często masz okazję rozerwać się w ten sposób? (czyt.: jak-często-twój-przystojny-zdolny-i-popularny-uczeń-zaprasza-cię-na-imprezę-opiewającą-jego-triumf?).

Łączę wyrazy irytacji,  
Smoczek

PS - Kogo nie-rudego mogłabyś zabrać, pytasz? (Oczywiście Potter wykluczony). Czy ja wiem...? Może swojego kota? Krzyworyj, czy jak mu tam...

**OD:**Puch marny  
**DO:**Smoczek  
**TEMAT:**nie podpuszczaj mnie...

...gadką o odwadze Gryonów, bo jestem na to za sprytna. Po drugie: NIE MÓW DO MNIE "KOTKU" ! (Chyba, że pragniesz zostać ciężko pobity przez personę znaną jako Fred Weasley - mój chłopak).  
"Będą grzeczni" - mówisz. Zobaczymy.

Z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia (psychicznego),  
H.J.G

PS - KRZYWOŁAP, baranie, KRZYWOŁAP! Poza tym - prędzej zamieniłby się w szyszymorę, niż postawił łapkę w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu. I dla Twojej wiadomości: ON TEŻ JEST RUDY.

**DO:**H.J.G? (Żądam wyjaśnień)  
**OD:**całkiem-zdrowy-psychicznie-Smoczek  
**TEMAT:**"Zobaczymy"?

Czy to znaczy, że przyjdziesz?

I.T.G

PS - Akurat to, że Twój Krzywonóg jest rudy, specjalnie mi nie przeszkadza. A co do insynuacji jakobym miał dostąpić uszczerbku za zdrowiu z ręki Twojego, tak zwanego, "Chłopaka", to... hahahahahah

**OD:**Hermiona Jane Granger  
**DO:**I.T.G? (Żądam wyjaśnień)  
**TEMAT:**"czy to znaczy, że przyjdziesz?"

Nie, nie znaczy. To znaczy, że **porozmawiam o tym**z Fredem i MOŻE, podkreślam: MOŻE, przyjdę. Ale jeżeli już, to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem wpadnę tylko na chwilę.  
Więc się za bardzo nie ciesz, zrozumiano?

Granger

PS - nie widzę nic zabawnego w moich insynuacjach i na Twoim miejscu potraktowałabym je poważniej, wziąwszy pod uwagę jak bardzo dbasz o swój szanowny, arystokratyczny tyłek.

_  
**OD:**Inicjały To Głupota  
**DO:**córka swojego chłopaka  
**TEMAT:**"porozmawiam o tym z Fredem"

Czy mam rozumieć, że Twoja obecność na tej imprezie zależy od tego, co powie Fred Weasley, Twój, tak zwany, "chłopak" ? Który, warto wspomnieć, nienawidzi mnie jak stu diabłów? Masz rację, to jest fair obrażony

Serdeczne dzięki,  
Ten-którego-imienia-nigdy-nie-wymawiasz

_  
**OD:**Ta-której-imienia-brzydzisz-się-wymawiać  
**DO:**DRACO  
**TEMAT:**pocieszająco_głasia_po_główce

Owszem, moja obecność zależy od rozmowy z Fredem...  
...ale ja potrafię być bardzo przekonująca...  
...gdy się postaram...  
...i gdy mi na czymś zależy...

Nie trać/nie rób sobie (niepotrzebne skreślić) nadziei,  
G.

**DO:**HERMIONA  
**OD:**protestujący przeciwko użyciu czasu teraźniejszego w wyrażeniu: "ta-której-imienia-brzydzisz-się-wymawiać"  
**TEMAT: **Czy to znaczy...

...że przyjdziesz?

Draco

_  
**OD:**Hermiona  
**DO:**Draco  
**TEMAT:**Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do miejsca-gdzie-i-tak-trafisz

Nie wiem, czy przyjdę. Zobaczymy...  
A może inaczej: wiem, ale gdybym Ci powiedziała, nie byłoby niespodzianki chytry_uśmieszek

Herm  
Miona

_

**OD:**nienawidzący niespodzianek  
**DO:**"Miona" bardziej mi się podoba, choć i tak wolę "Granger"  
**TEMAT:**Doprowadzasz mnie do szału...

...tym swoim "Zobaczmy" !

Bez_Podpisu_Bo_Nie_Mogę_Wymyślić_Nic_Oryginalnego

_  
**OD:**Agent 00Granger  
**DO:**Doprowadzony do szału  
**TEMAT:**Doprowadzenie podmiotu do szału

_Mission Complited!_

***

- cześć, skarbie, ty jeszcze tutaj? - spytał beztroskim tonem Fred, gramoląc swoje przydługie kończyny przez portal do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru.  
- tak, dopiero skończyłam twoje wypracowanie - odparła dziewczyna dobitnie, zbierając ze stolika książki, ciasno pozapisywane zwoje i niezliczone, luźne notatki.  
-ach, świetnie - rzucił rudzielec, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał jej odpowiedzi. W reakcji na to Hermiona zacisnęła usta, podeszła do chłopaka i stanąwszy dokładnie naprzciwko niego, wcisnęła mu do ręki schludnie zwiniętą, kilkustronicową pracę.  
- proszę - powiedziała tylko. W jej głosie nie było ani uprzejmości, ani słodyczy, ani gniewu, ani urazy. To było suche, twarde "proszę".  
- dziękuję - odparł Fred, nadal beztrosko, po czym rzucił okiem na wręczone mu wypracowanie. - co się z tobą dzieje? zwykle nie robisz tylu kleksów. Pewnie obniżą mi ocenę za estetykę.  
- jeżeli już, to MNIE obniżą ocenę za estetykę, tyle że wpiszą ją przy TWOIM NAZWISKU - wycedziła Hermiona, która po prostu nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Jak on śmiał? Na dodatek w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co powiedziała. wychylił się tylko ponad jej ramieniem, i rzucił lekko:  
- o, SMM. Z kim pisałaś?  
Dziewczyna mimowolnie zarumieniła się. Sama nie wiedziała, czemu odczuwa zakłopotanie w związku z faktem, że korespondowała z Draco, ale z jakiegoś powodu się tego wstydziła.  
- E...to nic takiego. Pisałam z Malfoyem - odparła, nie patrząc chłopakowi w oczy, choć wiedziała, że wpływa to na jej niekorzyść.  
- z Malfoyem? - Fred błyskawicznie zdwoił czujność - a o czym wy niby możecie ze sobą rozmawiać, co?  
- o Krzywołapie - wydusiła Hermiona, chociaż zaledwie o nim wspomnięli.  
- o Krzywołapie?  
- tak. Malfoy był ciekawy, jak nazywa się mój kot - kłamała w żywe oczy gryfonka, mimo, że wyrzuty sumienia dosłownie nie dawały jej oddychać. Rudzielec z niedowierzaniem uniósł brwi, ale nie mógł się kłócić.  
- interesujące... - mruknął - czy ciekawiło go coś jeszcze?  
Hermiona nabrała powietrza, jakby przygotowywała się do skoku na głęboką wodę. Musiała mu powiedzieć. Teraz albo nigdy  
- zaprosiłmnienajutrzejsząimpr ezęuślizgonówzosobątowarzysz ącą. Powiedziałamżeztobąotymporoz mawiam - wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem, tak szybko jak tylko umiała. Uff! Udało się! Teraz, gdy te słowa wydobyły się z jej ust, nie były już takie straszne. Wręcz zawstydziła się, że wcześniej tak się ich obawiała.  
- coooo?  
- zaprosił mnie na jutrzejszą imprezę u ślizgonów - powtórzyła spokojniej i wolniej. Teraz nie widziała już w tym nic strasznego. A na pewno nic, w imię czego warto kłamać.  
- zaprosił...imprezę...zrobił...co?! Wykluczone! - Fred wytrzeszczył oczy tak bardzo, że wyglądały, jakby za chwilę miały wypaść. Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie.  
- z osobą towarzyszącą - wtrąciła rezolutnie, jednak sądząc z wyrazu twarzy Weasleya: niewiele to mogło pomóc.  
- Absolutnie wykluczone! Nie zgadzam się, moja panno, nigdzie nie idziesz!  
Jego ton był tak protekcjonalny i władczy, że duma panny Granger po prostu NIE MOGŁA na to nie zareagować. Dziewczyna zaperzyła się niczym niepokorna nastolatka:  
- ach tak? W takim razie informuję, że nie jesteś moim ojcem, Fredzie Weasley! Chciałam z tobą o tym na spokojnie porozmawiać, ale nie! Ty jesteś pełen uprzedzeń! Jesteś...jesteś...małostkowy i niewyrozumiały, o! Draco chce mi PODZIEKOWAĆ, rozumiesz?! Za trud, jaki włożyłam w nasze korepetycje! A ty zamiast to docenić i zamiast być ze mnie dumny, robisz z tego powodu wielką aferę!  
Fred sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle do niego nie docierało ani jedno jej słowo. Robił się tylko coraz bardziej czerwony i coraz głośniej dyszał.  
- Nie. Pójdziesz. Tam, zrozumiano?! Zabraniam Ci!  
Biedny Fred, zupełnie nieświadomie, wypowiedział Zaklęcie. Nie takie prawdziwe, magiczne, ale też nie takie, które można zlekceważyć - absolutnie nie. Jeżeli do tej pory chłopak miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek szanse, na przeforsowanie swojego stanowiska, to teraz zniknęły one bezpowrotnie.  
"Zabraniam ci". Te dwa słowa od maleńkości stanowiły zaklęcie-pułapkę na niezrównaną dumę Hermiony Granger. Działały jak przełącznik, który opuściwszy usta rozmówcy osiągał efekt zupełnie odwrotny do zamierzonego.  
- Ach tak?! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona - Tak ci się wydaje?! Więc pogódź się z faktem, że IDĘ na tę imprezę, a ty nic nie możesz z tym zrobić! - To mówiąc, z impetem trzasnęła opasłym tomem "Zielarstwa dla klasy 6" o podłogę (prawdopodobnie budząc przy tym połowę gryfonów), po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła na schodach do żeńskiego dormitorium. Kiedy po omacku ubierała się w piżamę, jej ręce drżały z gniewu. Rodzice nieraz mówili jej, że jest temperamentna, w gorącej wodzie kąpana. I mięli rację. O ile lata obelg ze strony ślizgonów nauczyły ją pewnej samokontoli i opanowania, o tyle władczy, podniesiony ton Freda Weasleya całkiem wytrącał jej te atuty z rąk, podobnie jak to było w przypadku asertywności. Najgorsze jest to, że ona wcale nie chciała się z nim kłócić! Z początku nie planowała nawet iść na tę cholerną imprezę (i nadal nie za bardzo miała na to ochotę), ale kiedy on zaczął się tak rządzić... po prostu nie wytrzymała i uniosła się dumą.  
A teraz nie ma już odwrotu. Musi tam iść, żeby udowodnić Fredowi siłę swojego charakteru, bo inaczej... nie, nie ma żadnego "inaczej". Musi tam iść i tyle, nie da mu znowu wygrać. Tym razem nie będzie tak, jak z tym cholernym wypracowaniem. Nie ugnie się.

***

Draco kilkanaście minut temu zebrał wszystkich ślizgonów w Pokoju Wspólnym i przeprowadził z nimi bardzo sugestywną rozmowę, na temat ewentualnej obecności Hermiony Granger na imprezie. Przedłożył im szczegółowo wszystkie powody, dla których "wypadało mu ją zaprosić", oraz oznajmił kurtuazyjnie, że "mają być grzeczni, bo inaczej to oni, a nie ona, wylecą za drzwi na zbity ryj". Rzecz jasna, nie wszystkim ta wiadomość przypadła do gustu, ale oczywiście nikt nie odważył się pisnąć słówka, w obliczu potęgi Wielkiego Malfoya, wpieranego solidarnie przez Blaise'a Zabiniego. Wszyscy, nawet Pancy Parkinson, kiwali pokornie (acz niechętnie) głowami, w niemej obietnicy krótkotrwałego zawieszenia broni. Usatysfakcjonowany Malfoy udał się do swojego dormitorium, pogrążony w rozmyślaniach. _Przyjdzie, czy nie?_Mało brakowało, a udałby się po wskazówkę do Profesor Trelawney, co byłoby - jak wie każdy uczeń, który uczęszcza lub kiedykolwiek uczęszczał na lekcje wróżbiarstwa - wyrazem skrajnej desperacji.  
Jej piekielne "Zobaczymy" nie dawało mu spokoju. Po prostu NIE MÓGŁ wyrzucić tego słowa z głowy. _Przyjdzie, czy nie? _ Miał nadzieję, że tak. Od momentu, w którym wysłał jej zaproszenie, setki razy próbował ją sobie wyobrazić w stroju innym niż szkolna szata. Za każdym razem kończyło się to wizytą w łazience, co niepomiernie go irytowało, ale po prostu nie mógł nic na to poradzić.  
Gotów był się założyć, że przyjdzie ubrana na biało (o ile w ogóle przyjdzie). Nie wiedział, skąd wzięła się u niego ta pewność, ale z jakiegoś powodu był o tym tak przekonany, że innych możliwości w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę. Po prostu... nie mogła ubrać się inaczej, nie wyobrażał jej sobie w żadnym innym kolorze. Biały był czysty, niewinny, nic nie obiecujący. W podświadomości Malfoya, każda inna barwa miała swój przekaz:  
Czerwień była kusząca, ale niezależna. Mówiła: "Jestem tu i chcę się podobać, ale na swoich warunkach". W jakiś sposób też pasowała do Hermiony, do jej wysoko uniesionego podbródka i płynnego sposobu chodzenia, ale... nie. Jednak nie.  
Błękit czy złoto z kolei, wydawały się być zbyt... płytkie, zbyt proste, zbyt oczywiste, by mogła je włożyć osoba o tak złożonej osobowości jak Hermiona Granger.  
Żółty był zdaniem Malfoya pretensjonalny i krzykliwy. Wołał "Patrzcie na mnie, jestem słońcem!", co stanowiło naturalne zaprzeczenie dla wrodzonej skromności gryfonki.  
Czerń jest zaś kolorem nocy, zła, tajemnicy, potęgi, grzechu, śmierci. Ze wszystkich osób w szkole, panna Wiem-To-Wszystko była ostatnią, jaka sięgnęłaby po czarną kreację.  
Brąz - pospolitość. Odpada.  
Szary? Hermiona nigdy w życiu nie ubrałaby tak nijakiego koloru, biorąc pod uwagę dynamikę i wielobarwność jej osoby.  
Róż? kicz i tandeta.  
Plus oczywiście: zieleń i srebro odpadają z oczywistych względów.  
Nie, nie - ona MUSI być biała. Nie było innej opcji, im dłużej Malfoy o tym rozmyślał, tym bardziej był co do tego przekonany.  
- co robisz, Smoku? - spytał Blaise Zabini, wparowując bez pytania do dormitorium blondyna.  
- myślę - odparł Draco odruchowo.  
- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, pytałem poważnie.  
- poważnie: myślę. Wbrew temu co o mnie sądzisz: czasem mi się to zdarza.  
- dobrze, zatem myślisz. O czym?  
- o kolorach - znów odruchowa odpowiedź. Na Merlina! "O kolorach"! Jakie to...niemęskie!  
- no, no, no...! Nie wiedziałem, że w naszym Smoczku drzemie taka artystyczna dusza! - zakrzyknął Blaise, nie posiadając się z radości.  
- zamknij się, myślałem o sukienkach! - odwarknął Draco, nim zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmi to jeszcze głupiej. Zabini zakwiczał i począł dusić się ze śmiechu, podczas gdy blondyn zaczerwienił się ze wstydu i gniewu.  
- o su...o sukienkach, mówisz? - wysapał Blaise pomiędzy histerycznymi atakami wesołości - czy...czyich, swoich czy P...Pancy?  
- ty to, Zabini, wstydu nie masz. Włazisz do MOJEGO dormitorium jak do siebie, i w dodatku ze mnie drwisz, na MOIM terenie. Jeszcze chwila a wykopię cię za drzwi. - oznajmił chłodnym tonem Malfoy, przyjmując słusznie, że w szczególnym przypadku Blaise'a Zabiniego najskuteczniejszą obroną jest atak.  
- dobra, dobra. Coś ty się zrobił taki wojowniczy? Założę się, że stresuje cię ta cała sprawa z Granger.  
- może... - odparł blondyn ostrożnie.  
- ja tam chciałbym, żeby przyszła. Po pierwsze dlatego, że będę ojcem chrzestnym waszych dzieci (a wypada mi poznać rodzicielkę chrześniaków) a po drugie dlatego, że chętnie przetestuję w dyskusji tę jej słynną inteligencję - Zabini aż zatarł ręce z uciechy, co przestraszyło Malfoya, który za kwestię honoru postawił sobie, aby dziewczyna dobrze się czuła na jego imprezie.  
- Diable - odezwał się groźnym głosem - obiecałeś, że będziesz się zachowywał.  
- i słowa dotrzymam - odrzekł spokojnie brunet.  
- czy to oznacza, że nie będziesz jej wciągał w żadne... testujące-inteligencję-słowne-potyczki-a'la-Blaise-Zabini ?  
- Zobaczymy.  
To mówiąc, Diabeł przezornie umknął z dormitorium przyjaciela, zostawiając go samego. Malfoy zwinął dłonie w pięści. Miał już po kokardy tego cholernego, tajemniczego "Zobaczymy".


	14. Chapter 13

**Rozdział XIII**

Malfoy siedział na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym, otoczony przez roztańczonych, rozwrzeszczanych ślizgonów i dudniącą muzykę. Z każdą chwilą pochmurniał coraz bardziej, ponieważ Ona **nie przychodziła.** Blaise taktownie tego nie komentował, w przeciwieństwie do Pancy Parkinson, która łaziła za blondynem jak cień, stale sącząc mu do ucha złośliwe uwagi.  
- i co, Smoczusiu, twoja szlamcia jakoś nie zaszczyciła nas swoją obecnością, hm? Znalazła się pierwsza taka, co olała Wielkiego Dracze z Malfoyów?  
Chłopak siłą woli powstrzymał się przed opleceniem smukłych palców wokół szyi ślizgonki i uduszeniem jej gołymi rękami. Irytowała go tak strasznie, że byłby ją stąd dawno wywalił, gdyby nie miała na niego „haka", w postaci wiadomości o zakładzie (który nie doszedł w ogóle do skutku, ale i tak stanowił cenną kartę przetargową). Nadal jednak mógł być w stosunku do niej opryskliwy i postanowił z tego skorzystać.  
- zrób wszystkim przysługę, Parkinson, i z łaski swojej stul pysk. - warknął, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Dobrze robił, ponieważ „imprezowa" Pancy stanowiła widok ze wszech miar paskudny. Jadowicie zielony bandaż, jaki owijał się wokół jej bioder (noszący szumną nazwę „spódniczki"), ledwie sięgał jej do spojenia łonowego, natomiast obcisły i przykrótki top, spod którego wystawała fałdka tłuszczu, cały obszyty był mrowiem tandetnych, srebrnych cekinów. To, co oblepiało jej twarz, i co dziewczyna nazywała „makijażem", według Malfoya znacznie bardziej przypominało gładź szpachlową i obecnie mieszało się z obfitym potem dziewczyny, tworząc groteskową, obrzydliwą maskę.  
Ech... słowa Pancy irytowały blondyna nie dlatego, że były bezczelne i złośliwe.  
Ani z powodu jadowitego tonu, jakim je wypowiadała, czy nawet jej szyderczo wykrzywionej twarzy.  
Drażniły go, ponieważ były _prawdą. _Tak, właśnie tak. Nienawidził tej wstrętnej, opryskliwej dziewuchy za to, że miała rację.  
- biedny Dracuś... Twoje ego musi cierpieć katusze – odezwała się Parkinson słodziutko, podszczypując jego policzek. Zniecierpliwionym, podenerwowanym ruchem odtrącił jej rękę, po raz setny studząc w duchu swoją żądzę mordu. Już miał odpowiedzieć dziewczynie coś wyjątkowo wulgarnego i obraźliwego, gdy wyłapał pośród ogólnego hałasu ciche pukanie w portal do Pokoju Wspólnego. Natychmiast zerwał się na nogi, lodowatym spojrzeniem przykuwając Pancy do kanapy i nakazując jej zostać na miejscu.  
Przyszła! Tak, to musiała być Ona, bo nikt inny spoza Domu Węża nie był zaproszony. A przecież żaden ślizgon nie pukałby do własnego Pokoju Wspólnego (chyba, że ten idiota Bletchley, który stale zapominał hasła, jednak ten był już obecny wewnątrz).  
Draco przystanął przed portalem, biorąc jeden głęboki oddech i przygładzając włosy, a następnie zamaszyście uchylił przybyszowi wejścia. Tak, to BYŁA Ona. I wcale nie ubrana na biało. Miała na sobie śliczną, wysmakowaną sukienkę w kolorze rubinu (Draco, jako arystokrata, znał się na kamieniach szlachetnych), sięgającą do połowy uda. Składała się ona z 3 części: haftowanego purpurową nicią gorsetu, opinającego sztywno jej piersi i brzuch, i podkreślającego talię; zwiewnej, przytwierdzonej do niego spódniczki, układającej się w delikatne fale; oraz króciutkich, muślinowych rękawków, które z gorsetem łączyły się tylko pod pachami. Na nogach dziewczyna miała zwykłe, czarne baletki, a jej loki upięte były w wysoką, niemal sportową kitkę, sięgającą prawie do łopatek. Tak – fryzura Hermiony zaskoczyła go chyba nawet bardziej, niż głęboki, dumny kolor jej sukienki. Co prawda nie rozmyślał o tym wcześniej, ale instynktownie oczekiwał tej burzy kasztanowych pukli, jaką widywał na co dzień. Natomiast ten kucyk... wydobywał z jej twarzy jakieś nieznane Malfoyowi światło. Odsłaniał czekoladowe jeziora jej oczu, ukazywał w pełnej krasie jej malinowe usta, uwydatniał jej łagodne kości policzkowe, upstrzone tu i ówdzie drobnymi piegami. Po protu niebezpiecznie podkreślał naturalny czar, jaki w sobie skrywała...  
Nagle chłopak uświadomił sobie, że od dobrych dwóch minut stoi jak przygłup, gapiąc się na nią, podczas gdy ona zakłopotana czeka w progu. Powinien... coś powiedzieć. Tylko co? Jego język sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie niezdolnego do ruchu. Zza lewego ramienia Smoka wychynął nagle Blaise, otrzeźwiając blondyna nieco i przywracając mu głos.  
- Granger – mruknął Malfoy.  
- Malfoy – mruknęła Granger  
- Zabini – mruknął Zabini.

- ...  
- no co? - odezwał się brunet obronnym tonem – nie patrzcie się tak na mnie! - przewróciwszy oczami odwrócił się i zniknął pośród balangowiczów. Zrobił z siebie idiotę, to fakt, ale przynajmniej rozładował napięcie. Zawsze był w tym mistrzem.  
- wejdź – odezwał się Draco wspaniałomyślnie, stając bokiem i robiąc dla niej miejsce w przejściu. Niemal jęknął, widząc, że jej gorset jest wiązany z tyłu. Cienki, purpurowy sznurek, tworzył schludną kokardkę u podstawy jej pleców, w miejscu, gdzie Malfoyowi zdecydowanie nie wypadało patrzeć. Sukienka zasznurowana była jednak dokładnie i ciasno, z wyjątkową dbałością, by gorset nie odsłaniał ani kawałka skóry. Chłopak z trudem oderwał wzrok od pleców Hermiony, jej ściągniętych, poruszających się lekko przy każdym kroku łopatek, by odszukać spojrzeniem Pancy Parkinson. Siedziała dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie uprzednio ją zostawił, a teraz uśmiechała się do niego krzywo. W porównaniu z Hermioną prezentowała się dość żałośnie, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że gryfonka wyglądała naturalnie i lekko, podczas gdy wygląd Pancy był wymuskany i wymuszony do obrzydliwości.  
- usiądź – rzekł Draco do, wyraźnie spiętej, dziewczyny – rozluźnij się, przyniosę ci coś do picia.  
_O nie, tylko nie to!_, pomyślała Hermiona desperacko, panicznie obawiając się zostać sam na sam z Parkinson. Gdy próbował się odwrócić, natychmiast obiema dłońmi schwyciła kurczowo jego nadgarstek, podnosząc na niego błyszczące, brązowe oczy.  
- nie jestem spragniona – powiedziała cicho, z ledwie słyszalną, proszącą nutą. Zrozumiał, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, i usiadł obok niej.  
- dobrze, więc... - zaczął odrobinę niepewnie, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co zamierza powiedzieć. Miała rację, w SMM'ach, które mu pisała: jak on to sobie wyobrażał?  
- ...więc zagramy w Prawdę – weszła mu w słowo Parkinson. W pierwszej chwili chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, że dziewczyna go „uratowała", lecz w następnej dotarł do niego sens jej słów. Gdyby nie Hermiona, nie wahałby się ani chwili. Gra w Prawdę była jedną z jego ulubionych imprezowych zabaw. Tyle, że w obecności gryfonki stanowiła ona pewne, wcale niemałe ryzyko, ponieważ miał przed dziewczyną sporo do ukrycia. Z drugiej jednak strony wielu rzeczy chętnie by się o niej dowiedział, a gra w Prawdę stanowiła po temu idealną okazję. Przygryzł wargę w niezdecydowaniu, kładąc na szalach wyimaginowanej wagi swoją ciekawość oraz swoje sekrety.  
- zgoda – oznajmił w końcu. - Granger, znasz zasady?  
Hermiona z nieśmiałym uśmiechem pokręciła głową.  
- hm...właściwie nie ma ich zbyt wiele. Siedzimy w kręgu, kręcąc różdżką. Ten, którego wskaże magiczny koniec różdżki, wybiera osobę, której chce zadać pytanie, a ta osoba musi na nie odpowiedzieć. Można pytać o **wszystko: **nie ma limitów, nie ma kategorii, nie ma tematów tabu, nie ma ograniczeń. Masz trzy szansy, żeby odrzucić pytanie, ale wtedy musisz wypić. Wszystko jasne?  
- taaaak, myślę, że tak. Nie brzmi na zbyt skomplikowaną grę – odparła gryfonka. Mówiła cicho, ale zwyczajnie. Nikt z zewnątrz nie domyśliłby się, że w jej wnętrzu szaleje huragan wątpliwości. Obawiała się gry w Prawdę. Obawiała się pytań, jakie mogą paść pod jej adresem, obawiała się odpowiedzi, jakich będzie zmuszona udzielić, obawiała się kpin i obelg. Prawda niosła ze sobą niebezpieczeństwo, ryzyko i wyzwanie.  
- ekhem – odchrząknęła Parkinson, kurtuazyjnie wcinając się do rozmowy – zapomniałeś wspomnieć o jednym.  
- niby o czym?  
- o Veritaserum.  
Draco osobiście brał udział w przygotowywaniu tej imprezy i doskonale widział, że nie było na niej mowy o żadnym Veritaserum. Zbity z tropu posłał Pansy pytające spojrzenie. Coś w jej oczach kazało mu nie wnikać w kwestię eliksiru prawdomówności.  
- ach, no tak – rzucił lekko, jakby faktycznie zapomniał o nim wspomnieć. - mamy go tu... eeee...  
- ...domieszanego do ponczu – przyszła mu z pomocą ślizgonka – w niewielkim stężeniu, ale wystarczającym, by kłamstwo nie przeszło ci przez gardło – mówiąc to, zwracała się w stronę Hermiony z kpiarskim uśmieszkiem. Dziewczyna wygładziła spódniczkę swojej rubinowej sukienki, jakby strzepując niej niewidzialny pyłek. Zebrawszy się w duchu, podniosła na Pansy twardy, dumny wzrok.  
- Gryfoni nie potrzebują Veritaserum, żeby przestrzegać zasad gry – odparła, unosząc lekko podbródek. W jej głosie pobrzmiewał chłód. Dobrze, może i była otoczona przez ślizgonów, ale na pewno nie pozwoli sobą pomiatać. Ze swojej lewej strony podchwyciła spokojne, pełne aprobaty spojrzenie Malfoya, które tylko utwierdziło ją w tym postanowieniu.  
- być może – Parkinson wzruszyła ramionami – tym bardziej nie powinnaś protestować, przed zażyciem go.  
Hermiona zaklęła w duchu. Rzeczywiście – teraz nie mogła zaprotestować. Była w pułapce.  
- dobrze, więc zaczynajmy.  
- dobrze.  
- dobrze  
- dobrze – wtrącił ni z głupia frant Zabini, wyrastając nagle jak spod ziemi. - a o co chodzi?  
- gramy w Prawdę – odpowiedział mu pełen ironicznego politowania głos Malfoya.  
- ooo, gramy w Prawdę! Koooocham tę grę – ożywił się brunet. Oczy zaświeciły mu się jak małemu dziecku, na widok gigantycznego lizaka – Gramy w Prawdę! - zakrzyknął w stronę tańcującego nieopodal tłumku – ludzieee, gramy w Prawdęęęę!  
Po chwili Hermiona, Malfoy, plus cała jego świta siedzieli ściśnięci wokół małego, okrągłego stolika, podając sobie z rąk do rąk puchar z ponczem. Płyn ten miał kolor jaskraworóżowy, a w smaku był owocowo-słodkawy, ale i nie pozbawiony charakterystycznej cierpkości, jaką zawdzięczał dodatkowi alkoholu. Gryfonka na próżno starała się doszukać w napoju czegokolwiek nietypowego, zresztą doskonale wiedziała, że Veritaserum jest nie do wykrycia – bezbarwne, bezwonne, bezsmakowe.  
Gdy tylko zaczęli grać i posypały się pierwsze pytania, Hermiona coraz bardziej pogrążała się w panice i chęci ucieczki. Była wręcz zrozpaczona liczbą możliwych pytań, jakie może usłyszeć, oraz równie zrozpaczona faktem, że **będzie musiała** powiedzieć prawdę. Nawet, jeśli chciałaby skłamać (choć nie lubiła, ale czasem sytuacja wybitnie tego od niej wymagała) – z jej ust i tak wydobędzie się prawda. Choćby nie wiem co. Tak właśnie działa Veritaserum.  
Rozglądając się po twarzach graczy podchwyciła spojrzenie zimnych, stalowych oczu Draco Malfoya. Było dla niej jasne, że człowiek ten jest nieobliczalny i nie cofnie się przed niczym. Nie posiadał żadnych barier, żadnych zahamowań. WIDZIAŁA to w jego oczach. WIDZIAŁA zawarte w nich nieme wyzwanie, jakie jej rzucał. Pod wpływem jego spojrzenia, wbrew sobie zaczęła się zastanawiać, o co mógłby ją spytać. Nasuwająca się samoistnie odpowiedź była równie oczywista co i absolutnie przerażająca:  
o Wszystko.  
Dokładnie o tyle. A w jej organizmie krąży teraz Eliksir Prawdy, który czyni ją bezbronną i żałośnie odsłoniętą, na obstrzał całej tej zatrważającej mnogości pytań.  
Sytuacja zaczynała być beznadziejna.


	15. Chapter 14

**Rozdział XIV**

Hermiona czuła się... dobrze. O dziwo, wszyscy traktowali ją...prawie jak swego (z wyjątkiem Pansy). Może nie PRZYJAŹNIE, ale POPRAWNIE. Jak człowieka i gościa. Jak część towarzystwa.  
Malfoy z zadowoleniem zauważył, że gryfonka z upływem czasu coraz bardziej aklimatyzuje się i rozluźnia. Był z tego dumny, ponieważ uważał, że w dużej mierze jest to jego zasługa. ****

- jaka jest twoja ulubiona piosenka? - padło poważne, chłodne pytanie. To wszystko? Tylko tyle? Hermiona nie posiadała się ze zdziwienia. Pierwsze pytanie jakie zadał jej Draco Malfoy brzmiało...tak. Tak zwyczajnie. Dziewczyna nie była naiwna. Wiedziała, że to zapewne dopiero początek, czubek góry lodowej, że chłopak się rozkręca. Mimo wszystko kiedy różdżka wskazała na Malfoya, gryfonka napięła wszystkie mięśnie jakby przygotowywała się na cios, a on... po prostu spytał, o jej ulubioną piosenkę.  
- to... - zająknęła się, spuszczając ze wstydem wzrok - ...to mugolska piosenka, nie znasz jej.  
- ale i tak chcę ją usłyszeć.  
- „Imagine", John'a Lennon'a.  
- o czym jest?  
Hermiona zawstydziła się jeszcze bardziej. Ta piosenka opowiadała o tym, o czym nie mówi się na głos w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu. O równości. Tolerancji. Jedności.  
- myślałam, że możesz zadać tylko jedno pytanie – rzuciła hardo, unosząc podbródek. Draco uśmiechnął się do niej z politowaniem, jakby chciał powiedzieć „prędzej czy później i tak się dowiem, twoja linia obrony jest kiepska". Mimo wszystko grzecznie przyznał jej rację i zakręcił różdżką, nie drążąc tematu. Tym razem wypadło na Pansy Parkinson, która popatrzyła na Hermionę ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Do gryfonki dopiero teraz dotarło, jaką głupotą było godzenie się na uczestnictwo w grze. Nawet nie z powodu Veriatserum, ale choćby dlatego, że była tutaj jedynym GOŚCIEM. Wszyscy pozostali znali się niemalże na wylot i tylko ONA z całego towarzystwa stanowiła jakąkolwiek zagadkę dla reszty. Z tego względu większość pytań na pewno będzie wycelowana w nią. Będą chcieli czegoś się o niej dowiedzieć, poznać jej brudne sekrety, by później móc ją dręczyć i szantażować. Tylko nie to!  
- stop, stop, stop – wtrąciła nagle, nim Parkinson zdążyła otworzyć usta – chwileczkę. Żądam wprowadzenia nowej zasady.  
Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na nią z zaciekawieniem i wyczekiwaniem.  
- każdy musi przyrzec, że nic, czego dowiemy się podczas tej gry, nie opuści naszego grona. - rzekła dobitym, pewnym głosem. Jeżeli się nie zgodzą – po prostu wyjdzie i tyle ją będą widzieli. Ślizgoni przez chwilę wymieniali porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, jakby prowadząc niemą dyskusję nad jej propozycją, aż w końcu „Samiec Alfa" (Draco Malfoy) odezwał się w imieniu wszystkich:  
- zgoda. Przyrzekamy. - Hermiona z zadowoleniem skinęła głową i na krótko spojrzała mu w oczy, jakby w geście przypieczętowania umowy.  
- moja kolej – wtrąciła się błyskawicznie Pansy – pytanie do Hermiony... Czy jesteś dziewicą?  
Gryfonka westchnęła. Prędzej czy później spodziewała się tego pytania. Było ono z pozoru proste: tak, albo nie. Wóz albo przewóz. Awers albo rewers. Niby nie było się nad czym zastanawiać. Dosknale wiedziała też, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekują wszyscy zebrani i że Parkinson poruszyła ten temat tylko po to, by się z niej ponabijać. Tyle, że_ prawda _była nieco inna, niż zapewne oczekiwali ślizgoni, i z tego powodu chyba jeszcze gorsza. Po krótkim zastanowieniu Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że wolałaby już narazić się na docinki i niewybredne żarty, niż zaskoczyć wszystkich swoim oświadczeniem i pokazać im, że nie jest do końca taka, za jaką ją mają. Innymi słowy – gdyby mogła, wolałaby skłamać. Tyle, że **nie** mogła, przez ten przeklęty Eliksir Prawdy.  
- nie – odparła w końcu z westchnieniem. Nikt się nie odezwał. Cisza była niemal namacalna, jakby miała zapach, kształt, konsystencję i fakturę. Hermiona włożyła całą siłę woli w to, by nie spojrzeć na swoje kolana. Nie spuściła wzroku. Rozejrzała się czekoladowymi oczami po wszystkich otaczających ją twarzach... wszystkich, poza jedną. Nie mogła na Niego spojrzeć. Nie mogła, próbowała, ale nie mogła, chociaż powinna. Z jakiegoś powodu czuła się tak, jakby go... rozczarowała, chociaż jej życie seksualne absolutnie nie miało z nim nic wspólnego. Nikt nie kwapił się do zakręcenia różdżką, więc zrobiła to Hermiona. Magiczny patyk zdawał się wirować w nieskończoność, napięcie narastało a cisza stawała się coraz, coraz cięższa.  
- Blaise – odezwał się głucho Malfoy, kiedy różdżka zatrzymała się na czarnookim ślizgonie. Gryfonka doskonale wiedziała, jakie padnie pytanie. Oni wszyscy byli tacy przewidywalni! Każde pytanie – a właściwie każda jej odpowiedź – prowokowało następne. Spojrzała na Zabiniego. Na jego twarzy malował się taki sam szok i niedowierzanie jej prostym „nie", jak u wszystkich pozostałych ślizgonów.  
- jak to się stało? - nie musiał mówić o co mu chodzi, ani do kogo kierowane jest pytanie. Każdy doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
- chcę wykorzystać jedną z trzech szans – odparła Hermiona, która już wcześniej sobie to postanowiła. Pansy Parkinson bez słowa podała jej styropianowy kubeczek, do połowy wypełniony Ognistą Whisky. Gryfonka przyjęła go i uniosła do ust. Zapach alkoholu drażnił nozdrza. Z trudem powstrzymała się przed grymasem – nigdy nie przepadała za Ognistą. Mimo wszystko dzielnie zanurzyła wargi w alkoholu. Wtedy odezwała się Parkinson.  
- to na pewno był jakiś mugol! - prychnęła ślizgonka z pogardą. Wszyscy spojrzeli na dziewczynę z niedowierzaniem, pomni słów Malfoya, że „mają być grzeczni". Hermiona, będąca właśnie w pół łyku, omal nie oplułaby wszystkich obecnych trunkiem, takie chwyciło ją oburzenie. Zmusiła się, by spokojnie przełknąć, po czym przybrawszy dumny wyraz twarzy zwróciła się do Pansy:  
- głodnemu chleb na myśli – oświadczyła spokojnie. Tylko ona jedna wiedziała, ile ją ten spokój kosztował. Ślizgonka poczerwieniała ze złości.  
- a głodny głodnemu wypomina! - warknęła przewidywalnie. Hermiona miała już gotową ripostę.  
- być może, Parkinson. Tyle że mi, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, **wolno** pożądać mugoli.  
Replika ta była o tyle celna, że ukazywała pewną ważną prawdę, o której zwykle nie mówi się głośno: że mugolaki mają coś, czego nie mają dzieci arystokracji – wolność przekonań. Pansy wyglądała jakby połknęła pęczek drutu kolczastego. Była purpurowa na twarzy, oczy miała wytrzeszczone, a jej ręce drżały.  
- kto by pożądał mugoli albo szlam takich jak ty – burknęła w końcu agresywnie. Na te słowa Malfoy zakrztusił się, sączonym do tej pory, drinkiem. Już miał zbluzgać Parkinson i przywołać ją do porządku, kiedy Hermiona odezwała się opanowanym głosem.  
- gdyby obchodziło mnie twoje zdanie, dziewczynko, to bym cię o nie spytała.  
Riposta nie była wyjątkowo cięta ani chamska – czyli taka, jaką posłużyłby się Malfoy – ale za to skuteczna, bo na dobre zamknęła ślizgonce usta. Cóż, prawdę mówiąc blondyn sam nie wiedziałby co odpowiedzieć na taką odzywkę.  
- Wbrew obiegowej opinii, langusta żywi się wyłącznie owocami morza, choć gdyby mogła jadłaby dżem – odezwał się nagle odkrywczym tonem Blaise Zabini. Było to tak niespodziewane i – nie oszukujmy się – głupie, że wszyscy jak na komendę zwrócili twarze w kierunku głupkowato uśmiechniętego bruneta.  
- Zabini? - odezwał się w końcu Malfoy, jakby oczekiwał wyjaśnień. Chlopak w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.  
- ktoś musiał rozładować napięcie. Robiło się drętwo – odparł beztrosko, trącając różdżkę. Wirowała niespiesznie, by po chwili zatrzymać się na Hermionie.  
_Wreszcie!_, pomyślała dziewczyna. Zamierzała przyszpilić Pansy jakimś okropnym, osobistym pytaniem, ale... przypadkiem natknęła się na płynne, spokojne spojrzenie szaro-błękitnych oczu. Była w nim wyczekująca nuta, jakby blondyn SPODZIEWAŁ pytania od niej. Może i miał rację. Może wolała wykorzystać swoją szansę do znęcania się nad nim, nie nad Parkinson. Tyle, że nie wiedziała o co mogłaby go spytać. Było zbyt wiele rzeczy, jakich chciała się o nim dowiedzieć, by zdołała wybrać tylko jedną. Po chwili w jej genialnym umyśle zaświtał idealny, lecz wyjątkowo podstępny pomysł. Już miała z niego zrezygnować, uznawszy, że byłby to chwyt poniżej pasa, ale po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że jest wśród ślizgonów, więc powinna przyjąć ich strategię. A ich strategia opierała się GŁÓWNIE na chwytach poniżej pasa.  
- pytanie do Draco – odezwała się niewinnym tonem, unosząc chytrze kąciki ust. Blondyn siedział nieporuszony, nie dając po sobie poznać jakiegokolwiek zdenerwowania – jaki jest twój największy sekret?  
Wszyscy zamarli. Chłopak zesztywniał na chwilę. Nie spodziewał się po niej takiej przebiegłości. Co najwyżej jakiegoś wstydliwego pytania, ale takim totalnie by się nie przejął. Wśród ślizgonów słynął ze swojego nieskrępowania – odpowiadał na najbardziej osobiste dociekania, ze stoickim spokojem ujawniał najintymniejsze szczegóły swojego życia seksualnego, swojej odzieży, zwyczajów, upodobań... Odkąd pierwszy raz zagrał w tę grę, był przekonany, że jest w niej niekwestionowanym mistrzem, ponieważ nie posiada żadnych zahamowań. Ale jeszcze nigdy nikt nie podszedł go w ten sposób. _Jaki był tego największy sekret?_  
Może to, że tak naprawdę Wielki Dracze przez całe życie jest tylko niewolnikiem arystokratycznej, anty-mugoslkiej propagandy? Że nigdy nie umiał myśleć samodzielnie?  
Może to, że ku własnemu przerażeniu zaczynał czuć coś do czarownicy nieczystej krwi?  
Może to, że czasem budził się w nocy zlany potem i przygnieciony strachem, bez żadnego powodu? Może to, że tak naprawdę nikt nie lubił go za to JAKI jest, a za to KIM jest?  
Może to, że czasem, w swoim prywatnym dormitorium, siadał przy oknie i po prostu patrzył w dal, całymi godzinami?  
Może to, że codziennie pod prysznicem dostaje ataku frustracji i histerycznie próbuje zmyć z przedramienia Mroczny Znak, choć doskonale wie, że nic to nie da?  
Może to, że zdarza mu się płakać patrząc w lustro, bo nie może znieść swojego widoku i nienawidzi swojego podobieństwa do ojca?  
Draco Malfoy nagle uświadomił sobie, że wbrew temu co sądził do tej pory – ma mnóstwo sekretów. Właściwie **cały on **był sekretem, tylko ślizgoni nie byli wystarczająco bystrzy, by wymyślić pytanie, którym do niego dotrą. Hermiona była.  
Chłopak przeklął szpetnie w duchu, że pozwolił swojej ciekawości zwyciężyć i zgodził się na zorganizowanie gry z Prawdę. To nie tak miało być! Nie on miał zostać przyparty do muru przez nią, tylko na odwrót.  
- to pytanie jest niezgodne z zasadami – rzekł w końcu, popijając drinka. Ze wszystkich sił starał się utrzymać spokojną, wyluzowaną pozę.  
- jest zgodne – oświadczyła z naciskiem dziewczyna - „Można pytać o **wszystko: **nie ma limitów, nie ma kategorii, nie ma tematów tabu, nie ma ograniczeń" - zacytowała z wyższością jego słowa, jak rasowa ślizgonka, co tylko bardziej go zirytowało. Kątem oka podchwyciła pełne podziwu spojrzenie Blaise'a Zabiniego i pozwoliła sobie na posłanie mu szybkiego uśmiechu.  
- **nie**–**odpowiem** na to pytanie – wycedził w końcu Malfoy. Był zły, że uprzednio spytał ją o ulubioną piosenkę, zamiast o coś naprawę, naprawdę osobistego. Głupi, chciał podchodzić do niej powoli. Subtelnie. Rozkręcać się z pytania na pytanie. A tutaj ona zadaje mu taki cios? Poczuł się niemalże zdradzony jej ślizgońskim posunięciem.  
- eee... jak to nie odpowiesz? - spytał mało inteligentnie Zabini, z głupkowatą miną.  
- po prostu – nie odpowiem. Z tego co wiem, mam trzy Szanse na uchylenie się od odpowiedzi. Chcę wykorzystać jedną z nich.  
Wszyscy zdębieli (z wyjątkiem Crabba, który zezował z zainteresowaniem na przechadzającego się po jego palcu robaczka i w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie). Zdębieli nie dlatego, że Malfoy wykorzystywał Szansę, ale dlatego, że **Malfoy** wykorzystywał Szansę! On jeszcze nigdy, przenigdy nie uchylał się od żadnego pytania. NIGDY.  
Hermiona przeklęła w duchu. Była tak szalenie dumna i olśniona swoim geniuszem, że zapomniała o tych cholernych Szansach! Ze złocią spojrzała na Malfoya i osobiście napełniła alkoholem jego kubeczek. Chłopak wypił Whisky duszkiem, patrząc gryfonce prosto w oczy. Nawet się nie skrzywił. Planował zemstę i ona o tym wiedziała, co tylko dodatkowo ją rozwścieczało.  
Następne dwa pytania zadawali kolejno Goyle i Millicenta. Jak łatwo się domyślić – skierowane były one do Hermiony, a poruszały tak intymne tematy, że dziewczyna po prostu MUSIAŁA wykorzystać dwie pozostałe jej Szansy, choć była świadoma, że robi dokładnie to, czego oczekiwał do niej Malfoy. Kiedy z cierpiętniczą miną wypijała trzeci kubeczek Ognistej, blondyn posłał jej drapieżny, niemal sadystyczny uśmiech. Wtedy już wiedziała, że będzie cierpieć.

***

Nareszcie! Nie miała już czym się zasłonić! Wreszcie miał ją podaną jak na talerzu i mógł odpłacić jej się za ten cholerny podstęp, który nadszarpnął jego nieskazitelną reputację. Właściwie chciał ją spytać tylko o jedno – o treść tamtej piosenki. Uchylając się od odpowiedzi na tak banalne pytanie, zaciekawiła go do granic możliwości i teraz po prostu MUSIAŁ wyszarpnąć z niej tę informację. Ale nie tak od razu. Sadystyczny i wyrachowany Draco Malfoy postanowił, że zanim poruszy temat piosenki, pomęczy ją jeszcze troszkę zawstydzającymi pytaniami. Nie dlatego, by naprawdę ją skrzywdzić i upokorzyć publicznie, ale dlatego, że tak fantastycznie reagowała na wszelkie wzmianki o seksie. Oblewała się rumieńcem, uciekała wzrokiem, wyłamywała sobie palce i wierciła się niespokojnie na kanapie. Była pod tym względem wyjątkowa. Inna od ślizgonek, które podchodziły do tematu seksu z wręcz ostentacyjnym obeznaniem i luzem (często sztucznym, z czego Draco doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę). Raz nawet Blaise nazwał ją żartobliwie „Dziewicą Orleańską", wywracając oczami, na widok jej sztandarowego zakłopotania. Hermiona zarumieniła się wtedy jeszcze bardziej, co wywołało cichy śmiech wśród zebranych.  
Po kilku pytaniach różdżka w końcu, łaskawie wskazała na Malfoya. Chłopak niemalże zamruczał z zadowolenia. Na usta cisnęło mu się pytanie o piosenkę, ale zepchnął je na dalszy plan. Jeszcze trochę się nad nią poznęca.  
- jaką masz na sobie bieliznę? - spytał, patrząc Granger prosto w oczy. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się jak na komendę, a Draco prawie zaklaskał z uciechy. Właśnie NA TO czekał. Właście TEGO chciał. Tego rumieńca. Hermiona cicho wymamrotała odpowiedź, patrząc na swoje kolana.  
_Hmmm, a to ciekawe._ Spodziewał się, że powie „białą", a tymczasem... zaskakiwała go na każdym kroku.  
- czy kiedykolwiek miałaś nieprzyzwoite myśli podczas lekcji? - brzmiało jego następne pytanie, które spotkało się z ogólnym atakiem wesołości wśród ślizgonów i wściekłością u dziewczyny.  
- tak – odpowiedziała niemalże płaczliwym tonem. Przez Veritaserum nie mogła skłamać. Nawet gdyby próbowała – z jej ust i tak wydobyłaby się prawda. Przez krąg graczy przetoczyło się chóralne, wymowne „uuuuuuu", Pansy Parkinson rzuciła jakiś komentarz o „niegrzecznej pannie kujon" czy czymś w tym rodzaju, a Draco Malfoy tylko spojrzał na Hermionę z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami, jakby chciał powiedzieć „napraaawdę? Proszę, proszę, a to ci niespodzianka, Granger!", czym zmusił ją do natychmiastowego odwrócenia wzroku. W duchu modliła się, by nie spytał O KIM były te nieprzyzwoite myśli, bo wówczas musiałaby przyznać, że... o nim. Chociaż nie – gdyby zadał takie pytanie chyba prędzej uciekłaby gdzie pieprz rośnie, albo umarła ze wstydu, niż udzieliła odpowiedzi. W końcu sam powiedział: „_Jak ci się nie spodoba to przecież w każdej chwili możesz wyjść_".  
Kiedy różdżka po raz trzeci wskazała Malfoya, serce Hermiony zaczęło bić tak mocno, że wydawało się, iż zaraz pokruszy jej żebra. Blondyn posłał jej głębokie, przeciągłe spojrzenie i z perwersyjną przyjemnością spytał:  
- o czym jest twoja ulubiona piosenka, Granger?  
Gryfonka jednocześnie odetchnęła z ulgą i zirytowała się. Nie chciała opowiadać o tej Piosence (zawsze myślała o niej wielką literą) wśród ślizgonów. Ta Piosenka była dla niej zbyt ważna. Towarzyszyła jej przez cale życie.  
- musiałeś, prawda? – wysyczała wściekle w stronę Malfoya.  
- oczywiście – odparł takim tonem, jakby stwierdzał, że ziemia krąży wokół słońca.  
- jest o... - zająknęła się, spoglądając na wszystkich zebranych – o... ideach. Równości. Jedności. Lepszym, tolerancyjnym świecie. O wartościach, i o życiu. - powiedziała w końcu podniosłym, dobitnym tonem. Potoczyła wzrokiem po twarzach ślizgonów. Na każdej malowało się to samo – wyniosła obojętność, jakby żadne z użytych przez nią, Wielkich słów, nie zrobiło na nich wrażenia. Równie dobrze mogła powiedzieć „o gumowych kaczkach, żelkach i wałkach do włosów".  
Wtedy zrozumiała. Nareszcie to do niej dotarło. Oni nie są tacy, jak ona. Nigdy nie będą.  
Ona do nich nie pasuje, wśród nich nie ma miejsca dla kogoś, o poglądach takich, jak jej.  
Wstała. Ruszyła do wyjścia nie tłumacząc się nikomu. Co sobie myślała, przychodząc tutaj? Jak naiwna i lekkomyślna była? Różnili się ZA BARDZO, by mogła z nimi obcować, spędzać czas i bawić się w ich towarzystwie.  
Przy portalu dogonił ją Malfoy.  
- wychodzisz?  
Skinęła głową.  
- dlaczego? - spytał, znając odpowiedź.  
- dlatego, że jestem gryfonką – odpowiedziała prosto. Nie była dla niego ostra, nieuprzejma czy złośliwa. Chciała tylko, żeby zrozumiał, tak jak i ona zrozumiała.  
- odprowadzę cię – zaproponował, łapiąc ją za nadgarstek. Spojrzała mu w oczy. W jego niebieskie, roziskrzone oczy. Przez chwilę strasznie, rozpaczliwie chciała się zgodzić. „Tak, odprowadź mnie" - niemal wyrwało się z jej rozchylonych warg. Spuściła wzrok na swój nadgarstek. Poruszyła nim tak, by obrócić rękę Malfoya wewnętrzną stroną do góry. Był tam. Mroczny Znak. Spodziewała się, że go zobaczy, ale i tak ją to ukłuło.  
- to nie jest najlepszy pomysł – odparła, wyswabadzając się łagodnie z jego uścisku – wolę wrócić sama. Do zobaczenia, Draco.  
Odwróciła się, muskając kitkiem jego klatkę piersiową, i odeszła ciemnym, chłodnym korytarzem. Jej miękkie baletki stąpały po posadzce nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Malfoy pomyślał, że wolałby słyszeć echo jej kroków. Stanowiłoby ono jakikolwiek dowód, że w ogóle tu była.


	16. Chapter 15

**Rozdział XV**

_Cholera, czy te korytarze muszą być takie zimne?_, myślała Hermiona obejmując się ciasno ramionami. W głowie miała lekki zamęt, a w mięśniach odczuwała dziwne, delikatne mrowienie. Nie była pijana, ale ździebko zamroczona to i owszem. W końcu wypiła trzy kubki Ogniestej Whishy... Inna sprawa, że zawsze miała słabą głowę i na ogół starała się trzymać z dala od alkoholu.  
Dziewczyna skręciła w lewo, spodziewając się ujrzeć schody na Wieżę Gryffindoru, ale zamiast tego jej oczom ukazał się obszerny, kafelkowany hol, w którym jeszcze nigdy nie była.  
_Niech to centaur kopnie!, _zaklęła w myślach, _Czyżbym się zgubiła? _Zastanowiwszy się chwilę doszła do wniosku, że taka możliwość jest całkiem prawdopodobna, biorąc pod uwagę stan jej umysłu. No i co ona miała teraz niby zrobić? Gdyby było widno, z pewnością odnalazłaby drogę przyglądając się obrazom, posągom i innym charakterystycznym szczegółom, ale niestety – był środek nocy i korytarze tonęły w mroku. W końcu doszła do wniosku, że nie ma innego wyjścia, jak po prostu IŚĆ. Ostatecznie posiadała przecież coś takiego jak intuicja i postanowiła się na nią zdać. (Jednocześnie starała się nie wracać myślami do pamiętnej lekcji z profesor Scottwood, kiedy to „wykazała się" swoją katastrofalną orientacją w terenie, a raczej jej fenomenalnym brakiem).  
_Poradzisz sobie, Granger, to tylko bardzo stary, magiczny zamek... o zmierzchu... w samym środku nocy... z duchami, gadającymi obrazami, oraz przechadzającym się po korytarzach, sadystycznym woźnym. Nie ma powodu do obaw..., _pomyślała optymistycznie, jak na gryfonkę przystało, po czym na słabych nogach ruszyła przed siebie.  
Błądziła tak jeszcze przez jakąś godzinę, pogrążona w egipskich ciemnościach, coraz bardziej zaniepokojona, rozdrażniona i śpiąca. Swoista, delikatna mgiełka upojenia wciąż spowijała jej umysł, przytępiając zmysły. W końcu wyczerpana dziewczyna usiadła na podłodze w samym środku korytarza i spuściła głowę. Prawdę mówiąc chciało jej się płakać: po części dlatego, że się zgubiła i sytuacja z minuty na minutę była coraz bardziej beznadziejna, a po części z powodu nieszczęsnej imprezy. Było jej... przykro, że wszystko tak się potoczyło. Na wspomnienie jej smutnego, pełnego żalu pożegnania z Draconem, w okolice serca ukłuło ją coś na kształt buntu pomieszanego z tęsknotą.  
Hermiona poczuła charakterystyczny ucisk w gardle, zwiastujący rychłe nadejście łez, więc nakazała sobie nie myśleć o ślizgonie. Nie była beksą. Co z tego, że się zgubiła i miała za sobą kilka przykrych wydarzeń – nie będzie płakać jak mała, rozhisteryzowana dziewczynka. Jest GRYFONKĄ, na litość boską, a w dodatku GRANGERÓWNĄ. To do czegoś zobowiązuje.  
_Po prostu poczekam, aż zrobi się jasno, i wtedy poszukam drogi, _postanowiła rozsądnie. Słońce zaczynało wschodzić gdzieś między szóstą a siódmą rano, więc na pewno zdąży wrócić do wieży nim wszyscy się obudzą, zwłaszcza, że juro sobota. Odetchnęła głęboko. Teraz, gdy miała jakikolwiek plan działania, czuła się o wiele lepiej. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało jej tylko różdżki, którą nieopacznie zostawiła w swoim dormitorium, stwierdziwszy, że „nic jej po różdżce na imprezie". Gdyby mogła posłużyć się teraz magią – ogrzałaby się. Korytarze zamku były surowe i chłodne. Podczas dnia, zalane słonecznym światłem, wpadającym przez ogromne okna, wyglądały bardzo ładnie, niemalże malowniczo. Jednak teraz – w nocy – były ciemne, zimne, niegościnne i mroczne. Hermiona zadrżała i potarła skórę na ramionach. Bądź co bądź – miała na sobie jedynie cienką, strojną sukienkę...

***

Draco Malfoy leżał wyciągnięty na swoim wielkim, miękkim łóżku, z rękami pod głową. Nadal był w ubraniu, nawet nie zzuł butów. Wpatrywał się w sufit, a przed oczami mu wirowało. Nic dziwnego – po wyjściu Hermiony sporo wypił... Nadal mógł jednak trzeźwo myśleć, z której to możliwości korzystał obecnie ze zdwojoną intensywnością. Wbrew sobie wracał myślami do wydarzeń, mających miejsce podczas imprezy – tych, w których brała jeszcze udział gryfonka...

_- pytanie do Hermiony. Czy jesteś dziewicą?  
_Chłopak do tej pory pamiętał, że podszedł do tego pytania z ironiczną obojętnością. Nie obchodziła go odpowiedź Hermiony, ponieważ i tak ją znał. Cała szkoła wiedziała, że Granger jest dziewicą i choć każdy po cichu (lub trochę głośniej, jak np. ślizgoni) się z tego naśmiewał, to wszyscy przywykli już do tej myśli i przeszli nad nią do porządku dziennego. Po prostu była dziewicą i już.  
_- nie. _  
Z początku nawet nie dotarł do niego sens jej słów, ponieważ jego mózg przyjął odpowiedź twierdzącą za taki pewnik, iż w ogóle nie zarejestrował różnicy. Dopiero po chwili to krótkie, niewinne z pozoru słowo, wdarło się przemocą w jego umysł, zaskakując go i krzywdząc do tego stopnia, że poczuł się jakby dostał avadą. (co prawda nigdy nie dostał avadą, ale przypuszczał, że tak właśnie czuje się człowiek trafiony śmiercionośnym zaklęciem). To było tak... jakby świat mu się zawalił. A może nie tyle sam świat, co ŚWIATOPOGLĄD, jak gdyby do tej pory opierał się on właśnie na przekonaniu o legendarnym, nietkniętym dziewictwie Hermiony Granger. Niedorzeczne...ale prawwdziwe.

_- jak to się stało?  
_Pytanie Blaise'a było dokładnym odzwierciedleniem myśli Malfoya, zarówno ówczesnych, jak i obecnych. Przez chwilę blondyn próbował wyobrazić sobie faceta, z którym gryfonka mogła stracić cnotę. Czy był przystojny? Czy był przystojniejszy od niego – Draco Malfoya? Czy długo byli razem, i czy w ogóle byli? Czy zrobił to delikatnie, czy po prostu się do niej DOBRAŁ? Czy jej się podobało? Czy było jej dobrze? Czy nadal coś do niego czuje? Czy był czarodziejem, czy mugolem? Czy był kimś, kogo Malfoy zna? Czy był... WEASLEYEM?  
Blondyn wsłuchując się w gwar niezliczonych pytań, kłębiących się w jego głowie, zastanawiał się, czemu go to w ogóle interesuje. Przychodziła mu do głowy pewna odpowiedź, ale dla dobra sprawy wolał sobie wmawiać, że „nie wie". Tak samo, jak wmawiał sobie, że nie wie dlaczego poczuł się zdradzony i oszukany tym jej cholernym „nie".

_- głodnemu chleb na myśli  
- a głodny głodnemu wypomina!  
- być może, Parkinson. Tyle że mi, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, wolno pożądać mugoli.  
_Draco pamiętał dreszcz, jaki przebiegł go na dźwięk słowa „pożądać" z ust Hermiony. Zwykły bezokolicznik, którego sam tyle razy używał w rozmowach z Zabinim, a jednak... wypowiedziany JEJ głosem brzmiał jakoś szczególnie. Głębiej. Piękniej. I seksowniej.  
_- kto by pożądał mugoli albo szlam takich jak ty!  
_Umysł Malfoya jak na komendę spowiła czerwona mgiełka gniewu. Nawet teraz – dobrych kilka godzin później – nie mógł opanować nerwów na wspomnienie wypowiedzi Pansy. Po pierwsze użyła w stosunku do Hermiony słowa „szlama", za co Draco miał ochotę udusić ją gołymi rękami (oczywiście „nie wiedział" dlaczego). Po drugie zaś... ogarniała go furia, gdyż w tamtym momencie pierwszym co przemknęło mu przez myśl było: „ja".  
_kto by pożądał mugoli albo szlam takich jak Hermiona? Ja.  
_On, Draco Malfoy. Oczywiście idiotyczną myśl, jakoby pożądał Hermiony Granger, zrzucił natychmiast na karb alkoholu, ale i tak go ona rozwścieczała. Miał wrażenie, jakby w jakiś sposób SKAŻYŁA jego arystokratyczny umysł, Jakby poniżył się, myśląc o Hermionie w TEN sposób. Nie pomagał też fakt, że ostatnimi czasy przyłapywał się na tym coraz częściej...

_- czy kiedykolwiek miałaś nieprzyzwoite myśli podczas lekcji?  
- tak._  
To też było dla niego niejakim zaskoczeniem, ale po ciosie takim jak HERMIONA-GRANGER-NIE-JEST-DZIEWICĄ, przyjął to zaledwie z rozbawionym niedowierzaniem. Nim się obejrzał, jego umysł znów zaatakowała fala pytań. Jak bardzo nieprzyzwoite były te myśli? Czy były jednorazowym „wybrykiem" czy też często Hermiona rozmyśla o sprośnych rzeczach? Jakie DOKŁADNIE fantazje może miewać panna Granger? I, co najważniejsze, KTO jest ich obiektem? Bardzo pragnął zadać jej te pytania wtedy – podczas gry, ale wiedział, że na nie nie odpowie. To nic, że wykorzystała wcześniej wszystkie Szansy – jako gość mogła po prostu odmówić dalszego uczestnictwa w grze i wyjść. Wyjść...

_- wychodzisz?  
- tak.  
- dlaczego?  
- dlatego, że jestem gryfonką.  
_Wiedział, o co jej chodzi. Na pewno nie o sam fakt, że należy do Domu Lwa, o nie. O coś zdecydowanie więcej. O RÓŻNICE.  
Czyli o coś, co dręczyło go dniami i nocami. O coś, co nie dawało mu spokoju odkąd z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że Granger nie jest mu tak do końca obojętna.  
Tak bardzo nie chciał przyjąć jej słów do wiadomości...! Tak bardzo nie chciał przyznawać im słuszności, którą niezaprzeczalnie posiadały...! Po prostu NIE CHCIAŁ, żeby dziewczyna miała rację. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.  
Niestety problem z Hermioną Jane Granger polegał na tym, że ona zawsze miała rację. Zawsze.  
A doskonale wiedział, że tym zdaniem przekreślała coś więcej, niż tylko jej dalszą obecność na imprezie.  
_- odprowadzę cię.  
- to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Wolę wrócić sama. Do zobaczenia, Draco.  
_Nie lubił, gdy wypowiadała jego imię.  
Nie, to nie do końca tak... Nie lubił, że LUBIŁ, gdy wypowiadała jego imię. I nie lubił jej za to, że mu odmówiła. Chciał ją odprowadzić, naprawdę bardzo chciał. Wtedy mógłby jeszcze trochę poudawać, że zdanie o RÓŻNICACH nigdy nie padło. Że mogą jeszcze spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu, choćby i tylko do wschodu słońca – jak w bajkach. Że z odrobiną szczęścia – po wschodzie słońca nadal będą mogli go razem spędzać. I choć oczywiście „nie wiedział", czemu tak mu na tym zależy - jednak zależało mu. Ale ona wolała wrócić sama. Tak powiedziała: „_**Wolę**__".  
_Wolała wejść w chłodny, niebezpieczny mrok zamkowych korytarzy SAMA, niż w jego towarzystwie. A wszystko z powodu RÓŻNIC. _  
_


	17. Chapter 16

**Rozdział XVI**

Hermiona na palcach przekroczyła próg Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Uff! Udało jej się. Zdołała odnaleźć drogę i to jeszcze zanim ktokolwiek się obudził.  
_No, Granger, jestem z ciebie dumna_, pochwaliła w myślach samą siebie. Właśnie stawiała stopę na schodach do dormitorium dziewcząt, gdy zza pleców dobiegł ją przytłumiony, szaleńczy chichot. Odruchowo odwróciła się do źródła dźwięku.  
- Fred... - szepnęła do siebie - ...i George.  
Bliźniacy prawdopodobnie znowu wymykali się na jedną ze swoich tajemniczych eskapad diabli-wiedzą-dokąd.  
_O nie, tylko nie to!_, przemknęło gryfonce przez myśl w panice. Była jednak rozsądna – wiedziała, że nie może uciec, bo wtedy na pewno ją zobaczą i dogonią. Musiała stawić czoła sytuacji. Odchrząknęła. Weasleyowie natychmiast przestali się śmiać i rozejrzeli dookoła. Gdy ją dostrzegli oboje zamarli. Twarz George'a wydłużyła się w żałosnym wyrazie zaskoczenia, natomiast Fred jedynie zacisnął usta. Nadal byli pokłóceni...  
- już wstałaś, Herm? - zapytał, starając się brzmieć neutralnie.  
_Co takiego? „Wstałam"? _Dziewczyna była tak zaskoczona, że tylko otworzyła szerzej oczy i wydała z siebie dziwne mruknięcio-chrząknięcie, które mogło zostać odebranie zarówno jako „tak", „nie", czy choćby: „kupiłam ziemniaki, obiad za godzinę".  
- i dlaczego się tak dziwacznie ubrałaś? Ja rozumiem, dzisiaj sobota, ale ty przecież nigdy... - urwał nagle, bo w końcu do niego dotarło. Hermiona napięła wszystkie mięśnie, jakby przygotowywała się na cios, oraz wstrzymała oddech. _Chwila prawdy, Granger_, pomyślała przewrotnie w oczekiwaniu na najgorsze. - no nie, nie powiesz mi chyba, że... ty** tam **byłaś całą noc! - wykrzyknął rudzielec z oburzeniem, wcale nie w charakterze pytania. - ty...dopiero wracasz... nad ranem... całą noc wśród ślizgonów... z Malfoyem! - począł wypluwać z siebie nieskładne strzępki myśli. Mówił tak oskarżycielskim tonem, że każde jego słowo Hermiona odbierała jak cios w twarz... zwłaszcza, że nie była winna.  
- wcale nie! - zaperzyła się – wcale nie... Ja nie byłam U ŚLIZGONÓW przez całą noc. Tylko na korytarzu!  
- zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak niedorzecznie to brzmi? - spytał Fred, siląc się na spokój.  
- no...t-tak – wybąkała dziewczyna, gdy rzeczywiście to do niej dotarło.  
- i mimo wszystko oczekujesz, że ci uwierzę?  
- ja... - zająknęła się. Irytowało ją, że nie jest niczemu winna, a nadal musi się tłumaczyć - ...tak było, przysięgam. Przez pół nocy siedziałam na korytarzu.  
- tak, a George nosi gacie w chmurki i jednorożce – syknął jadowicie rudzielec, mrużąc oczy.  
- po prawdzie, to ja mam takie gatki, Fred... - mruknął bliźniak nieśmiało, przypominając wszystkim o swojej obecności, ale natychmiast został zgromiony spojrzeniem wściekłego hipogryfa.  
- słuchaj, Weasley – odezwała się Hermiona ucinając kwestię bielizny George'a – mówię prawdę, a co ty z tym zrobisz to już twoja sprawa. Jest mi zimno i jestem zmęczona, a zamiast odespać w ciepłym łóżku, stoję tu i się przed tobą tłumaczę. Czy naprawdę nie możesz na mnie ponaskakiwać później, gdy trochę odpocznę? - kiedy to mówiła, jej głos zaskakująco przypominał Malfoyowski: chłodny, suchy i nie pozbawiony ironii.  
- słuchaj, Granger... - zaczął Fred w odwecie, ale chyba nie wiedział co chce powiedzieć, bo umilkł - ...jeszcze nie wiem, o co chodzi z tobą i z Malfoyem, ale ostrzegam, że się dowiem. - wyrzucił w końcu złowróżbnym tonem. Hermiona siłą woli nakazała sobie spokój, mimo że jej serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. _Przecież nie mam nic do ukrycia, prawda? Może szukać i szukać, i niczego się nie doszuka, bo pomiędzy mną a Malfoyem nic nigdy nie zaszło i nic nigdy nie zajdzie. __**PRAWDA**__? _  
- o nic nie chodzi ze mną i Maloyem, więc nie masz się czego dowiadywać – odparła, wypowiadając na głos swoje myśli, najbardziej spokojnym i opanowanym tonem, na jaki się w życiu zdobyła.  
- czyżby? - warknął Fred, jeszcze bardziej mrużąc oczy.  
- nie ufasz mi? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała bardzo stanowcza i sugestywna nutka, wyraźnie dająca do zrozumienia, że istnieje tylko jedna właściwa odpowiedź na to pytanie, a każda inna będzie katastrofalna w skutkach.  
Rudzielec wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę. Zgoda – nie posłuchała go co do imprezy, i to go wkurzyło, ale przecież nadal mu na niej zależało i nie chciał jej stracić. Między innymi dlatego był o nią tak alergicznie zazdrosny  
- ufam – westchnął w końcu, rozładowując emocje. Dziewczyna usatysfakcjonowana uniosła kąciki ust. - po prostu nie ufam jemu.  
Cóż, w zasadzie nie mogła go za to winić. Oczywiście wolałaby, gdyby było inaczej, ale... praktycznie każdy uczeń Hogwartu miał pełne prawo nie ufać Draco Malfoyowi. Fred także. I ona nie mogła mu tego prawa odbierać, mimo że sama się go zrzekła.  
Patrząc rudzielcowi w oczy skinęła głową, na znak zgody i zrozumienia.  
- idę się przespać. Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy – zdobyła się na nikły uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i machając kitką wbiegła po schodach do żeńskich dormitoriów. Nie była już w stanie myśleć o niczym innym niż ciepłe, wygodne łóżko, gościnna pościel i miękka poduszka.

***

Draco Malfoy obudził się z nieznośnym bólem głowy i posuchą w gardle. Powolnie zwlekł się z łóżka, krzywiąc się paskudnie, bo ból nasilał się przy każdym ruchu. Stanąwszy przed lustrem omal nie wypluł własnych płuc, tak się zakrztusił z przerażenia. Wyglądał okropnie. Spał w ubraniu, które obecnie było wymięte i nieświeże, jak zużyta chusteczka do nosa. Na lewej stopie miał skarpetkę i but, podczas gdy prawa była całkowicie goła. Jego fryzura przypominała stóg siana, a resztki żelu do włosów oblepiały mu uszy i kark. Oczy miał podkrążone, nieprzytomne i przekrwione, a usta suche i spierzchnięte. Nawiasem mówiąc – stanowił obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Przez chwilę rozważał, co zrobić najpierw: ogarnąć się, czy skoczyć do Zabiniego po eliksir na kaca. Stwierdził, że w takim stanie nie wyjdzie na korytarz, więc szybko machnął do Blaise'a SMM'a, a sam rozebrał się i wskoczył pod prysznic.

_  
**OD:** Twój najlepszy przyjaciel  
**DO:** Mój najlepszy przyjaciel  
**TEMAT:** Nasz najlepszy przyjaciel...

...czyli eliksir na kaca. U mnie za 10 min.  
Przynieś mi go, a cię ozłocę.

Smoku

Kiedy Blaise łaskawie przyczłapał do dormitorium panicza Malfoya, tak jak panicz Malfoy sobie życzył, został przywitany niemalże z nabożną czcią.  
- stary, wyglądasz... prawie tak źle jak Potter. - rzekł po wymienieniu „uprzejmości".  
- Mhm. A było jeszcze gorzej. - przyznał blondyn krzywiąc się z powodu bólu głowy - Ale nie gadaj, tylko dawaj ten eliksir. Ja tu umieram.  
- łap – Zabini rzucił mu niewielką fiolkę płynu wyglądającego jak najzwyklejsza woda. - na zdrowie.  
Malfoy chwycił podarunek w locie, odkorkował i wychylił duszkiem. Łupanie w czaszce natychmiast ustąpiło, światło przestało tak bardzo drażnić jego oczy, a gardło nie piekło już żywym ogniem. Draco niemalże westchnął z ulgi.  
- dzięki, chłopie. Życie mi ratujesz.  
- dobra, dobra. Bo się wzruszę – rzekł Zabini szczerząc się rozkosznie – chodźmy na śniadanie. Jesteśmy spóźnieni.  
- tak jakby ktokolwiek przejmował się sobotnimi śniadaniami – mruknął Draco pod nosem, ale posłusznie wstał i wyszedł za przyjacielem z dormitorium. Była około 9:30, czyli posiłek rozpoczął się jakieś pół godziny temu, ale z pewnością spora część uczniów dopiero się na niego wybierała. W weekendy nikt sztywno nie trzymał się harmonogramu, nawet niektórzy nauczyciele.  
Dwójka niewyspanych ślizgonów zasiadła przy stole, patrząc wilkiem na owsiankę, jakby ta miała za moment wybuchnąć.  
- cześć, skowronki – przywitała ich słodziutko Pansy Parkinson, patrząc tylko i wyłącznie na Malfoya. Zabini prychnął, natomiast sam zainteresowany posłał dziewczynie spojrzenie z cyklu „odpowiedziałbym ci, ale nie chce mi się nawet otwierać ust".  
Śniadanie przebiegało w spokoju. Sufit Wielkiej Sali ukazywał intensywny, nieskazitelny błękit bez jednej chmurki, na stołach panoszyły się setki rodzai dżemów i smarowideł do tostów, a uczniowie byli flegmatyczni i zaspani. Weekend jak każdy.  
Draco odważył się rzucić szybkie spojrzenie na stół Gryffindoru. Hermiona siedziała twarzą do niego, z policzkiem podpartym na jednej ręce. Nie jadła. Jedynie gmerała widelcem w jajecznicy, ziewając dosłownie co kilka sekund. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że fatalnie się nie wyspała.  
W pewnym momencie podniosła oczy znad nieszczęsnej, zmaltretowanej jajecznicy i spojrzała prosto na niego. Błyskawicznie odwrócił wzrok.  
- Dracusiu, dlaczego nic nie jesz? - zwróciła się do niego Pansy, przyciągając jego uwagę z powrotem do własnego śniadania.  
- bo nie mam apetytu – odwarknął – zadajesz głupie pytania.  
Dziewczyna żachnęła się i poczęła ostentacyjnie konsumować swojego tosta, podczas gdy Malfoyowi nic nie mogło przejść przez gardło. Wpatrywał się intensywnie w swój ulubiony budyń czekoladowy, próbując zmusić swój organizm do odczuwania głodu, ale po prostu nie mógł. Najchętniej wstałby, podszedł do Hermiony, złapał ją za ramię i wywlekł z Wielkiej Sali do... dokądkolwiek. Byleby mogli pobyć ze sobą sam na sam...  
- TROOOOOOOL JEST W LOCHACH! TROOOOL JEST W LOOCHACH! - sielankowa cisza sobotniego śniadania została brutalnie przerwana przez George'a Weasleya, który wrzeszcząc potwornie wpadł jak pocisk do Wielkiej Sali. Zaspani dotąd uczniowie poderwali się natychmiast, dziewczyny już otworzyły usta by piszczeć...  
- żartowałem! - oznajmił rudzielec radośnie, szczerząc się jak debil. Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na niego wilkiem, lecz ten wcale się tym nie przejął i najzwyczajniej w świecie zajął miejsce przy stole.  
- minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za zakłócanie posiłku... chociaż to było zabawne – rzekła profesor Miranda Scottwood, która była jedną z niewielu nauczycieli obecnych przy śniadaniu.  
Hermiona zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i spojrzała na kobietę wzrokiem mówiącym „to wcale NIE BYŁO zabawne!". Miała przykre wspomnienia, związane z sytuacją którą parodiował George.  
- Cze Granger – rzucił rudzielec, sadowiąc się naprzeciwko niej. - gdzie masz resztę Wielkiej Trójki?  
- Cze Weasley – odparła, spoglądając na niego z ironią – nie wiem, nie jestem ich niańką. Być może jeszcze śpią. A ty gdzie masz swoją **drugą połówkę**? - odcięła się. George'owi zrzedła mina.  
- yyyh – wzdrygnął się – nie znoszę jak ludzie nas tak nazywają... w sensie „swoimi połówkami". To brzmi jakbym chodzi z nim na randki, czy coś.  
- no, moje doświadczenia wskazują na to, że ty CHODZISZ z nim na randki – powiedziała dziewczyna z niewinnym uśmieszkiem – kilka razy musiałam przez te wasze SCHADZKI odrabiać jego zadania domowe.  
- więc mówisz, że umawiam się z twoim chłopakiem, hm? - uśmiechnął się równie niewinnie co ona przed chwilą – i nie jesteś zazdrosna?  
- niezbyt, bo i tak wiem, że mnie lubi bardziej  
- móóówisz? A skąd ta pewność?  
- bo ja mam coś, czego ty nie masz.  
- cycki? - zasugerował chłopak, robiąc najrozkoszniejszą minę świata. Hermiona zdzieliła go ogórkiem w ramię – aua! Ratunku, mordują!  
- nie, zboczeńcu! - wykrzyknęła odrobinę za głośno. Fed uśmiechnął się, jakby oczekiwał że powie dokładnie to, co powiedziała. Dopiero ten uśmiech uświadomił jej, że w pewnym sensie sama zaprzeczyła swojej kobiecości – to znaczy... **myślałam** o czymś innym, ale twoja teoria też jest słuszna.  
- dobra, dobra, nie tłumacz się. Ja tam już od dawna podejrzewałem, że jesteś facetem. STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ!  
Hermiona nie skomentowała tego. Wróciła do gmerania widelcem w jajecznicy. Po prawdzie miała wielką ochotę na coś słodkiego, ale... ostatnimi czasy postanowiła zmodyfikować trochę swoją dietę. Oczywiście nikomu o tym nie powiedziała, ale kilka dni temu, stanąwszy przed lustrem doszła do wniosku, że powinna zrzucić kilka kilogramów.  
- nie odpowiedziałeś w końcu na moje pytanie – odezwała się raptownie.  
- słucham? - spytał George z pełnymi ustami. W tym momencie bardzo przypominał Rona.  
- gdzie jest Fred?  
- ach, to. Nie wiem, nie jestem jego niańką – odparł, cytując ją odrobinę zjadliwie. - jak wychodziłem, to powiedział, że ma coś jeszcze do załatwienia i dołączy do mnie później.  
Hermiona uniosła brwi z niedowierzaniem. „Dołączę później"? Zwykle bliźniacy wszędzie chodzili razem. _Ciekawe, co też Fred może mieć do załatwienia w Pokoju Wspólnym, że musi to zrobić sam_, pomyślała nie bez złośliwości, w pół sekundy przed tym, jak obiekt jej rozmyślań wparował zaczerwieniony do Wielkiej Sali.  
- TY! - krzyknął od progu, wskazując na Hermionę palcem. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że jest wściekły. - TŁUMACZ SIĘ, **TERAZ**!  
Dziewczynę chwyciło autentyczne przerażenie. _O co mu znowu chodzi?_, pomyślała, po czym oblała się purpurą, zauważywszy, że wszyscy się na nią gapią.  
Fred gniewnym krokiem ruszył w jej stronę, cały czas wrzeszcząc  
- „Nie masz się czego dowiadywać", tak?! NIE MAM?! NIE MAM?!  
- uspokój się, robisz przedstawienie – mruknęła, kiedy stał już przy niej.  
- NIE BĘDZIESZ MNIE USPOKAJAĆ! - ryknął na całą Anglię (chyba zakres decybeli odziedziczył po matce) – TŁUMACZ SIĘ!  
- Ale z czego ja mam ci się tłumaczyć?! - odkrzyknęła sfrustrowana. - ja nie wiem o czym ty mó...  
- o TYM! - przerwał jej brutalnie, podtykając jej pod nos niewielki, biały skrawek materiału. Z początku dziewczyna nie mogła zrozumieć co to takiego, ale po chwili dodała dwa do dwóch. Zbladła jak ściana. Było dla niej jasne, że Fred po prostu fatalnie wszystko zinterpretował i wyciągnął pochopne wnioski, ale nie mogła mu się dziwić, ponieważ zbieg okoliczności był wręcz rekordowo sugestywny.  
- ja nie... to nie... on nie... - zająknęła się. Musiała jak najszybciej mu wszystko wytłumaczyć, ale nie wiedziała od czego zacząć.  
Chłopak nie należał jednak do cierpliwych. Z demonicznym wyrazem twarzy cisnął skrawkiem materiału w jej pierś i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.  
- Fred, zaczekaj...! - zakrzyknęła za nim, wyciągając rękę. Nie odwrócił się. Nie zwolnił nawet kroku. Wyszedł.  
Hermiona spojrzała na trzymany w dłoni materiał, który dla rudzielca stanowił „dowód zbrodni". Przesunęła nieśmiało palcami po jego, obszytych srebrną nicią, krawędziach. Po chwili natrafiła na charakterystyczne zgrubienie. Był to drobny, elegancki haft, układający się w czarne jak węgiel litery „D.M", oraz miniaturowego, zionącego ogniem smoka z owiniętym wokół łapy wężem.  
Chusteczka Draco Malfoya. Ta, którą podarował jej na początku roku, gdy się przy nim rozpłakała...  
Dziewczyna nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że wszyscy się na nią gapią. Nic dziwnego, w końcu jej własny chłopak nawrzeszczał na nią jak na krnąbrne dziecko przy całej szkole... poczuła się upokorzona i skompromitowana. W oczach stanęły jej łzy. Przyciskając chusteczkę do piersi niczym tarczę, wybiegła z Sali nie mogąc znieść natarczywych, oceniających spojrzeń.  
Wiedziała, że nie zdoła powstrzymać płaczu. Wiedziała też, że ma sporo do przemyślenia.  
Nogi same poniosły ją nad jezioro.


	18. Chapter 17

**Rozdział XVII**

Malfoy myślał bardzo szybko i bardzo chaotycznie. Wybiec za nią? Najchętniej by to zrobił, ale... co ludzie powiedzą? Poprosić Zabiniego, żeby go krył? Dobry plan, ale nie może przecież zrobić tego przy Pansy. Iść sprać tego ryżego idiotę - Weasley'a? Co robić, co robić, co robić...?!  
- wychodzę – oświadczył, wstając – nie jestem głodny.  
Opuścił Wielką Salę tak szybko jak tylko zdołał, by uniknąć niewygodnych pytań. Starał się nie patrzeć na nikogo, a zwłaszcza na Parkinson. Na moment skrzyżował tylko wzrok z Zabinim – wiedział, że przyjaciel od razu zrozumie o co chodzi.  
Gdy stanął na korytarzu, przez chwilę nie wiedział dokąd iść. Zastanawiał się nad biblioteką, ale wykluczył ten pomysł – Hermiona była zbyt roztrzęsiona, żeby czytać. Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru? Nie, wolałaby być teraz w bardziej odludnym miejscu... BŁONIA! Tak, to jest to.  
Na słabych nogach ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
Nie miał żadnego planu.  
Po prostu musiał ją znaleźć.

***

- nie płacz – rozległ się łagodny głos nad jej głową. Niemal podskoczyła, uświadomiwszy sobie, że nie jest sama. Natychmiast otarła łzy i podniosła wzrok.  
- nie płaczę – odparła. Zabrzmiałoby to nawet całkiem przekonująco, gdyby pod koniec żałośnie nie załamał jej się głos.  
- płaczesz. - powiedział z naciskiem Malfoy, sadowiąc się obok niej. Znajdowali się nad jeziorem, pod jednym z najbardziej ukrytych przed „światem" drzew.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Spuściła tylko głowę.  
- jeszcze się pogodzicie, zobaczysz. Jeżeli jakiś związek jest w stanie uratować się po takiej scenie, to właśnie wasz. - nienawidził słów, które wypowiadał. Ledwie przechodziły mu przez gardło, ale chciał tylko, żeby przestała płakać. Hermiona znieruchomiała. Spojrzała na niego wielkimi, załzawionymi oczami z taką otwartością, że aż zaparło mu dech.  
- nie, Draco. Nie rozumiesz? Nie ma już żadnego związku. Nie zerwaliśmy ze sobą, ani się nie rozstaliśmy, ale nie jesteśmy dłużej parą, bo... on po prostu ode mnie ODSZEDŁ. To koniec. Nie jestem już jego dziewczyną.  
Chłopak doznał szoku. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć, ale ból w jej oczach ukierunkował jego słowa.  
- to moja wina – jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Poczuł łagodny nacisk jej palców na swoich łopatkach, ale nie poruszył się. To dziwne: nie znosił związku Freda i Hermiony od samego początku, ale teraz – gdy widział, jak bardzo boli ją rozstanie – faktycznie czuł się winny i było mu... przykro.  
- ciii – szepnęła Hermiona, zataczając dłonią delikatne kręgi na jego plecach. - to nie jest twoja wina.  
- gdybym nie dał ci tej chusteczki...  
- ty POZWOLIŁEŚ mi ją zatrzymać, a ja się zgodziłam. Nie jesteś niczemu winny, Draco.  
Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Malfoy wiedział, że teoretycznie Hermiona ma rację ale... mimo wszystko nie mógł pozbyć się poczucia winy.  
- tak naprawdę to sypało się już od dawna, ta nieszczęsna chusteczka była tylko kroplą przelewającą czarę – ciągnęła dziewczyna kojącym tonem. Paradoksalnie – teraz to ona stała się pocieszającą, a on pocieszanym. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał...  
- jak się czujesz – spytał raptownie, unosząc głowę. Przecież przyszedł tu po to, żeby ją wesprzeć a nie... żeby ona wspierała jego.  
Hermiona wydawała się być zaskoczona tym pytaniem. Na sekundę uniosła brwi, a po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz głębokiego zamyślenia.  
_Jak się czuję?, _spytała samą siebie.  
- chyba...nie aż tak źle, jak powinnam. - odparła bardzo wolno i bardzo ostrożnie.  
- masz na myśli... że za nim nie tęsknisz?  
- nie...wiem. Nie tęsknię za nim tylko...t-tylko... - zająknęła się i nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia jej oczy zaszły łzami a z piersi wyrwał się szloch. - ja t-tylko nie wy...obrażam so-b...bie kt...o-o mnie będz-dzie ter..raz ukła...dał do s-snu – załkała, walcząc z płynącymi po policzkach, słonawymi kroplami. Wycierała je co sekundę drżącymi rękoma, ale wciąż napływały nowe, mocząc kołnierzyk jej bluzki.  
_Co się stało?_, pomyślał Malfoy. _Jeszcze przed chwilą wydawała się spokojna. Stabilna. A teraz wybucha płaczem. Czy każda dziewczyna jest tak rozchwiana emocjonalnie, czy tylko ta mała, temperamentna Granger? _  
Najgorsze było to, że chłopak zupełnie nie wiedział co począć. Nim się obejrzał, Hermiona znalazła się w jego ramionach, ale nie pamiętał, by świadomie postanowił ją przytulić. Po prostu instynktownie zrobił to, co uznał za odpowiednie żeby przestała płakać.  
- ciii – szepnął, kołysząc nią delikatnie. Delikatnie? Od kiedy to Draco Malfoy ma w sobie choć krztynę czegoś takiego jak delikatność?  
_Ta...szlama mnie zmienia_, zauważył z przerażeniem. Sam fakt, że zawahał się przed użyciem słowa „szlama" stanowił dla niego szok. Ile to już razy wypluwał jej tę obelgę prosto w twarz, bez mrugnięcia okiem? Dziesiątki razy? Setki?  
_Ale to było kiedyś_, pomyślał. _Zanim..._ zanim CO? Co takiego? No właśnie.  
Kołysali się i kołysali, aż w końcu, z wolna dziewczyna zaczęła się uspokajać. Najpierw jej rozdzierający szloch przeszedł w smutny, ale łagodny płacz. Następnie płacz przerodził się w ciche łkanie, a po pewnym czasie Hermiona niemal całkiem ucichła. Pochlipywała tylko żałośnie od czasu do czasu, i pociągała nosem.  
Malfoy nie robił nic. Tylko ją trzymał. Kilka razy otwierał już usta, by coś powiedzieć, coś pocieszającego, ale za każdym razem zamykał je niezdecydowany. Bał się własnych słów. Bał się, że przez przypadek powie coś, czym jeszcze bardziej ją zasmuci i sprawi, że jeszcze bardziej się rozszlocha. Dlatego milczał i w milczeniu czekał. Nie wiedział nawet, ile minęło czasu od momentu, w którym ją do siebie przytulił, do chwili gdy jej ciało przestało drżeć, a chlipanie całkowicie ustało.  
- przepraszam – usłyszał cichy, lekko zachrypnięty od szlochu głos. „Przepraszam". Jedno słowo, to samo, które wypowiedziała gdy po raz pierwszy płakała w jego towarzystwie. Rozumiał dlaczego go przeprasza, ale nie chciał, by to robiła. Nie chciał, by przepraszała go za to, że tulił ją w ramionach. To było... niewłaściwe, bo czuł się tak, jakby to on powinien jej podziękować, a nie ona jego przepraszać.  
- cii – powtórzył tylko. Nie ufał swoim ustom, wolałby zapomnieć, że w ogóle je ma. Im dłużej jednak na nią patrzył, tym bardziej był ich świadomy. To było niemal bolesne i... dziwne. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że mózg może płatać mu takie figle. Był przekonany, że gdyby teraz dotknął swoich warg, lub gdyby ona ich dotknęła... _Stop! Draco, opanuj się. Nie myśl o tym, bo za chwilę eksplodujesz albo się na nią rzucisz. Malfoyowie się tak nie zachowują.  
_- dlaczego tu przyszedłeś? - zapytała Hermiona ni stąd ni zowąd. Jej sarnie oczy wpatrywały się w niego ze szczerą ciekawością i powagą. Chłopak doznał dziwnego odczucia: poprzez ślady łez na policzkach gryfonka wyglądała jak mała, bezbronna dziewczynka, a jednocześnie jej spojrzenie było wyjątkowo głębokie i dojrzałe. W dodatku pytanie, które zadała... przeraziło go. Co on ma jej niby odpowiedzieć? Ma skłamać? Ma wstać i sobie pójść? Ma zgrabnie zmienić temat? A może by tak...  
- nie wiem – rzekł, patrząc jej w oczy. Zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę. Nie wiedział.  
- aha – dziewczyna przyjęła tę odpowiedź ze spokojem i ciepłem. Odetchnął z ulgą. Bał się, że będzie na niego naciskać, żądać szczegółów... podczas gdy nie było żadnych szczegółów. „Nie wiem" było wszystkim, co mógł powiedzieć, ponieważ NIE WIEDZIAŁ. A może wiedział, tylko nie rozumiał?  
- Hermiona? - odezwał się raptownie, zaskakując samego siebie. Od kiedy to mówił do niej po imieniu?  
- tak, Draco? - odparła z lekką przekorą, ale wyraźnie zaintrygowana. W jej brązowych oczach czaiła się łagodność i ciepło. Chłopak zmusił się by zignorować lekki dreszcz, jaki zawsze przechodził go, gdy wypowiadała jego imię. Przyjemny dreszcz, ale...  
- jesteś nieszczęśliwa? - zapytał szybko, by przyciągnąć własną uwagę z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Hermiona zamyśliła się. Zadał trudne pytanie, tak samo jak ona wcześniej. Miał wrażenie, że rozpoczęli między sobą jakąś specyficzną grę, bez wyraźnie określonych zasad.  
- trochę jestem. Po prostu... inaczej wyobrażałam sobie ten rok, wiesz? No a teraz dodatkowo nie wiem kto mnie będzie układał do snu. Przypuszczam, że sama się będę układać ale... trochę się tego boję. Po miesiącu w związku jestem... odzwyczajona, od robienia pewnych rzeczy w pojedynkę. Spędzania przerw... wychodzenia do Hogsmeade... przesiadywania przy kominku... Nie wiem jak to będzie.  
- poradzisz sobie. - powiedział Malfoy cicho, bo tylko tyle mógł powiedzieć. Nie mógł dać jej nic więcej. Nie w tej chwili. JESZCZE nie.  
- wiem – odparła prosto – zawsze sobie radzę.  
Czy tylko mu się zdawało, czy w jej głosie pobrzmiewał jakiś nieokreślony smutek?  
- w takim razie jak wyobrażałaś sobie ten rok? - odezwał się prędko, w obawie, że dziewczyna znów zacznie płakać.  
- już mówiłam. - posłała mu przekorny uśmiech – INACZEJ.  
- tak, wiem, Chodzi mi o to, jak KONKRETNIE.  
- po pierwsze nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że zwiążę się z jednym z bliźniaków Weasley. To takie... nierealne! Po drugie nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że będę prowadzić egzystencjalne dysputy ze ślizgonem – spojrzała na niego spod rzęs - a zwłaszcza Draco Malfoyem.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej blado. Miała rację. To było zdecydowanie nierealne. Abstrakcyjne. Prawie jak sen. Zresztą – może i to był sen?  
- czy to się dzieje naprawdę? - wyszeptała Hermiona, jakby czytała mu w myślach.  
Przełknął głośno ślinę, ale się nie odezwał.  
- myślisz, że to możliwe, żeby człowiek miał dwie twarze? - zapytała raptownie - Ciągle mówi się o dwulicowych ludziach, ale czy to jest NAPRAWDĘ możliwe?  
Znów trudne pytanie. Tym razem jednak Malfoy doskonale znał odpowiedź.  
- tak.  
- skąd wiesz?  
- bo sam mam dwie twarze – rzekł, nim jego myśli dogoniły czyny.  
- serio? Nie wydaje mi się. Pewnie dlatego, że ja znam tylko jedną twoją twarz. - odparła w zamyśleniu, jakby bardziej do siebie niż do niego.  
- a chciałabyś poznać drugą? - spytał ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. Sam nie wierzył w to co mówi. Miał wrażenie, że w jej obecności słowa same wypływają z jego ust, bez udziału świadomości.  
Hermiona spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Jej wzrok sparaliżował go. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć, miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna prześwietla go na wylot, że zagląda w każdy zakątek jego duszy.  
- bardzo – powiedziała w końcu. Proste słowo. Hermiona była mistrzynią prostych słów. Malfoy zauważył to już wcześniej, podczas korepetycji: mimo że była bardzo oczytana i inteligentna, posiadała pewną szczerość istnienia i prostolinijność, dzięki którym nie potrzebowała wzniosłych frazesów, wielkich wyrazów by zwerbalizować swoje myśli i odczucia. Podobało mu się to. Porządkowało mu świat, pomagało dotrzeć do sedna. Właśnie dzięki temu tak łatwo było mu z nią przebywać.  
A teraz powiedziała, że chce poznać go od innej strony. Od tej, od której nikt go nie zna, nawet on sam. Właśnie – Draco Malfoy nigdy nie dał sobie szansy, żeby być sobą. Żeby zrozumieć kim NAPRAWDĘ jest, zamiast być tym, kim jego ojciec go widział. Po prostu wszedł w rolę, narzuconą mu przez rodziców, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, czy rola ta odzwierciedla jego rzeczywistą osobowość. Może nadszedł czas, by tej osobowości poszukać? By ją odnaleźć  
i w końcu zacząć **żyć**?  
- wą... - odezwał się zachrypniętych głosem, po czym odchrząknął - ...wątpię, żeby to było możliwe.  
- dlaczego?  
- bo wydaje mi się, że...zgubiłem tę drugą twarz. Zapomniałem jak wygląda. - nie patrzył na nią gdy mówił. Patrzył w ziemię. Wstydził się swoich słów.  
- w takim razie daj znać, kiedy sobie przypomnisz – rzekła ona, przeciągając się rozkosznie. - umiesz puszczać kaczki na wodzie?  
Draco przez chwilę był skołowany nagłą zmianą tematu, ale zaraz odnalazł wątek.  
- co takiego? Nie umiem. Nie wiem nawet co to jest – przyznał ze wstydem.  
- nie żartuj! - widać było, że autentycznie nie dowierzała. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a brwi uniosły niemal do linii włosów.  
- nie żartuję - pokręcił głową, zdobywając się na lekki uśmiech. Wreszcie schodzili z poważnych, smutnych tematów na coś lżejszego.  
- oooo, stary! Wstyd i hańba.  
- aha – skinął głową, zastanawiając się, dokąd u cholery zmierza ta rozmowa. Nie mógł nic poradzić, na cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech.  
- z czym do ludzi! Trzeba to natychmiast nadrobić! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona markując święte oburzenie, po czym zerwała się na nogi. Otrzepała pośladki z pyłu (na co Malfoy starał się **nie** patrzeć, ale średnio mu to wychodziło) a następnie lekkim krokiem podeszła do brzegu jeziora. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni mały przedmiot o nieokreślonym kształcie i uchyliwszy się pod dziwacznym kątem rzuciła owym przedmiotem w kierunku wody. Draco spodziewał się zwykłego, pojedynczego plusku, a tymczasem rekwizyt Hermiony gładko prześlizgnął się po lustrze jeziora, z pięcioma przystankami, i dopiero wówczas zniknął w odmętach akwenu.  
- ładne – orzekł z typowo arystokratycznym dystansem. - ale nie dosłyszałem zaklęcia. Nauczysz mnie?  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, dziewczyna wybuchnęła perlistym śmiechem, pełnym szczerego rozbawienia. Malfoy wsłuchał się w ten dźwięk, pragnąc jak najdokładniej zapisać go w pamięci.  
- głuptasie – rzekła poczciwym tonem – to nie ma nic wspólnego z magią. To kwestia odpowiedniej techniki. Magia tylko pozwala mi przewołać kamyk z powrotem. _Axcio_ – machnęła różdżką, a spośród jeziornej toni wyłonił się ów tajemniczy przedmiot, którym uprzednio rzucała. - choć, sam spróbujesz. - machnęła na niego ręką i posłała mu zachęcający uśmiech. Przez chwilę chciał się zgodzić, ale... nie, jednak nie. Wolał się nie kompromitować. Pokręcił głową, z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy. - no chodź, nie daj się prosić. Pokażę ci jak to się robi. To nietrudne, na pewno szybko załapiesz – kusiła go nieustępliwie. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała łagodna, ciepła perswazja, niczym w głosie przedszkolanki.  
Wbrew sobie – uległ. Wolno podniósł się z ziemi, w jego ruchach widoczny był jak na dłoni konflikt wewnętrzny. Podszedł do niej z nietęgą miną. Nadal uważał, że źle postępuje godząc się na tę farsę.  
- przyjrzyj się moim ruchom. Tylko dokłaaaadnie. - odezwała się, wyraźnie zadowolona z jego decyzji. Następnie zaczęła go instruować, komentując każde swoje posunięcie nauczycielskim tonem, jak rasowa kujonka. Zrobił jak kazała – przyglądał się jej ruchom. I to baaardzo dokładnie. Rzec by można, że przyłożył się do tego polecenia z niespotykaną u niego żarliwością i zaangażowaniem (jeżeli wiecie, co chcę przez to powiedzieć). Właśnie zafascynowanym wzrokiem obserwował napinające- i rozluźniające się mięśnie w okolicach jej łopatek, gdy głos gryfonki niespodziewanie wyrwał go z zapamiętałej kontemplacji:  
- twoja kolej... coooo ty robisz? - zapytała, zaskoczona gasnącym powoli płomieniem w jego oczach.  
- ja? Nic. Ja jestem koneserem, Granger. Chłonę wrażenia estetyczne – odparł zagadkowo.  
- nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi, ale koniec gadki szmatki, tchórzu! Łap ten kamień i pokaż co potrafisz.  
Malfoy z bardzo niewyraźną miną przyjął od niej kamyk i usiłował powtórzyć jej wyczyn sprzed kilku minut. Kamień jednak nie był chętny do współpracy, a technika ślizgona również pozostawiała (bardzo) wiele do życzenia. Zamiast gładko prześlizgnąć się po tafli wody – przedmiot z głośnym pluskiem wleciał do jeziora kilka metrów od brzegu.  
Hermiona przycisnęła dłoń do ust, by się nie roześmiać. Nie wytrzymała, gdy zobaczyła żałosną minę Malfoya, który wyglądał – nie przymierzając – jak zbity pies.  
- nie śmiej się ze mnie! - zażądał głosem obrażonego dziecka.  
- przep... przep... przepraszam – wysapała pomiędzy atakami wesołości. - to był twój pierwszy raz, nauczysz się – próbowała powiedzieć to krzepiącym tonem, ale przez chichot marnie jej to wychodziło. Draco natomiast sprawiał wrażenie, jakby za chwilę miał odwrócić się i odejść. - no chodź, pomogę ci. Podejdź – rzekła pojednawczo, wyciągając do niego rękę. Zrobił niepewny krok w jej stronę, ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego i chętnego do współpracy. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy dziewczyna jedną ręką objęła go od tyłu w pasie, a drugą chwyciła jego dłoń i pokierowała nią w taki sposób, że wyślizgujący się z niej kamień wykonał 3, piękne, modelowe kaczki zanim zniknął pod powierzchnią wody.  
Podbudowało go to.  
Na dodatek bardzo podobał mu się dotyk jej dłoni na jego twardym brzuchu... Chryste! Jeszcze trochę a eksploduje...

***

Jeszcze przez kilka dobrych godzin stali nad jeziorem, pokładając się ze śmiechu i drocząc ze sobą. Szybko okazało się, że Malfoy jest absolutnie TRAGICZNY w puszczaniu kaczek, mimo że próbował setki razy. Był po prostu niereformowalny, nie ważne jak często Hermiona tłumaczyła mu cały proces krok po kroku. „Nauka" Dracona szybko przerodziła się w fantastyczną zabawę. Kiedy przeszedł czas na obiad, gryfonka musiała przyznać, że od dawna nie spędziła tak świetnego sobotniego przedpołudnia.  
Cholernie tego potrzebowała.


	19. Chapter 18

**Rozdział XVIII**

Lubił ją. Boże, jak go to irytowało! Naprawdę ją, cholerę jedną, lubił, no!  
- Lubię ją! - poskarżył się Zabiniemu, jakby to brunet wszystkiemu zawinił.  
- Wielkie mi ci odkrycie. - chłopak przewrócił oczami – ja tam to wiem od dawna. Czekałem tylko aż ty w końcu załapiesz.  
- Załapałem. Szczęśliwy?  
- Szalenie – Blaise wyszczerzył się modelowo po czym zaczepnie przywalił Malfoyowi w ramię.  
- No to super. Przynajmniej jeden z nas.  
- Oj, daj spokój. Lubisz ją: i co z tego? Jakoś świat się nie zawalił, co nie?  
- JESZCZE, Zabini, JESZCZE.  
- Panikujesz. - znów wywrócenie oczami – To zaczyna być irytujące. Weź się temu ODDAJ. Nie widzisz, że walka ze sobą nie ma żadnego sensu? Męczysz się, frustrujesz, wkurwiasz na siebie samego, a efektów brak, bo ciągnie cię do niej tak czy siak! (O, patrz! Mam zadatki na poetę!).  
- Łatwo ci mówić! Ty nie lubisz żadnej sz... Szlamy!  
Blaise z dość obojętną miną wzruszył ramionami.  
- Ja tam lubię Granger. Inteligentna bestia.  
Malfoy prychnął, ale błyskawicznie zdwoił czujność. _Jak to: on lubi Granger? Lubi, czy lubi LUBI? Zresztą – co on o niej może wiedzieć?  
_- Ty nawet jej nie znasz, w życiu z nią nie rozmawiałeś. Jak możesz ją „lubić"?  
- Rozmawiałem z nią. Nawet ze dwa albo trzy razy.  
- Coooo? - zapytał blondyn, z zaskoczenia cofając głowę i unosząc brwi – i ja nic o tym nie wiem? Kiedy to było?  
- A niby czemu miałbym ci o tym mówić? Przecież Granger nie jest TWOJA – odparł Zabini z przekorą i sugestywną emfazą przy słowie „twoja", puszczając jego pytanie mimo uszu.  
- KIEDY to było, Blaise – powtórzył Malfoy z naciskiem. Nie zamierzał teraz odpuścić.  
- Nie wiem. Czasem zamieniamy ze sobą kilka słów w bibliotece.  
- OD KIEDY?  
- Nie pamiętam... kilka miesięcy temu wpadliśmy na siebie przy tym samym regale i... no wiesz, jakoś tam od słowa do słowa...  
Draco doznał szoku. Przez cały ten czas był święcie przekonany, że „siedzi" w sprawie Granger sam, samiuteńki spośród wszystkich ślizgonów. Jak to możliwe, że Blaise się z nią zakumplował? I to... bez jego zgody?  
- Jaja sobie robisz? - wypalił, bo było to jedynym, co przyszło mu do głowy.  
- Nie – odparł Blaise beztrosko – mówię całkiem serio. Coś nie tak?  
- Eee... nie? - wyjąkał Malfoy niepewnie. Zabrzmiało to jak pytanie – I mówisz, że ją lubisz, tak? - biedny chłopak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby kręciło mu się w głowie i jakby za chwilę miał upaść.  
- Tak – potwierdził cierpliwie Zabini z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.  
- O... okay.  
Nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Powinien się cieszyć, czy też być wściekły? A może zazdrosny?  
_Może to i dobrze, że się znają_, uznał w końcu, gdy minęła mu pierwsza fala szoku i zaprzeczania. _  
_Był tylko ciekaw, w jaki sposób ta nowo nabyta wiedza wpłynie na jego sytuację. Cóż – zobaczymy. Jakoś to będzie. Grunt, że mam z nią te korepetycje.

***

- myślę, że czas przerwać wasze sesje korepetycyjne – orzekła profesor McGonagall, z charakterystyczną dla siebie mieszanką spokoju i stanowczości.  
Hermiona popatrzyła na Malfoya, a Malfoy popatrzył na Hermionę. I z jej, i z jego oczu nie dało się nic wyczytać, jednak chłopak czuł, jakby niebo waliło mu się na głowę. _Jak to: przerwać sesje korepetycyjne. Co to znaczy „przerwać". Tak po prostu?_  
- dlaczego? - zapytała w końcu dziewczyna równie spokojnie.  
- ponieważ pan Malfoy osiąga więcej niż zadowalające wyniki i sądzę, że nie potrzebuje już programu douczającego.  
- skoro tak pani profesor uważa – odparła bez wyrazu, z głuchą uprzejmością – nie wątpię, że ma pani rację.  
- tak. - poparł ją Malfoy podobnie pustym tonem. Każde z nich sprawiało wrażenie, jakby zapadało się w sobie, odgradzało wewnętrznymi murami od tego drugiego.  
- doskonale. Możecie odejść. Do zobaczenia dziś wieczorem, na Balu Zimowym.  
Ślizgon i gryfonka automatycznie obrócili się w stronę wyjścia i opuścili klasę niczym roboty. Żadne z nich się nie odezwało. Rozeszli się w swoje strony, nie wymieniając nawet spojrzeń.

***

Bal zimowy! Hermiona w szale nauki, egzaminów semestralnych i zaliczeń niemal całkiem o nim zapomniała! A teraz tak: fryzura niegotowa, sukienka niegotowa, butów brak, partnera brak. Od tygodni była święcie przekonana, że wybierze się na Bal z Fredem... nie sądziła, że sprawy ułożą się tak... jak się ułożyły. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że idzie na tańce sama. Przez chwilę nawet rozważała opcję nie pójścia W OGÓLE, ale szybko ją odrzuciła: Harry i Ron wywlekli by ją na Bal siłą.  
W kwestii kreacji dziewczyna postanowiła udać się po radę do Ginny Weasley, która najprawdopodobniej miała wszystko obmyślone już od wakacji.  
- Słuchaj, G., sprawa wygląda następująco – zaczęła prosto z mostu, wchodząc do dormitorium rudej – Dzisiaj wieczorem jest ten Bal a ja...  
- ...Nie masz się w co ubrać – wtrąciła się Weasleyówna, jakby przewidziała zaistniałą sytuację. Następnie nic nie mówiąc rzuciła w Hermionę małą, liliowobłękitną książeczką w miękkiej okładce, na której widniał połyskujący, falujący tytuł _„'M' jak Magia, 'M' jak Moda – czyli suknie i fryzury na każdą okazję, dla czarownic zdolnych i zdolniejszych"_. Gryfonka przekartkowała książkę i szybko okazało się, że jest to zbiór wskazówek, pozwalający skomponować dla siebie pełną stylizację przy pomocy odpowiednich zaklęć.  
- Mogę ją pożyczyć? - spytała, przenosząc wzrok z książeczki na przyjaciółkę.  
- Jasne, tylko przynieś ją jak skończysz.  
- Się wie. To ja lecę, przyjdę do ciebie jak już się przygotuję, żebyś mogła ocenić efekt.  
- Bardzo chętnie - przytaknęła Ginny, całą uwagę skupiając jednak na swojej pięknej, butelkowozielonej sukni, rozłożonej na łóżku przed nią.  
Hermiona wróciła do swojego dormitorium i usiadła z „ 'M' jak Magia..." na podłodze przed lustrem. Przez chwilę patrzyła na swoją twarz, prześlizgnęła wzrokiem po swoich włosach, ramionach... _Czerń_, przeszło jej przez myśl i nagle wiedziała już, jakiej kreacji szuka. Przekartkowała książeczkę w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich zaklęć i po chwili, wyciągnąwszy różdżkę, zabrała się do roboty.  
Nie minęło pół godziny, a ja jej łóżku spoczął idealnie dobrany zestaw składający się z czarnej jak noc, rozszerzającej się ku dołowi sukni, przybranej delikatnie kruczymi piórami; zamszowych, czarnych szpilek o klasycznym profilu (bez odkrytych palców); skromnego, srebrnego łańcuszka z diamentową, delikatnie połyskującą zawieszką w kształcie łezki; kolczyków stylem i kształtem pasujących do wisiorka oraz, oczywiście, odpowiedniej bielizny – czarnej, koronkowej.  
Hermiona była zdolną czarownicą. Jej zaklęcia były bezbłędne, zatem bezbłędna była jej kreacja. Co do włosów – te postanowiła zostawić w rękach Ginny, która odziedziczyła po matce wyjątkowo sprawne palce. Nadawały się one równie dobrze do wszelkiego rodzaju robótek ręcznych, jak i do tworzenia skomplikowanych, wymagających fryzur.  
Gryfonka spojrzała na magiczny zegar wiszący nad wejściem. Wskazówka wyraźnie wskazywała na „co się gapisz? Do balu jeszcze półtorej godziny. Zamiast stać jak osioł – wskakuj pod prysznic, brudasie!". Urządzenie jak zwykle miało rację, więc dziewczyna chwyciła za kosmetyczkę i posłusznie udała się pod prysznic.  
Wyszła spod niego nie tylko rozgrzana, czysta i odświeżona, ale i zrelaksowana. Przestała się już całkiem przejmować brakiem partnera, jej suknia była dziełem sztuki, a włosy wpadną w ręce najzdolniejszej fryzjerki na roku. Może ten Bal nie będzie taką katastrofą, jak początkowo sądziła. Może nawet będzie dobrą zabawą?  
„Wbijaj się w kiecę i leć do rudej" - przeczytała z rozbawieniem, spojrzawszy na zegar - „żeby zdążyła ulizać te twoje kudły". Hermiona ponownie postanowiła postąpić wedle sugestii magicznego ustrojstwa. Bez pośpiechu, delektując się chłodnym dotykiem jedwabnej podszewki na swojej nagiej skórze – włożyła suknię. Ciężki, „opierzony" materiał spłynął ku podłodze, przesłaniając jej kostki i zatrzymując się na palcach stóp. _Długość idealna_, pomyślała Hermiona z satysfakcją, dumna ze swoich umiejętności magicznych. Delikatnym, pełnym gracji ruchem wsunęła nogi w szpilki, a następnie przybrała płatki uszu i dekolt biżuterią. Kusiło ją, żeby podejść do lustra, ale postanowiła, że zrobi to dopiero gdy będzie miała ułożone włosy. Wtedy ujrzy efekt ostateczny. _No, kochana, tylko nie zabij się w tych szpilkach_, podszepnął sarkastycznie głosik w jej głowie. Hermiona jednak nie obawiała się niczego. Gorący prysznic odprężył ją do tego stopnia, że nic nie jawiło się dla niej jako przeszkoda.  
- Gin – zagaiła nieśmiało, przekraczając na palcach próg pokoju panny Weasley. Ruda odwróciła się stronę przyjaciółki, a jej oczy błyskawicznie przybrały rozmiar właściwy spodkom od filiżanek.  
- na różdżkę Merlina, DZIEWCZYNO! - wykrzyknęła z podziwem, entuzjazmem i nutką przyjacielksiej zazdrości – nikt na mnie nie spojrzy, jeżeli pójdziesz w TYM na Bal!  
- pójdę – potwierdziła Hermiona z szerokim uśmiechem. Właśnie tak mięli reagować wszyscy na jej widok. Taki był zamysł tej kreacji. - myślisz, że może być?  
Pytanie było retoryczne. Sam wyraz twarzy Ginny mówił wyraźnie, że „MOŻE być".  
- jeszcze jak! Sama to wyczarowałaś, czy pomagał ci Flitwick? - zapytała Weasleyówna z przekorą, przechylając głowę i mrugając niewinnie.  
- sama samiuteńka! - odparła Hermiona z dumą. Jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy, a by zaprezentować kreację w pełnej krasie, zakręciła na palcach wolny, pełen wdzięku piruet.  
- łał. Następnym razem zatrudnię cię jako moją stylistkę – rzuciła Ginny, odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
- A, właśnie. Jeżeli o to chodzi – mam zamiar wykorzystać cię w charakterze fryzjerki. Zgadzasz się?  
- W zasadzie przy takiej kreacji nie potrzebujesz wyjątkowo wyszukanej fryzury, ale przydałoby się wydobyć twoją buźkę spośród tej kasztanowej burzy... - mruknęła ruda, jakby bardziej do siebie, niczym specjalista-mechanik, fachowym okiem oceniający stan auta i ilość wymaganych przez nie napraw - Niech będzie: zgadzam się. Siadaj na moim łóżku i trzymaj głowę prosto.  
Hermiona postąpiła według instrukcji przyjaciółki i już po chili czuła, jak zręczne palce Ginny chwytają i układają pasma jej długich, brązowych loków w sobie tylko znanym rytuale.  
- co tak pachnie? – spytała Grangerówna, węsząc ciekawie dookoła.  
- specyfik, który nakładam ci na włosy, żeby trochę je poskromić i nadać im połysku oraz lekkości.  
- czyli?  
- Jedwab do włosów.  
- aha.  
Dalej dziewczyna siedziała już w ciszy, pozwalając przyjaciółce „robić swoje". Nie trwało to długo, więc Hermiona domyśliła się, że fryzura faktycznie nie była zbyt wyrafinowana. Stanąwszy przed lustrem... oniemiała. Sukienka leżąc na łóżku wyglądała przepięknie, ale teraz, na niej... po prostu bajkowo. Tajemniczo, i nieco mrocznie, ale rozświetlała ją subtelnie migocząca biżuteria i dziewczęcy, delikatny makijaż – muśnięte balsamem usta, przyprószone różem policzki oraz podkreślone rzęsy, nic więcej. Ginny miała rację, co do włosów – lekka, niewymuszona fruzyra idealnie dopełniała pyszną, wyrazistą kreację. W zasadzie większość pukli swobodnie spływała po plecach. Tylko pasma z okolic twarzy były podpięte do tyłu maleńkimi, czarnymi, aksamitnymi kokardkami.  
- jakiego użyjesz zapachu? - zapytała Weasleyówna, wyrywając Hermionę z transu.  
- eeee... nie wiem. Jeszcze nad tym nie myślałam. A jakiego powinnam użyć?  
- różowy pieprz i jaśmin – orzekła zdecydowanie ruda.  
- serio? A skąd ja to wezmę.  
- wyczarujesz. Z tyłu tej małej książeczki którą ci dałam jest dodatek o zapachach.  
- no dobra, powiedzmy, że spróbuję.  
- zaufaj mi, wiem co mówię – dziewczyna posłała jej pokrzepiający uśmiech, który Hermiona prędko odwzajemniła.  
- dzięki Ginny, jesteś najlepsza – rzuciła, delikatnie ściskając Weasleyównę by nie popsuć jej fryzury – idę wypróbować te twoje pieprze i jaśminy. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki.  
- okay. Do zobaczenia na balu! - zakrzyknęła ruda za zanikającą na korytarzu przyjaciółką.  
- do zobaczenia! - odpowiedział jej, odległy już, głos.

***

Draco Malfoy stanął przed swoją szafą, bo brzegi wypchaną ekskluzywnymi ciuchami. Były tam szaty z najwyższej jakości materiałów, szyte na miarę, niektóre droższe od mioteł wyścigowych. Zamyślił się na chwilę, lustrując wzrokiem mahoniowe wieszaki.  
_Czerń_, przemknęło mu przez myśl i natychmiast sięgnął po czarną jak noc, elegancją szatę z wyhaftowanym na ramieniu, srebrnym smokiem. Meteriał, z którego wykonane było odzienie, był ciężki i „misiowaty" w dotyku. _Aksamit,_ pomyślał Malfoy, jak przez mgłę przypominając sobie wykłady matki na temat „wyjściowej odzieży szanujących się czarodziei z Rodzin". _Nie chcę aksamitu. _Odwiesił szatę na miejsce i sięgnął po następną. Ta też była czarna – czarna jak węgiel i bez żadnych dodatkowych aplikacji. Nie rozpoznawał materiału, z którego była uszyta, ale wydawał on się być idealny – ani matowy, ani błyszczący, ani włochaty, ani śliski. _Doskonale_.  
Draco wlazł pod prysznic na godzinę przed rozpoczęciem balu. Próbował się relaksować, ale potrafił myśleć tylko o wcześniejszych słowach profesor McGonagall: „Myślę, że czas przerwać wasze sesje korepetycyjne". Co on zrobi bez tych sesji? Te cholerne sesje były jego jedynym pretekstem by rozmawiać z Hermioną nie narażając się na podejrzenia ze strony ślizgonów (i całej reszty Hogwartu, która doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z jego rasistowskich poglądów). I niby jak on ma teraz utrzymać to... połączenie, które nawiązał z nią właśnie dzięki korepetycjom? No jak? Był przerażony. Miał tylko nadzieję, że dziś na balu uda mu się zamienić z nią kilka słów sam na sam i wszystko to jakoś... ułożyć. Obrać strategię działania.  
Wylazł spod prysznica, jak automat nałożył szatę, delikatnie spryskał się wodą kolońską i ułożył włosy tak, jak nauczyła go matka. W sytuacjach pokroju Balu, każdy arystokrata musiał prezentować się nienagannie i z klasą – nie ważne, czy był to bal szkolny, czy uroczysty bankiet Rodzin.  
Draco spojrzał na zegar – z kilka minut wszystko się zaczyna. Opuścił dormitorium z duszą na ramieniu, jednak zdeterminowany i zdecydowany co do rozmowy z Hermioną. Po tym, co wydarzyło się w sobotę nad jeziorem... miał wrażenie, że zawiązała się pomiędzy nimi więź, ale była ona bardzo wątła i delikatna. Wymagała pielęgnacji i umocnienia, a tymczasem wiadomość, o przerwaniu korepetycji mogła tę więź przeciąć i przekreślić raz na zawsze...  
W sercu Malfoya zagościła, tak rzadka u niego spotykana, niepewność i obawa.  
_Co jeśli... _Wołał nie kończyć tej myśli.


	20. Chapter 19

**Rozdział XIX**

Kiedy zszedł do Wielkiej Sali, było w niej jeszcze niewielu uczniów. Zewsząd sączyła się delikatna, pół-taneczna muzyka, a magiczny zimowy wystrój zapierał dech w piersiach. Był jednocześnie mroźny, tajemniczy, romantyczny i przytulny – choć chłopak nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem jest to możliwe. Coś podpowiadało mu, że nad oprawą tegorocznego Balu Zimowego czuwała profesor Scottwood – wyczuwało się jej „dotyk" w każdym elemencie dekoracji.  
Malfoy usiadł na jednej z obwieszonych magicznymi soplami ław, obok stołu z ponczem i przekąskami. Napięcie i wyczekiwanie ściskało jego gardło do tego stopnia, że miał poważne trudności z oddychaniem. Wraz z mijającymi minutami, w Wielkiej Sali pojawiało się coraz więcej uczniów. Na parkiecie poruszały się już pierwsze pary a ze stołów zaczęły znikać krewetki. Jednak Hermiony nie było ani wśród tańczących, ani wśród łasuchów. _Może zdecydowała się nie przyjść?_, pomyślał Malfoy z dziwaczną mieszaniną rozczarowania i ulgi. Już miał podejść do Astorii Greengrass i zaprosić ją do tańca, gdy jego wzrok przykuł przebłysk zieleni gdzieś z boku. Obrócił się w tamtą stronę i ujrzał Ginny Weasley w długiej, eleganckiej, zielonej sukni, kroczącą wdzięcznie pod rękę z Harrym Potterem. Uniósł brew mierząc dziewczynę oceniającym wzrokiem. Pomijając fakt, że jest z Gryffindoru i, co gorsza, z Weasleyów – prezentowała się nie zgorzej. Była średniego wzrostu, bardzo smukła, a jej płomieniste włosy upięte były w wysmakowany, lśniący kok tuż nad karkiem.  
Harry i Ginny skręcili w kierunku stołu z przekąskami i Malfoy już miał się odwrócić, gdy spostrzegł, że w pewnej odległości za Wybrańcem i Wiewiórą szła jeszcze jedna postać, która właśnie zbliżała się do progu Wielkiej Sali. Już na pierwszy rzut oka robiła ona piorunujące wrażenie – nie było drugiej takiej wśród wszystkich dziewcząt na Balu. Kiedy na nią patrzył, Draconowi przychodziła do głowy tylko jedna myśl: _Czarny łabędź. _I wtedy tajemnicza piękność postąpiła jeszcze jeden krok naprzód, z półmroku zamkowego korytarza wkraczając w ciepłe światło Wielkiej Sali. Miodowy blask świec omiótł twarz dziewczyny i... Ślizgon zamarł w pół oddechu. _Niemożliwe. Nie, nie – to umysł płata mi figle. Czyżby... Granger? _Im dłużej przyglądał się (w całkowitym osłupieniu) dziewczynie odzianej w czerń, tym większej nabierał pewności, że tą dziewczyną jest Hermiona Granger. Tyle że była... jakaś inna. Prześliczna. W całej tej oprawie z piór, satyny i maleńkich diamentów...  
Rozejrzała się dookoła, zarzucając lśniącymi lokami. Dopiero wtedy Malfoy uświadomił sobie, że od jakiegoś czasu nie oddycha. Nabrał potężną porcję powietrza po czym wypuścił ją z płuc na tyle spokojnie, na ile zdołał. Jeżeli nie uda mu się zapanować nad sobą i swoimi reakcjami, nie ma co marzyć o rozmowie z Hermioną sam na sam... Chłopak potoczył wzrokiem po Sali – co najmniej połowa obecnych gapiła się na Grangerównę: chłopcy pożądliwie lub z maślanym oczarowaniem, dziewczęta z zawiścią bądź podziwem (głównie zawiścią). Muzyka zmieniła się na wolniejszą, a do Hermiony podszedł jakiś przystojny krukon, kurtuazyjnie wyciągając do niej rękę w niemym zaproszeniu do tańca. Dziewczyna, z wdzięcznym dygnięciem, przyjęła zaproszenie. Schwyciła dłoń chłopaka i pozwoliła mu się zaprowadzić na parkiet. Po chwili wirowała z gracją w takt piosenki, a jej partner sprawiał wrażenie pijanego ze szczęścia.  
Draco zmrużył oczy. Wydawało mu się, że skądś kojarzy ciemnobrązowe loczki chłopaka, który tańczył z Hermioną... Ach, no tak! To Terry Boot! Ślizgon zazgrzytał zębami. Terry był przystojny. W dodatku inteligentny – wszak z Ravenclwu. No i nieźle latał na miotle... W Malfoyu zakotłowała się dziwna mieszanina zazdrości, podziwu i nienawiści do chłopaka. Tak bardzo, bardzo chciałby być teraz na jego miejscu! Trzymać ją, prowadzić w rytm muzyki, czuć jej zapach...  
- co tak stoisz? - odezwał się Zabini, trącając go łokciem i wyrywając z bolesnego zamyślenia. - robisz tu za dekorację?  
- eeee... nie. Właśnie... właśnie miałem iść zatańczyć z Astorią – rzucił Draco, klecąc na poczekaniu byle jaką wymówkę.  
- no, to na co czekasz. Siedzi tam w rogu i wlepia w ciebie wzrok od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Idź i ją zaproś, bo gotowa umrzeć z niecierpliwości.  
- dobra, idę – odparł Malfoy głucho. Czuł, jakby jego nogi wykonane były z wosku. Jakoś jednak udało mu się dotrzeć do miejsca, gdzie czekała na niego niewysoka szatynka w granatowej, brokatowej sukni. Była bardzo ładna... ale tak bardzo różniła się od Granger! Cała błyszczała – brokat kładł się grubą warstwą na jej powiekach, paznokciach, ustach... mienił się nawet w jej włosach i na skórze! Podczas gdy Hermiona wyglądała...w jakiś sposób jednocześnie oszałamiająco i skromnie. Tajemniczo. Nadawała czerni nowy wymiar, nie mający nic wspólnego ze złem czy niebezpieczeństwem – jakimś cudem **jej** czerń wydawała się być... ciepła.  
- Draco? - przywołał go do rzeczywistości cichy głos Astorii.  
- zechciałabyś ze mną zatańczyć? - spytał jak na komendę, myślami jednak wciąż był nieobecny. Dziewczyna przytaknęła i chwyciła jego dłoń.  
Tańczył jak we śnie, zupełnie nieświadomy co mówi do niego jego partnerka – a mówiła cały czas. Nawet na nią nie patrzył, przyglądał się Hermionie, przechodzącej z rąk do rąk, bo niemal każdy obecny na Balu facet chciał z nią zatańczyć. Malfoy, niestety, też się do nich zaliczał...  
Gdy piosenka się skończyła miał już w głowie co najmniej setkę rozmaitych planów jak sprawić, by dziewczyna znalazła się na parkiecie w jego ramionach. Część z nich była całkiem rozsądna, a część całkowicie absurdalna i niemożliwa do zrealizowania – np. ten wymagający granatu z zasłoną dymną... hmm... a może on nie jest jednak aż taki głupi? _JEST aż taki głupi, a nawet bardziej, _napomniał się w duchu Draco, uświadomiwszy sobie o jakich idiotyzmach rozmyśla. Nie, musiał załatwić to po męsku. Najzwyczajniej – tak jak zrobił to Terry Boot... i co najmniej 15 innych. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Malfoy doświadczył koszmarnego uczucia, że jest w czymś GORSZY. Że nie może zdobyć się na coś, czego dokonało już tylu „śmiałków" przed nim. Tak nie może być! _Bierz dupę w troki i idź z nią zatańczyć!_, rozkazał sobie kategorycznie i tak też miał zamiar uczynić. Zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w kierunku Hermiony Granger, która właśnie żegnała kurtuazyjnym całusem jakiegoś fagasa w bordowej (_fuj, czy oni nie mają gustu?!) _szacie. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i Draco miał wrażenie, jakby przebiegła między nimi iskra porozumienia. Jakby ją też do niego ciągnęło, zrobiła nieśmiały krok w jego stronę... on już wyciągnął ku niej rękę... i wtedy doskoczył do niej Ron Weasley. Czar prysł, dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok do rudzielca, posłała mu grzeczny uśmiech i rzekła cicho:  
- jasne Ron, pewnie, że z tobą zatańczę – najmłodszy z braci Weasley nigdy nie był zbyt domyślny, nie dziwne więc, że nie zauważył pewnej sztywności w jej głosie i ledwie wyczuwalnej szczypty zawodu. Podczas gdy ona ruszyła w tany z Ronaldem W., Malfoy nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Był już tak blisko! Zdobył się na odwagę, podszedł do niej... a potem jeszcze ta iskra... CO JEST NIE TAK Z TYMI WEASLEYAMI?! CZEMU CI RUDZI KRETYNI **ZAWSZE** MUSZĄ SPRZĄTNĄĆ MU JĄ SPRZED NOSA?!  
Zrezygnowany, udał się w kierunku misy z ponczem. Był rozdarty – bardzo chciał z nią zatańczyć, ale z drugiej strony poniesiona przed chwilą porażka zniechęciła go i przygasiła w nim wolę walki.  
Gdy siedział przygarbiony, z kubeczkiem ponczu w dłoni, przysiadł się do niego Blaise Zabini. Wystarczyło kilka zgrabnie zadanych pytań i Malfoy opowiedział mu o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło od początku Balu.  
- w jednym przyznam ci rację, stary – rzekł brunet, potężnie klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach swoją wielką łapą – Granger wygląda za-bój-czo.  
- taaa – mruknął Draco w odpowiedzi, zbyt podłamany żeby unosić się zazdrością czy zdwajać czujność, co zapewne w zwykłych okolicznościach nastąpiłoby natychmiastowo.  
- coś ci powiem: za szybko się poddajesz! Weasley zgarnął ją na parkiet zanim ty to zrobiłeś: no i co? Skończy się piosenka, to i skończy się ich taniec i znów będziesz miał szansę. Bal dopiero się rozkręca!  
- a kto powiedział, że ja się poddaję?! - obruszył się błyskawicznie Malfoy, jak dźgnięty szpilką. Dobrze, właśnie o to Zabiniemu chodziło – ukłuć jego dumę i ambicję w taki sposób, żeby zmobilizować go do działania.  
- odniosłem takie wrażenie – ciągnął niewinnie Blaise.  
- to odniosłeś **złe** wrażenie. Wcale się nie poddałem. Zatańczę z tą cholerną Granger choćby nie wiem co. Przyrzekam.  
- przyrzekasz sobie, czy mi? - spytał niemal szeptem brunet. Cel został osiągnięty – Malfoy odzyskał wolę walki.  
- wszystko jedno. Przyrzekam, że do końca Balu z nią zatańczę.

***

Hermiona padał z nóg. Marzyła o tym, by usiąść, zdjąć szpilki i rozmasować obolałe stopy. Oczywiście nie wypadało jej tego robić na sali balowej, w związku z tym postanowiła ograniczyć się do zwykłej przerwy w tańcu. Podciągając elegancko suknię na wysokość kostek, podeszła wolnym krokiem do stolika z przekąskami. Nalała sobie kubeczek ponczu, chwyciła za talerzyk z kremówką po czym klapnęła na ławkę. Niemalże jęknęła z ulgi. Wgryzła się w ciastko. Smakowało wybornie, zawsze miała słabość do kremówek. Korzystając z chwili odpoczynku, rozejrzała się uważnie dookoła. Wystrój był po prostu niesamowity. Lodowe rzeźby, zaczarowane tak, by nie topniały mimo że w pomieszczeniu było dosyć ciepło; opadające z sufitu śnieżynki, znikające tuż nad głowami tańczących – nieco większe niż w rzeczywistości i mieniące się prześlicznie, jakby były posypane brokatem; magicznie, także nie topniejące sople, zwieszające się całymi grzywami z parapetów, ławek i stołów; fantazyjne, przepiękne wzory, wymalowane na szybach srebrnym pędzlem szronu; świece, zawieszone w powietrzu, oblewające wnętrze sali złocistym światłem... Wszystko było idealne. Niesamowite...  
W błogim nastroju Hermiona napiła się nieco ponczu po czym ugryzła kolejny kęs kremówki. Dobrze, że jednak zdecydowała się przyjść. Strasznie by żałowała, gdyby postąpiła inaczej. Nieświadomie jej myśli podryfowały w kierunku Draco Malfoya. W głębi duszy czuła, że profesor McGonagall ma rację – on nie potrzebuje już jej pomocy. Tyle że... ona tak jakby... przywiązała się do tych korepetycji! A może przywiązała się do niego? W jakimś stopniu? Nie, tego jeszcze nie mogła powiedzieć. Mogła natomiast z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że zaczęła odkrywać w nim kogoś nowego, kogoś o wiele lepszego, niż znała do tej pory, a na sto procent nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby nie narzucony jej przez dyrekcję obowiązek douczania go.  
A wtedy, nad jeziorem? Sam do niej przyszedł. Odnalazł ją, pozwolił jej się wypłakać, wspierał ją... próbował nawet wziąć na siebie winę! By może sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale już wtedy pokazał jej swoją drugą twarz. Tę, o której myślał, że ją zgubił i zapomniał jak wygląda. Nie zapomniał. Musiał tylko POZWOLIĆ SOBIE ją ukazać.  
Zdaniem Hermiony zdecydowanie za rzadko sobie na to pozwalał. Za rzadko pozwalał sobie na bycie sobą. Może dlatego, że przychodziło mu to z trudem? Że nie do końca to... potrafił? _Więc ja go tego nauczę_, przemknęło jej przez myśl, zanim zdała sobie sprawę co to oznacza. _Nauczę go bycia sobą. _  
- Ganger – odezwał się niski głos znad jej głowy. Spojrzała w górę. Jej oczom ukazała się uśmiechnięta twarz Blaise'a Zabiniego, który wyciągał do niej rękę w oczywistym celu. - zatańczysz?  
W pierwszej chwili miała ochotę odmówić, ale czarne jak węgielki oczy ślizgona śmiały się do niej w taki sposób, że „nie" uwięzło jej w gardle.  
- z przyjemnością – odparła i pozwoliła mu poprowadzić się na parkiet. Mimo że chłopak był ogromny, poruszał się bardzo zgrabnie. Łatwo się z nim tańczyło – jego kroki były pewne i płynne, jakby tańczył od maleńkości. Cóż, było to całkiem prawdopodobne, zważywszy, że pochodził z arystokratycznej rodziny. Czy przypadkiem umiejętność tańca nie jest obowiązkiem arystokraty? Hermiona dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że Zabini musiał pobierać lekcje tańca i etykiety od najmłodszych lat...  
Brunet zakręcił nią dookoła własnej osi, w pełnym gracji piruecie. Jej suknia nabrała objętości, a loki opadły na jedno ramię. Nie wiedziała, że kręcenie się w kółko może być takie przyjemne. Jej policzki zaróżowiły się z zadowolenia. Pozwoliła sobie na delikatny uśmiech pod adresem Blaise'a, który w odpowiedzi ukazał jej cały arsenał swoich śnieżnobiałych zębów. Właśnie w tamtej chwili dziewczynę ogarnęła swoiste, intuicyjne wrażenie, że mogłaby naprawdę, naprawdę polubić tego faceta. Ba, ona już go polubiła! Może nawet mają szansę, by zbudować między sobą coś na kształt przyjaźni?

***

Malfoy był sfrustrowany. Ciągle kręcił się niczym satelita wokół Hermiony Granger, ale wciąż nie mógł zdobyć się na odwagę, żeby z nią zatańczyć. Sztorm emocji szalejący w jego wnętrzu osiągnął szczyt, kiedy ujrzał dziewczynę w ramionach swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wcale nie winił Blaise'a za chęć porwania Grangerówny do tańca – dziś wieczór wyglądała tak pięknie, że chyba każdy facet o zdrowych zmysłach chciałby to zrobić, a nawet wiele więcej – winił go za... za... za to, że jej dotykał. Że był blisko niej, podczas gdy on – Draco Malfoy – był skazany na przyglądanie się z boku jak ona ląduje w objęciach coraz to innych chłopaków.  
Nie, nie zniesie tego dłużej. Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru, oderwał wzrok od Hermiony i zmusił się, by odwrócić się do niej plecami. Postanowił, że nie spojrzy już na nią ani razu, dopóki nie zdobędzie się na odwagę, by zaprosić ją do tańca.  
Było mu bardzo, bardzo ciężko. Jego oczy wciąż bezwiednie błądziły w jej kierunku, wystarczyło, że na chwilę się rozproszył... Po pół godziny nerwy miał napięte jak postronki. Starał się zachowywać stałą czujność, aż w końcu rozbolała go od tego głowa. Za wiele się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Za wiele spadło na niego naraz. Zbyt wiele wrażeń i bodźców, atakujących bezlitośnie jego zmysły.  
Koniec.  
Malfoy poczuł, że musi natychmiast opuścić Salę Balową. Nie zatańczył z nią – trudno. Nie wytrzyma dłużej. Jego skronie pulsowały bólem, każdy jego mięsień był napięty... Powoli – wciąż pilnując się by na nią nie spojrzeć – ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z sali. Był taki zmęczony! Wyspany, ale zmęczony. Zmęczony ciągłymi (i bezskutecznymi) próbami wykrzesania z siebie odwagi. Zmęczony wieczną frustracją, niecierpliwością, zazdrością o wszystkich jej adoratorów. Zmęczony wymyślaniem rozmaitych scenariuszy i wersji wydarzeń. Zmęczony napięciem. Zmęczony zmęczeniem.  
Wyszedł na chłodny, opustoszały korytarz. Ból głowy zelżał nieco, dzięki panującej w holu ciszy. Jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie dobiegały jego uszu, był odgłos jego kroków, odbijający się głucho od surowych ścian, oraz słodkie echo muzyki z Sali Balowej.  
Minął jakieś uchylone drzwi, zza których dochodził specyficzny, mlaszczący dźwięk, na przemian z dyszeniem i dziewczęcym chichotem. To jakaś para, która urwała się z Balu i zabawiała w pustej klasie... Malfoy skrzywił się z niesmakiem i podążył dalej. Szedł do dormitorium. Poniósł porażkę, czuł się paskudnie i chciał o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. Całkiem inaczej wyobrażał sobie ten wieczór... no ale cóż – nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy, prawda?

***

- dziękuję za taniec.  
- nie ma za co, było bardzo przyjemnie – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do Blaie'a przyjaźnie. Często się do niego uśmiechała, nawet nie wiedziała czemu. Po prostu tak na nią działał.  
- cała przyjemność po MOJEJ stronie, Hermiono - odparł tchłopak szarmancko, całując jej rękę. Oczywiście – zarumieniła się, bo jakżeby inaczej. Rozejrzała się po sali. Potoczyła wzrokiem po wszystkich zebranych z rosnącym niepokojem. Nawet nie wiedziała, że kogoś wśród nich szuka, dopóki nie okazało się, że nie może tego kogoś znaleźć.  
Draco Malfoy – nigdzie go nie było. Ale... ona miała z nim porozmawiać! Ciągle odwlekała to w czasie, a teraz co? Zniknął?  
- wybacz, muszę pilnie kogoś poszukać – rzuciła z roztargnieniem do Zabiniego, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę. Kątem oka zauważyła, że skinął głową w przyzwoleniu. Uniósłszy suknię tak, by się o nią nie potknąć, ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalały jej na to szpilki. Wypadła na korytarz i rozejrzała się na boki. Spojrzawszy w prawo dostrzegła, majaczącą w oddali, męską postać. Nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej, podążyła za ową postacią. Szła najszybciej jak tylko umiała, ale wciąż odnosiła wrażenie, że nie zbliża się do „celu" ani trochę. W przypływie frustracji ściągnęła szpilki i na boso puściła się biegiem przez korytarz.  
W końcu, zdyszana ale dumna z siebie, dopadła chłopaka, którego goniła. I tak – był to Draco Malfoy. Los się do niej uśmiechnął. Położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. Częściowo po to, by uświadomić mu swoją obecność, a częściowo po to, by wesprzeć się po biegu.  
- Hermiona? - zapytał z zaskoczeniem, odwróciwszy się w jej stronę. - co ty tutaj robisz? Dlaczego tak dyszysz? I dlaczego trzymasz buty w ręce?  
Sprawiał wrażenie całkiem skołowanego i niedowierzającego w to, co widzi.  
- go...go...goniłam cię przez cały ko... korytarz – wysapała, z wolna odzyskując zdrowy rytm oddechu.  
- po co? - spytał. Był na granicy szoku.  
- bo najwyraźniej zapomniałeś ze mną zatańczyć, łajzo – odparła, zdobywając się na coś w rodzaju łobuzerskiego uśmiechu. Półmrok dodawał jej pewności siebie.  
Malfoya zatkało. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
- umhymy – wydobył z siebie jakieś dziwaczne chrząknięcie.  
- to co, zaprosisz mnie w końcu do tańca, czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przebiegłam ten maraton na próżno?  
- nie ma muzyki – wykrztusił. Tylko na tyle był w stanie się zdobyć. Wciąż nie mógł otrząsnąć się z soku...  
- nie szkodzi – odparła Hermiona z rozbrajającą szczerością, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, wiedział już, że nie ma wyboru. Że inaczej być nie może. Postąpił krok naprzód. Hermiona wsunęła swoją drobną dłoń w jego... miał wrażenie, że za moment wybuchnie z tłumionych emocji... Wolną ręką objął ją w talii i zrobił pierwszy, niepewny krok. Spojrzał na nią. Odwzajemniła spojrzenie i na moment zacisnęła moniej palce na jego dłoni w zachęcającym geście. Nie trzeba mu było niczego więcej. Po chwili prowadził ją już całkiem swobodnie, w takt niesłyszalnej muzyki. To dziwne, ale czuł się tak, jakby SŁYSZAŁ muzykę. Nie, więcej – jakby OBOJĘ ją słyszeli, oboje tę samą... to było absolutnie magiczne. Zniewalające.  
Przez większość czasu patrzyli sobie w oczy -jakby byli sparaliżowani, jakby nie mogli zwyczajnie odwrócić wzroku – jednak w penym momencie Hermiona ułożyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Miękko, swobodnie, jakby wcale nie krępowała jej jego bliskość. A przecież jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu pałali do siebie taką niechęcią...  
Malfoy bezwiednie przysunął twarz do jej włosów, zwabiony niesamowitym zapachem. Nie rozpoznawał mieszanki aromatów, ale zaciągał się nimi głęboko, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Żadna z dziewczyn, z którymi tańczył dziś wieczorem, nie pachniała tak fascynująco. Ten zapach... pobudzał wyobraźnie, odurzał, upajał...  
- Granger – szepnął chłopak, uświadomiwszy sobie coś niesamowitego... i w pewien słodki sposób przerażającego.  
- tak? - spytała, unosząc głowę.  
- stoimy pod jemiołą


	21. Chapter 20

**Rozdział XX**

Spojrzeli na siebie.  
Była po prostu prześliczna. Pełne, pięknie wykrojone wargi... błyszczące, czekoladowo brązowe oczy, w czarnej jak węgiel oprawie rzęs... Utonął. Zagubił się. Nie może znaleźć drogi powrotnej... Jej rzęsy trzepoczą pytająco, unosi się na palcach... Czy to już? Czy właśnie teraz, za moment, pocałują się po raz pierwszy?  
Ich usta dzielą już centymetry... milimetry... jeszcze chwila i...  
Hermiona przytknęła swoje wargi do jego zaledwie na ułamek sekundy, a po chwili oderwała je z głuchym cmoknięciem.  
Ale... przecież... to nie tak miało być! Miał wpleść jej rękę we włosy, głaskać ją po twarzy, powoli rozbudzić w niej namiętność, dać jej coś, czego jeszcze nikt dotąd jej nie podarował...!  
Spróbował zajrzeć jej w oczy, ale spojrzała w bok. Zaraz potem odwróciła się bez słowa, i unosząc suknię uciekła korytarzem, niczym kopciuszek tuż przed wybiciem północy. Wszystko to trwało zaledwie kilka sekund. Skradła mu całusa, i natychmiast umknęła w zamkowy mrok. Nie zdążył nawet zareagować. Stał, zszokowany, ze zwieszonymi ramionami, na środku korytarza, nie mogąc ruszyć się choćby o milimetr. Jego umysł maltretowała bez przerwy jedna myśl: to NIE BYŁ pocałunek. To był zaledwie całus, bez krztyny czułości czy zapamiętania. Ona... cmoknęła go, tak jak cmoka się siostrzeńca albo dawno nie widzianą ciotkę!  
_Ooo, nie, panno Granger. Już ja cię oduczę traktowania mnie jak ciotki!, _postanowił sobie solennie Malfoy. _Koniec z taryfą ulgową. Mam zamiar najzwyczajniej w świecie cię UWIEŚĆ._

***

Hermiona zatrzasnęła drzwi swojego dormitorium i oparła się o nie plecami. Oddychała szybko i ciężko, ale wcale nie z powodu biegu. Po chwili osunęła się na ziemię i ukryła twarz w fałdach sukni. Dlaczego to zrobiła? Nie – dlaczego robiła to W TAKI SPOSÓB? Przecież chciała go pocałować. NAPRAWDĘ go pocałować, wpić się w jego wargi, chwycić go za włosy, przyciągnąć do siebie jak najbliżej... dlaczego więc tego nie zrobiła? Ponieważ... zdjął ją strach. Spojrzała w te jego odległe, zimno szare oczy i nie wiedziała, czy on chce tego samego, co ona. W końcu była szlamą... _Ja nie mogę go pożądać_, pomyślała wtedy. _Nie wolno mi. _  
Ale go pożądała. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej, niemal boleśnie. A jego wargi kusiły ją, lecz nie mogła pozwolić sobie, by po nie sięgnąć – dlatego uciekła. Bała się, że nie starczy jej siły i samokontroli, że się złamie i pozwoli sobie na wybuch namiętności...  
Powoli, na drżących nogach wstała z podłogi. Zsunęła z siebie suknię i w bieliźnie wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę. Wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła zasnąć. Chryste, dziś wieczór oddałaby wszystko, by móc sięgnąć po swoją empetrójkę i zanurzyć się w słodkiej muzyce Rona Pope'a... w Hogwarcie najbardziej brakowało jej właśnie muzyki. Mugolskiej muzyki, której nijak nie mogła przywieść ze sobą do szkoły.  
Westchnęła ciężko i obróciła się na drugi bok. Tej nocy obracała się tak jeszcze niezliczoną ilość razy, roztrząsając wszystkie swoje smutki. Na przykład rodziców. Podczas jej nieobecności zamieszkali osobno. Każde z nich wysłało jej odrębne zaproszenie na gwiazdkę, tak jakby stała się jakąś ostateczną kartą w grze. Nie chciała wybierać między mamą i tatą, więc obojgu odpisała, że zostanie na święta w szkole. Wizja kolacji Wigilijnej w towarzystwie grona pedagogicznego przygnębiała ją. Ale co miała zrobić? Nie jest już małą dziewczynką, poradzi sobie. Nawet, jeżeli będzie tu całkiem sama... Harry dostał zgodę dyrektora, by pojechać na święta do Nory. Ona oczywiście też została zaproszona, ale ze względu na Freda wolała odmówić...  
Na dodatek jest jeszcze Malfoy. Co z nim? Zadaje sobie to pytanie od wielu dni i wciąż nie może odnaleźć odpowiedzi. CO Z NIM? Nie może już go uczyć. Pocałowała go dzisiaj, chociaż może to za dużo powiedziane. Tańczyli ze sobą. Nienawidził jej od pierwszej klasy, zresztą z wzajemnością. Pokazywała mu, jak puszcza się kaczki na wodzie. Zaprosił ją na prywatną imprezę swojego Domu. Podarował jej chusteczkę. Wypłakiwała się w jego szatę. Gdzie w tym wszystkim sens? Gdzie... gdzie go szukać?  
Sen zmorzył ją około 5 nad ranem, kiedy niebo za oknem różowiło się już, zapowiadając świt. Wstała 4 godziny później i zaklęła pod nosem. Przegapiła odjazd pociągu – nie pożegnała się z Ginny, Harrym i Ronem.  
Usiadła na łóżku, z westchnieniem odgarniając włosy, opadające jej w bezładzie na twarz. Jest jedyną gryfonką, która została na święta w Hogwarcie... Zaatakowało ją nagłe, przygnębiające poczucie pustki. Przez następne dwa tygodnie będzie wracać do pustego Pokoju Wspólnego, zasypiać i budzić się w pustym dormitorium, jeść śniadanie przy pustym stole... W Hermionie obudził się cichy podziw dla Harrego, który przechodził przez tak fatalne ferie będąc jeszcze młodszym, niż ona teraz. Musi mocno go uściskać, gdy zobaczą się po przerwie świątecznej. Postanowione.

Ponownie odgarniając niesforne kosmyki, zmusiła się by wstać z łóżka. Pospiesznie wciągnęła na siebie ciemne dżinsy, białą koszulkę i szary sweterek. Na nogi włożyła ciepłe, puchate kapcie i zwlekła się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Przy stole Ravenclawu siedziały trzy osoby... no tak – trojaczki Miller z czwartego roku. Puchonów była dwójka, a ślizgonów...  
_O Boże!, _pomyślała Hermiona, uderzając się dłonią w czoło z głośnym plaśnięciem, _ jak mogłam zapomnieć! Przecież on też nie ma u kogo spędzić świąt!.  
_Nie miał. Jego matka zmarła „ze zgryzoty" - tak powiadali. Gazety podawały, że pewnego ranka po prostu już się nie obudziła. Być może dostała wylewu we śnie, albo... przyczyny zgonu nie były do końca jasne. Co się natomiast tyczy Lucjusza Malfoya – zaraz po upadku Czarnego Pana został zapuszkowany w Azkabanie, ku uldze większości czarodziejów i czarownic.  
Hermiona, niewiele myśląc, zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko blondyna. Po co mają jeść w samotności, gdy mogą cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem?  
- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał zaskoczony.  
- Zostaję w szkole na święta – odparła, siląc się na neutralny ton. Nie chciała okazać, jak bardzo jej z tym ciężko.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Ponieważ... - zawahała się. Powiedzieć prawdę? O swoich rodzicach? Jakoś nie miała ochoty... - ...tak jakoś. Po prostu zdecydowałam, że w tym roku nie jadę na ferie do domu. Mam zamiar ostro przygotowywać się do OWUTEM'ów, więc potrzebny mi stały dostęp do magicznej biblioteki.  
Tak, to brzmiało wiarygodnie. Zadowolona z siebie, nałożyła sobie dwie kopiaste łyżki jajecznicy na boczku. _Ciekawe co by o tym powiedziała Demelza_, przyszła jej do głowy przewrotna myśl.  
Malfoy milczał. Właściwie... to, że Granger spędza święta w szkole jest mu całkiem na rękę. Wyłączając trojaczki Miller i parkę puchonów – są całkiem sami. Wymarzone okoliczności, na wcielenie w życie jego szatańskiego planu.  
W sumie może zacząć realizować go już od tej chwili.  
Odczekał cierpliwie, aż Hermiona na niego spojrzała i wówczas, z pełną premedytacją wygiął usta w swoim najbardziej pociągającym uśmiechu. Jednocześnie zerknął na nią spod wachlarza rzęs, pociemniałymi z namiętności oczami. Widelec wypadł jej z dłoni, uderzając donośnie w talerz. Dziewczyna przełknęła ciężko ślinę, jednak poza tym sprawiała wrażenie sparaliżowanej, jakby nie mogła wykonać żadnego ruchu. To Malfoy pierwszy odwrócił wzrok, łaskawie zdejmując z niej swój miażdżący czar. Myliła się jednak bardzo, jeżeli myślała, że już z nią „skończył". O nie. Nie, nie, nie. Jego plan zawierał w sobie bardzo wiele rozmaitych punktów.  
- będę się już zbierał – powiedział niskim głosem. Przytaknęła, nie patrząc na niego. Bała się, że znów ją zamuruje.  
Podnosząc się z miejsca, Draco „przypadkiem" potrącił pucharek z sokiem dyniowym, który upadł na stół i ochlapał Hermionę swoją zawartością. Chłopak momentalnie znalazł się przy Grangerównie z serwetką w dłoni i jął ścierać pomarańczową ciecz z jej dekoltu i opinającego się na piersiach sweterka. Dziewczyna odruchowo wstała, a on, nie przestając jej wycierać, postąpił krok naprzód. Nie wiedzieć kiedy znaleźli się bardzo blisko siebie, tak blisko, że gryfonka wyczuwała pociągającą woń, którą przesiąknięte były ubrania Dracona.  
- Przepraszam. Ależ ze mnie niezdara – odezwał się głębokim, męskim głosem. _Boże, daj mi cierpliwość!_, jęknęła Hermiona w myślach.  
- N...nic się nie stał-ło – wyjąkała, zaciskając dłonie na dżinsach, by nie stracić panowania nad sobą. Wyczuwała wyraźnie, że Malfoy zmienił nastawienie względem niej. Obrał inną strategię działania. Najwyraźniej teraz próbował ją uwieść... i jak najbardziej mu się to udawało. Bardzo chciałaby bronić się przed jego sztuczkami, ale nie potrafiła. Niesamowicie na nią wpływał.  
Wznosząc się na wyżyny silnej woli – odsunęła się od niego o krok. Teraz, gdy nie czuła tego odurzającego zapachu, łatwiej było jej nad sobą zapanować i odzyskać trzeźwość myślenia.  
- Ja też będę się zbierać – rzekła, prawie nie drżącym głosem. - Do zobaczenia... kiedyśtam.  
Czym prędzej uciekła z Wielkiej Sali i skierowała się ku bibliotece.  
Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że Malfoy dopiero się rozkręca. Że, znając jego, jeszcze na dziś wieczór szykuje jej coś piorunującego.  
Pech chciał, że panna Granger miała wyjątkowo dobrą intuicję...

***

Hermiona bardzo cieszyła się, że na korytarzu przed łazienkami prefektów panował półmrok. Ostre światło przegnałoby na cztery wiatry stan przyjemnego rozleniwienia, jaki udało jej się osiągnąć dzięki długiej, gorącej, aromatycznej kąpieli (obowiązkowo przy świeczkach i rekordowej ilości piany). Tak, takie kąpiele były jej małą, mugolską słabostką, której czasem po prostu nie mogła się oprzeć. Jako czarownica równie dobrze mogłaby przecież zażyć kilka kropel eliksiru relaksującego, ale nie – ona wolała nurzać się kilka godzin w niemal wrzącej wodzie, otoczona zewsząd przez drżące, chybotliwe płomyki świec.  
Nie wiedziała, która może być godzina, ale z pewnością było już bardzo późno, bo większość pochodni na korytarzu była wygaszona. Paliła się może co trzecia czy co czwarta.  
Hermiona wątpiła, by o tej porze mogła spotkać kogokolwiek w holu, dlatego nie zadała sobie nawet trudu, by ubrać piżamę. Pomykała więc przez opustoszały korytarz w japonkach i lekkiej narzutce.  
W pewnym momencie zza pleców usłyszała ciche szurnięcie. Odwróciła się odruchowo, choć trzeźwy umysł podpowiedział jej, że źródłem dźwięku napewno jest paskudna, lecz niegroźna pani Norris – kotka ich zgrzybiałego woźnego. Umysł panny Granger nie miał jednak racji. Istota, którą ujrzała dziewczyna za swoimi plecami ani trochę nie przypominała wstrętnego sierściucha, jakim z całą pewnością była pani Norris. Do złudzenia przypominała natomiast pewnego cynicznego, wysokiego, blond ślizgona... i chyba net nim była!  
Hermiona zmartwiała. Po przyjemnym rozleniwieniu nie było już ani śladu – był tylko ON. Rozczochrany, pachnący, w ręczniku... Och, Merlinie! W SAMYM ręczniku! ZNOWU!  
- Malfoy! Jak długo za mną idziesz? - wyrzuciła oskarżycielsko. Półmrok okazał się dla niej zbawienny, bo dzięki niemu mogła mieć nadzieję, że Draco nie dostrzeże jej rumieńców.  
- Jakiś czas – odparł beztrosko blondyn, wzruszając ramionami – A co, przeszkadza ci to?  
- Tak!... nie!... nie wiem... ? - wyjąkała. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie wiedziała co mogłaby mu odpowiedzieć.  
- Ładne wdzianko – rzucił chłopak niby to od nie chcenia, taksując wzrokiem kusy, sięgający w pół uda, jedwabny szlafroczek, spływający luźno po jej krągłościach.  
„Wdzianko" - jak to określił – było granatowe jak noc, przewiązane byle jak srebrną wstążką paska. Mógł się założyć, że pod spodem nie miała bielizny. Cóż, z pewnością nie GÓRNEJ bielizny...  
Hermiona dostrzegłszy jego lubieżne spojrzenie i uniesioną wymownie brew przeklęła w duchu swoją niedbałość i fakt, że zamiast po ludzku ubrać piżamę, zarzuciła tylko szlafrok. Poczuła, że musi coś zrobić – cokolwiek – byleby przestał tak się na nią gapić, bo zaraz zemdleje. Niewiele myśląc, rzuciła w niego kosmetyczką, by odwrócić jego uwagę. Gdy ten skupił się odruchowo na złapaniu nadlatującego „pocisku", dziewczyna błyskawicznie poprawiła szlafrok i zawiązała go ciasno paskiem. Cóż... ubranie nadal sięgało zaledwie do połowy jej ud, ale teraz prezentowało się o wiele bardziej przyzwoicie.  
Tymczasem Malfoy przewiesił sobie uchwyt jej kosmetyczki przez nadgarstek i spojrzał na nią z groźnym błyskiem w oku. Hermiona przełknęła ślinę.  
- No, no, Gramnger, niezłe posunięcie, chociaż... wtedy bardziej mi się podobałaś.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Nie mogła. Ciało odmawiało jej posłuszeństwa.  
- Zdradź mi proszę, jaki skrywasz sekret, że już drugi raz udaje ci się nakryć mnie w ręczniku, podczas gdy większość dziewczyn oddałoby bardzo wiele, by dokonać tego choć jeden, jedyny raz w życiu – ciągnął, nie zrażony jej milczeniem.  
- To nie jest moja wina, że paradujesz W RĘCZNIKU po korytarzach i że W RĘCZNIKU przyjmujesz gości do swojego dormitorium – odparła jękliwie, acz dumnie, urażona i zirytowana insynuacją, jakoby dwoiła się i troiła żeby tylko dopaść półnagiego Draco Malfoya.  
Ku przerażeniu Hermiony, chłopak zrobił krok w jej stronę. Po chwili jeszcze jeden i następny, aż w końcu, wiedziona instynktem, zaczęła się cofać. To było jak taniec – on się zbliżał, ona oddalała, on drapieżnie się uśmiechał, a ona robiła wszystko, by nie stracić przytomności, on patrzył jej prosto w twarz, ona wszędzie byle nie na niego. W pewnym momencie Hermiona natrafiła plecami na ścianę. Zadrżała z chłodu i wyjątkowo trzeźwej świadomości, że TO JUŻ. Że taniec dobiegł końca i cokolwiek chłopak planował zrobić – ona nie ma dokąd uciec.  
Skórę miała wciąż nagrzaną po kąpieli, lecz gdy Draco, będąc o krok od niej, wcale się nie zatrzymał, poczuła że w jej wnętrzu narasta ogień innego rodzaju. Blondyn podszedł do dziewczyny bardzo, bardzo blisko, niemal przywierając do niej ciałem. Spojrzał jej w oczy, leniwym, sadystycznie powolnym ruchem odgarniając jej wilgotne włosy za ramię.  
Hermiona stała jak skamieniała, bojąc się nawet oddychać. Wiszące między nimi napięcie było tak ogromne, że zdawało się być niemal namacalne – posiadać kształt, kolor, smak...  
Otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć, lecz z jej gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk, jakby ktoś rzucił na nią urok. Jej niezdolne do mowy usta drżały lekko, a puls gnał jak szalony. O ile wcześniej uznała półmrok za zbawienny, o tyle teraz przeklęła go po stokroć, bo nadawał ich bliskości ów szczególny, owiany tajemnicą i aurą niebezpieczeństwa wymiar.  
Wstrzymała oddech, gdy Malfoy pochylił się nad jej odsłoniętym uchem i musnąwszy je ustami wyszeptał niskim, zmysłowym głosem:  
- Nie wiem, Granger, co ty masz przeciwko ręcznikom. Według mnie są całkiem w porządku, choć w tej chwili mogę pozbyć się mojego, jeżeli tak bardzo ci on przeszkadza.  
Dziewczyna przymknęła powieki i pod ich osłoną wywróciła oczami, czując, że jeszcze moment a postrada zmysły. Nie mogła znieść tego, co z nią wyprawiał. Brzmienie jego głosu, ciepło oddechu na jej nagiej szyi, jego intensywny, pociągający zapach... wszystko to niesamowicie mąciło jej w głowie.  
Nic już nie wiedziała.  
Nie wiedziała czy powiedzieć „Przestań" czy „nie przerywaj". Nie wiedziała, czy chłopak jest **za** blisko, czy nie dość blisko.  
Nie wiedziała czy tak, czy nie.  
Nie była już pewna co jest piekłem, a co niebem.  
Draco wciąż nie podnosił głowy. Po raz kolejny muskając ustami jej ucho, zaciągnął się głęboko zapachem dziewczyny, a jednocześnie delikatnie przesunął palcami wzdłuż jej obojczyka, pieszcząc napiętą skórę jej dekoltu.  
To był o jeden gest za wiele. O jeden gest za wiele dla samokontroli Hermiony, która z cichym jękiem jedną z rąk wplotła mu we włosy, a drugą zacisnęła na fałdach ręcznika, przewiązanego wokół jego bioder. Nie panowała nad swoimi reakcjami, tak jak nie panowała na podsuwanymi jej przez hormony fantazjami.  
UMIERAŁA z pragnienia, jakiego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie doświadczyła, ale nie miała pojęcia jak je ugasić. Napięcie i frustracja wręcz ją rozsadzało. Modliła się w duchu, by nie zacząć płakać.  
Chłopak z przeciągłym, mruczącym „mmmmmm" przesunął nosem od jej ucha aż po skroń, a następnie odsunął się nieznacznie, by omieść wzrokiem jej oblicze. Powoli, z wyjątkową dokładnością i delikatnością, ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Dziewczyna czując palce blondyna na swoich rozgrzanych policzkach uniosła powieki. Wyraz jego twarzy poraził ją.  
_Pocałuj mnie_, pomyślała część jej jestestwa.  
_ Nie dotykaj mnie kretynie!_, pomyślała druga część.  
- Rumienisz się – oznajmił chłopak całkiem zwyczajnym tonem. Był on tak nie podobny do zmysłowego szeptu sprzed kilku minut, że Hermiona błyskawicznie poczuła się zdezorientowana. Więcej – niemalże... zdradzona. - Rób to częściej, lecę na to – dodał rozbrajająco, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, a już po chwili, najzwyczajniej w świecie,... odwrócił się i odszedł.  
Hermiona stała jak sparaliżowana, wpatrując się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą. Serce jej waliło, jakby przed chwilą przebiegła maraton, a jej nogi trzęsły się w kolanach tak silnie, że ledwie mogła na nich ustać.  
Jej umysł powoli powracał na właściwe tory, ale był jakby... odmieniony. Inny od tego, który znała do tej pory. Jakby naznaczony nieodwracalnym piętnem. Piętnem wspomnienia dotyku jego ust, i ciepła jego oddechu na karku.  
O nie, to wspomnienie już nigdy jej nie opuści. Choćby chciała, nie da rady tak po prostu go przegnać.  
Tak jak nie da rady ugasić ognia, który dzisiaj w niej zapłonął.


	22. Chapter 21

**Rozdział XXI **

Draco nienawidził tego, że musiał od niej odejść. Ale musiał, bo nie była GOTOWA. Chociaż wtedy – kiedy stał nad nią i szeptał jej do ucha – mimo że stała sztywno, niemal na baczność, czuł, że wewnątrz cała mięknie i topnieje jak wosk. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze jeden szept, jeden dotyk – a zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale chciał rozegrać to inaczej. Chciał czegoś więcej, chciał, żeby była GOTOWA. Żeby przyszła do niego sama, z własnej woli, nie z powodu napięcia seksualnego.

Malfoya wciąż niepomiernie dziwło, ile ta dziewczyna w nim zmienia. Ile w nim budzi nieznanych potrzeb! Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że fizyczność, seksualność, pożądanie – wydadzą mu się dziwnie... niewystarczające. Jakby zbyt przyziemne. Wręcz kompromitująco trywialne.  
Tym razem chciał więcej.  
Dlatego właśnie zaczął ją OGLĄDAĆ. Chodził za nią do biblioteki, siadał kilka stolików dalej i przyglądał się jej ukradkiem. Nie, żeby nigdy wcześniej na nią nie patrzył, ale teraz patrzył na nią i WIDZIAŁ.  
Widział, że czytając, na przemian prostuje i krzyżuje nogi pod ławką. Widział, że co kilka sekund dmucha sobie w grzywkę, która tak śmiesznie podskakuje wtedy do góry...  
Widział, że gdy bardzo absorbuje ją lektura, delikatnie przechyla głowę w lewo, odsłaniając kawałek szyi. Na Merlina! W pierwszej klasie nie przypuszczał nawet, że Granger posiada coś takiego jak szyja! A tu owszem – posiadała i to całkiem nadobną...  
Przede wszystkim zauważył jednak, że dziewczyna w przerwach w sporządzaniu notatek ma zwyczaj łaskotania się piórem po twarzy. To był jego-jej ulubiony gest.  
Niemal obsesyjnie, jak zahipnotyzowany, śledził koniuszek pióra obrysowujący płynnie jej pełne, koralowe wargi, błądzący nieśmiało po policzku, prześlizgujący się po czubku nosa, sunący gładko po jej zaokrąglonym podbródku... czasem nawet zsuwał się niespiesznie w okolice jej dekoltu i wtedy Malfoy czuł, że zaraz eksploduje. Nie mógł oderwać od tego wzroku. Obserwowanie Hermiony podczas tego małego „rytuału" stało się jego nałogiem. Wstawał rano, jadł w pośpiechu śniadanie, i niczym narkoman na głodzie pędził do biblioteki, po kolejną „dawkę".  
Każdego dnia miał ochotę do niej podejść, zagadnąć ją, usłyszeć jej głos... ale nie. Musiał wytrzymać w tej słodkiej torturze, aż ona do niego zatęskni.  
A po tym, co zrobił TAMTEGO wieczora – zatęskni na pewno.

***

Nie mogła się pozbierać. Gubiła myśli w połowie, upuszczała przedmioty, zapominała o prostych czynnościach, takich jak ścielenie łóżka... Co on z nią zrobił? Unikała go na wszelkie sposoby, a jednocześnie bardzo, bardzo chciała się z nim spotkać. W końcu zaczął odwiedzać bibliotekę w tym samym czasie co ona. Widywanie go każdego dnia, zaledwie kilka stolików dalej, na wyciągnięcie ręki, było koszmarem. Ale wolała to, niż nie widywać go wcale.  
Starała się być silna, ale wiedziała, że jest tylko kwestią czasu, nim się do niego odezwie. To było tak nieuniknione, jak wschód słońca, przypływ, czy pełnia księżyca. Pytanie tylko: kiedy się złamie? Kiedy nie wytrzyma dłużej tego milczenia i napięcia między nimi?  
Właściwie równie dobrze mogłaby przestać odwiedzać bibliotekę. I tak nie rozumiała nic z czytanych stronic, jego obecność zbyt ją rozpraszała.  
Mogłaby siedzieć całymi dniami w dormitorium, wychodząc tylko na posiłki. Dałaby radę? Nie, nie dałaby.  
To wszystko było takie... trudne! Słodkie... niepewne... dziwne... i skomplikowane. Żałowała, że nie ma przy niej Ginny. A właśnie! Wypadałoby napisać do chłopaków i wysłać im prezenty...  
Sięgnęła po czysty arkusz pergaminu, inkaust i pióro, po czym zaczęła pisać.

_Kochani chłopcy!  
Oraz Ty, Gin._

Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawicie, bo ja wprost rewelacyjnie. Harry, nigdy nie mówiłeś, że ferie w szkole mogą być takim fajnym doświadczeniem! Policzymy się jak wrócisz.  
Mam nadzieję, że bliźniacy nie wykończyli jeszcze psychicznie pani Weasley. Jeżeli tak, to proszę - skopcie im tyłki w moim imieniu, a jeżeli nie, to przekażcie Molly moje serdeczne pozdrowienia. Arturowi zresztą też.  
Wszyscy trzymajcie się ciepło, nie zróbcie sobie krzywdy latając na miotłach i noście czapki.

Kocham Was  
bardzo,  
bardzo,  
bardzo.  
Herm.

PS – byłabym zapomniała... WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT, rudzielce! (i Harry) :)

Oszczędnie, ale czule. W sam raz.  
Gryfonka wcisnęła liścik do koperty i opuściła Wieżę Gryffindoru w poszukiwaniu szkolnej sowiarni.  
Spełniła swój przyjacielski obowiązek, i co dalej? W co ręce włożyć? Czym zająć myśli? Do głowy nie przychodziło jej żadne inne miejsce poza biblioteką...  
Westchnęła głęboko i skręciła w korytarz, na którego końcu znajdowały się ogromne, tak dobrze jej znane, ciemnozielone drzwi. Zagłębiając się w labirynt regałów, kątem oka dostrzegła fragment bardzo jasnej blond czupryny. Westchnęła po raz drugi. Wiedziała, że długo tak nie wytrzyma. _  
_

- Rozmawiałam o tym z dyrektorem i wyraził zgodę na wyjście do Hogsmeade – oświadczyła przy śniadaniu profesor McGonagall, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich (7) uczniów.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Przyda jej się mały wypad. Od kilku dni przesiadywała albo w bibliotece, albo w Wieży Gryffidoru, albo w Wielkiej Sali. Poza tym nie kupiła jeszcze prezentu dla Ginny.  
- No dobrze, a jak to ma wyglądać od strony organizacyjnej? - spytała jedna z trojaczków Miller.  
- Najzwyczajniej: macie pozwolenie na wyjście do Hogsmeade, choćby i teraz, tylko wróćcie przed 22.00.  
O tak. Rewelacyjnie. Gryfonka dokończyła kisiel marchewkowy, po czym udała się do dormitorium po cieplejsze buty i zimowy płaszcz.  
Hogsmeade powitało ją scenerią jak z zimowej bajki. Na parapetach i dachach spoczywały pokaźne, puszyste, białe czapy; uliczki roiły się od magicznych, samozamiatających mioteł, które wymiatały śnieg spod stóp przechodniów; a palące się w oknach światła wydawały się być cieplejsze i bardziej gościnne niż kiedykolwiek. Hermiona skierowała swe kroki ku małemu, przytulnemu sklepikowi „ze wszystkim" - tak się przynajmniej na niego mówiło. Była pewna, że tutaj odnajdzie coś, co mogłaby podarować Gin na święta. Prezenty dla chłopaków już miała – dla Rona mugolską piłkę wraz z książką o zasadach gry w football, a dla Harrego rzeźbioną w drewnie podobiznę Hipogryfa, o rozmaitych magicznych właściwościach.  
Gryfonka przekroczyła próg sklepu i zaraz została przywitana ciepłym uśmiechem ze strony sprzedawczyni.  
- Szukasz czegoś konkretnego, złotko? – odezwała się kobieta, poczciwym, babcinym tonem.  
- Nie, nie. Chciałam się tylko rozejrzeć – odparła dziewczyna odwzajemniając uśmiech. Wolnym krokiem ruszyła wzdłuż półek, oglądając każdy drobiazg. Przez jej dłonie przewijały się diamentowe puderniczki, torebki ze skóry smoka, rękawiczki z przędzy akromantuli, miniróżdżki, kompasy, wskazujące drogę zawsze do miejsca, do którego chcesz się dostać... Hermiona szukała jednak czegoś innego. Czegoś niemagicznego, jakiegoś drobiazgu z rodzaju biżuterii... _o tak, to jest TO!_, wykrzyknęła w myślach, dopadłszy śliczny, srebrny grzebień do włosów, zdobiony granatowymi kamieniami szlachetnymi. Oczy jej się zaświeciły, gdy chwyciła za piękny przedmiot. Przez chwilę obracała go w palcach, sprawdzając jak promyki słońca igrają na fasetkach kamyków.  
- W jakiej cenie ten grzebień? - zakrzyknęła z zachwytem w kierunku kobiety siedzącej przy kasie.  
- Świetny wybór, panienko. Najwyższej jakości antyk. Jak dla ciebie...50 galeonów.  
Hermiona posmutniała. Nigdy nie będzie jej stać na to cacko. Z nieszczęśliwą miną odłożyła przedmiot na półkę i ruszyła dalej. Po kilku minutach natknęła się na parę kolczyków, w kształcie leśnych wróżek, zaczarowanych tak, że trzepotały swoimi maleńkimi skrzydełkami przy każdym poruszeniu, błyszcząc subtelnie. Obok nich widniała plakietka z napisem „WYPRZEDAŻ. 7 GALEONÓW i 25 SYKLI". Wspaniale. Tyle była w stanie wydać.  
- Poproszę te – rzekła, podchodząc do kasy.  
- Urocze, nieprawdaż? – mruknęła sprzedawczyni pod nosem, pakując kolczyki do maleńkiego, granatowego puzderka. Gryfonka przytaknęła uprzejmie, zapłaciła, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie.  
Właściwie mogłaby już wracać do szkoły... ale nie. Zatrzyma się jeszcze w Trzech Miotłach na kubek grzanego wina.

***

Malfoy szedł za nią, w stosownej odległości, przez całą drogę. Zawahał się lekko przed drzwiami sklepu „ze wszystkim", ale ostatecznie przekroczył próg i umknął za najbliższą półkę, zza której miał widok na całą resztę wnętrza. Przez kilka dobrych minut Hermiona po prostu obijała się po sklepie, oglądając rozmaite towary, ale w pewnym momencie zatrzymała się przy jednym z nich, z bardzo szczególnym wyrazem twarzy. Właśnie na coś takiego czekał Malfoy. Widział wyraźnie, jak świecą jej się oczy, gdy ujmowała przedmiot w swoje drobne dłonie i to mu wystarczyło, by podjąć decyzję.  
- W jakiej cenie ten grzebień? - zawołała pod adresem starej czarownicy, siedzącej za ladą.  
- Świetny wybór. Najwyższej jakości antyk. Jak dla ciebie...50 galeonów.  
Iskierki w oczach Hermiony wyraźnie przygasły. Zwiesiła ramiona i odłożyła towar na półkę. Przyglądała mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, tęsknym wzrokiem, po czym powlokła się dalej.  
Wspaniale. Tego Malfoy właśnie potrzebował.  
Gdy tylko Hermiona opuściła sklep z tą nędzną parą kolczyków, chłopak doskoczył do srebrnego grzebienia, i pognał z nim do kasy. Z wyższością położył towar na ladzie przed kobietą.  
- Ah. To ty, młodzieńcze. Wiedziałam, że tak będzie - odezwała się czarownica z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Na twarzy Dracona przez sekundę zagościł wyraz zaskoczenia, zaraz jednak opanował się i zapytał:  
- Że jak będzie? - jego głos był chłodny i zdystansowany. Jak zawsze, w kontaktach z obcymi ludźmi.  
Kobieta nic nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzała tylko na niego z dziwnym błyskiem w oku, wkładając grzebień do ślicznego, czarnego etui i owijając je ozdobnym papierem. Na końcu dodała pyszną, czerwoną kokardę i gotowy pakunek przesunęła po blacie w stronę Malfoya.  
- Pięćdziesiąt galeonów.  
Chłopak rzucił na ladę dwie garści złotych moment, na oko z siedemdziesiąt, po czym nawet ich nie licząc odwrócił się i wyszedł ze sklepu. Schował swój nabytek głęboko do torby, naciągnął czapkę głębiej na uszy i ruszył w stronę szkoły. Misja wykonana.

***

Hermiona odstawiła na blat pusty kubek po winie i otarła usta wierzchem dłoni. W tawernie takiej jak Trzy Miotły nie podawano serwetek. Obok naczynia zostawiła 10 sykli, posłała Madame Rosmarcie ciepły uśmiech wdzięczności i opuściła lokal. Skierowała się w drogę powrotną do szkoły.  
Idąc, przyglądała się witrynom sklepów. Niektóre towary były imponujące, inne zabawne a jeszcze inne całkowicie niepraktyczne. Jej uwagę przykuła jednak para skórzanych, antypoślizgowych rękawic bez palców, do gry w quidditch'a. Zdobił je piękny, srebrny haft, przedstawiający parę smoków, połączonych w tańcu. Hermionie natychmiast przyszedł do głowy Draco Malfoy, zaraz jednak odegnała tę myśl. Nawet, gdyby uznała za stosowne sprawić mu prezent – wydała już wszystkie pieniądze. Zostało jej zaledwie kilka knutów.  
Z nerwowym westchnieniem odwróciła się od wystawy i nie patrząc już na nic, poza ścieżką, ruszyła do Hogwartu.  
Ciekawe, co teraz będzie robić.  
Zapewne pójdzie do biblioteki...


	23. Chapter 22

**Rozdział XXII**

_Kochana Hermiono!  
Wiem, że ferie w szkole są do bani. Nie musisz robić dobrej miny do złej gry. Przynajmniej nie przede mną, bo ja wiem jak to jest. Ron i Ginny może łyknęli twoje optymistyczne frazesy, ale nie ja. Szkoda, że nie ma cię tutaj, z nami. Trzymaj się...  
... z daleka od książek ;)  
Wiem, że dasz sobie radę. Wracamy niebawem._

Harry

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado. Siedziała na łóżku po turecku, jedną ręką głaszcząc Hedwigę po jej dumnym, białym łebku, a w drugiej trzymając krótką, ciepłą notatkę od Pottera. Była dokładnie w jego stylu – okazująca nienachalne, przyjacielskie wsparcie, na tyle subtelne, by dodatkowo jej nie zdołować.  
Boże, kochała tego dzieciaka!  
Schowała liścik do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów i wypuściła Hedwigę przez okno. Już miała zejść na dół, do biblioteki, gdy pod wpływem impulsu skierowała swoje kroki ku dużemu, lekko przybrudzonemu lustru, zdobiącemu fragment ściany obok szafy.  
Schudła. Na oko ze 3, 4 kilogramy. Co dziwne, nie była pewna, czy jej się to podobało. Gdyby się odchudzała, zapewne przywitałaby spadek na wadze z satysfakcją i radością, ale podczas gdy nie stosowała żadnej świadomej diety – stanowił on objaw dosyć niepokojący. Delikatnie uniosła skrawek swetra, jednocześnie drugą ręką obniżając nieco krawędź dżinsów. Przyjrzała się uważnie swojemu biodru, które z całą pewnością było bardziej kanciaste, niż jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Pomacała odsłonięte miejsce. Owszem – wyczuła kość, ale całe szczęście nie tuż pod skórą.  
- Dzisiaj grzecznie zjesz obiad, Hermiono Granger – powiedziała pouczającym, autorytatywnym tonem do swojego odbicia w lustrze. - Cały. Zupę, drugie danie i deser.  
Dostrzegłszy w swoich własnych oczach aprobatę, odwróciła się do zwierciadła plecami po czym wyszła z dormitorium.  
Poszła prosto do biblioteki, która od kilku dni była jej drugim domem. Wiedziała, że go tam zastanie. Że będzie już na nią czekał.  
Przekroczyła próg szkolnej skarbnicy wiedzy i od razu spojrzała w stronę stolika, który zwykle zajmował. Nie było go tam. Zaskoczona i rozczarowana rozejrzała się po reszcie wnętrza. Doznała szoku, gdy odnalazła jego blond czuprynę w całkiem innej części biblioteki.  
Siedział na jej miejscu. Tam, gdzie zawsze siadała ona.  
Rzec by można, że od początku ferii wypracowali między sobą jakiegoś rodzaju cichą, niepisaną umowę – Hermiona zajmowała pierwszą ławkę po lewej, a on sadowił się dwa rzędy dalej po prawej. A teraz pakt został naruszony. To było trochę tak, jakby grunt osunął jej się spod nóg.  
Draco w końcu uświadomił sobie, że jest obserwowany. Spojrzał w jej stronę wzrokiem wyraźnie mówiącym „jakiś problem?", tak, jakby sam nie widział nic nadzwyczajnego w zaistniałej sytuacji.  
Dla Hermiony stało się jasne, że rzuca jej wyzwanie. Powoli, spokojnym krokiem podeszła do niego i przysiadła na krześle obok.  
- Dzień dobry – rzekł uprzejmie.  
- Zająłeś moje miejsce – odparła w odpowiedzi. Choć zachowywał się nienagannie, czuła, że tuż pod warstewką kurtuazji i zwyczajowego opanowania skrywa rozbawienie.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się w duchu. Czuł, że dziewczyna zareaguje w ten sposób. Stanowczo i z klasą, ale nie agresywnie. I... och, jak cudownie było słyszeć jej głos! Tak dawno nie rozmawiali ze sobą...  
- Doprawdy? Nie wiedziałem, że jest twoje. - skłamał gładko, rozpływając się w słodkiej przyjemności. Warto było na to czekać. Chryste, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił!  
- Wiedziałeś.  
- No dobrze, wiedziałem. I co teraz?  
- Nic. Będę się uczyć tutaj.  
- Tutaj? Obok mnie? - zapytał Malfoy, nie dowierzając we własne szczęście. Spodziewał się, że będzie próbowała go wykopać, albo usiądzie tam, gdzie zwykle siadał on.  
- Tak. JAKIŚ PROBLEM?  
- Ależ skąd – odparł. Wizja obserwowania jej z tak bliska była dla niego wyjątkowo pomyślna. Nie śmiałby odmówić. W milczeniu przyglądał się, jak znosi na stolik coraz to nowe książki, aż w końcu siada, wyjmuje pergamin i zaczyna na przemian czytać i sporządzać notatki. W pewnym momencie koniuszek pióra uniósł się nieznacznie do góry i Draco już wiedział, co za chwilę nastąpi. Podczas tych wszystkich dni zdążył nauczyć się języka jej ciała na pamięć.  
Nie pomylił się. Biała, miękka lotka pióra wyruszyła w swą zmysłową (tak przynajmniej odbierał ją Malfoy) podróż po dolnych rejonach twarzy gryfonki.  
Chłopak nieświadomie wstrzymał oddech. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji patrzeć na ten... rytuał z tak bliska. Przełknął ślinę, gdy usta Hermiony rozchyliły się nieznacznie. Był w takim stanie, że nie przejmował się nawet faktem, iż najzwyczajniej w świecie, ostentacyjnie się na nią GAPI. Nie mógł oderwać on niej wzroku. Nie mógł się poruszyć. Czuł, że zaraz nie wytrzyma, że eksploduje, że napięcie rozsadzi go od środka... chwycił nadgarstek Hermiony w chwili, gdy pióro wędrowało w okolice jej szyi. Znieruchomiało momentalnie.  
- Dlaczego to robisz? - spytał poważnie, lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Nadal był jak sparaliżowany. Wpatrywał się w jej oczy, nie potrafiąc ruszyć nawet palcem u stopy. Z początku na jej twarzy zagościło zaskoczenie, po chwili jednak zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi.  
- Bo to przyjemne – odpowiedziała – Pomaga mi się odprężyć w czasie nauki.  
- Naprawdę?  
- Zamknij oczy – odrzekła tylko.  
- Co ty chcesz zro... - zaczął, unosząc brwi.  
- Zamknij oczy.  
W jej głosie było coś takiego, że automatycznie posłuchał polecenia i opuścił powieki. Minęło kilka sekund, a na lewym policzku poczuł miękki, delikatny dotyk. _Pióro_, pomyślał od razu. Pieszczota powolutku przeniosła się w okolice jego ust i bezwiednie rozchylił wargi. To naprawdę było przyjemne. Nieskończenie przyjemne, niemal nie do zniesienia.  
Nie wytrzymał dłużej i otworzył oczy. Przed sobą ujrzał jej własne, rozszerzone i lśniące źrenice, otoczone pięknymi, brązowymi pierścieniami tęczówek. Koniuszek pióra zamarł na jego dolnej wardze. Tak jak wtedy – na balu – miał wrażenie, że przebiegła między nimi iskra. Nie mięli przed sobą już nic do ukrycia. Do tej pory nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak dobrze poznali się nawzajem, odkąd zaczęła udzielać mu korepetycji. Umieli przewidzieć swoje reakcje, odpowiedzi, zachowania...  
Hermiona otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale spomiędzy jej warg nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Poczuła cierpką, ale w dziwny sposób przyjemną, cytrynową woń jego wody toaletowej i wiedziała już, że jest zgubiona. Zgubiona raz na zawsze.  
Nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy, Malfoy sięgnął po jej dłoń i splótł ich palce w jedno. Sam nie wiedział, co kazało mu uczynić ten gest. Bo na pewno nie zdrowy rozsądek. Wiedziony tym samym instynktem, który skłonił go do chwycenia jej za rękę, pochylił się delikatnie w jej stronę. Nie za za bardzo, ale zauważalnie. Resztę postanowił pozostawić w rękach losu.  
- Używasz jeszcze „Eliksirów dla bystrzaków" ? - rozległ się napastliwy głos gdzieś z boku, wyraźnie sugerujący, że jego właściciel nie spocznie, dopóki nie zdobędzie tych „Eliksirów...", nie zależnie od jej odpowiedzi.  
Los najwyraźniej nie był dla tej pary zbyt łaskawy. Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni.  
- Eeee... Nie. Możesz je sobie wziąć. - odparła Hermiona jękliwie, zwracając się w kierunku „intruza". Jak się okazało – był nim jeden z puchonów. Bodajże pierwszo- czy drugoklasista.  
Draco poczuł, jakby jakaś wielka szpilka przeszyła go na wylot, powodując ból, żal i nieskończoną przykrość naraz. I jeszcze tęsknotę, za czymś, co się nie wydarzyło – jeżeli w ogóle jest możliwe, by tęsknić za czymś, co nie miało miejsca... Po chwili wsłuchiwania się w samego siebie Malfoy stwierdził, że owszem – jest to jak najbardziej możliwe. Stanowił żywy dowód.  
Gdy tylko puchon pochwycił upragnioną księgę w objęcia, jego oblicze rozpromieniło się. Posłał Hermionie całkiem sympatyczny, szeroki uśmiech, na co ona odpowiedziała dość niewyraźnym grymasem.  
- Moim zdaniem słodko razem wyglądacie. Trzymam za was kciuki. - z tymi słowami zarumienił się lekko i umknął w labirynt regałów.  
Gryfonka siedziała jak tknięta. Ten dzieciak właśnie... Co on właśnie zrobił?  
On... O mój Boże, on...  
To była pierwsza płynąca z zewnątrz insynuacja, jakoby Harmiona i Malfoy mięli potencjał, do zostania parą. Pierwsza i... szczera. Wypowiedziana ustami dziecka brzmiała tak prosto i niewymuszenie! Dziewczyna poczuła, jakby w jednej chwili jej świat rozpadł się na kawałki. _To już nie jest niewinna gra_, uświadomiła sobie nagle, _ludzie zaczynają to WIDZIEĆ._ _Z tej ścieżki nie ma już odwrotu._

***

Obudziła się wcześnie rano, a uświadomiwszy sobie jaki dziś dzień, wyskoczyła z łóżka jak oparzona. Nie umyła zębów, nie przebrała się, nie uczesała... wsunęła tylko stopy w kapcie i z piskiem ekscytacji zbiegła do Wielkiej Sali.  
Dziś Wigilia!  
Prezenty!  
Poza całą swoją kalkulacyjną, racjonalną, zawsze opanowaną, zdroworozsądkową, analityczną naturą, dla Gwiazdki panna Granger zawsze trzymała w sercu zapasową porcję dziecięcego entuzjazmu. Wczoraj wieczorem nie mogła zasnąć. Przewracała się z boku na bok, zjadana przez ciekawość, co też może dostać na tegoroczne święta. Zachowywała się niczym pięciolatka.  
Teraz, pędząc w dół na złamanie karku po zaczarowanych schodach, omal nie skręciła kostki. Wykrzykiwała radosne „dzień dobry, wesołych świąt!" do każdego mijanego obrazu i w biegu przewiązywała paskiem poły szlafroka. Po drodze zgubiła kapeć. Podniosła go, ale nie założyła z powrotem. Gnała dalej, na wpół boso, zarumieniona z ekscytacji. Kiedy wpadła do Wielkiej Sali - zdyszana, w rozchełstanym szlafroku i ze zwichrzonymi włosami - podziękowała Merlinowi, że nikogo jeszcze w niej nie było. Błyskawicznie zlokalizowała ogromną, strojną choinkę w rogu pomieszczenia, pod którą piętrzyły się małe stosiki prezentów. Ktoś przezornie ułożył obok drzewa dywan, na którym teraz Gryfonka rozsiadła się po turecku.  
- Hermiona Granger – przedstawiła się „choince" i momentalnie otoczyły ją paczki dla niej przeznaczone. Tak działało zaklęcie, gwarantujące, że nikt nie podkradnie cudzych prezentów.  
Ręce aż świerzbiły ją, by zacząć brutalnie rozdzierać opakowania podarunków, zmusiła się jednak, by robić to układnie i delikatnie.  
Od Harrego dostała śliczny, gustowny zegarek, zmieniający kolor w zależności od nastroju właściciela. Założyła go od razu. Zabarwił się na żółto.  
Ron podarował jej książkę, którą przeczytała już 2 lata temu, ale to nic – liczył się gest.  
Fioletowa kosmetyczka z pełnym kompletem kosmetyków do włosów, o rozmaitych magicznych właściwościach, nie była podpisana, ale niewątpliwie przysłała ją Ginny.  
W wielkiej, bezkształtnej paczce – tak jak się spodziewała – znalazła kolejny sweter od pani Weasley, tym razem granatowy. Przytuliła go do piersi i przez chwilę wdychała błogi, znajomy zapach Nory. Chciałaby być teraz z nimi... ciekawe, czy już wstali? Czy już rozpakowują prezenty od niej? Ron pewnie ziewa rozdzierająco, otwierając buzię tak szeroko, że mógłby połknąć stodołę, a Harry targa tą swoją – i tak nieznośnie już potarganą – czarną czuprynę... Zaraz, zaraz... czy to dla niej? Jej uwagę przykuła jeszcze jedna, niewielka paczuszka, ozdobiona nieproporcjonalnie dużą, czerwoną kokardą. Od kogo to może być? Od Hagrida? Ale on przecież nigdy w życiu nie zdołałby tak ładnie zapakować prezentu, tymi swoimi grubymi palcami.  
Poczuła, że przebiega ją dreszcz ekscytacji i zaciekawienia. Łapczywie przygarnęła do siebie prezent i zacząwszy od kokardy, jęła powoli go rozpakowywać...

***

Dotarł do Wielkiej Sali i zatrzymał się u progu. Już tam była. Oparł się ramieniem o futrynę drzwi. Wolał obserwować ją z boku. Nie musi wiedzieć, że tu jest...  
Aż się trzęsła z entuzjazmu. Jej policzki były zaróżowione, a oczy świeciły jak u małego dziecka. Tuż obok niej leżał... na Merlina, czy to był jej kapeć?! Malfoy pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się w duchu. Gdzie ta dziewczyna ukrywała się przez całe jego życie?  
Obserwował z fascynacją, jak rozpakowywała kolejne paczki. Bransoletka...nie, to był zegarek. Potem jakiś zeszyt, album, albo książka. Coś fioletowego. Następnie granatowy sweter... Wstrzymał oddech, gdy sięgnęła po ostatni, podłużny pakunek, zdobny w wielką, czerwoną kokardę. Powoli, starannie odwinęła czarne etui z papieru. Przez chwilę obracała je w dłoniach, gładziła wieczko, badając jego fakturę, aż w końcu, jednym płynnym ruchem, odsłoniła znajdujący się w środku grzebień. Nie widział wyrazu jej twarzy. Widział tylko, że zamarła w bezruchu. Nawet nie oddychała...  
- Podoba ci się? - usłyszał własny głos, nim zdążył pomyśleć. Odwróciła się błyskawicznie. Malfoy wolnym krokiem ruszył w jej stronę.  
- Jest... jest...  
_Piękny_, chciała powiedzieć.  
- ...od ciebie – wyjąkała w końcu, dogłębnie zszokowana. W głowie jej się zakręciło od huraganu pytań. Skąd on wiedział? Dlaczego to zrobił? Wydał fortunę... Czego teraz od niej oczekiwał? Czy spodziewał się, że też podarowała mu prezent?  
- Mhm – potwierdził, skinieniem głowy. Minę miał... niepewną. Zaniepokojoną. Wyraźnie bał się, jak zareaguje, ale starał się to ukryć. - Podoba ci się? - ponowił pytanie, cichym głosem.  
_Co za głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że mi się podoba_, przeszło jej przez myśl. _Jest idealny.  
_- Bardzo – odparła jeszcze ciszej, niemal szeptem.  
- I chyba ci się przyda, biorąc pod uwagę stan twojej fryzury – powiedział, rozładowując napięcie. Skrzywił się sztucznie, rzuciwszy okiem na jej poczochrane włosy. Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko i spuściła ze wstydem wzrok.  
- Nie uczesałam się rano – przyznała, zakłopotana.  
- Właśnie widzę. Nazwanie tego czegoś strzechą byłoby znaczącym niedopowiedzeniem – wyszczerzył się do niej w uśmiechu, a ona odruchowo odpowiedziała tym samym.  
- Zaraz doprowadzę się do porządku. Tylko daj mi chwilę. - uniosła grzebień do włosów, ale Draco chwycił ją za nadgarstek i powstrzymał wpół drogi.  
- Pozwól mi – powiedział niskim, mruczącym głosem. Spojrzała mu w oczy i nic nie odpowiedziała. Chciała, ale nie mogła.  
Skinęła tylko głową, niemal niezauważalnie. Delikatnie wyjął grzebień z jej rąk, uważając, by jej nie dotknąć. Usiadł za nią i zabrał się, za czesanie jej włosów.  
O niebiosa, jakie to było cudowne! Nie szarpał jej, poruszał narzędziem powoli i delikatnie. Płynnymi ruchami rozczesywał kolejne partie jej włosów, nie mówiąc nic. Zęby grzebienia łagodnie masowały skórę jej głowy i Hermiona czuła, że pragnie jedynie zamknąć oczy i oddać się całkowicie tej czułej pieszczocie.  
Tak zrobiła. Westchnęła cicho i zamknęła oczy, splatając ręce jak do modlitwy. Wszystko było idealne. I choinka, i zapach ostrokrzewu w powietrzu, i miękki dywan pod nimi, i płomyki świec wokół.  
- Gotowe – wyszeptał w powietrze. Odłożył grzebień na bok, przejechał dłonią po jej, gładkich już i lśniących, włosach, ale nie wstał. Odchyliła się lekko do tyłu i oparła się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową, nie otwierając oczu. Nie myślała nad tym, wydawało jej się to dziwnie naturalne. Tak jak to, że objął ją ramionami i delikatnie przycisnął mocniej do siebie. Ułożyła głowę pomiędzy jego barkiem a szyją, a on przytulił policzek do jej ciemienia.  
Znów poczuła od niego tę cytrynową woń i pozwoliła jej wypełnić każdy zakątek świadomości, pozbywając się wszelkich innych myśli. Właściwie dlaczego miałaby teraz myśleć?  
- Ja nic ci nie kupiłam... - wymruczała ze wstydem, nagle to sobie uświadomiwszy. Było jej głupio.  
- Nie musisz nic mi...  
- ...ale jeszcze coś wymyślę – przerwała mu, uśmiechając się, choć nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
Dalej siedzieli już w ciszy i bezruchu. Wiedzieli, że jest jeszcze bardzo wcześnie i minie trochę czasu, zanim w Wielkiej Sali pojawi się ktokolwiek inny.  
Kiedy jakiś czas później – dla Hermony równie dobrze mogłoby to być pół godziny, jak i pół wieku – Draco delikatnie pogłaskał kciukiem wierzch jej dłoni, wiedziała, że jest to swego rodzaju sygnał. Musieli się ruszyć. Pozbierać. Nadchodził zewnętrzny świat...  
- Głodna? - spytał. Z jakiegoś powodu żadne z nich nie odważyło się jeszcze podnieść głosu ponad szept. Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową. - Ja też nie, ale zjedz coś. Ubyło ci bioder.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej słodko i łagodnie.  
_Więc i on zauważył?_  
Posłusznie usiadła do stołu, na którym natychmiast pojawiło się śniadanie. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Wspólne jedzenie śniadania. Prosta rzecz. Dzielenie z kimś codziennej, śmiesznie przyziemnej czynności. Uśmiechanie się do drugiej osoby znad filiżanki herbaty. Podkradanie sobie nawzajem plasterków ogórka z kanapek. Kłócenie się o solniczkę.  
Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że mogłaby przebywać z nim w taki... zwyczajny sposób. Bez napięcia, bez podejrzeń, bez zdwojonej czujności. Ale tak po prostu, jakby znali się od lat... Cóż, właściwie oni **znali** się od lat. Taka była prawda – Draco Malfoy towarzyszył jej ni dłużej, ni krócej niż Ron czy Harry. Dlaczego więc miała wrażenie, jakby poznała go dopiero w tym roku? Jakby miała do czynienia z kimś innym, niż z tym małym, zakompleksionym palantem z pierwszego roku?  
Kolejny uśmiech znad herbaty. Kolejny rumieniec na jej policzkach. Kolejny błysk w jego oku.  
- Podasz mi dżem?  
- A co, jeżeli powiem, że nie?  
- Cóż, przypuszczam, że wtedy będę skazany na serek topiony – zrobił udawaną, nieskończenie smutną minę.  
- Uwielbiam serek topiony.  
- Serio?  
- Proponuję wymianę. Serek za dżem.  
- Na trzy?  
- Na trzy.  
- Raz...  
- ...dwa...  
- ...TRZY!  
- HEJ, ODDAWAJ MÓJ DŻEM, PODSTĘPNA JĘDZO!  
- Ani mi się śni – wyszczerzyła się do niego. Wytknął jej język i zaczął smarować swojego tosta miodem.  
- Lepszy rydz niż nic – mruknął pod nosem. Nie mogła się nie zaśmiać.  
Potrafił być taki uroczy, gdy tylko pozwalał sobie na bycie sobą!

***

Ginewra McGonagall zatrzymała się w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Granger i Malfoy? Śmieją się do siebie? ROZMAWIAJĄ?! Zaraz, zaraz, czy to był... czy ona się zarumieniła?  
Kiedy jest się czarownicą w tak podeszłym wieku, swoje już się widziało. Teraz, patrząc na tych dwoje - na ich ukradkowe wymiany spojrzeń, pół-uśmiechy, chichoty... - nie miała wątpliwości, że pomiędzy nimi COŚ SIĘ RODZI. _Wpadł po uszy_, pomyślała z tak rzadkim u niej roztkliwieniem. _Ona zresztą też.  
_Od jakiegoś czasu obserwowała Draco Malfoya. Zawsze zachowywał się jak arogancki dupek, ale to była tylko przykrywka. Wcale nie miał łatwo. Pogubił się. Nie wiedział kim jest, nie wiedział dokąd iść... Dorastał wśród śmierciożerców. Znalazł własną matkę martwą, w łóżku. Uczestniczył w procesie sądowym, skazującym jego ojca na Azkaban. Był przesłuchiwany pod przysięgą, i to nie raz. Mało który nastolatek przeszedł tyle, co on.  
Za każdym razem, kiedy Ginewra na niego patrzyła, było jej przykro. Chciała w jakiś sposób mu pomóc, ale nie mogła. Była przekonana, że nikt nie może, że tę bitwę chłopak musi stoczyć sam...  
Co, jeśli się myliła? Co, jeśli to Granger jest kluczem?  
Niezauważona pani profesor obserwowała, jak gryfonka zabiera mu miseczkę z dżemem. Wytknął jej język i powiedział coś. Zaśmiała się.  
No tak, jeżeli ktokolwiek ma w sobie tyle siły i uporu, by podjąć się renowacji zmaltretowanego przez rzeczywistość, dysfunkcyjnego serca Draco Malfoya, to była to właśnie Grangerówna. Zawsze była odważną dziewczyną, a teraz jest odważną kobietą.  
Ginewra rzuciła jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na siedzącą przy stole parę. Malfoy właśnie sięgnął po serwetkę i starł jej majonez z nosa... Na usta podstarzałej czarownicy mimowolnie wypłynął uśmiech. Po cichu wycofała się na korytarz. Niech się sobą nacieszą.


	24. Chapter 23

**Rozdział XXIII**

Z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach wyszedł z łazienki. Tak jest – uśmiechał się sam do siebie. Jak debil. Jak kompletny głupek.  
Chwycił ręcznik z krzesła i począł energicznie wycierać nim mokre włosy. Następnie podszedł do łóżka i już miał na nie opaść, gdy zauważył, że leżało na nim... coś, czego on z pewnością tam nie położył. Przysiadł na brzegu materaca i chwycił w dłonie płaski, prostokątny przedmiot. Ramka. Ze zdjęciem. Nie, zaraz... nie ze zdjęciem. Zdjęcie by się poruszało. A to był... coś bardziej jak obrazek. Przedstawiający jego i Hermionę, na tle Hogwarckiego jeziora. Stali tuż obok siebie, roześmiani. On zarzucał jej rękę na szyję, a ona robiła mu z tyłu „rogi". Z roztkliwieniem przejechał palcem po szybce ramki. Trudno było mu wyobrazić sobie lepszy prezent gwiazdkowy... Wysunął szufladę szafki nocnej i już miał schować do niej obrazek, gdy dostrzegł, że z tyłu przytwierdzona jest jakaś karteczka. Odkleił ją i przysunął w krąg światła, rzucany przez lampkę nocną. Pokryta była drobnym, ładnym pismem, a u dołu widniał pojedynczy kleks czarnego atramentu.

_Mówiłam Ci, że coś wymyślę._

H.

PS – Szlafmyca w grochy.

No dobrze. O ile pierwszą część notki zrozumiał w stu procentach, o tyle post scriptum wymykało się całkowicie jego pojmowaniu. „Szlafmyca w grochy". Co to ma niby znaczyć? I czy kobiety zawsze muszą mówić zagadkami? Nie wiedział, czy powinien być rozbawiony czy zirytowany, w związku z czym najpierw zachichotał, a po chwili skrzywił się z irytacją. I karteczkę i ramkę z obrazkiem schował w szafce nocnej. Następnie zgasił lampkę i wślizgnął się pod kołdrę.  
Długo nie mógł zasnąć. Ta nieszczęsna szlafmyca maltretowała jego umysł. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że te trzy słowa to nie przypadkowa fraza, która przyszła Hermionie do głowy. One musiały mieć jakieś ukryte znaczenie, pytanie tylko: jakie?

Hermiona długo leżała w łóżku, gapiąc się w sufit i śmiejąc jak głupi do sera. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdzieś tam, teraz, Draco Malfoy nie może usnąć z powodu jej psikusa. Na pewno łamie sobie głowę, próbując rozgryźć znaczenie post scriptum. Merlinie, jakie to zabawne! Zachichotała po raz setny, chowając twarz poduszce. Mogła dopisać, że to hasło do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Nie zrobiła tego, z czystej przekory. _Niech się trochę pomęczy_, pomyślała, dwie godziny wcześniej skrobiąc piórem po kartce. Nie mogła sobie odmówić tej odrobiny złośliwości.  
A co do obrazka... kusiło ją, żeby namalować go samodzielnie, ale ostatecznie użyła zaklęcia. Tego samego, co na ich pierwszych wspólnych korepetycjach. Mało kto... a właściwie nikt nie wiedział, że Hermiona skrywała w sobie ogromny talent do rysowania. Sama nie zdawała sobie z niego sprawy przez większość swojego życia. Zaczęła rysować po wojnie, kiedy nie mogła spać nocami. Nawiedzały ją koszmary: ulice spływające krwią, szyderczo wykrzywione usta śmierciożerców, jadowicie zielone rozbłyski avady dookoła, jęki rannych, zawodzenie umierających, stosy ciał... Pewnego dnia, całkiem impulsywnie sięgnęła po węgiel i pergamin, by rozładować frustrację. Spod jej rąk wychodziły obrazy przerażające, smutne lub nieskończenie ponure, aż w końcu... była od nich wolna. Wolna od żalu, rozgoryczenia, poczucia straty. Wolna od tego nieznośnego ciężaru, który przygniatał jej serce i paraliżował oddech. Nim się obejrzała, zaczęła rysować częściej i więcej. Czasem ludzi – Rona, Harrego, panią Weasley, mieszającą zupę gigantyczną, drewnianą łyżką... A czasem detale – kubek z kawą, stojący na szafce nocnej od trzech dni; wyjątkowo barwny witraż, zdobiący południowe wejście do szkoły; wysadzany klejnotami sygnet, na bladym, pomarszczonym palcu profesor McGonagall. Zaczęła dostrzegać piękno w drobnych rzeczach, różnicować i nazywać barwy, z których istnienia do tej pory w ogóle nie zdawała sobie sprawy.  
I nikomu o tym nie powiedziała. To był jej mały, słodki sekret.  
Tak czy owak – nie narysowała obrazka dla Draco Malfoya. Bała się, że się domyśli. Nie była gotowa oznajmić światu, że Hermiona Granger, której jedynym „talentem" była niemożliwa kujonowatość, skrywa jeszcze inny, wyjątkowy dar. Jakby zareagował? Pewnie by ją wyśmiał. Nigdy nie umiał okazać nikomu podziwu ani zachwytu... A może się zmienił? Przez chwilę próbowała wyobrazić sobie, jak wręcza swój szkicownik Draco Malfoyowi, a jego oczy rozszerzają się, chłonąc piękno. „_Jesteś rewelacyjna"_, powiedział w jej głowie. „_Powinnaś to komuś pokazać"_. A ona spojrzałaby na niego z wdzięcznością, by po chwili skromnie spuścić wzrok.  
Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wiedziała, że taka sytuacja nigdy nie będzie miała miejsca, ale i tak była wdzięczna swojej wyobraźni, że pozwala jej cieszyć się choćby fikcyjną namiastką prawdziwych zdarzeń. Zamknęła oczy, czując, że opanowuje ją senność. Nim całkiem osunęła się w objęcia Mrofeusza, wsunęła rękę pod poduszkę, chcąc się upewnić... był tam. Jej szkicownik. Prywatny i bezpieczny.

***

Zszedł na śniadanie w nie najlepszym nastroju. Przespał zaledwie kilka godzin, głowiąc nad cholerną „Szlafmycą..." panny Granger. Ostatnie na co miał ochotę, to nieśmiertelna, Hogwarcka owsianka, która właśnie pojawiła się przed nim na stole. Nawet jej nie tknął. Siedział i czekał Bóg wie na co. Właściwie czekał na Nią, chociaż wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty tego przed sobą przyznać. Kiedy tylko pojawiła się w Wielkiej Sali, wbił wzrok w stającą przed nim miskę. _Niech ona zrobi pierwszy krok_, pomyślał. _I niech wytłumaczy się z tej pieprzonej szlafmycy. _Nie zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawy, że w tym samym momencie ona pomyślała prawie to samo. Po tym, co zaszło w dzień Wigilii można by pomyśleć, że stosunki między nimi stały się bliższe, a jednocześnie luźniejsze. Że zniknęło już napięcie i wzajemne prowokacje. Nic bardziej mylnego!  
Hermiona przeparadowała obok niego wolnym krokiem, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Uniósł brew, ale się nie odezwał. _Jeżeli myślisz, że ja do ciebie zagadam, to się mylisz_, przemknęło jej przez myśl. Dziś rano wstała z zamiarem łaskawego wytłumaczenia mu czego dotyczy - a w zasadzie CZYM JEST - hasło „Szlafmyca w grochy". Nie zamierzała jednakże wykonać pierwszego kroku. A jeżeli on się do niej nie odezwie – trudno, będzie głowił się nad zagadkową notką w nieskończoność.  
I faktycznie – nie odezwał się. Czekała przez cały posiłek, żując każdy kęs tak powoli, jak tylko mogła, ale nie zagadał do niej. Im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej ona zaperzała się i utwierdzała w postanowieniu, że pod żadnym pozorem nie wykona pierwszego kroku. Był to pojedynek woli i w każdym innym przypadku Hermiona z pewnością by zwyciężyła, tym razem jednak trafiła kosa na kamień. Obydwoje byli równie nieugięci, o tak samo dumnych charakterach. Żadne nie chciało pierwsze uchylić przyłbicy. W końcu dziewczyna wstała i wysoko unosząc głowę wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Malfoy wiedział doskonale, że idzie do biblioteki, jednak tym razem nie poszedł za nią. Miał do rozwiązania zagadkę, a odkąd pamiętał najlepiej myślało mu się w samotności. Udał się więc do swojego prywatnego dormitorium i przygotował sobie gorącą, aromatyczną kąpiel. Zanurzył się w wodzie i przez pierwsze dziesięć minut oddawał się rozmaitym, mentalnych technikom relaksacyjnym, by po chwili zacząć główkować na zdwojonych obrotach. „Szlafmyca w grochy". Zdanie pozornie pozbawione sensu, jednak czy ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek słyszał Hermionę Granger, wypowiadającą nonsensowne zdania? Otóż nie i w tym cały ambaras. Może to zaklęcie? Hmm... zaklęcia rzadko bywały tak... ekscentryczne. Zwykle miały swe korzenie w łacinie lub języku runicznym. Mimo wszystko – jako, że obiecał sobie sprawdzić każdą możliwość – sięgnął po różdżkę i w skupieniu, wyraźnie wypowiedział słowa post scriptum. Nic się nie stało. Różdżka wylądowała z powrotem na krześle obok wanny, a chłopak rozmyślał dalej. Może to jakaś... wskazówka? Z rodzaju tych sekretnych, zaszyfrowanych pomiędzy słowami? Głowił się nad tym przez pewien czas, aż w końcu dał za wygraną. W całym Hogwarcie nie było nic, co mogłoby mieć jakikolwiek związek ze... szlafmycą. Choćby nikłe powiązanie.  
Wyczerpały mu się pomysły. Gniewnie uderzył ręką w taflę wody, rozbryzgując pianę po czarno-zielonych kafelkach. Zaklął cicho. _Cholerna Granger. Jakąś szlafmyce se wymyśliła, przecież to całkiem od czapy... NA BRODĘ MERLINA!_ Wyskoczył z wanny jak dźgnięty. _To jest to! Od czapy!_ Przez jego głowę przewinęło się mgliste wspomnienie z trzeciej klasy. Od czapy – tak brzmiało wtedy hasło do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Natomiast „Szlafmyca w grochy" to zwrot tak głupi, że mógł być tylko hasłem Gryfonów. Czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadł? Teraz wydawało mu się to takie oczywiste! A ta mała żmija Granger nie raczyła dodać stosownej adnotacji na notce dołączonej do zdjęcia. Dzisiaj też słowem się do niego odezwała, choć wiedziała – musiała wiedzieć – że będzie się tym zadręczał. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że posunięcie Hermiony było ze wszech miar... ślizgońskie. Czy to możliwe, że to on miał na nią taki wpływ? Ni stąd ni zowąd ogarnęła go ponura zaduma. Ostatnio spędzili razem kilka cudownych, magicznych chwil. Taniec na korytarzu, sobotnie przedpołudnie nad jeziorem, świąteczny poranek... A co, jeżeli on ją... popsuje? Jest przegranym, arystokratycznym dzieciakiem, bez rodziców, byłym śmierciożercą. Co ktoś taki jak on, ma do zaoferowania komuś takiemu, jak ona? Hermiona jest mugolaczką, ale jest także diabelnie dobrą czarownicą. Młodą kobietą, mającą przed sobą prawdopodobnie wspaniałą przyszłość. Najpierw świetny uniwersytet, potem szybka wspinaczka po kolejnych szczeblach kariery zawodowej... Nie wątpił, że jest zdolna osiągnąć sukces. Czy to w porządku z jego strony, włazić z butami w jej życie i robić w nim bałagan? Mącić jej w głowie? Teraz, w opustoszałej szkole, niemalże sam na sam, wszystko wydaje się łatwiejsze. Ale co będzie dalej, kiedy wróci Weasley i Potter? Wszystko się skończy, bo przecież nie mogą tak nagle zacząć spacerować za rękę na holu, jakby wcale nie życzyli sobie śmierci przez ostatnie 6 lat. Nie żeby uważał, że to możliwe by ona zgodziła się trzymać go za rękę... A jednak rozmyślał o tym. Często. Głównie przed zaśnięciem. Z początku starał się z całych sił odpędzać podobne mrzonki, potem jednak był zmęczony walką samym sobą. Postąpił więc wedle rady Zabiniego – poddał się temu. Zaakceptował fakt, że gdzieś pomiędzy jednym wyzwiskiem a drugim, do jego nienawistnego umysłu wkradła się zdradziecka myśl, jakoby Hermiona Granger była intrygująca. Potem wpełzało do niego coraz więcej przymiotników. Pociągająca. Inteligentna. Zabawna. Niezdarna. Urocza. Dumna. Uparta. Piękna. Uczuciowa. Odważna.  
Nigdy nie był typem sentymentalnego chłopaka. Nigdy też nie czuł, że gdziekolwiek przynależy. Ani Malfoy Manor, ani Hogwartu nigdy nie nazwał domem. Czuł, że dla niego nie istnieje takie miejsce, jak dom. Ale kiedy przebywał z Hermioną Granger, po raz pierwszy czuł, że **chciałby** takie miejsce posiadać. Że chciałby się przywiązać – do czegoś, do kogoś... Że **chciałby** gdzieś przynależeć. O ile on może mieć na nią w jakiś sposób zły wpływ, o tyle ona wpływała na niego zbawiennie. Zawsze, kiedy przebywała w pobliżu, czuł się, jakby wystawiał twarz do wiosennego słońca, pozwalając jego promieniom tańczyć na jego skórze i ogrzewać ją złocistą poświatą.  
Nie mógłby z tego zrezygnować. Nie teraz.  
Ubrał się pospiesznie w czyste, pachnące ubrania i ruszył ku wyjściu z sypialni. Już miał przekroczyć próg, gdy przystanął. Zawrócił w kierunku szafki nocnej, odsunął szufladę po czym delikatnie, niemalże z czcią, wyjął z niej oprawiony w ramkę obrazek. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz ich roześmianym twarzom i ku swojemu przerażeniu odkrył, że jego oczy są nienaturalnie wilgotne. Pospiesznie wsunął obrazek do kangurzej kieszeni na swojej bluzie i wyszedł z dormitorium. Znał drogę do Wieży Gryffindoru. Kiedyś, jako członek Brygady Inkwizycyjnej, otrzymał od Dolores Umbridge szczegółową mapę szkoły, zawierającą wszelkie zapomniane skróty, tunele i przejścia, o których nie wiedział nawet nieśmiertelny woźny Hogwartu – Filch.  
Co prawda zaczarowane schody były tego dnia wyjątkowo przekorne i skłonne do figli, jednakże po jakimś czasie Malfoyowi udało się dotrzeć pod portret Grubej Damy. Kobieta zmierzyła go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, unosząc brew. Zacisnęła usta, jakby powstrzymywała się od jakiegoś złośliwego komentarza, jednak milczała.  
- Dzień dobry – przywitał się ślizgon grzecznie. _Od kiedy jestem grzeczny dla obrazów?_, pomyślał z niesmakiem._ Chryste, ta Granger zmienia mnie w Pottera.  
- _Hasło – odpowiedziała Dama chłodno, nie reagując na jego kurtuazyjny gest.  
- Sz... - zająknął się. A co, jeśli to wcale nie tak? Co, jeśli się myli? Serce chłopaka dudniło niczym koła rozpędzonego pociągu. _Muszę zaryzykować. _- Szlafmyca w grochy.  
O ile to możliwe – usta kobiety zacisnęły się jeszcze bardziej, jednak obraz ustąpił. Draco ze świstem wypuścił powietrze i przez dziurę w ścianie wgramolił się do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Nie wiedział czego oczekiwał, ale na pewno nie tego. W porównaniu z salonem Ślizgonów, to wnętrze było zdecydowanie przytulniejsze, a jednocześnie skromniejsze. Podczas gdy Pokój Wspólny Domu Węża pysznił się skórą, granitem, marmurem i srebrem – w azylu Gryfonów dominowało drewno; wytarte tapicerki kanap, o barwie wina; ciężkie, lekko spłowiałe, purpurowe story w oknach oraz podstarzałe, lecz wciąż miękkie dywany. W kominku przy przeciwległej ścianie trzaskał ogień, oblewając wnętrze ciepłą, miodową poświatą.  
Przez chwilę chłopak czuł się bardzo nie na miejscu. Wszystko tu jednocześnie go przyciągało, a jednocześnie fatalnie kontrastowało z jego ślizgońską, wyniosłą naturą. Nagle naszła go chęć ucieczki, zaraz jednak stłumił ją w sobie, a w jego umyśle zaświtała jedna, jedyna myśl:  
_Skoro Granger podarowała mi to hasło – w prezencie gwiazdkowym – to znaczy, że CHCIAŁA bym się tu znalazł. Bym mógł ją odwiedzać.  
_Jego umysł opanowała słodka świadomość, że mają przed sobą jeszcze cały tydzień ferii zimowych, podczas których będą mogli przesiadywać razem wieczorami. Obrażać się nawzajem, przekomarzać i kłócić. Byli w tym przecież tacy dobrzy... i uwielbiali to, nieważne, że na głos zarzekali się, iż jest inaczej.  
Draco Malfoy, już bez żadnych rozterek i wątpliwości, podszedł do jednego z podstarzałych foteli. Rozsiadł się w nim wygodnie, arystokratycznym gestem zakładając lewą stopę na prawe kolano. Musiał przyznać, że choć Wieży Gryffindoru brakowało splendoru i przepychu ślizgońskich lochów, miała ona swój prosty, specyficzny urok, który przemawiał do najbardziej przyziemnych, elementarnych aspektów ludzkiej natury.  
_A teraz sobie na Nią poczekam_, pomyślał, sięgając po jedną z książek, spoczywających na pobliskim stoliku. Machnięciem różdżki wyczarował sobie kubek gorącej, parującej herbaty z dodatkiem goździków – swojej ulubionej.


	25. Chapter 24

**Rozdział XXIV**

Hermiona Granger, nucąc pod nosem melodię z Titanica, wkroczyła zamaszystym krokiem do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Była w nieporównywalnie lepszym nastroju niż rano. Już otworzyła usta, by pełną piersią zawyć „MAJ HART ŁIL GOŁ OOOOON EEEEND OOOOON!", gdy dostrzegła postać siedzącą na fotelu. Zamarła z rozdziawioną gębą. Torba wysunęła jej się z ręki i upadła na dywan z głuchym tąpnięciem. Malfoy milczał, patrząc na nią z chłodnym rozbawieniem i wymownie unosząc brew. Ona także milczała, ale dlatego, że miała wrażenie, jakby zupełnie zapomniała jak się mówi. Z rozwalonej u jej stóp torby wysunął się kałamarz, który wolno potoczył się po podłodze, kreśląc na niej stopniowo zmniejszające się kręgi. Dźwięk, jaki przy tym wydawał, brzmiał nienaturalnie głośno w otaczającej ich grobowej ciszy. Wreszcie słoiczek wykonał ostatnie, maleńkie kółko, po czym chybocząc się i postukując o drewniane panele, zatrzymał się w miejscu.  
- c-co... - zaczęła gryfonka drżącym z zaskoczenia głosem – ...ty tu robisz?  
- siedzę – odpowiedział najspokojniej na świecie Malfoy.  
- wiedzę, że siedzisz – dziewczyna już otrząsała się z szoku i w jej głosie zaczynała pobrzmiewać irytacja. - ale...  
- jesteś dość mocno zszokowana, jak na kogoś, kto sam dał mi hasło. - chłopak bawił się doskonale i ona o tym wiedziała, jednakże wciąż zachowywał chłodny spokój, z delikatną nutą drwiny i... czegoś jeszcze.  
- to prawda. - przyznała ostrożnie, starając się opanować emocje – dałam ci hasło. Ale... skąd wiedziałeś?  
- oh, po prostu nie doceniłaś mojej inteligencji, skarbie. - odparł lekko, jakby mówił „oh, zapomniałaś zamknąć drzwi wychodząc". Hermiona poczuła, że natychmiast musi usiąść, inaczej się przewróci. Opadła ciężko na fotel naprzeciwko ślizgona. Jej twarz powoli odzyskiwała kolor.  
- chyba faktycznie nie doceniłam. - powiedziała, rzucając mu dziwne spojrzenie. Pozwolił sobie na ledwie zauważalny uśmiech. - mogłeś mnie uprzedzić, że jesteś cholernym geniuszem dedukcji – teraz jej ton brzmiał na obrażony i pełen pretensji. Chłopak zaśmiał się krótko i szczerze.  
- Sherlockiem to ci ja nie jestem – rzekł w odpowiedzi – ale miło słyszeć takie pochlebstwa z twoich – zaniósł się kaszlem, który brzmiał niemal dokładnie jak „a-mhp-et-ygh-nych" - ust.  
Hermiona odniosła wrażenie, jakby spośród tej dzikiej kombinacji chrząknięć i sapnięć wychwyciła słowo „apetycznych" i to odkrycie sprawiło, że zrobiło jej się gorąco. Czym prędzej odwróciła wzrok od wpatrzonych w nią prowokacyjnie, szaro-błękitnych oczu i zaplotła ręce na kolanach.  
- Masz ochotę na herbatę? - spytał Malfoy ni stąd ni zowąd.  
- To ja powinnam zadać to pytanie. Ty jesteś gościem, a ja gospodarzem.  
- Oh, Granger, nie bawmy się w etykietę. Jesteśmy dorośli.  
_O Boże_, pomyślała Hermiona, dziwnie pobudzona jego słowami, _Niech on tak o nas nie mówi. To brzmi tak... tak... sugestywnie!  
- _Racja. Jesteśmy – przytaknęła – Masz ochotę na herbatę?

Posłał jej spojrzenie spode łba. W odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnęła się przekornie i machnięciem różdżki wyczarowała imbryk gorącej herbaty i dwie filiżanki. Po chwili do tego zestawu dołączyła także cukierniczka i dzbanuszek z mlekiem, jakby dziewczyna coś sobie przypomniała.  
Rozlała napar do filiżanek. Malfoy cały czas śledził ją wzrokiem, ale milczał, jakby na coś czekał. Nie zadając żadnych pytań, dziewczyna wsypała łyżeczkę cukru do jednej z filiżanek, oraz dodała odrobinę mleka. Następnie przesunęła naczynie w jego stronę. Uniósł brwi niemalże do linii włosów.  
- Skąd wiesz, jaką herbatę pijam? - w jego głosie pobrzmiewała szczera ciekawość, pomieszana z zaskoczeniem oraz nutką podziwu. Nie zdołał przepędzić myśli, że choć Pansy Parkinson uważała się za jego najwierniejszą wielbicielkę, na pewno nie umiałaby przyrządzić mu takiej herbaty, jaką lubił. A to ważne.  
- Pij – odpowiedziała tylko, patrząc w bok. Wiedział, że próbuje uniknąć w ten sposób odpowiedzi, ale postanowił jej nie naciskać. Zamiast tego upił łyk gorącego naparu i niemal zamruczał z zadowolenia.  
- pycha – skomentował, czym zasłużył sobie na nieśmiały uśmiech Hermiony – ludzie powinni ci za to płacić.  
- za przyrządzanie im herbaty? - spytała z powątpiewaniem, nareszcie spoglądając mu w oczy. Przytaknął. - pozwolisz, że skoczę przebrać się z szat w... coś luźniejszego?

- Oczywiście – zgodził się natychmiast, posyłając jej uśmiech. Odwzajemniła go, po czym podniosła się z fotela i udała do dormitorium. Przez chwilę chciał ruszyć za nią, porwać ją, rzucić na łóżko... powstrzymał się jednak. Zamiast tego zaczął w skupieniu liczyć wydechy, by uspokoić szalejące w nim emocje, które trzymał na wodzy odkąd dziewczyna wlazła przez obraz do pokoju.  
Wróciła po pięciu minutach, ubrana w ciemne dżinsy i wyciągnięty, wełniany sweter o luźnych oczkach, przez które prześwitywała biała koszulka. Wskoczyła na jedną z kanap i usiadła na niej po turecku.  
- Porozmawiajmy – oświadczyła raźnym tonem. Od razu widać było, że czuje się już znacznie bardziej komfortowo w całej tej... sytuacji.  
- Zgoda, porozmawiajmy... - odparł gładko - chociaż przychodzi mi do głowy jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy, które moglibyśmy porobić... Sami. W tym wielkim, pustym pokoju. - spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem, po czym posłał jej leniwy, pociągający uśmiech. Serce dziewczyny zatrzepotało, a policzki elegancko się zaróżowiły. Malfoy, jakby tylko na to czekał, zaśmiał się krótko ale szczerze. - o czym chcesz porozmawiać? - spytał, łaskawie porzucając temat „rzeczy-które-według-niego-mogliby-porobić".  
- O wszystkim? - odparła pytająco.  
- Oh, ależ Granger. „Wszystko" to bardzo obszerny temat, może na przykład...  
- Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? - przerwała mu prędko, domyślając się dokąd zmierza jego tok rozumowania. Nie była gotowa na kolejną dawkę wyjątkowo wymownych aluzji z ust tego piekielnie seksownego ślizgona... _Na Merlina, o czym ja myślę!_, napomniała się w duchu.  
- Szary. Szary, oczywiście – rzekł chłopak w odpowiedzi. Nie skomentował w żaden sposób jej, wiele mówiących, szkarłatnych rumieńców, ani faktu że przerwała mu w pół zdania.  
- Szary? I niby dlaczego to takie oczywiste?  
- Ponieważ czarny to zło, a biały to dobro. Natomiast szary jest pomiędzy.  
Nie musiał nic więcej tłumaczyć. Wiedziała co ma przez to na myśli.  
- Mi się wydaje, że nic nie jest jednoznacznie złe – powiedziała w zamyśleniu – Nie istnieją rozwiązania idealne. Wszelkie idee, to poplątana sieć większego i mniejszego zła. Łatwo się w tym pogubić. I łatwo popaść w absolutyzm, bo tak jest zwyczajnie PROŚCIEJ. Ale tak naprawdę każdy powinien podejmować trud oceny. Obiektywnej i wnikliwej, by widzieć świat takim, jakim jest w rzeczywistości, a nie przez filtr naszych fobii i manii.  
Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział. Tylko patrzył na nią intensywnie, jakby chciał prześwietlić ją spojrzeniem. Podsłuchać w jej myślach to, czego nie dopowiedziała.  
- Nic nie jest jednoznacznie złe? A Voldemort? - spytał w końcu. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała wyzywająca, natarczywa nuta. Hermiona mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się, słysząc imię Czarnego Pana. Nic nie mogła na to poradzić – nawet gdy był już martwy.  
- On... - zawahała się – Jego poglądy były chore, ale pobudki – z jego punktu widzenia – jak najbardziej szlachetne. Intencje zawsze liczą się, przy ocenie czynu. V...Voldermort mordował, torturował, palił, niszczył i krzywdził, ale był święcie przekonany, że robi to w słusznej sprawie. Nie kierowała nim ani żądza władzy, ani zwykła złośliwość... Myślał, że robi to, co najlepsze dla świata czarodziei. To częściowo go usprawiedliwia... odrobinkę, ale jednak. Mimo wszystko nadal uważam, że był obłąkanym maniakiem i barbarzyńcą.  
Zakończyła, spoglądając z obawą w jego szare oczy. Bałą się, że dostrzeże w nich gniew, dezaprobatę, obrzydzenie, szok...ew. Perwersyjną przyjemność, ale nie – patrzył na nią ze zrozumieniem. Wiedział, co miała na myśli. Nie broniła Voldemorta, starała się tylko choć trochę zrozumieć motywy jego działania, spojrzeć na całą sytuację od tej „drugiej strony". Wymagało to wyjątkowej dojrzałości i odwagi. Jak mówiła – absolutyzm poglądowy zawsze był pójściem na łatwiznę. Drogą na skróty, podczas gdy świat nigdy nie był, i nigdy nie będzie, absolutny. Czarno – biały.  
- Wiesz, jaki jest** mój** ulubiony kolor? - zagadnęła nagle. Było to pytanie czysto retoryczne, na które sama planowała udzielić odpowiedzi. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy chłopak odezwał się natychmiast:  
- Oczywiście, że wiem. Zielony.  
Mówił bez cienia niepewności. Był tak przekonany, że Hermiona doznała szoku.  
- sk...skąd wiesz? - jej głos zaciął się lekko, ale był stanowczy. Pragnęła poznać odpowiedź. Już. Teraz. Sama nie wiedziała, czemu to dla niej aż tak istotne. Po prostu... musiała wiedzieć, skąd ON wiedział.  
- to proste – odparł, jakby stwierdzał, że niebo jest niebieskie, przy czym niedbale wzruszył ramionami. – wszystkie twoje zakładki do książek są zielone.  
Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się, w wyrazie bezbrzeżnego zaskoczenia. Chyba miał rację... chyba faktycznie miała same zielone zakładki. Bo zielony to był jej ulubiony kolor. A ten drań o tym wiedział. Obserwował ją? Nawet nie wiedziała, co w związku z tym czuje. Złość? Szczęście? Dumę?  
- jesteś niesamowity – powiedziała nagle. Malfoy posłał jej uważne, pełne namysłu spojrzenie.  
- „Niesamowity" to dość niekonkretne pojęcie. Co dokładniej masz na myśli?  
- że jesteś... zaskakujący.  
- zaskakujący? - jego brwi uniosły się w wyrazie niedowierzania. - zawsze od wszystkich słyszałem, że jestem koszmarnie, niemożliwie wręcz przewidywalny. To trochę dzi...  
- Bo może i jesteś – dla ogółu. Ale ja nie mam na myśli ogółu, Draco, tylko mnie. To MNIE stale zaskakujesz. Nie jesteś... taki, jaki myślałam, że jesteś. Może się zmieniłeś. A być może myliłam się co do ciebie od samego początku... chociaż nie, jednak wolę myśleć, że się zmieniłeś...  
- zaczynasz bredzić, skarbie – rzekł, przerywając jej miękko.  
- przepraszam. Wpadłam w słowotok. To mi się czasami zdarza – uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, zachodząc delikatnym rumieńcem. _Muszę ją pocałować_, pomyślał nagle - i wyjątkowo trzeźwo - Draco Malfoy. _Teraz. Natychmiast.  
_Najzwyczajniej w świecie wstał i ruszył zaskakująco spokojnym krokiem w jej stronę. Dlaczego się nie denerwował? Wydawało mu się to zarówno dziwne, jak i wybitnie naturalne. Jakby po prostu tak miało być – on MUSI ja pocałować. Tak MA być, to jest właściwe (mimo, że ze wszech miar niewłaściwe), odpowiednie (mimo, że ze wszech miar nieodpowiednie) i słuszne (mimo, że ze wszech miar niesłuszne). Usiadł naprzeciwko niej, jakby znali się od lat, jakby nagłe momenty bliskości nie był dla nich niczym nowym. Chwycił ja za ręce i delikatnie ścisnął jej palce. On wiedział, że ona wie, co on chce zrobić. A ona wiedziała, że on wie, że ona wie. Ale to nic – wszystko było w porządku. Na swoim miejscu.  
- Mam ochotę cię pocałować – wyznał szczerze, w przypływie iście gryfońskiej odwagi. Draco nigdy nie odzywał się w ten sposób do dziewczyn. Czasami mówił: „mam ochotę na dziki seks z tobą", albo „mam ochotę mieć CIEBIE". Ale jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział „Mam och cię pocałować". To zbyt... proste, ładne, nieskomplikowane. Ciepłe o bezpośrednie.  
- Więc na co czekasz? – wyszeptała, nie ufając własnemu głosowi. Chciała powiedzieć coś innego. Chciała powiedzieć „Nie dotykaj mnie", ale nie mogła. NIE – MOGŁA.  
- na... - młodzieniec wbił w nią swój porażający, stalowoszary wzrok. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie i spąsowiała - ...to – dokończył, unosząc dłoń i wodząc opuszkiem palca po jej policzku, jakby chciał podkreślić, że chodziło mu właśnie o ten – intensywny i ciemny – rumieniec.  
Nachylił się.  
- Jeżeli chcesz, żebym przestał, powiedz to teraz – rzekł bardzo cicho, centymetry od jej twarzy. Nie odezwała się. Zacisnęła dłonie.  
Chłopak pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że czuła ciepło, bijące od jego ciała. Czysty i przyjemny zapach cytrusów. Chciała tego. Chciała, żeby całował ją od świtu do nocy, długo, mocno i szczerze. _Czy od Draco Malfoya można wymagać szczerości?_, pomyślała, póki jeszcze była w stanie mysleć.  
Wolnym, acz płynnym ruchem pokonał resztę dzielącej ich odległości. Musnął wargami jej usta i już, już miał wpić się w nie mocniej, gdy coś donośnie zastukało w szybę. Z początku miał ochotę owo „coś" zignorować i po prostu PRZYLGNĄĆ do Granger, ale dźwięk był zbyt natarczywy. Gdy oboje – speszeni, zakłopotani, umęczeni tęsknotą wzajemnego dotyku – spojrzeli w stronę okna, dostrzegli siedzącą na parapecie, grafitowo szarą sowę. W dziobie trzymała list. _Ciekawe do kogo?_, pomyślała Hermiona, nim zdała sobie sprawę, że są w Wieży Gryffindoru, więc wiadomość z całą pewnością zaadresowana była do niej. Wstała niechętnie, po chwili wracając na to samo miejsce, tym razem z kopertą w dłoni.  
- Otwórz – zaproponował, z pozoru niedbale, Draco.  
Zrobiła to, o co prosił. Otworzyła list. Wewnątrz koperty znalazła tylko jedną, sztywną kartkę, pokrytą kanciastym, nieestetycznym pismem.

_Kocham Cię. Tęsknię za Tobą. Wciąż o Tobie myślę, Ginger,  
o Tobie i o drugich szansach. Brakuje mi tutaj Twoich rozwianych loków i Twojego gorącego kakao. Nawet mama nie robi takiego dobrego, jak Ty._

Wciąż Twój,  
Fred.

Przeleciała wiadomość wzrokiem jeszcze jeden raz, potem trzeci, a potem czwarty, aż w końcu zrozumiała. Zrozumiała, że on zrozumiał.  
- G...Hermiono, czy...  
- Malfoy – powiedziała, dziwnie obcym, suchym tonem. Nie patrzyła na niego, słowa wypowiadała do powietrza przed sobą. - Myślę, że powinieneś już iść.


	26. Chapter 25

**Rozdział XXV**

- Dlaczego? - spytał Malfoy, zaskakująco spokojnym głosem.  
- Ponieważ... Ponieważ ja...  
- Nie chcesz mnie pocałować? - zasugerował przytomnie – Nie chcesz, żebym JA cię pocałował?  
_Czemu on musi mówić o tym głośno?_, pomyślała Hermiona z mieszaniną frustracji i rozpaczy.  
- Tak. Nie. Nie wiem. - odrzekła jękliwie. Z jednej strony CHCIAŁA tego pocałunku. Chciała zbadać fakturę jego warg, chciała, żeby ją dotykał i chciała, by mówił do niej tak miękko, jak przed chwilą. Ale ten list... ten list zmieniał wszystko. Kochała Freda. Naprawdę. Ich związek rozpadł się, ponieważ... ponieważ okazali się dla siebie toksyczni – tak przynajmniej myślała w kilka pierwszych dni po zerwaniu. Jednak teraz nie była już tego taka pewna. Może powinni spróbować jeszcze raz? Może powinni dać sobie drugą szansę? Może tym razem im się uda?  
- Czyli nie wiesz. - ciągnął dalej swoim bezbarwnym, analitycznym tonem – Więc pocałuję cię tak czy siak. - głos nawet mu nie zadrżał. Było to oznajmienie. Informacja, bez śladu zawahania. Biedna Hermiona nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. W jego towarzystwie „nie wiedziała" stanowczo zbyt wielu rzeczy... „ZWARIOWAŁEŚ!" - chciała wykrzyknąć. „Zrób to, proszę...!" - pragnęła odrzec. Zamiast tego wypaliła pierwszą nieinwazyjną rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy:  
- Nie zaczyna się zdania od więc – jej głos był cichy, niepewny, lekko przestraszony. Niemalże pytający.  
Tym jednym zdaniem wyszarpnęła Malfoyowi resztki samokontroli, której czepiał się już resztkami świadomości. Chłopak wydał z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk, pomiędzy warknięciem a jękiem frustracji, po czym bez uprzedzenia przywarł do jej koralowych ust. W pierwszej sekundzie skamieniała, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale gdy po jej ciele zaczęły rozlewać się fale ciepła, płynące z każdego miejsca, w którym ją dotknął... nie mogła – i nie chciała – pozostać bierna. Ich języki ruszyły w tango. Gniewnie, namiętnie i zapamiętale wypowiadały sobie nawzajem wojnę. To było dla niej całkiem nowe, ale też absolutnie zniewalające doznanie. Jeszcze nigdy... Jeszcze nigdy nie... Zamruczeli oboje, gdy jego dłonie odnalazły drogę ku jej włosom, po czym jęły tłamsić i targać je zapamiętale. _Debil kołtuni mi włosy_, pomyślała bardzo przytomnie, jednocześnie przywierając do niego mocniej. W reakcji na jej zaangażowanie zjechał jedną ręką po jej plecach, zatrzymując się na talii. Odsunął się delikatnie, jednak wystarczająco, by mógł wbić zamglone, stalowoszare spojrzenie prosto w jej oczy.  
- Niech cię szlag i jasna cholera, Granger – warknął tuż przy jej ustach i pocałował ją znowu,mocno i żarliwie. Całkowicie bezwładna wobec jego pieszczot, opadła do tyłu na kanapę. Chwytając za przód jego koszuli pociągnęła go za sobą. Jego usta znieruchomiały na moment, w wyrazie zaskoczenia, ale nie NIEZADOWOLENIA. Ułożył się na niej delikatnie i oderwał usta od jej warg, tylko po to, by przesunąć nimi w dół – ku szczupłej, gładkiej kolumnie szyi. Hermiona ledwie powstrzymała jęk. Wbiła palce w jego barki, aż zbielały jej kostki. Jeżeli nawet go to bolało – nie skarżył się. Nie myślał o bólu. W ogóle nie myślał, jakże by mógł? Był zdolny jedynie do ODCZUWANIA i rejestrowania resztką świadomości nieistotnych szczegółów, takich jak to, że miękkie włosy Hermiony rozsypały się po poduszce niczym wachlarz, lub to, że jej kapcie opadły na podłogę i teraz była już całkiem bosa...  
Nawet przez grubą wełnę swetra mogła wyczuć bicie jego serca, szybkie i potężne jak dzwon. _Niesamowite_, pomyślała z półprzytomną fascynacją_, więc jednak Draco Malfoy MA serce..._  
Miał. Waliło w jego piersi z taką siłą, jakby chciało pokruszyć mu żebra i wydostać się na zewnątrz. Bezwiednie wsunęła bosą stopę między jego łydki, czując, jak szorstki dżins przyjemnie drażni jej palce. Do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że skóra stóp może być tak wrażliwa na dotyk... Chłopak na powrót odnalazł jej usta i przywarł do niej mocniej, niemalże ją przygniatając. Z jej płuc uleciało całe powietrze, a klatka piersiowa nie unosiła się przy próbie wdechu. Malfoy jednak zatracił się w doznaniach, zapominając o delikatności. Cudem wcisnęła swoje dłonie pomiędzy ich rozgrzane ciała i z całej siły naparła na tors chłopaka.  
- P...Przestań, du...szę się – wysapała, odrywając usta od jego ust. Z początku nie dotarł do niego sens jej słów. Niezrażony, próbował znów ją pocałować, ale spięła wszystkie mięśnie i odepchnęła go mocniej. Dopiero wówczas zorientował się, do czego omal nie doprowadził jego brak samokontroli. Usiadł na kanapie.  
Jego wzrok wciąż był półprzytomny i charakterystycznie zamglony. Dopiero po kilku sekundach odzyskał trzeźwość. Hermiona leżała jeszcze przez chwilę, w obawie, że jeśli usiądzie – straci przytomność. W głowie jej się kręciło, a skóra „pozbawiona" jego dotyku drażniła i swędziała w bardzo specyficzny sposób. Zupełnie jakby tęskniła. Jakby tęskniła, za pewną, a jednocześnie łagodną pieszczotą jego palców... _Nie! Nie, Hermiono Granger, musisz przestać o tym myśleć... w ten sposób. To niepoprawne. _Napomniała się w duchu. Zawsze była dla siebie surowa, od urodzenia.  
- Przep... - zaczął Draco, ale urwał. Miał wrażenie, jakby się zdławił. Malfoyowie nie przepraszali... Przez całe 18 lat swojego życia Malfoy junior ani razu nie wypowiedział słowa „przepraszam". Ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale tak wyglądała prawda. Nawet nie zdawał sobie z niej sprawy... aż do tego momentu.  
- Wp... w porządku – odparła. Też mówiła tak, jakby coś ją dławiło. Tyle że ona przynajmniej dała radę wyartykułować wypowiedź w całości... Była silniejsza od niego. Zawsze to wiedział. Od pierwszej klasy, odkąd po raz pierwszy nazwał ją szlamą. Pomyślał wtedy, że ma ją w kieszeni, że ją złamie. Ale tak się nie stało i od tamtej chwili już wiedział – ta dziewczyna była Lwem. Pod każdym względem. Na każdym kroku udowadniała wszystkim, jaka jest cholernie dobra – mimo że szlamowata. Patrzyła z wysoka na otaczających ją uczniów, przekonana, że nikt jej nie docenia, i nie poddawała się. Codziennie w głębi ducha Draco podziwiał jej zaciętość, niezłomność i determinację, wiedząc, że NIE WOLNO mu tego wszystkiego czuć. Więc wyżywał się na niej. Sfrustrowany – mieszał ją z błotem, krzywdził ją, w idiotycznej nadziei, że może jego obelgi – wypowiedziane dostateczną ilość razy – w końcu staną się prawdą. Guzik z pętelką. Przez wszystkie te lata pozostała nieugięta. Nigdy – NIGDY – ani przez moment nie była taka, jak jej zarzucał. „_Durna Szlamo_" - mówił. Ale ona nie była durna, tak jak nie była szlamą. „_Głupia, zarozumiała Granger_". Ale ona nie była zarozumiała – zarozumiali ludzie widzą tylko czubek własnego nosa, a ta mała gryfonka stanęła do walki w Wojnie przeciwko Mrocznej Armii Voldemorta. Głupia też nie była – to w szczególności. Zawsze była od niego lepsza.  
Jak w ogóle mógł myśleć, że ma jakiekolwiek prawo całować ją w ten sposób? Nie może. Nie wolno mu. Nie po tym wszystkim... co zrobił jej w przeszłości.  
Kiedy dziewczyna schyliła się po kapcie, obrzucił ją ciężkim, pełnym bólu spojrzeniem, którego nie mogła zauważyć. Przez jego głowę niespodziewanie przewinął się korowód ciemnych, wrogich obrazów. Rozpoznał te sceny. Burza splątanych, brudnych, brązowych loków, rozrzucona na chłodnej, granitowej posadzce w Malfoy Manor. Gęsta krew, płynąca leniwie po pobladłej skórze dziewczyny. Pojedynczy, przepełniony cierpieniem krzyk – chwila słabości. Obłęd gniewu, męki i rozpaczy, iskrzący się w załzawionych, szeroko otwartych oczach, koloru czekolady...  
Gardło chłopaka ścisnęło się tak gwałtownie i boleśnie, że niemal zgiął się w pół. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wstał, dopóki Hermiona nie spytała:  
- Dokąd idziesz?  
Jak ona mogła go o to pytać? Przecież to nieważne! To tak bardzo nieważne...!  
- Ja... ja nie mogę... - począł cofać się w stronę portalu - ...nie mogę, Hermiono, nie mogę... - powtarzał jak mantrę, udręczonym głosem, gdy w głowie zakręciło mu się od najczarniejszych wspomnień – jej tortur w siedzibie rodu Malfoyów. Był tam wtedy. Patrzył na to i... tylko patrzył. Nic więcej. Nie pomógł jej, nie uratował, nie ocalił. Nie otarł jej łez, nie zatamował krwotoku, nie krzyknął „stop!", kiedy ona cierpiała. Dlatego nie miał prawa tu być. - ...nie mogę, przepraszam... nie mogę... - choć nie spuszczał wzroku z jej nie rozumiejących, zszokowanych, zatroskanych oczu, mówił do powietrza. Sprawiał wrażenie obłąkanego z rozpaczy. Spojrzenie miał puste i bezdenne, a kroki stawiał na oślep. Gdy wreszcie opuścił Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru, zdobył się na pokonanie tylko jednej kondygnacji schodów. Znalazłszy się na półpiętrze poczuł, że ciało odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Zatoczył się na ścianę. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, opadł ciężko na ziemię i wybuchnął szlochem. Łzy płynęły strumieniami po jego policzkach, mocząc kołnierzyk jego białej koszuli. Rozdzierające dźwięki, wydobywające się z jego gardła, dawały wyraz całej jego frustracji, gromadzonej przez lata. Był nikim.  
Dlaczego to wszystko musi być takie trudne? Dlaczego musiał – ach, musiał – zakochiwać się w kobiecie, której nie ma prawa pragnąć? A ta kobieta powinna go nienawidzić. Czemu więc przyciągała go bliżej, czemu dotykała jego ramion i karku w tak czuły sposób? Nie należy kochać ludzi, których krzywdziło się z zimną krwią. Nie należy kochać ludzi, którym zatruwało się życie. Miłość, by nie okazać się destrukcyjną, zawsze wymaga. A jakież on ma prawo wymagać od niej czegokolwiek? Właśnie od niej – od osoby, którą tyle razy ranił z pełną premedytacją?

***

Jeszcze. Nikt, nigdy. Jej. Tak. Nie. Całował.  
Tak odważnie, a zarazem zmysłowo. Tak... dojrzale, jakby dobrze wiedział czego chce i jak po to sięgnąć. Podobało jej się to, sprawiało, że czuła się kobietą. Nie, więcej – seksowną kobietą...  
Hermiona spojrzała na liścik od Freda, spoczywający na podłodze u jej stóp. Musiała wypuścić go z rąk podczas...  
Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że skrawek papieru spogląda na nią oskarżycielsko. Nie mogła tego znieść. Pod wpływem impulsu sięgnęła po notkę i wrzuciła ją pomiędzy płomienie kominka. Z przerażającą, ssącą pustką w sercu obserwowała, jak pergamin zajmuje się ogniem. Żar trawił kolejne litery, kolejne zdania, aż w końcu list całkowicie obrócił się w popiół. _Co ja zrobiłam?_, pomyślała z nagłym szokiem. Sięgnęła po pogrzebacz i jęła gorączkowo rozgarniać szarawy pył, ale było już za późno – nie zachował się nawet kawałeczek. _Boże, co ja zrobiłam! _Teraz nie była już zszokowana. Teraz była rozczarowana i zatrwożona własnymi uczynkami.  
Jej dłoń bez udziału świadomości powędrowała w kierunku ust. Musnęła swoje wargi gestem tak delikatnym, jak dotyk piórka. Dlaczego wciąż czuła na sobie jego pocałunki? Dlaczego jej skóra wciąż płonęła w miejscach, gdzie jej dotknął? I dlaczego, no dlaczego nadal czuła ten drażniący, wręcz elektryzujący niedosyt?


	27. Chapter 26

**Rozdział XXVI**

Nie przychodził już do biblioteki.  
Pierwszego dnia uznała to za przypadek, ale drugiego nie miała już złudzeń. Wróciła wtedy natychmiast do Wieży i rzuciła się z płaczem na łóżko.  
Serce ją bolało, bo jej unikał. Nawet na posiłki przychodził wcześniej, żeby tylko się nie spotkali. A ona nie szukała go na siłę. Nie była typem „narzucającej się" dziewczyny. Nie była typem Pansy Parkinson. Co rano dzielnie wstawała z łóżka i mówiła sobie, że przetrwa dzień. Dawała sobie radę. Czasem tylko - gdy przypominała sobie to uczucie, kiedy ją całował – tęsknota odbierała jej oddech. Raz nawet, w chwili słabości, nakreśliła do niego szybkiego SMM'a. Jedno słowo: „Tęsknię".  
Nigdy nie dostała odpowiedzi.  
Dni mijały, a w jej pamięci powoli zacierał się obraz jego mlecznych włosów i szarych, jak burzowe chmury, oczu. Im więcej czasu spędzała samotnie, tym bardziej tęskniła za przyjaciółmi. Za Ronem, Harrym, Nevillem...  
Za Ginny.  
Do ich przyjazdu – do końca ferii – zostały jeszcze cztery dni. Cztery dni przerażającej pustki, której Hermiona nie umiała wypełnić ani książkami, ani snem, ani nauką. Któregoś wieczoru sięgnęła po szkicownik i próbowała narysować Draco. Na próżno. Siedziała nad papierem do późnej nocy, stworzyła dziesiątki rysunków, ale żaden nie był wystarczająco dobry. Każdemu z nich czegoś brakowało. Ani jeden nie oddawał w pełni natury chłopaka. Wykończona, schowała prace do szuflady swojego mikroskopijnego biurka, ołówek rzuciła w kąt i zasnęła, ze szkicownikiem pod głową. Skąd miała wiedzieć, że w tym samym czasie Draco Malfoy siedzi w swoim dormitorium i nie może spać, od dwóch godzin wpatrując się w spoczywające na jego kolanach zdjęcie, które podarowała mu na gwiazdkę?

***

Przywykł do pustego życia.  
Ale teraz było mu niespodziewanie ciężej, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Bez niej... Omal mu serce nie pękło, kiedy dostał od niej tego SMM'a. „Tęsknię" - pisała. _Ja też...  
Oh, gdybyś tylko wiedziała..!_, pomyślał, lecz nie odpisał. Wiedział, że ona kłamie. Pewnie nie celowo, pewnie naprawdę wydaje jej się, że tęskni, ale w rzeczywistości jest po prostu samotna. To minie, gdy tylko zacznie się szkoła i przyjadą jej przyjaciele. Przejdzie jej.  
Ale jemu nie.  
Znów miał problemy ze snem. Co wieczór przyglądał się ich wspólnej „fotografii", jedynej, jaką mięli. Byli na niej tacy szczęśliwi! Gdy wracał myślami do tamtych chwil – nad jeziorem – do puszczania kaczek, do śmiania się, do płakania, do żartów... Jak wiele dałby, by przeżyć jeszcze jedną taką sobotę? Ile byłby w stanie poświęcić?  
Do tej pory Malfoy był święcie przekonany, że nie ma serca. A skoro go nie miał, to nie dało się go złamać, prawda? Więc co tak bardzo bolało go w klatce piersiowej, gdy patrzył na ten cholerny obrazek? Co roztrzaskało się na milion kawałeczków, gdy ujrzał słowo „tęsknię"? Co ściskało się gwałtownie za każdym razem, gdy mijał drzwi biblioteki?

- Panie Malfoy, ktoś raczył pana odwiedzić – oświadczyła sucho profesor McGonagall, dopadłszy go przy śniadaniu. Chłopak uniósł brwi, zaskoczony. Niby kto miałby go odwiedzać? Matka nie żyje, ojciec w Azkabanie... - Niestety ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie mogłam wpuścić tej osoby na teren Hogwartu, jednak możesz spotkać się z nią podczas dzisiejszego wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Stacjonuje w „Trzech Miotłach"  
- Dziękuję, pani profesor – odrzekł Draco nieobecnym tonem. Wciąż intensywnie zastanawiał się nad tożsamością przybysza. Dziadkowie? Nie, nie. McGonagall powiedziała „tej osoby" - liczba pojedyncza. Więc kto? Czym prędzej dokończył tosta, po czym biegiem udał się do dormitorium. Nie mógł doczekać się wyjścia.

Wioska jak zwykle wyglądała bajecznie. Płatki śniegu wirowały z gracją w powietrzu, by następnie leniwie osiadać na chodnikach, dachach domów i gzymsach. Palące się w oknach światła zapraszały i kusiły wizją ciepłego, przytulnego wnętrza, talerza gorących pierogów, czy kubka grzanego wina... Draco był jednak zbyt podekscytowany, by zwracać uwagę na uroki zimowego krajobrazu. Przemierzał uliczki szybkim, sprężystym krokiem, kierując się prosto do „Trzech Mioteł". Przeszło mu przez myśl, że Hermiona, ze swoją wrażliwością na piękno, na pewno zatrzymywałaby się przy każdej barwnej, świątecznej wystawie... Przez to zaczął się zastanawiać, jakby to było, gdyby – któregoś dnia, jakimś cudem – wybrali się się do Hogsmeade razem. On i Ona. Tak bardzo się różnili! On w ogóle nie odczuwał potrzeby przyglądania się witrynom – po prostu zmierzał do celu, najprostszą z możliwych dróg. Czy poświęciłby się dla niej, czy udawałby litościwie, że podziela jej dziecięce zachwyty?

O nie, nie wolno mu o niej myśleć. Nie dziś, nie teraz. Nie...nigdy.  
Otrzepał buty ze śniegu, przekraczając próg pubu. Skinieniem głowy przywitał się z Madame Rosmartą. Kobieta, zauważywszy go, przerwała wycieranie lady i przywołała go do siebie machnięciem ręki.  
- Chłopcze. Ktoś na ciebie czeka – rzekła, gdy podszedł wystarczająco blisko.  
- Kto taki?  
- Kobieta. Nie przedstawiała się, czeka w pokoju numer 7. Chodź ze mną, zaprowadzę cię.  
A więc wynajęła pokój? Czy to oznacza, że zamierza zostać na dłużej? No i co to za kobieta?  
Draco jeszcze nigdy nie był w tej części pubu, ale wyglądała ona całkiem zwyczajnie – prosty, szeroki korytarz z rzędami ponumerowanych drzwi po obu stronach. Z lewej parzyste, z prawej nieparzyste. Nic nadzwyczajnego.  
- Zostawię cię tutaj. Muszę wracać do klientów. - oznajmiła Madame Rosmarta z ciepłym uśmiechem. - Pamiętaj: pokój numer 7.  
- Dziękuję. Poradzę sobie - zapewnił ślizgon, nie patrząc w jej stronę. Wbijał zaciekawiony wzrok w ciemnobrązowe drzwi, które zdobiła przykurzona, mosiężna siódemka. Uwielbiał sekrety.  
Kiedy kelnerka oddaliła się do swoich obowiązków, Draco nonszalanckim krokiem zbliżył się do tajemniczego pokoju. Kiedy upewnił się, że jego twarz ukryta jest za doskonale obojętną, arogancką maską (musiał wszak dbać o swoją reputację), delikatnie, acz stanowczo zapukał do drzwi. Trzy razy, tak jak nakazywała arystokratyczna etykieta. Dzięki wywodom swojej, świętej pamięci, matki – znał czarodziejski savoir vivre na pamięć.  
Drzwi otworzyły się, ale najwidoczniej uczyniły to za sprawą zaklęcia, bo u progu nikogo nie było. Zdezorientowany chłopak uniósł lekko brwi i stał w miejscu, nie wiedząc co uczynić.  
- Podnyatʹsya. – odezwał się z głębi pomieszczenia chłodny, jednak skrywający rozbawienie głos. Blondyn natychmiast przekroczył próg. Znał język rosyjski niemal tak dobrze, jak angielski – w dzieciństwie często spędzał w Rosjii wakacje. Malfoyowie mięli tam sporo krewnych, zwłaszcza ze strony matki.  
Gdy tylko znalazł się wewnątrz pokoju, drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim gwałtownie, powodując, że włoski na karku stanęły mu dęba, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Na łóżku pod przeciwległą ścianą siedziała wysoka, czarnowłosa dziewczyna, o bladej cerze i ustach koloru poziomek. Jej ramiona okrywała ciężka, krwistoczerwona peleryna, spięta pod szyją broszką ze starego złota. Obszerny kaptur opadał miękko na łopatki czarownicy, stopy obute w skórzane trzewiki dyndały beztrosko nad podłogą, a jej piwne oczy skrzyły się wesoło i uśmiechały do oniemiałego ślizgona.  
Znał ją. Bardzo dobrze ją znał, choć dawno się nie widzieli... Jako dzieci razem uczyli się latać na miotle. Jej charakterystyczna uroda zawsze przywodziła mu na myśl królewnę śnieżkę. Teraz, dzięki swojemu, nieco staromodnemu ubiorowi, skojarzenie to tylko przybrało na sile.  
- Walerija! - zakrzyknął, z mieszanką zaskoczenia i radości, tak specyficzną dla osób, które niespodziewanie spotykają starych przyjaciół. Dziewczyna wybuchnęła perlistym śmiechem.  
- Draco.  
Wstała z gracją i stanęła naprzeciwko niego. Ułożyła dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy i przez chwilę przyglądała się twarzy kuzyna, by następnie zarzucić mu ręce na szyję w serdecznym uścisku.  
- Dobrze cię widzieć – powiedzieli jednocześnie, co wywołało u nich obojga wybuch szczerej wesołości.  
- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał Malfoy, nadal zszokowany.  
Zszokowany, ale szczęśliwy. Poza Blais'em nie miał nikogo, kto byłby mu naprawdę bliski, a tenże od ponad tygodnia przebywał u swojej rodziny, z dala od Hogwartu. Miło było mieć przy sobie kogoś, przy kim nie trzeba niczego udawać, z kim można szczerze porozmawiać, kogo zna się na wylot i wzajemnie.  
- Chcesz rozmawiać tutaj? Na pewno jesteś przemarznięty. Zejdźmy na dół, wypijmy po kuflu piwa. Na mój koszt. - Potrafiła mówić i uśmiechać się jednocześnie. Malfoy zauważył to już jako dziecko. Nigdy nie spotkał nikogo innego, kto opanowałby tę „sztukę".  
Zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu, gdy wychwycił ten drobny, znajomy szczegół w obyciu przyjaciółki. Posłał jej promienny uśmiech, taki, jakim uśmiechał się tylko do niej. Odpowiedziała mu tym samym.  
- Zgoda... Ale ja płacę – zastrzegł, groźnie unosząc palec i robiąc minę pod tytułem „Oszczędź sobie protestów, bo i tak postawię na swoim". Walerija nie spierała się.  
Zeszli do pubu wymieniając uśmiechy i żarty, jednak skrzętnie unikając poważniejszych tematów. Draco wiedział, że prędzej czy później przyjdzie im je poruszyć, ale - ponieważ rozumieli się bez słów – zawarli między sobą milczący pakt, iż zrobią to na spokojnie, dopiero przy stole (i przy piwie).  
- Więc – odezwał się Draco, rozpierając się na krześle – Dlaczego przyjechałaś?  
- Nie zaczyna się zdania od więc – odparła dziewczyna, z przekornym błyskiem w oku. Blondyn zesztywniał momentalnie, jak dźgnięty szpilką. Miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego organy kurczą się gwałtownie do rozmiarów ziaren maku, co sprawiło, że nie mógł oddychać. „_Nie zaczyna się zdania od więc_"...  
- taaa, gdzieś już to słyszałem – szepnął w przestrzeń, pospiesznie upijając łyk piwa, by ukryć wyraz twarzy.  
- Wszystko w porządku? - spytała Walerija, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie – Coś pobladłeś.  
Miał wrażenie, że jej spojrzenie przeszywa go na wylot. Odwrócił wzrok i zmusił się, by przybrać nonszalancką pozę.  
- Jasne. Odpowiesz mi na pytanie? - uniósł wyzywająco brew, tak jakby to zrobił, gdyby wcale nie miał złamanego serca. Nie chciał, by wiedziała o nim i Hermionie. Jeszcze nie.  
Rosjanka westchnęła.  
- Przyjechałam bo... po prostu się za tobą stęskniłam. Kiedy usłyszałam o cioci Narcyzie... przepraszam, o twojej matce... i o Lucjuszu – wzdrygnęła się – pomyślałam, że muszę się z tobą zobaczyć. Chciałam przyjechać już wcześniej, ale zasady Durmstrangu są surowe. Najpierw musiałam ukończyć szkołę.  
Draco, choć spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, nie za bardzo wiedział, co odrzec.  
- Dziękuję – powiedział w końcu. - Dobrze, że jesteś. Też się za tobą stęskniłem. Opowiadaj, co u ciebie. Wybrałaś już Uniwersytet? Zastanawiałaś się nad kierunkiem studiów?  
Nigdy nie był zbyt otwarty. I nie chciał rozmawiać o swoich rodzicach. Kiedyś był z Waleriją bardzo blisko. Nie mięli między sobą żadnych tajemnic, nie dzieliły ich żadne tematy tabu, nie było nic, co zdołaliby przed sobą ukryć. Znali się jak łyse konie. Przyjaciele na zawsze. Jednak teraz, po tak długiej przerwie, potrzebował trochę czasu, by odnaleźć w sobie to całkowite, ślepe zaufanie, jakie miał do niej w dzieciństwie. Być może jeżeli dziewczyna zostanie tu na kilka dni... Może wtedy dałby radę...  
- Hej, żyjesz ty tam? - wyrwał go z zamyślenia rozbawiony głos Rosjanki. - Zakochałeś się czy co?  
- Nie! - odparł natychmiast i znów błyskawicznie ukrył twarz za dnem kufla. Na próżno. Spóźnił się o ułamek sekundy. Ona już wiedziała.

***

Hermiona, tłumiąc kichnięcie, przekroczyła prób „Trzech mioteł". Nos i policzki miała zaczerwienione od mrozu, a na jej czapce, włosach i ramionach osiadł śnieg, przypominający warstwę cukru pudru na londyńskich pączkach.  
- Dzień dobry – przywitała się grzecznie z Madame Rosmartą, zajmując najmniejszy, najbardziej ukryty stolik w pubie. Zamówiła cynamonową herbatę słodzoną miodem.  
Czekając na zrealizowanie zamówienia rozejrzała się po lokalu. Jej wzrok przykuła plama intensywnej czerwieni w głębi pomieszczenia, która wyraźnie kontrastowała z platynowym blondem czyichś włosów... O nie. Nie, nie, nie, to niemożliwe. Malfoy? Tutaj? I co to za dziewczyna, w tym czerwonym płaszczu?  
Gryfonka dokładniej przyjrzała się nieznajomej. Była piękna. Długie, hebanowo czarne włosy okalały smukłą twarz, wyglądając perfekcyjnie przy jej porcelanowej cerze i soczyście czerwonych ustach. Szczupłe, zgrabne nogi splecione pod stołem w literę „X". Proste plecy; roziskrzone, piwne oczy. Jednak to nie jej uroda zszokowała Hermionę. Coś innego. Coś w jej postawie, obyciu... Nachylała się do Dracona z pewną swobodą i ufnością, z jakimi nie zachowywał się w stosunku do niego prawie nikt. Z reguły ludzie w jego towarzystwie stawali się ostrożni. Niekiedy sztywni i chłodni. Trzymali dystans. Jednak tajemnicza dziewczyna wydawała się być całkowicie rozluźniona i otwarta. Dlaczego?  
Hermiona poczuła, że zalewa ją fala gorąca. Jej umysł w jednej sekundzie zaatakował huragan pytań i domysłów. Co to za dziewczyna? Czy długo już się znają? Co do siebie czują? Spotykają się ze sobą? Od jak dawna? Czy to coś poważnego? Jak daleko sięga ich... znajomość?  
Biedne serce panny Granger przez ostatni tydzień przeżywało tortury, teraz jednak zdawało się krwawić i krzyczeć z bólu. Czując w oczach piekące łzy, gryfonka zerwała się z miejsca i wybiegła na mróz. Nie obchodziło ją, że nie zapłaciła za swoją herbatę. Nie obchodziło ją, że jej krzesło upadło na podłogę z rozdzierającym hukiem. Nie obchodziło ją, że zostawiła w pubie swój płaszcz, czapkę, szalik i rękawiczki. Nie obchodziło ją, że na zewnątrz rozszalała się śnieżyca.  
_Zamarzam_, pomyślała ze stoickim spokojem. A potem ból odebrał jej oddech i puściła się biegiem, pod lodowaty wiatr.


	28. Chapter 27

**Rozdział XXVII**

- Jak długo zostajesz? - spytał Malfoy, z nutką dziecięcej nadziei w głosie.  
- Pokój mam opłacony do końca ferii – odparła Walerija, uśmiechając się ni to radośnie, ni to przepraszająco.  
- Zwariowałaś? Chcesz mieszkać tutaj? Załatwię ci lokum w Hogwarcie! - wykrzyknął chłopak z taką miną, jakby wypowiedziała największe bluźnierstwo świata. Rosjanka pokręciła sceptycznie głową.  
- Próbowałam, Draco, wierz mi. Zarząd nie ufa obcym. Zresztą, trudno im się dziwić... - westchnęła ciężko – Tutaj nie jest aż tak źle.  
- Nigdy nie mów nigdy, Wal. Pogadam z McGonagall... do diabła, jeżeli będzie trzeba to pogadam nawet z samym Dumbledorem! Nie będziesz mieszkać przez całe 4 dni w tej spelunie.  
Przez chwilę dziewczyna nic nie odpowiadała, tylko patrzyła na niego z mieszanką politowania i rozbawienia.  
- Zgoda – rzekła w końcu, unosząc lewą brew – ale jak ci się nie uda, to stawiasz mi Ognistą.  
- Żaden problem – wyszczerzył się do niej w uśmiechu – Gwarantuję ci, że jutrzejszą noc spędzisz już na zamku.  
- Zobaczymy.  
- Zobaczymy.  
- Zawsze byłeś taki uparty. Pamiętasz, jak w moje piąte urodziny uparłeś się, że sam rozpalisz grill, bez pomocy magii?  
- W ogóle sobie tego nie przypominam – odparł Malfoy, z miną doskonale obojętną. Tylko głęboko w jego oczach jarzyły się ogniki wesołości.  
- Ach tak? Więc ja ci przypomnę! Otóż przypaliłeś swój szalik, moje włosy oraz pelargonie babki Żozefiny. Gdyby nie ciotka Giertruda byłabym już łysa!  
- I byłabyś równie piękna, co i teraz – wszedł jej w słowo ślizgon, z szelmowskim uśmiechem.  
- A idź mi, ty szatański pomiocie! - pogroziła mu palcem, jednak na jej twarzy gościł wyraz rozbawienia.

***

Pomyślała, że nie zdoła już zrobić ani kroku więcej. Oparła się o stojące nieopodal drzewo. Rosło blisko drogi, na wolnej przestrzeni, całkowicie nie osłoniętej przed wiatrem, ale nie dbała o to. Usiadła, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Myślała tylko o Draco. O zapachu cytryn, na jego skórze i ubraniach, kiedy tańczył z nią na korytarzu. O sobocie nad jeziorem, gdy trzymał ją przy sercu, a ona moczyła łzami jego koszulę. O tamtym wieczorze w Pokoju Wspólnym. O jego dłoniach, wplątanych między jej loki. O ich gorących oddechach, mieszających się w jedno, o pragnieniach, zagłuszających wszelkie podszepty zdrowego rozsądku. O tym, jak cofał się do wyjścia, powtarzając „nie mogę...", z potarganymi włosami i wargami opuchniętymi od pocałunków. O tym, jak usilnie starał się jej unikać. O tym, jak codziennie przychodził za nią do biblioteki... a potem nagle przestał.  
O nieznajomej dziewczynie w barze, uśmiechającej się do niego szczerze i z sympatią. O jego ustach, które ten uśmiech odwzajemniały. O szaroniebieskich oczach, wpatrzonych w czarnowłosą piękność, świecących szczerą radością.  
Dlaczego na nią nigdy tak nie patrzył? I dlaczego ją pocałował, skoro jest z kimś innym?  
Nie czuła zimna.  
Czuła jak traci świadomość, jak myśli wymykają się jej pojmowaniu. Odchyliła głowę, by oprzeć ją o szorstki, zmarznięty pień drzewa. Płatki śniegu na jej rzęsach zdawały się ciążyć niemiłosiernie. Zamknęła oczy.  
Czuła, jak opada w ciemność.

***

_Merlinie, ale pizgawica_, zaklął Draco w myślach, gdy tylko opuścił pub. Faktycznie, na dworze było kosmicznie zimno. Gęsty śnieg niemal całkowicie przesłaniał widok, a szalejący wiatr targał okiennicami i koronami drzew w lodowatej furii. Chłopak owinął się ciasno ramionami, zmrużył oczy i ruszył w górę ulicy, opierając się mroźnym podmuchom. Nim się obejrzał, zaczął szczękać zębami. Szedł prawie że na oślep, bo śnieżyca otaczała go czymś w rodzaju białej kurtyny, a płatki śniegu wdzierały mu się do oczu, gdy tylko próbował szerzej je otworzyć. To dlatego z początku myślał, że mu się przewidziało, gdy dostrzegł człowieka siedzącego pod drzewem kilka metrów od ścieżki. Jednak nie ważne, ile razy by mrugał, postać nie znikała. Ruszył w tamtą stronę, pchany nadzwyczaj ludzkim i nadzwyczaj nie-ślizgońskim impulsem. Im bliżej drzewa się znajdował, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że KTOŚ PRZY NIM SIEDZI. Nagle na drodze stanęła mu zaspa. W panice zaczął się przez nią przedzierać, nie dbając o to, że moczy buty, skarpetki i nogawki spodni. Później, kiedy patrzył na to wydarzenie z perspektywy czasu, zawsze zastanawiał się, skąd wzięła się u niego taka determinacja. Czyżby przebłysk intuicji? Przecież przy takiej widoczności nie miał szans rozpoznać osoby pod drzewem, dopóki nie znalazł się tuż obok niej. Zatem dlaczego jego gardło ściskało się w trwodze, jakby już wtedy wiedział, że to ktoś bliski jego sercu? Nie wiedział. Po prostu musiał jak najszybciej tam dotrzeć. Jeszcze chwila i byłoby za późno.  
Dysząc z wysiłku i irracjonalnego przerażenia, opadł na kolana pomiędzy korzenie drzewa. Z początku nie rozpoznawał osoby na wpół siedzącej, na wpół leżącej obok. Wiedział tylko, że to kobieta. Jej nogi, ramiona i głowę przykrywała kilkucentymetrowa warstwa śniegu. Dopiero, gdy strzepnął biały puch na ziemię, uświadomił sobie ze zgrozą, że rysy jej twarzy są mu doskonale znajome... choć jednocześnie tak bardzo inne od tych, które znał.  
Wiedział, że osobą spoczywającą u jego stóp jest Hermiona. Ale jej usta nie były tak cudownie koralowe, jak zawsze. Były makabrycznie sine, niemalże granatowe, i nienaturalnie rozchylone. Jej skóra nie miała już promiennego, brzoskwiniowego odcienia, który zawsze tak mu się podobał, a była biała jak papier. Nieomal przezroczysta. Powieki dziewczyny były opuszczone, a jej rzęsy sprawiały wrażenie spowitych kryształem. _To pewnie zamarznięte łzy_, pomyślał Draco, póki jeszcze był w stanie myśleć. Miała na sobie tylko dżinsy i cienki kardigan, spod którego wystawał brzeg bawełnianej koszulki. Jakaś niewielka część świadomości chłopaka zastanawiała się, dlaczego do cholery rozsądna, odpowiedzialna Granger wyszła na śnieżycę w samym sweterku, ale rozmyślania te skutecznie tłumił otępiający szok.  
Oblicze dziewczyny było całkowicie wygładzone. Spokojne. Wyglądała jakby spała... albo... – Malfoya przeszedł dreszcz, jakiego nie życzyłby nawet najgorszemu wrogowi – ...jakby nie żyła. Myśl, że Hermiona mogła być martwa, podziałała na niego jak impuls elektryczny. Otrząsnął się z paraliżującego przerażenia i jął potrząsać dziewczyną, nachylając się nisko nad jej twarzą. Szybko zorientował się, że była nieprzytomna, ale wciąż oddychała. Bardzo płytko w prawdzie – ale oddychała. A to oznaczało, że ŻYŁA. W pośpiechu ściągnął swoją kurtkę, ignorując mroźne podmuchy wiatru i płatki śniegu, wychładzające jego rozgrzaną skórę w błyskawicznym tempie. Szczelnie owinął Hermionę płaszczem, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak potwornie lodowate i sztywne było jej ciało, po czym wziąwszy ją na ręce wstał, i puścił się biegiem w stronę Hogwartu. Biegnąc, po raz pierwszy w życiu modlił się. Dziękował Merlinowi, że odnalazł ją żywą, a jednocześnie błagał go, by zdążyć do szkoły na czas. Za każdym razem, gdy na nią spoglądał, nie mógł oprzeć się koszmarnemu wrażeniu, że już nie żyje. Ale choć dławiło go w gardle, biegł dalej, najszybciej jak mógł.  
Wpadł do szkoły niczym kula armatnia. Pędząc korytarzem minął profesor McGonagall. Kątem oka zauważył wyraz zaskoczenia na jej twarzy, ale gnał dalej. Nie zatrzymał się nawet, gdy ta zaczęła nawoływać go kategorycznym tonem i grozić odebraniem Slytherinowi setek punktów. Rwał do skrzydła szpitalnego na złamanie karku, instynktownie wybierając kierunki i ledwo wyrabiając się na zakrętach. Adrenalina w jego żyłach sprawiła, że w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na własne zmęczenie, ani na ciężar dziewczyny w jego ramionach. Zdawało mu się, że ważyła tyle, co piórko, ale to tylko potęgowało wrażenie, że nie żyje, że odeszła, że już jej nie ma.  
- Pani Pomfrey... - wysapał, wpadłszy jak burza do szkolnej lecznicy – Pa... Pa... Pani Pomfrey! Hermiona... Ona...  
Pielęgniarka zerwała się na równe nogi, widząc Malfoya na skraju wyczerpania, niosącego w rękach trupio bladą, zesztywniałą Hermionę Granger. Podbiegła do nich, łopocząc fartuchem i gubiąc pod drodze pielęgniarski czepek.  
- Na Merlina, co jej jest?! - wykrzyknęła w trwodze. Malfoy wiedział, dlaczego zareagowała tak gwałtownie, mimo że zwykle zachowywała spokój nawet w obliczu pogruchotanych kości i otwartych ran. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gryfonka wygląda makabrycznie, niemal przezroczysta, bezwładna w jego ramionach, jakby zaraz miała zniknąć.  
Pani Pomfrey nie wymagała od niego odpowiedzi. Chwyciwszy w obie ręce jedną ze zgrabiałych dłoni Hermiony, oznajmiła prosto: „Krytyczne wychłodzenie", po czym rzuciła się w wir rozmaitych czynności. Nakazała Malfoyowi ułożyć Grangerównę w wannie w łazience i odkręcić kran. Sama nakreśliła w tym czasie krótką notatkę do profesora Snape'a, z prośbą o natychmiastowe dostarczenie do skrzydła szpitalnego podwójnej dawki eliksiru rozgrzewającego. Kiedy wróciła do łazienki, wanna była już pełna wody.  
- Młodzieńcze, możesz już iść – rzekła twardym, rozkazującym tonem do ślizgona, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie widział świata poza spoczywającą w wodzie dziewczyną. Podniósł nieprzytomny wzrok na pielęgniarkę, nie rozumiejąc, co ta do niego mówi.  
- No, zmykaj! Nie jesteś tu już do niczego potrzebny – ponagliła Pani Pomfrey – Sam też przemarzłeś na kość. Idź do dormitorium i kładź się pod koc. Któryś ze skrzatów przyniesie ci gorącego bulionu.  
- Wolałbym...  
- To nie była prośba, panie Malfoy. To medycznie uzasadnione polecenie. Do łóżka ale już – to mówiąc niemal wypchnęła go za drzwi. Zadziwiające, ile krzepy miała w sobie ta, drobna pozornie, czarownica. - Poinformujemy cię, gdy tylko odzyska przytomność – dodała łagodniejszym tonem, widząc jego zbolałą, sfrustrowaną minę na granicy rozpaczy.  
Nie miał wyjścia. Musiał opuścić skrzydło szpitalne. Oczywiście próbował opierać się, protestować, błagać, negocjować... Kobieta była nieugięta. Nie ulegała żadnym metodom perswazji. Zaciskała tylko usta w wąską kreskę i uparcie powtarzała, że musi w spokoju zająć się Hermioną, by należycie jej pomóc. W końcu, zrezygnowany, powlókł się zamkowymi korytarzami do ślizgońskich lochów. Dopiero gdy znalazł się w swoim dormitorium, dotarło do niego, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Energia opuszczała go w zastraszającym tempie, wypływała z niego niczym powietrze z przebitego balonu. Teraz, gdy gwałtownie spadł poziom adrenaliny w jego organizmie, czuł się tak, jakby za chwilę miał upaść i nigdy nie wstać. Ostatkiem sił wczołgał się pod kołdrę i zwinął w ciasny kłębek. Głowa go bolała, a płuca wciąż paliły od niedawnego wysiłku i mroźnego powietrza. Jednak mimo skrajnego wyczerpania, nie mógł zasnąć. Za bardzo martwił się o Hermionę. Co ona robiła bez kurtki na dworze, w taką śnieżycę? Dlaczego usiadła pod tym drzewem, dlaczego straciła przytomność? Gdzieś pod grubą warstwą troski, niepokoju i niepewności wezbrała w nim niespodziewana złość. Dlaczego tak lekkomyślnie narażała swoje życie, podczas gdy on... podczas gdy... podczas gdy ono tyle dla niego znaczy? Nawet nie mógłby sobie wyobrazić, co by było, gdyby dotarł do niej sekundy za późno. Gdyby tylko trochę dłużej zasiedział się w „Trzech Miotłach", gdyby znalazł ją tam... nawet w myślach nie mógł wypowiedzieć słowa „martwa". Nagłe przerażenie ścisnęło mu gardło. Co, jeżeli RZECZYWIŚCIE dotarł tam za późno? Co, jeżeli nie uda się już jej wybudzić? Kiedyś, jeszcze za czasów, gdy wzajemnie się nienawidzili, często życzył jej śmierci. Na głos. Wykrzykiwał, że szlama taka jak ona nie powinna się była w ogóle urodzić. Teraz jednak mdłości opanowywały go na samo wspomnienie tamtych obelg.  
Ignorując ćmiący ból głowy zerwał się z łóżka, gwałtownym ruchem zrzucając kołdrę na podłogę. Musi się przy niej znaleźć natychmiast. Musi widzieć, jak na jej twarz powracają kolory, musi widzieć, jak unosi powieki, musi widzieć, jak stopniowo bierze coraz głębsze wdechy. Nie zniesie tej niepewności. Nic go nie obchodzi, co powie pani Pomfrey, nie obchodzi go, jak głośno będzie się wydzierać, że ma wracać do łóżka. Nie.  
Nie, dopóki nie usłyszy ponownie przemądrzałego, kujońskiego głosu tej durnej Granger.

***

To było tak, jakby dryfowała w ciemności. Nie było jej ani zimno, ani ciepło. W sam raz. Idealnie. Mogłaby zostać tu na zawsze. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł ją niewyraźny, niemożliwie przytłumiony głos, nawołujący jej imię. Ale ona tylko unosiła się w niebycie, nie mogła się ruszyć. Nie chciała się ruszyć.  
Nie wiedziała jak długo trwała w tym błogim stanie nieważkości. Pamiętała tylko, że w pewnym momencie jakaś siła zaczęła ciągnąć ją ku „powierzchni", rozjaśniać słodką, przytulną ciemność. Chciała się opierać, protestować, krzyczeć, żeby zostawiono ją w spokoju, ale nie miała władzy nad własnym ciałem. Właściwie towarzyszyło jej uczucie, jakby w ogóle nie miała ciała. Jakby była jedynie myślą, zawieszoną w nicości. Tak czy siak, „zew" był zbyt silny. Nie mogła z nim walczyć, musiała pozwolić mu prowadzić się ku światłu, ku głosom, ku swojemu ciału...

Pierwszym co poczuła, był ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Następnie tępy, skurczowy ból wszystkich mięśni. Uniosła powieki. Najpierw o milimetr, potem wyżej i wyżej, aż do końca. Uświadomiła sobie, że leży na łóżku, przykryta białą kołdrą, a wzdłuż przeciwległej ściany ciągnie się równy rząd szpitalnych kozetek. Z wolna zaczynała kojarzyć fakty. Biała kołdra, kozetki, łóżko, nicość. Znajdowała się w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale jakim cudem...? Co się wydarzyło, gdy zapadła w ciemność? Poruszyła delikatnie głową, krzywiąc się z bólu. Wrażenie miała takie, jakby jej mózg nabrzmiał do rozmiarów melona i ważył co najmniej z tonę. Bardzo wolno i bardzo ostrożnie przekręciła głowę w prawo...  
Ujrzała chłopaka.  
Siedział tuż obok łóżka, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Był pochylony do przodu, a dłonie zaciskał w pięści na swoich włosach. Włosach o platynowym odcieniu blondu... Jego usta drżały odrobinkę. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był na skraju załamania nerwowego.  
- Malfoy? - powiedziała... a przynajmniej chciała powiedzieć, bo gardło miała tak wysuszone, że wydobyło się z niego jedynie jakieś ciche, niewyraźnie charknięcie. Poderwał się natychmiast. Spojrzał na nią i... Mój Boże, jak on na nią spojrzał! Z czymś takim... Z tak intensywną mieszaniną ulgi, gniewu, wyczerpania i – niespodziewanie – czułości, iż dziewczyna pomyślała, że mógłby tym spojrzeniem spalić cały świat. Przysunął swoje krzesło jeszcze bliżej jej łóżka, nic nie mówiąc, tylko wciąż się w nią wpatrując.  
Gryfonka odchrząknęła jeszcze kilka razy, nim w końcu zdołała się odezwać.  
- Malfoy.  
On też powiedział tylko jedną rzecz. Jeden wyraz. Jej nazwisko.  
- Granger.  
I wypowiedział to w ten sam sposób, w jaki ją całował. Jakby miał za to pójść do piekła, wiedząc, że było warto.  
Uniósł rękę, jakby chciał jej dotknąć, ale po chwili opuścił ją, z wyrazem wewnętrznego konfliktu na twarzy.  
- Co się stało? - spytała słabym, zachrypniętym głosem. Doskonale wiedział, o co pyta.  
- Wracałem do szkoły z „Trzech Mioteł"... - zaczął. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby każde słowo dławiło go w gardle - ...i znalazłem cię... pod drzewem. Zamarzałaś – jego głos załamał się żałośnie. Spojrzał na nią błyszczącymi oczami, pełnymi... sama nie wiedziała czego. Rozpaczy? Uwielbienia? A może po prostu łez?  
- Cii – szepnęła kojąco. Chciała wyciągnąć do niego dłoń, pogłaskać go po włosach, ale dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie czuje własnych kończyn. Że nie może nimi władać. Stłumiła naturalną panikę, która obudziła się w niej na myśl, że nie jest świadoma swojego ciała, i skupiła się na tym co opowiadał ślizgon.  
- Boże, myślałem, że nie żyjesz...! - ni to wykrzyknął, ni to jęknął płaczliwie, całkiem już tracąc panowanie nad swoimi emocjami. Niemy spazm wstrząsnął jego ramionami - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś, Herm? Dlaczego ty... ? Chciałaś się zabić? Czy masz pojęcie co b...  
- Cii! - przerwała mu teraz, ale nie by go uspokoić, lecz sprawić by zamilkł. Właśnie coś do niej dotarło. Wiele rzeczy. Wiele szczegółów naraz.  
Nagle zaczęła wszystko sobie przypominać. „Trzy Miotły", herbata z cynamonem... zamieć śnieżna, przenikliwy mróz, drzewo, łzy, a potem ciepło i błogość... i ciemność.  
Chłopak uniósł dłoń, by dotknąć jej policzka, ale Hermiona odwróciła głowę, ignorując ból. Na jego twarzy zagościł wyraz zaskoczenia, pomieszany z rozczarowaniem i bólem. Serce ścisnęło jej się na ten widok, ale nie mogła pozwolić mu się dotknąć. Nie teraz, gdy przypomniała sobie powód, dla którego wybiegła wtedy z pubu. Gdy wróciło wspomnienie dziewczyny w czerwonej pelerynie.  
- Jak długo byłam... nieprzytomna? - spytała szorstko, nie patrząc na niego. Przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, tylko nadal wpatrywał się w nią tym wzrokiem zranionego szczenięcia.  
- Znalazłem cię i przyniosłem do Skrzydła w środę. Dzisiaj jest czwartek wieczór.  
- Półtora dnia – szepnęła w przestrzeń – Cały czas tutaj siedziałeś? - w końcu pozwoliła sobie na niego spojrzeć. Jej czekoladowe oczy wyrażały dziwaczną mieszankę prowokacji, czułości, złości i niedowierzania.  
Przytaknął w milczeniu. Ona też milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, próbując przetrawić wszystko, czego dowiedziała się w przeciągu ostatniej godziny.  
Uratował jej życie. Co do dla niej oznacza? Co to oznacza dla nich?  
Czuwał przy niej. Jak wiele warta jest jego opieka? Czy tyle samo, co pocałunek? Bo ten widocznie nie był nic wart, jeżeli już kilka dni później Malfoy umawia się z inną...  
- Cóż... - odezwała się w końcu, wkładając w swój głos tyle chłodu, ile tylko zdołała. Tylko ona jedna wiedziała, ile ją to kosztowało - ...Teraz, gdy upewniłeś się, że żyję, możesz już sobie iść. Nie widzę powodu, żebyś siedział tu dłużej.  
- Ale...  
- Draco, idź już – przerwała mu. Czuła, że jeśli jeszcze chwilę będzie się z nią spierał, nie da rady utrzymać tej obojętnej pozy – Jestem zmęczona. Chcę się przespać.  
Zanim wstał i odwrócił się do niej plecami, zdążyła dostrzec iskierki zawodu i bólu w jego oczach. Nie wiedziała skąd się tam wzięły, ale nie miała siły o tym myśleć. Na razie musiała skupić się na tym, jak nauczyć się bez niego żyć... podczas gdy on jest z kimś innym.

***

Kiedy odchodził, dłonie zaciskał w pięści.


	29. Chapter 28

**Rozdział XXVIII**

_  
**DO:** Królewna Śnieżka  
**OD:** Najprzystojniejszy z krasnoludków.  
**TEMAT:** A nie mówiłem? wredny_uśmieszek  
**_**

Maleńka, pakuj kufry, ruszaj swój zgrabny tyłek i jazda do Hogwartu. Załatwiłem sprawę – masz przygotowaną prywatną kwaterę w lochach Slytherinu, tuż obok mojej. Calutka do twojej dyspozycji przez okrągłe trzy dni (tylko nie hałasuj mi po nocach, bo ubiję)

BFF

PS – poważnie, pospiesz się z tym pakowaniem. Nie chciałbym brzmieć niemęsko, ale naprawdę przydałby mi się teraz przyjaciel. Pogadamy jak będziesz na miejscu. Buziaki.  
**_**

- Słodki Merlinie, to jest zajebiste!  
- Wal, wyrażaj się... - mruknął Malfoy półgębkiem, wprowadzając ją na teren szkoły.  
- Dobra, dobra. Przepraszam. - odparła bez cienia skruchy – ale te... SMM'y, czy jak je tam nazwałeś, są naprawdę..._ zdorovo.  
- _Niesamowite, Walerija, chciałaś powiedzieć niesamowite. Lepiej nie gadaj po rosyjsku w Hogwarcie. To może być dla niektórych irytujące...  
- Co może być dla nich irytujące? Nie ma nic irytującego w fakcie, że Rosjanie mówią po rosyjsku, Draco - chłopak uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, a jego oko zalśniło łobuzerskim błyskiem.  
- Ale może być coś irytującego w fakcie, że nie rozumiesz co podsłuchujesz.  
Walerija zachichotała pod nosem.  
- Myślisz, że będą nas podsłuchiwać?  
- Łohoho, dziewczyno! - zakrzyknął Malfoy, unosząc dłonie, jakby chciał wstrzymać ruch uliczny – to Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Tutaj WSZYSTKO ma uszy... jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.  
- eee... nie. Chyba nie wiem. Jak to: wszystko?  
- No wiesz: ściany, obrazy, schody, posadzki, sufity, duchy, zbroje, gobeliny...  
- Okay, Okay, w porządku. - przerwała mu, ni to rozdrażniona ni to rozbawiona – myślę, że zrozumiałam.  
- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił nagle, stawiając na ziemi walizki dziewczyny, które łaskawie zgodził się nieść, co było z jego strony – jak sam uważał – aktem czystego heroizmu (nie zwykłej uprzejmości, no przecież NIE! Na litość boską – skąd!)  
- Przytulnie tu – orzekła Walerija, opierając kciuki na pasku spinającym sukienkę i kołysząc się na piętach. Miała przy tym tak skupiony, oceniający wyraz twarzy prawdziwego konesera, że Draco po prostu musiał zaśmiać się pod nosem, nawet jeżeli zabrzmiało to bardziej jak kaszlnięcie astmatyka, który właśnie przebiegł maraton.  
- Proszę, panie przodem – otworzywszy portal przy pomocy tajnego hasła, odsunął się uprzejmie, wykonując elegancki gest ręką.  
- Dzięki. - odparła prosto Walerija i, nawet nie zerkając w stronę bagażu, wpakowała się do pokoju jak do siebie. - Ale musisz naprawdę popracować nad swoim śmiechem. Brzmisz jak krztuszący się borsuk (bez urazy). Nie martw się – zajmiemy się tym.  
Malfoy obrzucił kufry dziewczyny mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem, żałując fatalnie, że nie mają one ani żył, ani krwi, po czym chwycił za skórzane uchwyty i wtargał walizy do środka. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na Waleriję unosząc wyzywająco jedną brew.

- Skąd wiesz, że nie umiem się ładnie śmiać? Może po prostu nie śmieję się ładnie przy tobie, bo nie jesteś wystarczająco zabawna, hmm? - posłał jej wyzywające spojrzenie, unosząc prowokacyjnie brwi.  
- Ooohoho! Co za zarzuty! Po prostu przyznaj, że nie umiesz się śmiać, lamusie. - odparła udawanym kłótliwym tonem. Tak właśnie wyglądało ich wspólne spędzanie czasu. Dokładnie jak z Zabinim – stałe zaczepki i przekomarzanki, ale jedno wskoczyłoby za tym drugim w ogień.  
- Mój śmiech jest uroczy!  
- Nie ma w tobie ani jednej uroczej rzeczy, człowieku. Nawet skarpetki zawsze nosisz czarne!  
- Hej! Czarny jest wiecznie modny, do wszystkiego pasuje i jest wyrazem prostej, klasycznej elegancji! ...A poza tym... podkreśla moją jasną karnację. - mruknął pod nosem. Walerija prychnęła, powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.  
- Dobra, dość tego. - ucięła w końcu, lecz w jej oczach wciąż jarzyły się ciepłe iskierki rozbawienia, które ślicznie rozświetlały jej buzię sprawiając, że wydawała się o kilka lat młodsza. - Co to za jedna i jak jej na imię?  
- O czym ty mówisz? - spytał Malfoy, doskonale obojętnym tonem. Patrzył w bok, drapiąc się za uchem.  
Właśnie to drapanie go zdradziło. Biedak zapomniał, że kuzynka Wal zna mowę jego ciała lepiej niż swoją własną.  
- O tej dziewczynie, w której jesteś zakochany i z którą..."sprawy" tak koszmarnie się skomplikowały.  
- Nadal **nie mam bladego pojęcia** o czym ty do mnie rozmawiasz.  
- Draco, każda komórka twojego ciała mówi mi jak bardzo jesteś zdesperowany. Nie jestem idiotką. Ten tekst, że potrzebujesz przyjaciela? To, jak zaciskasz dłoń na dźwięk słowa „zakochany" ? Drapanie za uchem? Kochany, dla mnie jest to tak oczywiste jak dwa dodać dwa. - rzekła, wcale nie agresywnie czy drwiąco. Nie, w jej głosie pobrzmiewało coś innego. Ciepło. Przyjacielska chęć pomocy i nutka szczerej litości. - Poza tym... jestem Rosjanką, stary, ale dam sobie włosy uciąć, że zwrot „o czym ty do mnie rozmawiasz" jest niepoprawny gramatycznie.  
Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, podczas gdy on drapał się tak zapamiętale, jakby próbował paznokciami przekopać tunel prowadzący przez czaszkę do mózgu. Walerija wgramoliła się na sam środek łóżka, po czym poklepała miejsce obok siebie, rzucając Malfoyowi zachęcające spojrzenie.  
- Chodź tutaj i opowiadaj.  
Blondyn posłusznie powlókł się w jej ślady, po czym runął na łóżko, posyłając wszystkie poduszki na pół metra w górę. Ułożył głowę na kolanach dziewczyny, nie pytając o pozwolenie, i leżał, milcząc, prze dobre pięć minut. Dopiero gdy poczuł jej palce, łagodnie przeczesujące jego włosy, otworzył usta by wypowiedzieć dwa, proste wyrazy:  
- Hermiona Granger.

***

Piękny, zimowy poranek. Słońce, uparcie wdzierające się przez szyby do sterylnego wnętrza szkolnej lecznicy, żegnające szron, który zakradł się na nie pod osłoną nocy. Promienie światła tańczące na białej pościeli Hermiony, załamywane i rozszczepiane przez karafkę z rżniętego kryształu, stojącą nieopodal na szafce nocnej.  
Dziewczyna sięgnęła po naczynie i pod czujnym okiem pielęgniarki odmierzyła sobie odpowiednią dawkę eliksiru wzmacniającego. Następnie z szuflady szafki wyciągnęła mniejszą buteleczkę, z której zażyła kilka kropel środka pobudzającego krążenie. Smak mikstur był trudny do określenia. W dziwny sposób słodkawy i cierpki jednocześnie, a przy tym intensywny niczym wysokoprocentowy alkohol. Hermiona poczuła, jak po wszystkich zakamarkach jej ciała rozlewa się piekące ciepło, które po chwili zniknęło, zastąpione zwykłym, porannym chłodem.  
- Pani Pomfrey, baaardzo proszę! - odezwała się gryfonka błagalnym głosikiem, w pełni wykorzystując ujmującą siłę swoich sarnich oczu.  
- No dobrze, złotko, w ostateczności mogę cię już dzisiaj wypisać – westchnęła pielęgniarka, skrobiąc coś piórem w trzymanych przez siebie dokumentach – ale obiecaj, że będziesz piła eliksir wzmacniający każdego ranka, aż do końca ferii.  
- Obiecuję – dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się radośnie.  
- I jutro po południu zameldujesz się u mnie na kontroli.  
- Zgoda.  
- I...  
- Przepraszam, z całym szacunkiem, ale dużo jeszcze będzie tych warunków? - jęknęła zniecierpliwiona gryfonka, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się we własnym dormitorium i przebrać się we własne ubrania.  
- ...I koniecznie porozmawiaj z tym młodzieńcem, który siedział przy tobie bite dwadzieścia jeden godzin. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie, odrobinę tajemniczo – Tylko tyle chciałam powiedzieć.  
Odłożyła papiery na najbliższą szafkę, po czym zajęła się segregowaniem i układaniem świeżo wypranych, szpitalnych tekstyliów.  
Hermionie odebrało oddech. Nie była pewna, czy akurat na ten warunek jest w stanie przystać. Regularne zażywanie mikstur? Żaden problem. Codzienna kontrola? W porządku. Ale porozmawiać z Malfoyem? Po co?  
Dopiero gdy pani Pomfroy otworzyła usta by odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna zorientowała się, że wypowiedziała swoje myśli na głos.  
- Złociutka, pożyj tyle ile ja, a zobaczysz, że niedokończone sprawy wyczuwa się w powietrzu równie łatwo, jak perfumy profesor Scottwood na korytarzach.  
- Ale my nie mamy żadnych niedokończonych spraw... - szepnęła Hermiona, sama jednak nie wierząc w to, co mówi. Czarownica zacisnęła usta i posłała jej długie, przenikliwe spojrzenie, które sparaliżowało gryfonkę na dobre kilka sekund.  
- Niech panienka mówi co chce, ale moim zdaniem wy dwoje **wyraźnie** macie sobie wiele do powiedzenia. - zerknęła na nią po raz ostatni, nim wróciła do składania śnieżnobiałych prześcieradeł.  
- Dziękuję – rzekła dziewczyna tak cicho, że nie była nawet pewna, czy pielęgniarka dosłyszała jej słowa.  
- Proszę uprzejmie – mruknęła pani Pomfrey, bardzo uważnie przyglądając się trzymanej w dłoniach poszewce.  
Przez jakiś czas milczały obie. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy nie mogłaby po prostu wstać i wyjść, jednak czuła, że wisi pomiędzy nimi jakiś temat, którego poruszenie jest nieuniknione.  
- Pani Pomfrey... - zaczęła ostrożnie, mnąc nerwowo skrawek kołdry - ...czy mogę zadać pani pytanie?  
- Śmiało. - odparła kobieta, całą uwagę skupiając na, stale rosnącym, równiuteńkim stosie pościeli – Ale nie obiecuję, że odpowiem. Wiem, że trudno w to uwierzyć, ale nie jestem taka mądra na jaką wyglądam – spojrzała na Hermionę i posłała jej perskie oko.  
Dziewczyna zawahała się, niepewna czy jednak się nie wycofać, jednak w końcu wzięła głęboki wdech, niczym nurek gotowy do skoku na głęboką wodę, a słowa same wypłynęły z jej ust:  
- Mówi się... - jej głos zadrżał lekko, lecz nakazała sobie spokój i kontynuowała - ...że miłość jest niezwyciężona. Że jest najsilniejszą rzeczą we wszechświecie, że nic nie jest w stanie pokonać prawdziwej miłości... - Pani Pomfrey rzuciła dziewczynie uważne spojrzenie znad góry prania, jednak w milczeniu czekała na ciąg dalszy – Jonathan Carroll... - mugolski pisarz - ...w jednej ze swoich książek napisał: „Żadna wielka miłość nie umiera do końca. Możemy strzelać do niej z pistoletu lub zamykać w najciemniejszych zakamarkach naszych serc, ale ona jest sprytniejsza - wie, jak przeżyć". Zastanawiałam się... nienawiść jest przeciwieństwem miłości. Czy można powiedzieć o niej to samo? Że jest niepokonana, że nigdy nie umiera do końca? - Hermiona w końcu odważyła się unieść wzrok znad kawałka kołdry - teraz przypominał on jeden wielki kłębek fałd i zagnieceń – i spojrzeć na pielęgniarkę dużymi, czekoladowymi oczami, które zdawały się być bezbronne i pytające jak u dziecka. Kobieta uśmiechała się delikatnie i tajemniczo, jakby bardziej do swoich wspomnień, niż do pacjentki.  
- Nienawiść nie jest przeciwieństwem miłości, złotko. Egoizm nim jest.  
Gryfonka zamyśliła się. Przez chwilę w jej głowie panował fatalny bałagan, składający się z rozmaitych wątpliwości, zagadek, strzępków myśli, a nawet cytatów i fragmentów książek, które w jakikolwiek sposób dotykały tematu miłości, bądź nienawiści.  
- Dobrze – zgodziła się w końcu – ale pytanie pozostaje to samo: czy nienawiść nigdy nie umiera do końca?  
- Nienawiść jest wyjątkowo silna. - pielęgniarka zacmokała w wyrazie bezradnego żalu – krzewi się jak chwasty i bardzo trudno jest wyplewić ją z naszego serca. Potrafi przetrwać całe lata, tląc się iskrą w najmroczniejszych zakamarkach duszy i zatruwając nas od środka. To niszczycielska siła.  
- Więc to prawda. Nienawiść nigdy nie umiera do końca. - jęknęła Hermiona w powietrze z rozpaczą w głosie. Tego właśnie najbardziej się obawiała.  
- Ależ złotko, ja nic takiego nie powiedziałam! - odezwała się pani Pomfrey rozbawiona.  
- Jak to, przecież...  
- Nienawiść jest silna. Ale nie NIEZNISZCZALNA. - kobieta sugestywnie uniosła brwi, jakby oczekiwała, że reszty Granger domyśli się sama.  
- Więc co jest silniejsze? Co może zabić nienawiść do końca? - nie, jednak się nie domyśliła.  
- Miłość – odparła prosto i ciepło czarownica, po czym odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę prania i więcej nie patrzyła już na pacjentkę.  
Tymczasem rzeczona pacjentka, starając się stłumić napad irracjonalnej paniki, zeskoczyła z łóżka, i po raz ostatni rzucając „Dziękuję", wybiegła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
- Johnatan Carroll wcale nie jest mugolem, kochaniutka, oj nie – westchnęła pani Pomfrey do wyjątkowo białego prześcieradła, z sentymentalnym smutkiem przypominając sobie zapach czarnej kawy i stukot maszyny do pisania, dobiegający z sąsiedniego pokoju. Jace...  
Nigdy nie pozwalał przeszkadzać sobie przy pracy...

***

Pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę! - wykrzyknął Malfoy nalewając piwa imbirowego do dwóch, identycznych szklanek. Hermiona przekroczyła próg pokoju, zarumieniona i lekko zdyszana, jakby przed chwilą biegła. Chłopak otworzył usta by się przywitać, ale ona nie dała mu nic powiedzieć. Zamiast tego sama zaczęła gadać jak najęta:  
- Pamiętasz jak raz podczas korepetycji rozśmieszyłeś mnie tak bardzo, że spadłam z krzesła, a ty rzuciłeś się, żeby pomóc mi wstać tak szybko, że potknąłeś się o własną szatę i runąłeś jak długi, więc w końcu oboje byliśmy obolali i wkurzeni, że masz takie cholernie dobre poczucie humoru? Albo jak wysłałeś mi SMM'a w środę wieczorem, ale nie wiedziałeś, że mam wtedy Runy Dla Zaawansowanych, więc wiadomość przyleciała na lekcji i Gryffindor dostał minus pięć punktów, a ja byłam tak wściekła, że poszłam do ciebie i przywaliłam ci w łeb „Opowieściami z Narnii", a ty byłeś bardziej oburzony tym, że użyłam mugolskiej książki, niż tym, że rozkwasiłam ci nos?  
- To co mówisz nie ma sensu – wtrącił Malfoy, bez większej nadziei na to, że dziewczyna w ogóle go usłyszy. Nie usłyszała, mówiła dalej, jakby wcale się nie odezwał.  
- W każdym razie próbuję powiedzieć, że... Chciałabym się do ciebie nie odzywać, naprawdę bym chciała – po prostu trzymać się od ciebie z daleka, mieć cię absolutnie gdzieś. A nawet cię nienawidzić, tak jak kiedyś, i Słowo Gryfona – próbowałam. Próbowałam, ale nie mogłam, bo za każdym razem przypominałam sobie te poobijane kolana gdy spadłam wtedy z krzesła i... - przerwała, by nabrać powietrza i dopiero wówczas zauważyła, siedzącą na krześle pod ścianą, wysoką, czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Zamarła momentalnie.  
Malfoy podążył za jej spojrzeniem i już otworzył usta, by przedstawić Hermionie swoją kuzynkę, lecz gryfonka w przeciągu sekundy odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z dormitorium. Chciał ją gonić, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł się ruszyć.  
- Tak jest, zaklęcie paraliżujące. - odezwała się Walerija beztroskim, chłodno brzmiącym głosem – Niewerbalne. Uczą nas takich w Durmstrangu. - wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni dżinsów maleńki pilniczek i jęła piłować nim swoje idealne paznokcie.  
_Dlaczego?_, chciał spytać Draco, ale nie mógł. Nie był zdolny poruszać ustami.  
- Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego cię zaczarowałam – odezwała się po jakimś czasie, jakby czytała mu w myślach. To przypomniało mu o tym, jak dobrze znali się nawzajem. - Cóż... odpowiedź jest dość oczywista...

_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._


	30. Chapter 29

**Rozdział XXIX**

- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego cię zaczarowałam. - gdyby mógł, Draco pokiwałby głową, na potwierdzenie jej słów - Cóż, odpowiedź jest dosyć oczywista... ponieważ jesteś w gorącej wodzie kąpanym idiotą, który w ogóle nie rozumie kobiet! - krzyknęła nagle, porzucając beztroską pozę - Gdybym nie zareagowała w porę zapewne pobiegłbyś za tą małą, podczas gdy – wierz mi – jest to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej ona by teraz chciała i potrzebowała.  
Dziewczyna westchnęła, powiedziawszy to, co miała do powiedzenia, a następnie pstryknęła palcami. Gdy to uczyniła, Malfoy poczuł, że władająca nim siła ustąpiła, a on znów może poruszać kończynami oraz resztą ciała. Ogromnym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymał się, od rzucenia się na Waleriję z pięściami. W końcu dotarło do niego, że postąpiła, jak prawdopodobnie postąpiłby każdy dobry przyjaciel – powstrzymała go od zrobienia czegoś skrajnie głupiego, czym tylko by sobie zaszkodził.  
- Na Boga, kobieto – wycedził , jedną ręką łapiąc się krawędzi stołu, jakby zaraz miał upaść. Nie czuł się słaby, tylko niemożliwie zaskoczony.  
- Słuchaj no, chłoptasiu. - odparła Walerija przywódczym tonem, w którym wyraźnie pobrzmiewał rosyjski akcent – Pomogę ci, masz moje słowo. Ale jeżeli chcesz mojej pomocy, to musisz robić to, co mówię, zrozumiano?  
Malfoy zawahał się. Ufał jej bezgranicznie, więc nie musiał obawiać się, że umyślnie wpędzi go w kłopoty. Po prostu trudno mu było obiecać komukolwiek posłuszeństwo... z drugiej jednak strony sytuacja z Hermioną przedstawiała się tak beznadziejnie, że potrzebna mu była każda pomoc. A Walerija zna się na sprawach sercowych wyjątkowo dobrze. Nie wspominając już o tym, że sto razy lepiej od niego orientuje się w pokrętnych procesach myślowych, właściwych wszystkim przedstawicielkom płci pięknej, z Hermioną na czele.  
- Zgoda – odparł po namyśle – Masz pojęcie co ją przed chwilą napadło?  
Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.  
- Jeszcze nie, ale skoro wybiegła stąd jak oparzona, jest dla mnie jasne, że jak na razie nie ma ochoty cię widzieć. Przepraszam, to mogło zaboleć... - dodała pospiesznie, widząc jego żałosną minę.  
- Nie, nie, w porządku. - skłamał z wysiłkiem – Wolę, żebyś była ze mną szczera, niż zwodziła mnie słodkimi kłamstwami.  
W milczeniu skinęła głową.  
- Wiem.  
Na chwilę w pokoju zapadła głucha, niczym nie zmącona cisza, z rodzaju tych nieprzyjemnych, które kują w uszy i kładą się niemożliwym ciężarem na barkach obecnych.  
- Więc... Jak myślisz, co powinienem teraz zrobić? - odezwał się w końcu Malfoy, ku uldze Rosjanki.  
- Opowiedzieć mi o niej – odpowiedziała prosto – Wtedy coś wymyślimy.  
Chłopak namyślał się długo, lecz Walerija nie narzekała, nie niecierpliwiła się, ani nie pospieszała go. Doskonale wiedziała, że to koniecznie.  
- Ona jest... szlamą – rzekł ostrożnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w rozmowach z członkami swojej rodziny to właśnie **tę** informację musi podać jako pierwszą. Walerija uniosła wysoko brwi w niemym wyrazie zaskoczenia, jednak nic nie powiedziała, zatem Draco kontynuował:  
- Ale nie przypomina innych szlam. Jest piekielnie dobra w... magii. Pewnie dlatego, że czyta takie niepoważne ilości książek – nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby mówił do kuzynki, bardziej jakby myślał na głos – Jest inteligentna, uparta jak os... to znaczy jak gryfon, niezależna, odważna... Jakimś cudem jednocześnie twarda i wrażliwa. Kiedy się śmieje, to marszczy nos, a kicha całym ciałem, przysięgam, nawet rzęsami! Płacząc zamienia się w istną fontannę, idę o zakład, że zrozpaczona Granger położyłaby kres suszy w Afryce. Jeśli ją umiejętnie sprowokować, to dostaje słowotoku i wymachuje rękami, gdy mówi. Poza tym ma niesamowity potencjał do oblewania się rumieńcem. (Podejrzewam, że w poprzednim wcieleniu była burakiem). Umie wyśmienicie poruszać się w tańcu, chociaż chodzi jak typowy prefekt-kujon: energicznie, sztywno, z wyprostowanymi plecami i uniesionym podbródkiem. Jej włosy zabawnie puszą się w czasie deszczu. Przypomina wtedy moją sowę, choć moja sowa nie ma takich ładnych, delikatnych dłoni, ani oczu barwy czekolady... A właśnie, jej oczy! Nadnaturalna sprawa: w jednej sekundzie potrafią spoglądać na ciebie ciepło albo skrzyć się w rozbawieniu, a już w następnej ciskają gromy, o sile rażenia Avady! No i ten jej żałosny wzrost – Merlinie, jest chyba najniższa na roku, a i wśród szóstoklasistów trudno znaleźć kogokolwiek niższego! Fatalnie lata na miotle, na miejscu pani Hooch zabroniłbym jej się do niej zbliżać na odległość mniejszą niż 5 stóp. Często nazywa mnie idiotą, ewentualnie półgłówkiem, baranim łbem albo obłąkanym trollem... Głównie jednak idiotą. Czasami bywa kreatywniejsza i konstruuje bardziej skomplikowane obelgi, np. „Jesteś jeszcze głupszy, niż najgłupsza sklątka tylnowybuchowa chodząca po ziemi, dodatkowo pijana i ogłuszona patelnią". Czyż nie urocze? Poza tym – mimo że jest prefektem – stosuje przemoc fizyczną. Nie zliczę już ile razy dostałem od niej po łbie jakąś książką albo podręcznikiem... raz nawet przywaliła mi całą torbą! (Oczywiście jej nie oddałem, ale śmiertelnie się obraziłem). Jej ulubiony kolor to zielony. Na którychś korepetycjach powiedziała mi, że gdy była mała strasznie chciała mieć zielone oczy, ale ja tam wolę je takie, jakie są. (Rzecz jasna jej tego nie powiedziałem, bo jeszcze gotowa pomyśleć, że mi się podobają!) Któregoś popołudnia odkryłem, że w specyficznym, wieczornym słońcu, gdy spojrzeć z odpowiedniej perspektywy, jej włosy wydają się miedziano rudawe.  
Jest bardzo uczciwa i zawsze przestrzega zasad (rasowa gryfonka), ale zdziwiłabyś się, jak bardzo potrafi być chytra, by te zasady obejść, i nie łamiąc ich dostać to, czego chce. - Malfoy przypomniał sobie, jak sprytne pytanie wymyśliła Granger podczas gry w „Prawdę". Wtedy był na nią wściekły, teraz jednak wspominał to z rozrzewnieniem... _Zaraz, jest coś jeszcze, _zaświtało mu w głowie gdy tylko pomyślał o wydarzeniach tamtej nocy. _Coś ważnego... ach, tak!_ - Nie jest dziewicą. - rzekł, starając się, by zabrzmiało to beznamiętnie. Nic więcej nie zamierzał mówić. Przypomnienie sobie o utraconej cnocie Hermiony na dobre zamknęło mu usta.  
Cały ten czas Walerija słuchała go uważnie i w skupieniu, nie wtrącając się ani nie przerywając choćby słowem. Dopiero teraz otworzyła usta i odezwała się:  
- Dlaczego...zakochałeś...się...w...szlamie? - rzekła powoli, starannie wymawiając każde słowo. W jej głosie nie było przygany ani dezaprobaty, po prostu zaskoczenie i głęboka chęć zrozumienia. Malfoya zatkało. Właściwie spodziewał się tego pytania, ale jednocześnie... się go nie spodziewał. Jak to _dlaczego_? Co za idiotyczne pytanie!  
- Nie zakochałem się w niej – odparł machinalnie. Trudno byłoby mu zareagować inaczej, wszak dorastał w przeświadczeniu, że miłość nie istnieje.  
- Owszem, zakochałeś.  
- Nie.  
- Tak.  
- Nie zakochałem się.  
- Zakochałeś się.  
- No dobrze! ZAKOCHAŁEM SIĘ! - Walerija uśmiechnęła się usatysfakcjonowana – Ale skąd mam wiedzieć dlaczego?! Poza tym Hermiona nie jest szlamą! Ona... - zawahał się, niepewny jak wytłumaczyć to, co miał na myśli - ...technicznie nie jest czystej krwi, ale z natury to stuprocentowa czarownica!  
Rosjanka uniosła brew, ale w żaden sposób nie skomentowała jego wrzasków. Nie znała tej całej Granger, ale skoro Malfoy tak zaciekle jej bronił, mimo jej mugolskiego pochodzenia... cóż – to musiało coś oznaczać.  
- Więc... Jak myślisz, co powinienem teraz zrobić?  
Z piersi Waleriji wyrwało się głębokie westchnienie. Nie chciała zostawać w tym wielkim, dziwacznym zamku sama, ale z drugiej strony nie mogła patrzeć na męki Malfoya. Był jedną z najbliższych jej osób pod słońcem, dorastali razem, przyjaźnili się i kochali nad życie. Jak mogłaby stawać na drodze jego szczęściu?  
- Leć do niej – rzekła w końcu, poczciwym tonem. Pobrzmiewało w nim coś na kształt niemalże matczynej czułości.  
Malfoy drgnął, jakby chciał rzucić się w kierunku drzwi, jednak pozostał na miejscu, zawahawszy się.  
- Jesteś pewna? Jesteś gościem, powinienem...  
- Jestem pewna – przerwała mu z mocą – Leć do niej.  
Więc Draco poleciał.

***

Pędził przez korytarze prawie tak szybko, jak wtedy gdy niósł Hermionę do skrzydła szpitalnego. W jego głowie szalał huragan myśli, wymieszanych z gwałtownymi emocjami. Chciał ją zobaczyć teraz, zaraz, natychmiast, już, w tej chwili. Chciał wszystko naprawić, wszystko między nimi wyprostować... Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało opanowuje gorączka ekscytacji, podniecenia i zniecierpliwienia, która pali każdy jego nerw ogniem piekielnym, pchającym go dalej, jeszcze dalej, i szybciej, jeszcze szybciej.  
Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedział gdzie jej szukać. Biblioteka? Wieża Gryffindoru? Jezioro? Mogła być w każdym z tych miejsc...  
Toteż młody Malfoy latał jak poparzony po całej szkole, przez okno zajrzał nawet do chatki Hagrida, lecz nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć dziewczyny. Już miał się poddać i powlec z powrotem do lochów, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jest jeszcze jedno miejsce, którego nie odwiedził. Nadzieja odżyła w nim błyskawicznie, a każda komórka jego ciała wyrwała się do przodu, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Centrum Korepetycyjnego. Prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział nawet dokładnie co zamierza powiedzieć Hermionie, kiedy już ją odnajdzie. Przeprosić ją? Pytać co się stało, co się zmieniło? Wyznać jej miłość?  
Nie miał pojęcia.  
Potrzeby serca mają już to do siebie, że tak jak są silne i niepohamowane, tak niekonkretne i nierzadko całkiem pozbawione logiki. Draco Malfoy kochał logikę. Była chłodną siostrą jego, równie chłodnego, analitycznego umysłu i niegdyś nie umiał bez niej żyć. Teraz jednak, gdy pędził na złamanie karku po śliskiej, wytartej posadzce szkolnego korytarza, był całkowicie pewien, że obraz Hermiony Granger – małej, przemądrzałej Granger – nie pozostawił w jego organizmie ani odrobiny miejsca, na logiczne myślenie. Czuł się tak, jakby całe jego ciało, dusza, umysł... jakby cały **on **był jednym, wielkim biciem serca, jedną, wielką potrzebą by **ją** zobaczyć. Zdyszany, zmęczony, spocony – wpadł jak pocisk do Centrum Korepetycyjnego, ledwie zdoławszy wyhamować w progu. Z początku nie ujrzał nikogo. Krzesła, ustawione równo po obu stronach długiego, orzechowego stołu zdawały mu się tak puste, jak nigdy dotąd. Dopiero po chwili, rozejrzawszy się na boki, dostrzegł drobną, odzianą w szaty postać. Stała przy oknie, po lewej stronie, dosyć daleko od niego. Wpatrywała się w dal, w zachodzące nad wrzosowiskami słońce, a ręce założone miała na piersi. Choć Malfoy widział ją tylko z profilu, potrafił rozpoznać, że jej oblicze jest smutno-spokojne. Melancholijne w pewien charakterystyczny sposób, właśnie taki, jaki zawsze towarzyszy zachodom słońca.  
Pomarańczowordzawe, wieczorne światło padało na twarz i włosy Hermiony sprawiając, że zdawała się płonąć.  
Nie zauważyła, że wszedł. Po prostu stała przy oknie i oglądała świat.  
_Boże_, pomyślał Malfoy z nienazwanym, porażająco silnym uczuciem, _jaka ona piękna. _


	31. Chapter 30

**Od Autorki**: Taka jakby moja "perełka" - przynajmniej ja tak ten rozdział postrzegam - także nie ukrywam, że _czekam_ na Wasze komentarze...  
Enjoy:

Hermiona drgnęła, gdy poczuła, że od tyłu oplatają ją czyjeś ramiona. Nie odwróciła jednak wzroku od malowniczego zachodu słońca. Sama woń cytryn wystarczyła, by dziewczyna domyśliła się kto ją przytula. Człowiek ów oparł podbródek na jej ramieniu, muskając nosem ucho i głęboko zaciągając się jej zapachem.  
Przez jeden, straszny moment miała przemożną ochotę trwać w tych objęciach do końca świata, na wieki wieków. Przymknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie, jak stoi tutaj, razem z nim, aż słońce całkowicie schowa się za wrzosowiskami... a potem jeszcze dłużej, aż do rumianego świtu. Westchnęła cicho, i niechętnie lecz stanowczo odsunęła się od chłopaka. Upewniwszy się, że jej spojrzenie jest twarde i niezłomne, spojrzała mu w twarz.  
Draco niewiele z tego rozumiał, ale czuł, że nie jest dobrze. Bez większej nadziei na powodzenie, wyciągnął do dziewczyny ramiona w zapraszającym geście, mając przy tym minę wyczekującego szczenięcia. Hermiona założyła ręce na piersi i pokręciła głową. Musiała być nieprzejednana. Musiała wszystko zakończyć raz na zawsze. Postanowiła to sobie, gdy tylko ujrzała tę dziewczynę w jego prywatnym dormitorium. Był to moment, w którym zrozumiała, że jakakolwiek między nimi interakcja - jakakolwiek więź - przyniesie im tylko ból i ciągłe rozczarowania. To się nie uda, to nigdy nie miało szans się udać. „To" nigdy nawet do końca nie zaistniało.  
- Musimy porozmawiać.  
- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać... - powiedzieli niemal jednocześnie.  
Oboje skierowali się ku długiemu stołowi, zupełnie jakby uzgodnili to telepatycznie. Hermiona zasiadła na jedynym krześle stojącym przy krótszej krawędzi blatu, Draco zaś po jej lewicy. Popatrzyli na siebie.  
- Nie możesz mnie więcej całować – powiedziała z miejsca dziewczyna. Głos miała spokojny, pobrzmiewała w nim jednak pewna stalowa nuta.  
Gryfonka uznała, że lepiej będzie od razu przejść do rzeczy, bez żadnych wstępów. „Złamania proste zrastają się szybciej i bez komplikacji".  
Przez twarz ślizgona przemknęła jakaś potężna emocja, której Hermiona na zdążyła zidentyfikować, gdyż ta po chwili znikła pod rzeczową, analityczną maską.  
- Dlaczego? - spytał, cicho i sucho. Czuć było, że usilnie stara się przed czymś powstrzymać, coś ukryć, że jest na krawędzi wybuchu.  
- Ponieważ to jest złe. Nie można całować osób, których się nie kocha. TYMBARDZIEJ nie można całować osób, których się nienawidzi. - mówiła nienaturalnie powoli i dobitnie, jakby starała się wytłumaczyć dziecku jakieś trudne zagadnienie.  
Dziwne – można powiedzieć „kocham cię" na tyle różnych sposobów... Jakimś jednak cudem ten absolutnie najprostszy okazuje się jednocześnie najtrudniejszym. Dwa słowa, niby zwyczajna rzecz. Jak „jem śniadanie" albo „pada śnieg". Wychodzi jednak na to, że to nie liczba słów, nie ilość liter, nie język, w którym jest wypowiadane, decyduje o wadze wyznania – to jego ZNACZENIE. Kochać i Nienawidzić to Wielkie słowa. „Wielkie" wielką literą, nie zwyczajnie wielkie. Słowa porażające swoją mocą i treścią, słowa nie byle jakie, takie, których nigdy nie rzuca się na wiatr, których nigdy się nie zapomina, których dźwięk zdolny jest przeważać szalę życia i śmierci. Słowa niosące ze sobą całe serca, całe dusze osób je wypowiadających.  
Draco Malfoy nie mógł powiedzieć „kocham cię". Chciał. Próbował. Niemal krzyczał w duchu z frustracji, lecz nie mógł. Nie potrafił.  
- Nie nienawidzę cię... - rzekł więc cicho. To wszystko, co mógł jej dać.  
Hermiona zapłakała w duchu, na zewnątrz jednak nie okazała żadnych emocji. _Dlaczego?_ Dlaczego musiał jej wszystko utrudniać?! Gdyby teraz ją wydrwił, gdyby prosto w twarz wykrzyczał jej, że jest nic nie wartą szlamą, gdyby na powrót stał się tym zepsutym do szpiku dupkiem – o ile łatwiej byłoby jej zrobić to, co miała do zrobienia...! Ale on wszystko komplikował, stawiał przed nią coraz to nowe blokady psychiczne, jakby odrzucanie go nie było dla niej wystarczająco trudne.  
Znała jednak rozwiązanie, wiedziała, co musi zrobić. Było to równie brutalne, jak i bolesne. Na myśl o tym, serce ścisnęło się gwałtownie w jej piersi, jakby próbowało zaprotestować, ona jednak ogromnym wysiłkiem woli zignorowała ból i koszmarne pragnienie wybuchnięcia płaczem.  
Wzięła głęboki, uspokajający oddech i zacisnęła zęby, szykując się do największego kłamstwa w swoim życiu.  
- Ale ja cię nienawidzę – z ulgą odnotowała fakt, że jej głos zabrzmiał perfekcyjnie beznamiętnie. Przywodził na myśl chłodny, wypolerowany głaz, bez żadnego punktu oparcia dla rąk czy stóp, na który w żaden sposób nie można się dostać. W innych okolicznościach Hermiona zapewne byłaby dumna ze swoich umiejętności aktorskich, teraz jednak odczuwała wyłącznie bolesną, przerażającą pustkę.  
Czy pustka może boleć?

Draco Malfoy siedział, wpatrując się tępo we własne dłonie. Gdyby jego ciało było mu posłuszne, zapewne spojrzałby na twarz siedzącej obok dziewczyny - w jej wielkie, czekoladowe oczy – jednak teraz czuł się tak, jakby w ogóle nie miał ciała. Zapadł się w sobie, skurczył do rozmiarów ziarnka maku, omal nie przestał istnieć...  
Zrozumiał nagle, że nie oddycha. Wraz z wdechem powróciła do niego świadomość – nadal ogłuszona i zraniona, ale przynajmniej trzeźwa i kontrolowana.  
Gdzieś bardzo, bardzo głęboko czuł, że to co powiedziała Hermiona jest nieprawdą. Czuł, że coś się nie zgadza, że coś nie pasuje do układanki. W tamtej jednak chwili zbyt cierpiał i zbyt bolało go serce, by dosłyszał szepty podświadomości.  
- Co? - powiedział głupio, gdy cisza sprawiała, że głowa bolała go tak nieznośnie, jakby miała eksplodować.  
- Nienawidzę cię – powiedziała Hermiona dobitnie, szlochając w duchu przy każdym wypowiadanym słowie. Cierpiała niemiłosiernie, jakimś jednak cudem udawało jej się zachować chłodny, bezlitosny, ostry jak brzytwa ton. – Rozumiesz? Nienawidzę, nie chcę cię znać. Trzymaj się od mnie z daleka.  
W desperackim geście przykrył jej dłoń swoją, mając nadzieję, że kontakt fizyczny rozwieje koszmar tej chwili, tak jak świt rozwiewa zły sen. Hermiona zawahała się przez ułamek sekundy, czując taki ból, jakby ktoś rzucił w nią Cruciatusem, i cofnęła rękę. Wiedziała, że balansuje na krawędzi samokontroli. Miała wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila a wybuchnie płaczem.  
- Nie, nie rozumiem – niemalże krzyknął, z zaskakującym uporem.  
- A zatem jesteś idiotą – powiedziała. _Kocham cię_, pomyślała. – Zresztą zawsze wiedziałam, że nim jesteś. - _Boże, tak bardzo!  
_Bardzo długo panowała cisza. Draco wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, jakby próbował zajrzeć do jej duszy, ona zaś patrzyła wszędzie, byle nie na niego: a to na swoje dłonie, a to w blat stołu...  
- Skoro mnie nienawidzisz... - przytaknęła sztywno, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi - ...skoro nie chcesz mnie widzieć... Oddaj mi swoje wspomnienia. - mówił ostrożnie, ale dosyć stanowczo, jakby się z kimś targował o wyjątkowo cenny towar.  
Dziewczyna zdębiała. _Jak to... moje wspomnienia? Zwariował? Nie, nie, nie – przecież to jedne z moich najpiękniejszych wspomnień...! Oh, nie! _Jednak sama zaczęła tę ryzykowną grę i to zaczęła ją od kłamstwa, zatem teraz nie miała wyjścia – musiała grać dalej. Na myśl o tym, że wspomnienia świątecznego poranka; soboty nad jeziorem; tego, jak ujrzała jego twarz po odzyskaniu przytomności; tańca podczas balu; pocałunku... że wszystko to zniknie z jej głowy, zostanie jej odebrane, że nie będzie mogła do tego wracać, tak jak robiła to każdego wieczoru... Coś bardzo silnego - jakiś pierwotny element jej duszy – zbuntowało się gwałtownie. „NIE!" - chciała wykrzyknąć z całą mocą.  
- D...Dobrze – odparła cicho, wręcz szeptem. Jej głos załamał się niemal niezauważalnie. - Masz fiolki?  
Prostym, krótkim zaklęciem Draco przetransmutował swoje spinki od mankietów w niewielkie, połyskujące złotawo fioli.  
Szlochając w duchu, Hermiona z kamienną twarzą zabrała się do roboty. Miała wrażenie, jakby każde z wspomnień, które wyszarpywała ze swojego umysłu, zostawiało bliznę na jej duszy. Bolało, bolało niesamowicie, ale zacisnęła zęby i kontynuowała. Gdyby pozwoliła temu... romansowi trwać – bolałoby jeszcze bardziej. Przynajmniej ona była o tym absolutnie przekonana.  
Kiedy skończyła dekompletować swoją pamięć, wstała od stołu.  
- Proszę. Wszystkie te wspomnienia to kłamstwo, więc nie wiem na co ci one, ale proszę.  
Z tymi słowy opuściła Centrum Korepetycyjne.  
Czuła, jak z chwilą przekraczania progu jej serce pęka. Pęka na pół, potem jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, i jeszcze, aż został z niego drobny mak - a za każdym razem ona cierpiała tak samo.

_Umrę_, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Mijały jednak sekundy, następnie minuty, a on wciąż żył, choć czuł się całkowicie zmiażdżony i zrujnowany. Niczym robot, zebrał ze stołu wspomnienia Granger i wrzucił je do obszernej kieszeni szaty. Potem znów nie mógł się ruszyć.

_„____And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure... - it doesn't matter at all"*_Za oknami było już zupełnie ciemno, gdy w końcu udało mu się zmusić swoje ciało do współpracy. Powoli podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył do wyjścia, zupełnie jak pozbawiona duszy maszyna.

_„____Nienawidzę cię"_Skręcił do pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia, które całkiem przypadkowo okazało się być salą od Mugoloznawstwa. Machnąwszy kilkakrotnie różdżką, spowił wnętrze zaklęciami wyciszającymi i tłumiącymi dźwięk, po czym otworzył usta i krzyknął na cały głos. Nie był to krzyk z rodzaju wściekłych – przesiąkniętych furią. Nie był to krzyk z rodzaju wrzasków cierpienia, spowodowanych fizyczną torturą. Nie był to także krzyk frustracji. Był to przejmujący, wysoki krzyk bólu, żalu, pokrzywdzenia.

___Wszystko co mogło pójść źle – poszło źle. Nie ma już nic. __  
_  
Miotał się, kopał i wydzierał, aż całkowicie zdarł sobie gardło. Wtedy odwołał zaklęcia i wyszedł z klasy jakby nigdy nic. W jego zachowaniu było coś nienaturalnego, nieludzkiego, sztucznie obojętnego. Poruszał się sztywno, a wzrok tępo wbijał w przestrzeń. Nie był w stanie myśleć, ani czegokolwiek czuć.  
_  
____Dlaczego czuję się, jakbym stracił przyjaciela? _Dotarł pod portal Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Ledwie dosłyszalnie wypowiedział hasło i jak w transie udał się do swojego dormitorium.  
Wyciągnął z szafy myślodsiewnię i bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie postawił ją na stoliku przy łóżku. Następnie sięgnął do kieszeni po szklane fiolki, które obecnie były jego największym skarbem. Obszedł się z nimi jeszcze delikatniej, niż z myślodsiewnią – ułożył je na jednej z satynowych poduszek w równiuteńkim rządku i przez chwilę przyglądał im się z nienazwanym uczuciem.

___Boże, ja ginę._Draco Malfoy nie był masochistą. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu katował i ranił sam siebie, oglądając wspomnienie za wspomnieniem, jedno po drugim, a gdy skończył – zaczynał od początku, w kółko i w kółko. Gdy zdawało mu się, że jego serce pękło już zbyt wiele razy, że więcej nie wytrzyma – sięgał po kolejną z fiolek. Tortura.  
We wspomnieniu Blaise'a nie dostrzegł tego, co dostrzegł we wspomnieniach Granger: echa emocji i odczuć, wiszącego w powietrzu. Było ono jednocześnie bardzo nieuchwytne, a jednak w naturalny sposób czytelne. Tak jakby mógł wyczuć – na języku, w koniuszkach palców, na skórze – co ona odczuwała przy każdym z przeżywanych wydarzeń.  
_Zakłopotanie i zaskoczenie_ – gdy wplatał jej lilię we włosy.  
_Żar i pożądanie_ – gdy odpowiadała na jego pocałunki w Wieży Gryffindoru.  
_Wzruszenie i szok_ – gdy okazało się, że srebrny grzebień jest prezentem od niego.  
_Wstyd i złość – _gdy odpowiadała na pytania podczas gdy w Prawdę.  
_Radość i niepewność_ – na Balu Zimowym.  
Niespodziewane (dla Malfoya) _pragnienie_ – gdy miała pocałować go pod jemiołą.  
Wirowało mu w głowie.  
Kalejdoskop wrażeń, huragan emocji, lawina szczegółów.

___„____Minute of silence for my Pain"**__  
_  
Przeglądał jej wspomnienia godzinami, aż w końcu jego zmęczone ciało osunęło się na poduszki i niemal natychmiast zapadło w sen. Śniła mu się pustka. To nie tak, że nie śniło mu się nic – po prostu jego snem była pustka, w której trwał i której cały czas był świadom.  
Nawet nie wiedział, jak kurczowo tulił do siebie brzeg kołdry... Nawet nie wiedział, jak głośno krzyczał przez sen.  
Nawet nie wiedział, jak rozpalona była tej nocy jego skóra.

___Chwila światła między wschodem a zachodem.***_

* „And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure... - it doesn't matter at all"

- ang. „Powiedziałbym, że za tobą tęsknię, lecz jestem pewien, że nie ma to żadnego znaczenia". Cytat z piosenki Rona Pope'a.

** „_Minute of silence for my Pain" _- ang. „Minuta ciszy dla mojego cierpienia". Cytat zasłyszany bądź przeczytany, głęboko wyryty w pamięci choć nie wiem skąd się wziął.

*** „_Chwila światła między wschodem a zachodem" _- zdanie będące niedosłownym cytatem opartym na piosence pt.: „Mimochodem", Jacka Kaczmarskiego. Oryginalny wers brzmi: „Słońce błyśnie między wschodem a zachodem, mimochodem obrysuje miasto chmur"  
Dołączę nawet cały tekst piosenki, albowiem jest bardzo poruszająca i mam nadzieję, że chociaż części z Was przypadnie do gustu równie mocno, jak mi:

Słońce błyśnie między wschodem a zachodem  
Mimochodem obrysuje miasto chmur  
Jednych dziegciem dzień nakarmi, innych miodem  
Temu głowę wzniesie, temu napnie sznur  
Trochę starsze znów się stanie to, co młode  
Jakby strzepnął ptak kolejną kroplę z piór  
Mimochodem, mimochodem  
Jakby strzepnął kroplę z piór

Tym pod nogi róż kobierzec, tamtym kłodę  
Pozostałym - mimochodem - byle co  
Frustrat skargę śle, laureat pisze odę  
Raz się dobro jawi złem, raz dobrem zło  
Słowo wpada w morze słów, jak kamień w wodę  
Krążek myśli pozostawi brnąc na dno  
Mimochodem, mimochodem  
Krążek myśli brnąc na dno

Cierpi syty - niepojętym zdjęty głodem  
Zgłodniałego - mimochodem - syci złość  
Temu mostu przęsło, temu dom z ogrodem  
Komuś o coś chodzi, za kimś chodzi coś  
Na stracenie, na pożytek i na szkodę  
Jak złośliwie między psy rzucona kość  
Mimochodem, mimochodem  
Między przy rzucona kość

Tańczą, walczą, zieją żarem, zioną chłodem  
Mimochodem spalą w pył, zetną w lód  
Swego boga za słomianą szarpią brodę  
By im dał nadziei źdźbło, ładu łut  
Sen za jawę biorą, karę za nagrodę  
Odtwarzając krótkie scherzo swe bez nut  
Mimochodem, mimochodem  
Krótkie scherzo - bez nut

Nic już więcej z tego rymu nie wywiodę  
Mimochodem układając cierpką pieśń  
Pocieszenie tylko dodam na osłodę  
Że w niej drzemie mimochodem ważka treść  
Chwila światła między wschodem a zachodem  
Wobec której trudno tak po prostu przejść  
Mimochodem, mimochodem  
Trudno tak po prostu przejść  
Miasto chmur, chwile szczęść


	32. Chapter 31

**Rozdział XXX**

Najgorsze było kilka pierwszych godzin po pożegnaniu... właściwie, to odeszła bez pożegnania. Ledwo dotarła do Wieży Gryffindoru, tak mocno oślepiały ją wzbierające w oczach łzy.  
Gdy stanęła przed lustrem w łazience, spojówki miała zaczerwienione, a nos zatkany, lecz policzki wciąż suche.  
- Nie będziesz płakać. - powiedziała stanowczo do swojego odbicia, przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie będziesz płakać.  
I faktycznie, nie płakała. Nie uroniła ani jednej łzy, ale to, jak się czuła...  
Oddała swoje wspomnienia. Przez dobre pół godziny, tuląc kurczowo poduszkę, przetrząsała umysł w ich poszukiwaniu, choć dobrze wiedziała, że nic nie odnajdzie. W ich miejscu dostrzegała tylko plamy mroku, pustkę. Doprowadzało ją to do szaleństwa.  
Minuty mijały, wlokąc się niemiłosiernie, a jej obłęd trwał i pogłębiał się z każdą chwilą. Najgorsze było to, że nie miała nawet czego się chwycić, czym się pocieszyć... Była tu zupełnie sama, z dala od przyjaciół, bez nikogo do otarcia łez... które przecież nie płynęły. Uparcie szkliły się w jej oczach, jednak nie wychodziły na spotkanie policzkom – tak, jak im nakazała.  
W przebłysku rozsądku dziewczyna postanowiła spróbować zasnąć. Nie mogła. Leżała tak długo, rozmyślając o tym, czego już nie miała, aż przypomniała sobie o jedynej rzeczy, którą wciąż MA. Drobny ten przedmiot spoczywał zmięty i przybrudzony na dnie jej szkol0nej torby, która to torba leżała spokojnie pod łóżkiem, czekając na rozpoczęcie drugiego semestru. Nie otwierając przymkniętych oczu Hermiona sięgnęła ręką w dół, w poszukiwaniu teczki. Znalazła ją niemal natychmiast. Zanurzyła dłoń w jej wnętrzu, po kilku sekundach wygrzebując z niego małą, niemożliwie pogniecioną chustkę. Z zamkniętymi oczyma przytknęła materiał do nosa, zaciągając się znajomym, nieco cierpkim i odrobinę już zwietrzałym zapachem cytryn. Opuszki jej palców wolno i ostrożnie przesunęły się wzdłuż krawędzi sukna, jakby w pieszczocie, istotnie jednak poszukując pewnego drobnego szczegółu... jest, znalazła! Maleńki, doskonałej jakości haft. „D.M" oraz drobny, ziejący ogniem smok, z owiniętym wokół łapy wężem.  
_Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam?_, załkała w myślach. Okazuje się bowiem, że powstrzymywanie łez ma się nijak, do powstrzymywania płaczu. Płakała każda komórka jej ciała, bez znaczenia, czy policzki miała suche czy też nie.  
_**Zrobiłaś to, co należało zrobić**_, odezwał się zdrowy rozsądek, ratując ją z opresji.  
_Co z tego, skoro mam wrażenie, jakby połowa mnie umarła?!_, poskarżyło się serce z rozpaczą.  
_**Poboli i przestanie. Czas leczy rany, musisz po prostu wytrwać jeszcze trochę. Zapobiegłaś popełnieniu największego błędu w swoim życiu.  
**__Nieprawda. Ja POPEŁNIŁAM największy błąd w swoim życiu.  
__**Idź spać. Gdy się obudzisz, zrozumiesz, że postąpiłaś słusznie. Wszystko nabierze sensu, obiecuję.  
**__Niczego mi nie obiecuj...  
__**Po prostu mi zaufaj...  
**__Dlaczego miałabym ci ufać?!  
__**Oh, dziecko... już raz ci to mówiłem – ponieważ jestem Tobą. **_

***

- Ćśśś... - uspokoiła go po raz setny, tuląc jego głowę do piersi i kołysząc nim uspokajająco – Ćśśś, już dobrze...  
- NIE JEST dobrze! - krzyknął, choć ledwie można było go zrozumieć, tak ściśnięte miał gardło. - Nie mów mi, że jest dobrze – dodał dużo ciszej, niemal szeptem.  
- Więc co mam powiedzieć? - spytała Walerija bardzo szczerze i z wielkim żalem.  
- Nie zaczyna się zdania od więc... - rzekł Draco, czując jak serce mu pęka.  
- Dobrze, więc już nic nie mówię. Milczę jak grób. – głos dziewczyny brzmiał troskliwie i czule, podobnie do głosu kochającej matki, jednak mniej pouczająco. Idealnie.  
- Po prostu ze mną pobądź – jęknął chłopak, niemalże błagalnie. - Proszę.  
- Dobrze.  
Przez następne godziny trzymała go w objęciach, głaszcząc delikatnie po głowie. Nikt nic nie mówił, tylko Draco od czasu do czasu, w nagłych atakach bezsilnej złości, napinał wszystkie mięśnie i kurczowo zaciskał dłonie.  
Wcześniej, około północy, Walerija przybiegła do jego dormitorium zaalarmowana dobiegającymi z niego wrzaskami. Była zszokowana, widząc spoconego, krzyczącego i wijącego się na łóżku kuzyna, pogrążonego w groteskowej parodii snu. Przebudziła go natychmiast. Był cały rozpalony, wystarczyło się nad nim nachylić, by wyczuć, że jego ciało trawi gorączka.  
Przy drobnej pomocy czarów i ogromnej dawce przyjacielskich czułości dziewczyna doprowadziła zarówno zmaltretowane ciało, jak i zmaltretowaną duszę Malfoya do stanu jako-takiej „używalności". Miała jednak świadomość, że musiało wydarzyć się coś naprawdę poważnego. Obwiniała samą siebie za to, że poradziła przyjacielowi odnaleźć tamtą małą i porozmawiać z nią. Może gdyby nakłoniła go, do zostania w dormitorium, może gdyby się dzisiaj nie spotkali... nie doszłoby do tego.  
Walerija nie mogła jednak wiedzieć, że to, co się dzisiaj stało, stałoby się tak czy siak – prędzej czy później. A znając zapobiegliwą, rozsądną do bólu Hermionę Granger – raczej wcześniej.  
- Draco, skarbie? Za dwie godziny śniadanie... - odezwała się, sugerując mu najdelikatniej jak potrafiła, że wciąż istnieje świat zewnętrzny i że należy wziąć się w garść. Chłopak mruknął coś niezrozumiale w jej brzuch, ale posłusznie otworzył oczy i usiadł prosto na łóżku.  
- Jjj-jak wyglądam? - spytał, chcąc zabrzmieć naturalnie. Średnio mu to wyszło: jego głos wciąż był nieco jękliwy i nosowy z powodu kataru.  
- Jak... _der'mo _(pl. „gówno" - przyp. Autora) – odrzekła Rosjanka z rozbrajającą czułością i szczerością. Malfoy spojrzał na nią bykiem, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko wstał i ruszył w stronę łazienki.  
- Poczekam tu na ciebie! - krzyknęła jeszcze dziewczyna do zamykających się drzwi – tylko nie siedź za długo!

***

Nic jej nie smakowało, nawet ulubione bułeczki francuskie z dżemem malinowym. Wgryzła się w jedną z nich, przeżuła hamując odruch wymiotny i przełknęła. Miała wrażenie, jakby jadła gumę.  
Trzeba jej przyznać, że była wyjątkowo silna. Ani razu nie spojrzała na stół Slytherinu, pilnując wzrokiem swojego talerza, jakby ten miał zaraz czmychnąć jej sprzed nosa. Bardzo chciała choć na chwilę, choć na sekundę, choć na mrugnięcie okiem skrzyżować z Draco spojrzenia... napotkać jego szare tęczówki wpatrzone w nią z tym dziwnym, enigmatycznym uczuciem, które tyle razy u niego widywała!  
_Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Wytrzymasz. Tak, jak w nocy, Granger, pamiętasz? Dasz radę. _  
Zaraz po śniadaniu popędziła do biblioteki, mając niezachwianą pewność, że ślizgon za żadne skarby się w niej nie pojawi. Uczyła się tego dnia jak szalona, próbując wypełnić pustkę, po czymś wyjątkowym, co obróciła w ruinę wczorajszego wieczora. Zakuwała w ten sposób aż do końca ferii, ani razu nie natknąwszy się na Dracona. Raz tylko przyłapała tę jego... tę czarnowłosą dziewczynę, na przyglądaniu jej się zza regału. Rozważyła wówczas wiele możliwych scenariuszy: rzucenie na tajemniczą piękność jakiegoś paskudnego uroku; otwartą, słowną konfrontację; lub po prostu przypieprzenie jej w tę śliczną, porcelanową buźkę... Nie uczyniła żadnego z powyższych. Po prostu wróciła do lektury zasłaniając się przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami gęstą, poskręcaną kurtyną włosów.  
Nie płakała ani razu, ale również ani razu się nie uśmiechnęła. Nadal zdecydowanie bliżej jej było do zrozpaczonej niż do szczęśliwej. Właściwie jej zachowanie w dużej mierze przypomniało zachowanie osoby pogrążonej w żałobie... tyle, że nikt jej nie umarł...  
Czy aby na pewno? Bo coś umarło na sto procent, coś bardzo istotnego, nie była tylko pewna jak to nazwać.  
Któregoś dnia stanęła przed lustrem w swoim dormitorium. To, co tam zobaczyła tylko dodatkowo ją przybiło.  
Schudła jeszcze bardziej, w ogóle nie miała ochoty jeść. Zazwyczaj posiłki kończyły się na przełknięciu kilkunastu kęsów – żeby nie chodzić z całkiem pustym żołądkiem – i wypiciu szklanki napoju, dzięki czemu nie była zupełnie odwodniona.  
Przyglądając się swoim, coraz wyraźniej wystającym spod skóry, żebrom, doszła jednak do wniosku, że to nie utrata na wadze, a nawet nie poszarzała cera są najgorsze z całego jej wizerunku. To wyraz twarzy, a ściślej mówiąc - oczu. Nadal były, oczywiście, ciepłej barwy czekolady, ale porażały swą bezdenną obojętnością. Brakło w nich jakiejś iskry, która do tej pory stanowiła coś w rodzaju okna jej duszy. Źrenice miała rozszerzone, a tęczówki matowe, pozbawione życia.  
Patrzyła na siebie i bała się zachodzących w sobie zmian. Miała tylko nadzieję, że powrót przyjaciół pomoże jej odzyskać pogodę ducha i chęci do aktywnego życia.  
Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić do czego dojdzie, jeżeli tak się nie stanie.

***

Walerija załamywała ręce nad koszmarną kondycją jej umiłowanego kuzyna. Chłopak niknął w oczach, choć nie miało to nic wspólnego z jego odżywianiem. Jadł zdrowo i dobrze, jednak z jakiegoś powodu gasł z każdym dniem. Coraz trudniej było jej go rozśmieszyć, wręcz graniczyło to z niemożliwością, a przecież dobrze wiedziała, że są doskonale dobrani pod względem poczucia humoru. Samopoczucie chłopaka frustrowało ją, bowiem jako jego najlepsza przyjaciółka czuła się w obowiązku pomóc mu przejść przez trudny dla niego okres, a nie miała pojęcia jak tego dokonać. Merlin jej świadkiem, że robiła co w jej mocy, jednak dawało to marne rezultaty. Dodatkowo wszystko utrudniał fakt, iż Draco – z natury zamknięty w sobie – teraz zamykał się jeszcze bardziej, nie pozwalając do siebie dotrzeć.  
Zdarzało się, że mówiła do niego godzinami, a on nie odzywał się ani słowem. Kiedy proponowała mu wódkę, nie odmawiał, ale picie nie przynosiło mu ani odrobiny przyjemności czy satysfakcji. Jedynie tymczasowe zapomnienie, które nie naprawiało niczego, a jedynie pogłębiało nowo powstałą pustkę w jego życiu, nie dającą się niczym załatać. Spał mało i z nią – kiedy próbował zasnąć samemu, nieodmiennie krzyczał i wił się na łóżku, oraz dostawał gorączki, jak pierwszej nocy po Wielkim Rozstaniu. Tylko kiedy leżała u jego boku, ściskając uspokajająco jego rękę, udawało mu się zapaść w płytki, lecz spokojny sen.  
- Kocham cię – powiedziała mu któregoś wieczoru przed zaśnięciem. Jak zwykle nie odpowiedział, a ona poczuła się wyjątkowo beznadziejna i niepotrzebna.  
Zabijało ją, że on cierpi. Współodczuwanie wykształciło się między nimi już w dzieciństwie:  
kiedy wyjątkowo paskudny dzieciak dokuczał Waleriji na podwórku, Draco poszedł do niego i machając mu miniróżdżką przed nosem wykrzyknął, że „jeżeli dalej będzie ich wkurzał to pożałuje".  
_Ich_ – użył liczby mnogiej, mimo że chuligan w życiu się do Dracona słowem nie odezwał – prześladował tylko Rosjankę. Od tamtego dnia wiedziała, że ona i Malfoy są dla siebie, za wszystko, mimo wszystko, i niezależnie od wszystkiego.  
- Draco, musisz zacząć żyć. Otrząsnąć się. - rzekła pewnego ranka, czekając aż on do końca zapnie guziki koszuli i zejdzie z nią na śniadanie. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. - Martwię się o ciebie, to trwa zbyt długo. Dostałeś kosza, ja rozumiem, i wiem, że to nie jest łatwe... Tak, jak nie będzie łatwe widzieć ją każdego dnia, przez ponad sześć miesięcy, ale musisz przez to przejść, łapiesz? Musisz wrócić do dawnego życia, tego, które wiodłeś zanim się w niej zakochałeś. Musisz sypiać, jeść, uczyć się, wychodzić z przyjaciółmi... ŚMIAĆ SIĘ, na litość boską! - nadal się nie odzywał, ale ona wiedziała, że słucha. Zdradzał go wyraz twarzy: czujne oczy, zmarszczone w skupieniu brwi.  
- Jutro wyjeżdżam... Znaczy: jutro powinnam wyjeżdżać, ale jeżeli ci się nie poprawi, to niech mnie Hipogryf kopnie - nie zostawię cię w takim stanie! Zatrzymam się w Trzech Miotłach, jeżeli Dumbek nie pozwoli mi zostać... coś wymyślę, obiecuję, ale – Draco. Musisz o siebie zadbać, dzieciaku. I pozwól mi sobie pomóc...!  
Malfoy milczał przez jakiś czas, lecz w końcu odezwał się, nieco nieswoim głosem:  
- Masz rację, Wal. Całkowitą rację – muszę wziąć się w garść. Próbuję, chcę, możesz mi wierzyć. Po prostu... nie wychodzi mi. Czasem zdaje mi się, że wszystko już pod kontrolą, a potem ona pojawia się na śniadaniu i PUFF: kontrola jest wspomnieniem. JA NAWET NA NIĄ NIE PATRZĘ, WAL! Ja potrafię rozpoznać, że to ona, po samym rytmie kroków, odbijającym się od ścian!  
Teraz przyszła kolej na Rosjankę, by milczeć. Cisza towarzyszyła im aż po sam główny korytarz.  
- Nie wyjadę. - oświadczyła wreszcie – zostanę jeszcze kilka dni, porozmawiam z dyrektorem... Pomogę ci. Ale nie będę ci wmawiać, że będzie łatwo. Po prostu musisz zacisnąć zęby, Draco, i czekać, aż ci przejdzie. Nie ma żadnego magicznego leku na złamane serce, skarbie.  
- Wcale nie mam złamanego serce – burknął, z całkowitą świadomością, że okłamuje przyjaciółkę. Nie łudził się jednak, że ta mu uwierzy.  
- Zakochałeś się w dziewczynie, a ona powiedziała ci, że cię nienawidzi. Owszem, masz złamane serce.  
- Wcale się w niej nie zakochałem – burknął znów. Celowo był nieprzyjemny i opryskliwy, ale Walerija się do tego przyzwyczaiła. Najważniejsze, że w ogóle zaczął z nią rozmawiać.  
- Aha. Czyli wracamy do fazy zaprzeczania, świetnie. Gadaj se gadaj, ja swoje wiem. Zostaję i pomogę ci pozbierać to twoje zakłamane dupsko z powrotem do kupy.  
- Interesujący dobór metafor – mruknął Malfoy pod nosem, a ona zaśmiała się: zarówno z rozbawienia, jak i zadowolenia. _Przynajmniej wróciło mu poczucie humoru. Jesteśmy na dobrej drodze... _


	33. Chapter 32

**Rozdział XXXI**

- Ginny! - wydarła się Hermiona, pędząc wzdłuż pociągu ile sił w nogach, by jak najszybciej uścisnąć wytęsknioną przyjaciółkę. Zbyt długo jej jedynym towarzyszem był mrok opustoszałego dormitorium. Zbyt długo zwierzała się ze swoich smutków własnemu cieniowi. Zbyt długo przesiadywała wśród milczących, nieożywionych ksiąg. Potrzebowała ciepła drugiej osoby, potrzebowała rady, uśmiechu i życzliwego serca.  
- Herm!  
Padły sobie w ramiona, śmiejąc się i podskakując. Gdy się od siebie oderwały, przyszła kolej na Rona, Harrego i George'a.  
Fred trzymał się z boku. Spoglądał na dziewczynę roziskrzonym wzrokiem, ale nie podchodził, nie narzucał się. Nawet nie uścisnął jej ręki. „Cześć, Ginger" - bąknął tylko.  
Wszyscy razem ruszyli do Hogwartu, po drodze zgarniając Neville'a i Lunę. Podczas gdy jechali powozami z kierunku zamku, każdy z nich – wyłączając Hermionę – opowiadał o swoich wrażeniach i przygodach przeżytych podczas ferii. W przypadku Neville'a był to absolutnie niezjadliwy, czekoladowy torcik babuni... cóż, przynajmniej z założenia miał on być torcikiem, a czym okazał się być w rzeczywistości, to już Neville taktownie przemilczał. Ronald Weasley – tradycyjnie – z miną nietęgą wspomniał coś o kasztanowym swetrze, bliźniacy zaś z zaangażowaniem jęli zapewniać go, że „ów kolor idealnie pasuje do małego Ronusia" i że „matka wiedziała co robi". Luna nie powiedziała nic, ale przed całą drogę uśmiechała się w bardzo szczególny sposób, który zastanawiał wszystkich obecnych.  
Co się tyczy Bliznowatego – chłopak jak zwykle wychwalał pod niebiosa kuchnię pani Weasley i zasypywał Ginny podziękowaniami za parę nowych, samo naprawiających się okularów, które ta podarowała mu pod choinkę (gdyby Hermiona miała odwracać głowę za każdym razem, gdy Harry całował Weasleyównę po rękach, na pewno zdążyłaby się już nabawić kontuzji karku).  
W atmosferze wzajemnych przekomarzanek i czułych, przyjacielskich złośliwości dotarli do Wielkiej Sali. Biedny, uczuciowy Longbotom wyglądał jak zdjęty z krzyża, gdy Luna musiała oddalić się w stronę stołu krukonów. Jego rozżalona mina wywołała falę docinków ze strony bliźniaków, na które Neville zareagował jedynie pysznym, rozległym rumieńcem, w imponującym odcieniu purpury, którego nie powstydziłaby się nawet sama Hermiona-rumienię-się-co-pięć-minut-Granger.  
- Oh, na Godryka! Umieram z głodu! - jęknął Ronald, zasiadając do stołu. Nikogo w najmniejszym stopniu nie zdziwiły jego słowa, zważywszy na fakt, że już w pierwszej klasie rudzielec wyrobił sobie reputację „wiecznie głodnego".  
- Niestety, Mon-Ron, chyba będziesz musiał jeszcze trochę wytrzymać. Obiło mi się o uszy, że McGonagall ma jeszcze coś ogłosić w związku z rozpoczęciem drugiego semestru. - rzekła Hermiona, udając głęboki żal i poklepując go pocieszająco po plecach. Usta młodego Wasleya wygięły się w modelową podkówkę, co wzbudziło powszechną wesołość wśród paczki przyjaciół.  
- Proszę o uwagę! - rozbrzmiał na sali magicznie wzmocniony głos profesor McGonagall. Rozmowy i śmiechy natychmiast ucichły, pozostawiając po sobie brzęczącą w uszach ciszę. - w związku z pewnymi zmianami, jakie zostaną wprowadzone w tym półroczu, mam dla was kilka ogłoszeń. - uczniowie natychmiast zdwoili czujność. Nawet ślizgoni łaskawie odwrócili się w kierunku przemawiającej czarownicy.  
- Wszyscy pamiętacie zapewne... poruszenie, jakie wywołała panna Granger na Uczcie Powitalnej we wrześniu. - populacja uczniowska zgodnie pokiwała głowami, tu i ówdzie rozległy się ciche chichoty, natomiast sama Hermiona spiekła widowiskowego raka i wbiła wzrok w talerz – Jakkolwiek było to haniebne zakłócanie posiłku, tak dyrektor Dumbledore zwrócił uwagę na fakt, iż poruszone przez pannę Granger problemy są w istocie ważne i warte zgłębienia. Dlatego właśnie od przyszłego tygodnia każdy rocznik będzie uczęszczał na „Zajęcia Integracji Społecznej i Poznania Życia". Jedna godzina tygodniowo, z przydzielonym nauczycielem. - Minerwa McGonagall potoczyła uważnym wzrokiem po zaskoczonych twarzach uczniów, a stwierdziwszy, że słuchają uważnie, kontynuowała:  
- Odczytam teraz listę nauczycieli prowadzących dane roczniki. Klasa ósma: profesor Miranda Scottwood. Klasa siódma: profesor Charity Burbage...  
Hermiona przestała słuchać. Jęknęła w duchu z bezsilności i rozpaczy. Co za pech, że jej klasę musi prowadzić akurat prof. Scottwood, ta sama, która uwzięła się na nią i na Malfoya!  
- Super! - usłyszała gdzieś z boku podniecony szept Ronalda W. - Miranda jest zajebista! ...Chociaż nie jestem do końca pewien, czy mówię o niej, czy o jej nogach... AŁA! Za co?! - jęknął z bólu, gdy Hermiona z całej siły kopnęła go pod stołem w kostkę.  
- Już ty dobrze wiesz – mruknęła zirytowana dziewczyna.  
- Ooooj, ktoś tu jest zazdrosny o uwagę naszego małego Ronuuusia! - zawył George, nie posiadając się z uciechy - musisz się przyzwyczaić, Hermiono, że już nie tylko twoje nogi zasługują na komplementy... AŁA! Za co?! - przyszła kolej na niego, by uskarżać się na ból kostki. Tym razem to jednak nie gryfonka uciekła się do przemocy. To jego rodzony brat bliźniak.  
Grangerówna łypnęła szybko na Freda, zaraz jednak wróciła do przerwanego posiłku. Była mu wdzięczna, że powstrzymał Goerge'a od dalszych docinek, choć nie powiedziała tego głośno.

Draco rejestrował w prawdzie wszystko, co mówiła profesor McGonagall, niewiele go to jednak obchodziło. Właściwie uważał, że te całe... „Zajęcia Integracji Społecznej i Poznania Życia" są totalnie bezsensowne i niepotrzebne. Że niby o czym oni się tam mają uczyć? O ptaszkach i pszczółkach? A może o eliksirach antykoncepcyjnych? To może niech już lepiej załatwią dla każdego ucznia prenumeratę czasopisma „Czarownica" - na to samo wyjdzie.  
Blondyn prychnął cicho pod nosem, posyłając Zabiniemu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Blaise synchronicznie uniósł brew wraz z kącikiem ust, po czym wrócił do konsumowania zapiekanki z kurczaka. Często zdarzały im się właśnie takie momenty – kiedy komunikowali się bez choćby jednej głoski.

Po uczcie Malfoy i jego czarnowłosy przyjaciel od razu udali się do lochów. Jakież było zdziwienie młodego Zabiniego, kiedy w dormitorium Smoka czekała na nich piękna, nieznajoma dziewczyna, o skórze białej jak śnieg, a włosach czarnych jak heban.  
- Diable, poznaj moją kuzynkę, Waleriję. - rzekł zmęczonym głosem Draco, pocierając czoło – Wal, to mój kumpel Blaise.  
Rosjanka uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, wyciągając rękę w kierunku zaskoczonego ślizgona. Ten schwycił ostrożnie jej dłoń, po czym uniósł ją sobie do ust i obdarzył delikatnym pocałunkiem. Malfoy z uniesionymi wysoko brwiami obserwował różany rumieniec, wykwitający na policzkach dziewczyny. Walerija nie należała raczej do osób wrażliwych, pruderyjnych i niewinnych, które pąsowiały przy byle dwuznaczności. Właściwie nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział ją zarumienioną!  
- Ekhem – odchrząknął głupio, chcąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę. - To jak, rozmawiałaś z dyrektorem?  
Rosjanka zamrugała, jakby ktoś właśnie obudził ją ze snu, po czym zwróciła się w stronę kuzyna.  
- Rozmawiałam – rzekła – pozwolił mi zostać jeszcze kilka dni. Mam się nie wałęsać po szkole w trakcie zajęć, nie jadać posiłków w tym samym czasie co uczniowie (albo przed, albo po nich) i informować kogoś z grona pedagogicznego za każdym razem, gdy opuszczam teren szkoły.  
Draco przytaknął w milczeniu. Cieszył się, że nie musiała jeszcze wyjeżdżać. Prawdę mówiąc nie radził sobie ostatnio najlepiej i odczuwał ulgę na myśl, że w najbliższych dniach będzie miał dwoje swoich najlepszych przyjaciół „pod ręką". Potrzebował ich.  
- To ten, tego... - odezwał się Zabini, drapiąc się w tył głowy. Malfoy znał ten gest. Oznaczał, że Blaise jest zdenerwowany, bądź zawstydzony. Lub jedno i drugie. - Może się czegoś napijemy?  
Blondyn westchnął teatralnie.  
- Oj, Diable, tylko ci chlanie w głowie i chodzenie na dupy.  
Spełnił jednak prośbę przyjaciela i machnięciem różdżki przywołał z barku butelkę korzennego wina. Rozlał trunek do kieliszków, po czym przysiadł na krześle obok łóżka.  
- W dużej mierze przyznaję ci rację – zaczął brunet – jednakże zapomniałeś o Quidditchu.  
Walerija zachichotała, zasłaniając usta dłonią, zaś ślizgoni wyszczerzyli się do siebie w kumpelskim porozumieniu.

- Ginny, przejdziesz się ze mną? - zapytała Hermiona nieśmiało, wstając od stołu po skończonej Uczcie. Ruda w pierwszej chwili miała ochotę odmówić, jednak jedno spojrzenie na przyjaciółkę sprawiło, że natychmiast zmieniła zdanie. Przytaknęła żarliwie, pożegnała Harrego całusem, a następnie ruszyła w ślad za Granger na błonia. Pogoda była piękna, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z ostatnimi śnieżycami.  
Tego dnia słońce świeciło jasno i radośnie, niczym ogromna żarówka, odbijając się w bielusieńkim, puszystym jak wata śniegu. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, a delikatne powiewy wiatru niosły ze sobą zapach ziół hodowanych w szkolnych cieplarniach.  
Dziewczęta szły powoli wąską ścieżką, wdychając rześkie, zimowe powietrze głęboko w płuca. Przez jakiś czas milczały, wzajemnie czerpiąc siłę i szczęście ze swojej obecności. Pierwsza odezwała się Weasleyówna:  
- No, to mów, Herm, co ci tam na sercu leży.  
Hermiona wbiła wzrok w buty. Marzyła o tej rozmowie – sam na sam z Ginny – notabene od pocałunku Dracona na Wieży. Jednak teraz, gdy w końcu miała szansę się wygadać, słowa nie chciały przejść jej przez gardło. I to nawet nie z powodu wstydu... po prostu nie wiedziała jakim sposobem mogłaby wyrazić cały ten Ogrom, który przytłoczył ją w te ferie.  
- Bo widzisz, G. - zaczęła, wzdychając – Wszystko się, że tak to poetycko ujmę, pokiełbasiło.  
Ruda posłała przyjaciółce uśmiech, ale nie przerywała.  
- Ten tleniony debil mnie pocałował, łapiesz, G.? I wtedy wszystko zaczęło się sypać. To tak, jakby przez jeden gest cały świat runął na łeb na szyję, co z logicznego punktu widzenia jest absolutnie niedorzeczne... Przecież nasz światopogląd budujemy w sobie przez całe życie, od chwili samych narodzin. Opieramy go na solidnych filarach - takich jak wiara, miłość, braterstwo – i umacniamy z każdym dniem. Więc jak to, u cholery, możliwe, by jeden przeklęty pocałunek mógł zachwiać nim w posadach i wywrócić do góry nogami. Pytam.  
- No wiesz... To całkiem proste...  
- Proste?! - krzyknęła Hermiona, załamując ręce - Ginewro Molly Weasley, ja nie...  
- Tak, to najprostsza rzecz na świecie, a ty nie rozumiesz jej tylko dlatego, że jesteś... cóż, Hermioną Granger. - przerwała jej rudowłosa, patrząc prosto w szeroko otwarte oczy przyjaciółki.  
Przez chwilę w czekoladowych tęczówkach tliła się obraza, szybko jednak zastąpił ją najzwyklejszy, najszczerszy smutek.  
- Co jest ze mną nie tak? - zapytała gryfonka cicho, takim głosem, że Ginny natychmiast ją objęła, nie zdążywszy nawet o tym pomyśleć.  
- Oh, nic. Wszystko z tobą w porządku, po prostu... nie zrozum mnie źle, ale czasem powinnaś dać swojemu rozsądkowi urlop. Tak się składa, skarbie, że najbardziej przyziemne sprawy mają się nijak, do tej twojej ukochanej logiki i jeżeli nie odłożysz jej na bok choćby na moment, to nigdy nie zrozumiesz co ci w duszy gra.  
- Ale Ginny – jęknęła Hermiona udręczonym głosem, gdyż nagle zrozumiała, że nie ma już dla niej ratunku – Ja mam na nazwisko **GRANGER**. Ja nie mogę...  
- Możesz. Tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz, ale zaufaj mi: każdy może. A co do tego tlenionego debila, to przy najbliższej okazji muszę mu przybić duużą piątkę.  
- Ani mi się waż – warknęła Hermiona, nie do końca wiedząc co nią kieruje.  
- No dobra, już dobra, spokojnie – zaśmiała się Weasleyówna – Malfoy jest twój, dotarło.  
- Ja wcale tego nie powie... - zaczęła buntowniczym tonem Granger, lecz urwała. Powoli i z rozmysłem powtórzyła w duchu słowa przyjaciółki.  
_Malfoy jest twój.  
__Mój.  
Malfoy jest mój. _  
Przez jeden, króciutki moment odniosła wrażenie, jakby nagle wszystko się rozjaśniło, jakby już zrozumiała. Jakby wreszcie pojęła, o czym przez cały czas mówiła Ginny i to rzeczywiście było AŻ TAKIE proste! Zanim jednak zdążyła uchwycić to i zamknąć w sercu - zanim zdążyła to nazwać i sobie przyswoić - zdrowy rozsądek wkroczył z powrotem do akcji, rozpychając się łokciami, i jak zwykle wszystko zrujnował.


	34. Chapter 33

**Rozdział XXXII**

- Hej, Ginger, masz chwilkę? - dobiegł ją zza pleców głos Freda i zanim zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, ten chwycił ją za rękę i wciągnął w wąski, ślepy zaułek.  
- Sama nie wiem, zaraz zaczynam Runy dla Zaawansowanych... - zawahała się. Nie miała ochoty z nim teraz rozmawiać, nie była na to gotowa. Przed oczami stanął jej nagle obraz płonącego w kominku listu. „Kocham cię" - było tam napisane. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu odpowiedziałaby śmiało: „ja ciebie też". Teraz jednak nie przeszłoby jej to przez gardło, nie po tym, co wydarzyło się między nią a Draco.  
- To zajmie tylko moment. Obiecuję, ze zdążysz. - nie ustępował Fred, ściskając mocno, niemal boleśnie jej nadgarstek.  
- Dobrze, tylko się pospiesz. Ja naprawdę nie mogę się spóźnić... - miała nadzieję, że nie wychwycił niechęci w jej głosie.  
- Wedle życzenia – szepnął tylko, zanim pocałował ją mocno i żarliwie prosto w zaskoczone usta.  
Przez pierwsze dwie sekundy Hermiona po prostu stała nieruchomo pod ścianą z szeroko otwartymi oczami, pozwalając jego wargom na łapczywe chwytanie tego, za czym tęskniły przez całe ferie. Dopiero po chwili, gdy minął jej początkowy szok, zebrała się w sobie i pchnęła chłopaka mocno w klatkę piersiową.  
Rudzielec zatoczył się do tyłu. Na jego policzkach widniały rumieńce tak charakterystyczne, dla miłosnych uniesień, oczy płonęły dzikim blaskiem a usta były rozchylone i obrzmiałe. Oddychał szybciej niż zazwyczaj.  
- Nie mogę Fred – jęknęła zmienionym głosem. Nie była na niego wściekła, po prostu dołożył kolejną cegiełkę zmartwień do pałacu jej rozpaczy. Tak jakby w ostatnich dniach nie było jej wystarczająco ciężko.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Ponieważ cię nie kocham. - odpowiedziała, czując, jak z każdą sekundą coraz mocniej drżą jej dłonie.  
Chłopak milczał przez chwilę, rozmyślając nad czymś. Gdy w końcu się odezwał, w jego słowach pobrzmiewała rozpaczliwa desperacja:

- Ale ja cię kocham. To wystarczy, Hermiono. Nic nie szkodzi, może mogłabyś się nauczyć...  
- Nie mogłabym! - przerwała mu natychmiast z lekkim przerażeniem. - Czy ty słyszysz co mówisz, Fred? **Nie da się** nauczyć kogoś kochać. Nie da się, to niemożliwe. To okropne. - skończywszy mówić, z zaskakującą brutalnością podniosła rękę i wytarła swoje usta rękawem.  
Następnie okręciła się na pięcie i opuściła zaułek, mrucząc coś o Runach dla Zaawansowanych.  
Krocząc korytarzem próbowała opróżnić swój umysł ze wszelkich zaprzątających go myśli. Po prostu wyłączyć się, choćby na moment. Merlinie, była taka zmęczona! Pragnęła mężczyzny, z którym nie mogła być. Odrzucała mężczyznę, który był jej bliski i którego – nie ma co się oszukiwać – kochała na jakiś przyjacielsko-braterski sposób, niewystarczający, by się z nim związać. Raniła kobietę, której z uporem odmawiała szczęścia w imię zdrowego rozsądku – siebie. Wszystko było takie pogmatwane i nic nie było dobrze, choć z logicznego punktu widzenia nie mogłoby być inaczej. Niby zrobiła to, co musiała zrobić. Niby w każdej kwestii postąpiła słusznie. Dlaczego więc wszystko jest źle i wszyscy cierpią?  
Z jej winy.  
Dotarła do odpowiedniej klasy i z ulgą odnotowała, że pani profesor jeszcze w niej nie ma. Uczniowie rozmawiali, śmiali się i szeptali sobie na ucho, porozrzucani po całym pomieszczeniu na ławkach, krzesłach, a nawet podłodze. Co gorliwsi porównywali swoje prace domowe i dokonywali ostatnich poprawek.  
Hermiona westchnęła w duchu i ściskając mocniej książki przedarła się na przód klasy, by zająć swoje stałe miejsce tuż naprzeciwko katedry. Nie miała z kim porównać swojego referatu. Było to smutne, lecz jeszcze smutniejszy był fakt, że wcale **nie musi** go z niczyim porównywać. O tak, bycie „wszechwiedzącą" czasami dobijało. Wprowadzało do jej życia swoisty element odosobnienia i izolacji. Być może to dlatego nie miała szczęścia do związków – po prostu nie mogła znaleźć nikogo równego sobie. Nikogo podobnie inteligentnego, nikogo z kim mogłaby rozmawiać, żartować i kłócić się jak równy z równym, co sprawiało, że w każdym jej związku istniała destrukcyjna przepaść rozwojowa. I wszystko prędzej czy później się rozpadało...  
- Witam, młodzieży – rozległ się klasie twardy głos profesor Babbling. - Dziś omawiamy cywilizacją mezopotamską. Kto poda mi trzy odmiany pisma runicznego, z którymi można spotkać się w Mezopotamii, oraz daty powstania każdego z nich?  
Hermiona westchnęła cicho już po raz drugi tego dnia. Klnąc w duchu i nienawidząc samej siebie, wolno uniosła rękę do góry.

- Powiedz mi co robiłeś przez całe ferie – odezwał się Zabini podczas śniadania, próbując w jakikolwiek sposób wyrwać Malfoya z ponurego letargu.  
Blondyn przeżuł niespiesznie kęs tosta, po czym odezwał się wypranym z entuzjazmu głosem:  
- Wiesz, standard. Czytałem książki, uratowałem życie szlamie, przesiadywałem w Wieży Gryffindoru, wymieniłem się śliną z Granger... Nudy – wzruszył ramionami. Ze stoickim spokojem obserwował jak oczy Blaise'a Zabiniego przybierają rozmiar spodków, a kiedy ten zaczął jęczeć coś w stylu „ale...ale...ale...jak...ale", wrócił do konsumpcji napoczętej kanapki.  
- Chodź, bo spóźnimy się na – prychnął z pogardą – Zajęcia Integracji Społecznej i Poznania Życia. Brunet w końcu otrzeźwiał i wstał od stołu w ślad za przyjacielem.  
_Mamy do pogadania!_, warknął w myślach, wiedząc, że Draco doskonale go „usłyszy".  
_Później. I się za bardzo nie podniecaj – to już skończone_, odparł mu Malfoy telepatycznie.  
Gdy dotarli do klasy profesor Scotwood, większość uczniów była już na miejscu. Zewsząd rozlegały się podniecone, niecierpliwe szepty, które dwójka przyjaciół skomentowała porozumiewawczym, pełnym wyższości spojrzeniem. Żaden z nich nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby, że jest faktycznie ciekaw czym będą się zajmować na tych zajęciach.  
- Dzień dobry – przywitała ich radośnie Miranda, energicznym krokiem przemierzając klasę w swoich nieśmiertelnych, purpurowych martensach.  
- Dzień dobry – odpowiedzieli uczniowie, pospiesznie zajmując miejsca. Wpatrywali się w panią profesor jak w obrazek, czekając na każde jej słowo – tak bardzo byli zaciekawieni.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, po czym zaczęła mówić:  
- Zajęcia Integracji Społecznej i Poznania Życia są przedmiotem niemagicznym. Na tych lekcjach nie będę traktować was jak czarodziejów i czarownice, ale jak nastolatków i nastolatki. Oszczędzę wam też historyjek o tym, skąd się biorą dzieci albo co to jest miesiączka – bez obaw. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że w wieku osiemnastu lat te... tematy zna się już wzdłuż i w szerz. Jednakże po konsultacji z profesor Burbage postanowiłam przeprowadzić z wami pewien eksperyment... - efektownie zawiesiła głos i rozejrzała się po klasie. Słuchali jak zaczarowani, nawet Malfoy z Zabinim, to jest naczelna loża szyderców – Otóż... zaopiekujcie się dzieckiem. W parach.  
Cisza, jaka zapadła po tych słowach sprawiła, że profesor Scottwood miała ochotę wybuchnąć niepohamowanym śmiechem. O tak, tego się nie spodziewali!  
Oczywiście nie wspomniała im, że nie będą to prawdziwe dzieci, tylko zaczarowane atrapy, imitujące niemowlęta tak wiernie, że żaden uczeń nie dostrzeże różnicy. Sam Dumbledore brał udział w opracowywaniu odpowiedniego zaklęcia, nie wspominając o tym, że uznał ten pomysł za przezabawny.  
- przepraszam bardzo... - odezwała się niepewnie Parvati Patil, unosząc w górę drżącą rękę.  
- tak, słucham?  
- ...W...W parach?  
Profesor Scotwood zachichotała. Miny tych dzieciaków były nie do podrobienia!  
- tak jest, w parach. Żeby zaoszczędzić sobie zachodu, pary będą takie, jak wyznaczyłam na pierwszej Obronie. - uważnym wzrokiem potoczyła po klasie, ciekawa jak uczniowie zareagują na zaproponowany podział.  
Po pierwsze Granger:  
Zbladła momentalnie i przełknęła ciężko ślinę.  
Następnie Malfoy, który wyglądał jakby oberwał zaklęciem oszałamiającym.  
Millicenta Bultrode szczerzyła się obrzydliwie do Harrego, podczas gdy sam zainteresowany próbował ukryć zniesmaczony grymas.  
Bliźniacy Weasley – jako świeżo upieczeni ojcowie – spoglądali na siebie z przerażeniem, Ron zaś zdobył się na krótkie, sztywne skinięcie głową w kierunku Pansy Parkinson, która odpowiedziała mu tym samym.  
- Swoje dzieci otrzymacie pod koniec lekcji. Najpierw chciałabym z wami porozmawiać na temat opieki nad nimi.  
Nikt się nie odzywał, wszyscy milczeli, zbyt zaskoczeni by przeszkadzać.  
- Po pierwsze musicie pamiętać, że to są żywe istoty, wymagające zarówno karmienia i przewijania, jak i kontaktu z OBOJGIEM rodziców, zabawy od czasu do czasu, czułości...

- TY KARMISZ PIERSIĄ! - przerwał jej przerażony okrzyk George'a, który celował drżącym palcem prosto w pierś swojego brata bliźniaka.  
Cała klasa, nie wyłączając profesor Scottwood, wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem, co się natomiast tyczy Freda... minę miał dosyć nietęgą.

- Nie, nie, nie, spokojnie – rzekła czarownica, wciąż chichocząc – oczywiście żadna...żadne z was nie będzie musiało karmić piersią. Rozdam wam odpowiednie materiały dotyczące karmienia i opieki nad maluchami. Poza tym każda z par otrzyma pełną wyprawkę dla swojego... - zaniosła się śmiechem - ...pierworodnego.  
Po klasie znów przeszła fala rechotu. Sytuacja, w jakiej znaleźli się uczniowie była tak absurdalna, że równie dobrze można było podejść do niej z humorem...  
- Czy możemy dowolnie podzielić się obowiązkami? - zapytała Hermiona, z nadzieją, że może uda jej się całkowicie odsunąć Malfoya od zadania. Była pewna, że z radością przystałby na taki układ.  
- To zależy co rozumiesz przed słowo „dowolnie". Nie zamierzam wyznaczać każdemu z „rodziców" konkretnych zadań, możecie ustalić to między sobą. Jednak każda osoba z pary musi angażować się w opiekę nad dzieckiem w równym stopniu. Będę sprawdzać to co tydzień odpowiednim zaklęciem. Od tego zależy wasza ocena końcowa.  
Hermionie zrzedła mina. Jej nadzieja ulotniła się wraz z ostatnim zdaniem wypowiedzianym przez profesor Scottwood.  
Prawda była taka, że dziewczyna miała ochotę płakać i krzyczeć. W ogóle nie wyobrażała sobie zabawy w rodzicielstwo z Malfoyem w charakterze partnera. Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Niemożliwe.  
Przecież to biedne dziecko... nie była nawet w stanie dokończyć tego zdania. Słodki Merlinie, kto wpadł na pomysł zorganizowania takiego niedorzecznego projektu! Po prawdzie nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby był to sam profesor Dumbledore... zawsze miał przewrotne poczucie humoru...  
- Jak długo ma trwać ta próba? - zapytał przytomnie Neville Longbotom, zerkając nerwowo w stronę Luny.  
- Jeszcze tego nie przemyślałam. To zależy od waszego zaangażowania i postawy w wykonywaniu zadania.  
- Z całym szacunkiem, ale czy nie uważa pani, że to nieodpowiedzialne powierzać nam niemowlęta? - tym razem odezwała się Granger, którą złość wręcz rozsadzała od środka. Miranda Scottwood skwitowała to uniesieniem brwi, po czym odparła stanowczym tonem:  
- Macie po osiemnaście lat. Uważam, że doskonale dacie sobie radę. Wa razie jakichkolwiek problemów możecie śmiało konsultować się z gronem pedagogicznym, zwłaszcza z panią Pomfrey, która została już poinformowana o całej akcji i dobrowolnie zaproponowała swoją pomoc. Pamiętajcie, że stan waszych dzieci będzie stale kontrolowany: gdyby działo się coś złego, będę interweniować.  
Hermiona skrzywiła się. Coraz mniej jej się to wszystko podobało, jednak powoli zaczynała rozumieć, że nie ma od tego ucieczki.  
- W jaki sposób... kontrolowane? - rozległ się w klasie głos bliźniaków Weasley.  
- Ależ chłopcy – pani profesor uśmiechnęła się do nich w bardzo sugestywny sposób, który wyraźnie mówił „nie próbujcie żadnych numerów!" - to jest szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Mamy SWOJE SPOSOBY.  
Fred i George synchronicznie przełknęli ślinę, gdy oczy Mirandy zalśniły groźnie.  
- Kurczę! - wymsknęło się Pansy Parkinson, siedzącej pod prawą ścianą pomieszczenia.  
- Słucham? - zwróciła się do niej czarownica.  
- Eeeee... chciałam powiedzieć... Przecież my nie mamy zielonego pojęcia o opiece nad dziećmi! - zająknęła się ślizgonka, rzucając Ronowi pełne desperacji spojrzenia.  
- Bez obaw, za momencik się tym zajmiemy...  
Przez najbliższą godzinę cała ósma klasa słuchała w skupieniu o tym, jak trzymać dziecko, jak je uspokoić, jak ubrać, jak rozebrać, jak ułożyć je spać. Starali się wszystko zapamiętywać, jednak każdy przyjął z ulgą oświadczenie, że wraz z całym wyposażeniem do opieki nad dzieckiem otrzymają również poradnik z praktycznymi wskazówkami.  
- Będę teraz prosiła każdą parę z osobna na zaplecze klasy, gdzie otrzymacie swoje dzieci i torbę ze wszystkim co niezbędne, by należycie się nimi zająć. Na początek Teodor Nott i Parvati Patil.  
Wyczytani uczniowie wstali, po czym wymieniwszy niezręczne spojrzenia ruszyli w ślad za profesor Scottwood. Cała reszta obecnych czekała w napięciu na to, co się wydarzy, jednak najwyraźniej Teodor i Parvati opuścili zaplecze tylnymi drzwiami, bo nie wrócili już do klasy.

Draco Malfoy siedział jak na szpilkach, odkąd tylko zorientował się o co chodzi w całej tej szopce. Dziecko. On i Granger będą mieć dziecko. Chryste panie!  
Nigdy nie chciał mieć dzieci. Bał się, że będzie je wychowywał tak, jak wychowywali go jego rodzice. Wiedział na sto procent, że nie byłby dobrym ojcem. Wiedział to, ponieważ dziecko wymagało miłości, a on nie umiał kochać. Co innego Granger – ona we wszystkim była dobra. Na pewno nawet z tego projektu dostanie Wybitny... A co, jeżeli przez niego oboje obleją? PRZECIEŻ ONA GO ZAMORDUJE Z ZIMNĄ KRWIĄ!  
Z każdą chwilą wpadał w coraz większą panikę.  
Blaise zauważał to, ale nie wiedział jak pomóc, zwłaszcza, że sam czuł się nieciekawie. Miał wychowywać bachora z Lavender Brown. Już widział w myślach, jak ta obłąkana dziewucha „dziubdzia" do ich maleństwa całymi godzinami. O zgrozo!  
- Hermiona Granger i Draco Malfoy – zawołała profesor Scotwood, wychylając się zza drzwi zaplecza. Para wstała i ruszyła w wyznaczonym kierunku z twarzami bladymi jak papier, nie zaszczyciwszy się choćby jednym spojrzeniem.

Hermiona czuła się jakby trafiła w sam środek koszmaru. Nawet dyskretnie się uszczypnęła, by sprawdzić czy nie śni, tak bardzo wydawało jej się to nieprawdopodobne. Miranda Scotwood prowadziła ich w głąb zaplecza, by następnie zniknąć za tajemniczą kotarą i kazać im czekać. Nie minęła minuta, kiedy zza kotary dał się słyszeć donośny, rozdzierający płacz.  
W taki sposób płaczą tylko niemowlęta.  
Obydwoje zareagowali na ten dźwięk jak rażeni piorunem. Dopiero wówczas dotarło do nich, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, że to nie żaden żart.  
Ich oczom ukazała się pani profesor, niosąca w rękach niewielkie zawiniątko. Z ów zawiniątkiem podeszła do Hermiony, która automatycznie cofnęła się o krok, chowając ręce za siebie.  
- Spokojnie – przemówiła Miranda zaskakująco ciepłym głosem. - nie bój się, nic mu się nie stanie.  
- To... to chłopiec? - spytała gryfonka szeptem. Czarownica potaknęła, robiąc kolejny krok w stronę Hermiony i uśmiechając się do niej zachęcająco. Z niewyraźną miną dziewczyna wyciągnęła ręce do przodu, oddychając szybko przez nos. Draco cały czas obserwował ją przenikliwym wzrokiem, co tylko dodatkowo ją stresowało. Powoli i ostrożnie przejęła z rąk profesor Scottwood małe zawiniątko, które instynktownie ułożyła w ramionach tak, jak powinna. W momencie, gdy delikatnie przycisnęła niemowlę do piersi, chłopczyk mlasnął cichutko, zatrzepotał powiekami i uniósł je, spoglądając na swoją nową mamę...  
Hermiona poczuła, jak kolana się pod nią uginają. Gdyby od tyłu nie podtrzymały jej silne, męskie ręce, byłaby upadła. Zresztą i tak miała wrażenie, że spada w przepaść. Krzyk zdławił jej gardło, w pomieszczeniu panowała ciężka, trudna do opisania cisza.  
Pani profesor wiedziała co jest powodem wyrazu szoku na twarzy Hermiony Granger. Podobnie (trochę mniej intensywnie, ale nadal) reagowała każda para, a wszystko to za sprawą pewnego dodatkowego zaklęcia, będącego osobistą inicjatywą profesora Dumbledore'a.  
Na Gryfonkę patrzyły duże, dziecięce oczy, dokładnie w tym samym, stalowoszarym odcieniu jak oczy Draco Malfoya. Jednocześnie dziewczyna dostrzegła zadarty, przysypany piegami nosek, który w każdym calu przypominał jej własny, tyle że pomniejszony do niemowlęcych rozmiarów. Rzadkie, jedwabiste włoski pokrywające główkę maluszka były platynowe – jak u jej partnera – a uszy odrobinkę odstające, identycznie jak u Hermiony.  
Dziewczyna trzymała w rękach dziecko, które... Które było ICH dzieckiem. Kombinacją ICH genów, ICH cech. Równie dobrze mógłby to być ICH syn. _Ale jak... jak to niemożliwe... jak można..._, jąkała się w myślach, zbyt zszokowana by cokolwiek zrozumieć.  
Draco wychylił się zza jej ramienia i odchylił kocyk, by dojrzeć twarz chłopca. Tuż przy uchu usłyszała, jak zszokowany gwałtownie nabiera powietrza. Wiedziała, że widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka podobieństwo poraziło go równie silnie, jak ją.  
Sama miała wrażenie, że nie może oddychać.  
W co oni się wpakowali?


	35. Chapter 34

**Rozdział XXXIII**

Hermiona siedziała po turecku na samym środku swojego łóżka, z dzieckiem w objęciach. Przed sekundą dotarło do niej, że nie nadali mu jeszcze imienia, jednak ostatnim, na co miała teraz ochotę, była wędrówka zimnymi korytarzami zamku do ślizgońskich kwater, by odnaleźć Malfoya i skonsultować z nim imię dla synka. Z westchnieniem frustracji wstała i wyciągnęła z szafki skrawek pergaminu, atrament, pióro i SMM'a.

_  
**DO:** Partner  
**OD:** Partnerka  
**TEMAT:** Bezimienny

Zaufaj mi, że nie chcę Ci przeszkadzać, ale właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, że musimy jakoś nazwać „naszego" syna. Wiem, że nie wiele Cię on obchodzi, jednak wolałabym, żebyśmy imię wybrali wspólnie.  
W końcu od współpracy rodziców zależy ocena z projektu. To chyba mówi samo za siebie.

Granger

PS – Imię jest ważne. Wysil się.

Odpowiedź przyszła szybko:

_  
**DO:** Granger  
**OD:** Malfoy  
**TEMAT:** Wszystko mi jedno.

Nazwij go jak chcesz.

D.M

_  
**DO:** pieprzony ignorant  
**OD:** Granger  
**TEMAT:** Zaniedbanie obowiązków rodzicielskich

Dobrze, w takim razie może być... Anthony?

H.G

**DO:** W dupie ci się poprzewracało?  
**OD:** Oburzony  
**TEMAT:** Chyba już cię całkiem rozum opuścił...

...Jeżeli myślisz, że zgodzę się na takie plugawe, mugolskie imię. Mój syn jest arystokratą i tak masz go traktować, zrozumiano?

Czystokrwisty

Hermiona poczuła, jak krew ją zalewa. Co ten dupek sobie wyobraża?! Bujając niemowlę w ramionach, zerwała się z łóżka i gniewnym krokiem opuściła dormitorium.  
Już po upływie 5 minut łomotała wielką, marmurową kołatką do kamiennych wrót Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.  
- Otwieraj, tchórzliwa fretko! - warknęła, gniewnie tupiąc nogą. Po chwili opanowała się, przypominając sobie, że bluźni w obecności dziecka. Wymusiła na sobie kilka głębokich wdechów, próbując ograniczyć zgrzytanie zębami. Dobrze, że trzymała maluszka, inaczej bałaby się, że udusi Malfoya gdy tylko go zobaczy.  
Załomotała jeszcze raz, tym razem silniej. Jak na złość chłopczyk w jej ramionach rozpłakał się. Czując pulsowanie w skroniach Hermiona zrobiła pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy. Poczęła szemrać do dziecka uspokajająco, jednocześnie delikatnie je kołysząc. Nic nie pomagało, mały wył i wył, a portal Ślizgonów pozostawał zamknięty. W przypływie desperacji gryfonka wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni szaty, wyczarowała patronusa i posłała go do Draco Malfoya. Miała nadzieję, że ten nadęty dureń zrozumie, że żarty się skończyły.  
Zrozumiał.  
Przylazł po 2 minutach, w dżinsach i swetrze. Usłyszawszy rozdzierające krzyki dziecka, skrzywił się w typowo arystokratyczny sposób.  
- Granger, ucisz to jakoś – rzekł marudnym tonem, marszcząc nos.  
- **TO**?! To twój syn, jełopie... - odburknęła, wściekła – ...i on nie chce się uciszyć, nie widzisz, że próbuję? - dodała z lekką desperacją.  
Malfoy przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że jest skrajnie sfrustrowana. Zaśmiał się w duchu. Granger po raz pierwszy obawiała się, że z czymś sobie nie poradzi! Merlinie, ona mogła nawet OBLAĆ PRZEDMIOT!  
- No więc... - odezwał się w końcu, w niespodziewanie lepszym humorze - ...co ty tu robisz?  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego wilkiem, wciąż potrząsając płaczącym dzieckiem.  
- Żeby przemówić ci do rozumu, matole! Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale jestem szlamą. - to oświadczenie tak zaskoczyło Malfoya, że otworzył usta u uniósł brwi aż do samej linii włosów.  
- Tak... - rzekł ostrożnie - ...wiem. I co?  
Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się chytrze.  
- Ano to, że nasz syn nie jest czystej krwi! - wykrzyknęła tryumfalnie, z satysfakcją obserwując grymas wykrzywiający idealną twarz Draco. _Może to nauczy go trochę tolerancji_, pomyślała nie bez złośliwości. Pojedynki, toczące się na arenie ich uczuć, były zupełnie niezależne od ich odwiecznych potyczek, dotyczących statusu krwi.  
Niespodziewanie Malfoy wyciągnął ramiona w jej kierunku, dając jej znać, że chce potrzymać niemowlę. W pierwszym odruchu dziewczyna tylko mocniej przycisnęła dziecko do piersi, zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie, że stojący naprzeciwko niej mężczyzna ma do niego takie samo prawo, jak i ona. Niechętnie ułożyła zawiniątko w jego ramionach, obserwując, jak wielkie dłonie ślizgona z zaskakującą ostrożnością podtrzymują maleńką główkę chłopca.  
Doznała szoku, kiedy Draco zaczął kołysać dzieckiem dokładnie w taki sam sposób, w jaki ona robiła to przed chwilą, lecz jeszcze bardziej zszokował ją fakt, że maluch z wolna zaczął się uspokajać. Jego krzyki przeszły w kwękanie i pojękiwanie, by po chwili ucichnąć zupełnie.  
- To co z tym imieniem? - odezwała się, nie mogąc wymyślić nic lepszego. Malfoy spojrzał na nią z zachwytem, którego w żaden sposób nie potrafiła zinterpretować. Wiedziała tylko, że coś zaswędziało ją od środka. Nerwowo postukała palcami o biodro i zerknęła w bok.  
- Nazwiemy go Michael. - usłyszała głos Draco. Natychmiast zaprzeczyła.  
- Nie, nie nazwiemy go tak. To zbyt... pospolite!  
- Ale to imię anioła!  
- Ale jest brzydkie! Jak już mamy go nazwać po aniele, to nazwijmy go Gabriel!  
- Nigdy w życiu, postradałaś zmysły?! - wydarł się, choć zaraz szepnął coś cichutko do dziecka, które zaczęło wiercić się w jego ramionach, sygnalizując niepokój.  
- Dobrze, pomysł z aniołami jest okay, ale musi to być imię, które będzie się podobało nam obojgu. Jakie są jeszcze anielskie imiona? - zapytała w zamyśleniu, jakby bardziej siebie samą.  
- Nathaniel – powiedzieli jednocześnie. Zaskoczenie widniejące na ich twarzach, spowodowane odkryciem, że nareszcie się w czymś zgadzali, można wręcz nazwać komicznym.  
- Wygląda na to, że właśnie wybraliśmy imię, dla naszego synka... - rzekła Hermiona nieprzytomnie.  
Przez moment panowała cisza. Malfoy w spokoju kołysał dzieckiem, podczas gdy Hermiona zastanawiała się gdzie podziać ręce.  
- Myślisz, że da się coś zrobić z tymi jego piegami? Są okropne. - odezwał się neutralnym tonem. Niemalże... obojętnym.  
Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego szybko, zdążył jednak dostrzec błysk urazy w jej oczach. Nie znosił się za to, że sprawiał jej ból, ale z drugiej strony chciał odegrać się, za swoje złamane serce. Zresztą powiedziała, że go nienawidzi, więc pewnie nie obchodzi ją, co on o niej myśli...  
- Nie, nie da się nic z nimi zrobić – odparła, kiepsko maskując złość – za to włosy zawsze można mu przefarbować!  
- Och, daj spokój, podobają ci się moje włosy – rzucił z przewrotnym uśmiechem. Gryfonka zaczerwieniła się lekko, nie wiedział jednak czy z gniewu czy z zakłopotania.

- Zajmiesz się nim? - spytała, zmieniając temat i podbródkiem wskazując na Nathaniela, który wciąż bezpiecznie spoczywał w jego silnych ramionach. Malfoy jak na zawołanie odsunął od siebie dziecko, przyjmując na powrót postawę pt. „Jestem-ponad-to,-jak-chcesz-niańczyć-tego-bachora-to-rób-to-sama".  
Hermiona z cichym westchnieniem przejęła chłopca.  
- Chyba pójdę z nim na spacer – rzekła, sama nie wiedząc po co. Przecież doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Malfoy ma los tego malucha w głębokim poważaniu.  
- Dokąd? W taki mróz? - ku jej zaskoczeniu, chłopak natychmiast zdwoił czujność.  
- Po pierwsze w wyposażeniu było chyba z pięć zimowych kaftaników, po drugie znam zaklęcie chroniące przed zimnem, śniegiem i wiatrem. Nic mu się nie stanie.  
- Idę z wami – oświadczył ni stąd ni zowąd, z nieprzeniknioną miną.  
- Nie, nie idziesz – odparła Hermiona automatycznie. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale z zasady musiała się z nim nie zgodzić.  
- Zabraniasz mi spędzać czas z własnym dzieckiem, Granger? - spytał Malfoy cicho, lecz sugestywnie, spoglądając na nią zmrużonymi wyzywająco oczami.  
- A od kiedy akceptujesz Nate'a jako swoje dziecko, MALFOY? - odpowiedziała, mocniej przytulając niemowlę, jakby chciała je przed czymś uchronić. Przed czymś, albo przed kimś... Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej co robi. Czy jej się to podobało, czy nie, Draco był ojcem dziecka...przynajmniej tymczasowo. Musiała pogodzić się z faktem, że od tej chwili są... w pewnym sensie zespołem.  
- Od teraz. Jakiś problem? - uniósł brew, jakby chciał powiedzieć „No już, kłóć się dalej, i tak oboje wiemy, że mam rację".  
- Nie – poddała się z westchnieniem – żadnego. Spotkajmy się przy głównym wejściu za dziesięć minut. Nie spóźnij się, jak cię nie będzie wyjdę sama.

***

- Hej, stary. Widziałeś gdzieś Ginger? - zapytał Fred, podrzucając swoją maleńką córeczkę na kolanach.  
- Nie – odpowiedział Ron z pełnymi ustami (jakimś cudem Ronald Weasley prawie zawsze miał pełne usta) – To znaczy tak! Widziałem jak wychodziła z dormitorium jakieś pół godziny temu.  
- A wiesz dokąd poszła?  
- Pojęcia nie mam, ale niosła dzieciaka, więc mogła iść do pani Pomfrey... - oboje jednocześnie wzruszyli ramionami - Swoją drogą, może raczyłbyś przedstawić mi moją bratanicę? Umieram z ciekawości.  
- Eeee... poznaj Gryzeldę – rzekł Fred niepewnie, pozwalając małej bawić się swoim złoto-purpurowym krawatem.  
Ron zakrztusił się i zmierzył uważnym spojrzeniem całkowicie pochłonięte zabawą dziecko. Było ono raczej drobne, dosyć blade i – naturalnie – rude. Właściwie wyglądało niemal identycznie co Fred i George. Wzbudziło to wesołość u młodszego Weasley'a. _Kombinacja bliźniaczych genów dała efekt armii klonów_, pomyślał głupkowato, śmiejąc się w duchu.  
- Gryzelda? Głupszego imienia nie dało się wymyślić? - spytał na głos, unosząc drwiąco brwi. Ojciec zainteresowanej natychmiast przybrał święcie oburzoną minę, jak na rodzica przystało.  
- To jest piękne, pełne majestatu imię! Poza tym pasuje do niej jak ulał, ta bestia ciągle gryzie. Widocznie jest święcie przekonana, że ma zęby – mruknął.  
- W sumie można się było po was spodziewać, że wybierzecie najbardziej ekscentryczne ze wszystkich możliwych imion. W końcu jesteście...cóż, Fredem i Georgem – Ronald pokręcił głową w poddańczym geście, jednocześnie uśmiechając się promiennie do maleństwa, które poczęło cicho pomlaskiwać - Założę się, że Miranda pęknie ze śmiechu.  
- E tam, na pewno doceni naszą inwencję twórczą. A teraz wybacz, braciszku, ale pójdę nakarmić Gryzię. Gotowa zeżreć mój krawat, a odkąd sfajczyłem jeden na eliksirach, ten jest moim ostatnim. Sam rozumiesz – muszę skubańca pilnować, inaczej McGonagal weźmie mnie w obroty...  
- Dobra, dobra – przerwał mu Ron, śmiejąc się i potrząsając pieszczotliwie maleńką rączką bratanicy – Leć już, bo mała zaraz zacznie wyć.  
- A właśnie, gdzie twoja pociecha, Ronusiu? - zagaił Fred, wstając.  
- Clary? O, stary, żałuj, że jej nie widziałeś! To najśliczniejszy malec na świecie...  
- Jeżeli ma połowę twoich genów, to szczerze wątpię – mruknął bliźniak z przekąsem. Młodszy brat spojrzał na niego wilkiem, ale kontynuował:  
- Oczy ma po mnie, ale włosy i cerę po Pansy („Chwała Merlinowi!" - wtrącił Fred). Jest troszkę pulchna, ale za to przesłodka. I jaka elokwentna! Chciałem nawet zagrać z nią w szachy, ale Pakinson przywaliła mi nosidełkiem i nazwała zakutym łbem. Nie wiem, o co się tak wkurzyła... widać ten typ tak ma - rudzielec westchnął głęboko, kiwając głową w podsumowaniu swojego wywodu. Tak zaangażował się w opowieści o swoim dziecku, iż nie zauważył nawet, że Fred dawno opuścił już pokój wspólny.

***

- Myślałaś już o tym, jak podzielimy się opieką nad młodym? - zagadnął Malfoy, gdy brnęli świeżo odśnieżoną ścieżką przez błonia Hogwartu.  
Hermiona była szczerze zaskoczona faktem, że w ogóle zaproponował swój udział w spacerze, a co dopiero tym, iż stawił się na wyznaczonym miejscu dwie minuty przed czasem. Musiała przyznać, że nie spodziewała się po nim takiego zainteresowania losami dziecka. Podejrzewała raczej, że pozostawi wszystko na jej głowie, a sam zajmie się swoim romansem z tą tajemnicza brunetką... Czym prędzej przerwała przykre rozważania, wracając myślami do tu i teraz. Po chwili milczenia uświadomiła sobie, że Malfoy zadał jej pytanie.  
- Eeee... nie, nie myślałam. - odparła machinalnie. Chłopak prychnął - No co?  
- Co „co"? - odparł niewinnie.  
- Co to było za prychnięcie? - spytała z pretensją w głosie.  
- Po prostu gadasz bzdury, to wszystko – prychnął ponownie, ale ciszej i mniej ostentacyjnie.  
- Ja gadam bzdury?  
- Tak. Powiedziałaś: „nie myślałam". Też mi coś. oboje dobrze wiemy, że miałaś już wszystko obmyślone gdy tylko na ZetPeŻecie (Zajęcia Poznania Życia) padły słowa „dziecko" i „w parach" - pokręcił głową z politowaniem – eh, Granger, Granger...  
Hermiona zarumieniła się silnie, zdając sobie sprawę iż ślizgon ma rację – istotnie rozmyślała na ten temat i miała już kilka pomysłów. Widząc jej zawstydzoną minę, Draco uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. Wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Ponadto udowodnił, że znał ją lepiej, niż jej się wydawało.  
- No więc... - zaczęła niechętnie – tak, sądzę, że mam pewien plan... - przerwał jej wybuch głośnego śmiechu Malfoya, który po prostu nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać. _„Mam pewien plan", _pomyślał z rozbawieniem, _Oczywiście że ma pewien plan! Merlinie, jest taka...Grangerowata! _Hermiona spojrzała na niego wzrokiem, który od razu przywodził na myśl zdanie: „gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać", po czym przyspieszyła raptownie, zostawiając swojego partnera kilka kroków w tyle.  
Malfoy potrzebował tylko sekundy, by ją dogonić, czego dokonał w zaledwie dwóch, imponujących susach.  
- Oj nie obrażaj się, noooo – odezwał się przymilnie, chcąc ją udobruchać. Cały Hogwart wiedział, że wkurzona Granger to niebezpieczna Granger. Sam zainteresowany miał nawet okazję osobiście się o tym przekonać, kiedy to rzeczona złośnica przywaliła mu na trzecim roku w nos, perfekcyjnym prawym sierpowym – Przecież wiesz, że to tylko takie żarty. Zamiast się dąsać lepiej powiedz mi na czym polega ten twój plan. Musimy jakoś usystematyzować opiekę nad Nathanielem.  
Gryfonka posłała mu jeszcze jedno mordercze spojrzenie, lecz ostatecznie postanowiła przedstawić mu swój pomysł:  
- Tak sobie pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy wymieniać się małym co drugi dzień. Przykładowo ja spędzam z nim poniedziałek i noc z poniedziałku na wtorek, a ty wtorek i noc z wtorku na środę. Akcesoria to nie problem, bo dostaliśmy wszystkiego po dwie sztuki. No wiesz: dwie butelki, dwa kocyki, dwie grzechotki, dwa podręczniki... - urwała, uznawszy, że powiedziała już wszystko co trzeba. Malfoy natomiast zamyślił się z palcem na brodzie. Milczał tak długo, że w końcu Hermiona zaczęła się niepokoić. Oddałaby swój własny egzemplarz „Historii Hogwartu", by móc się dowiedzieć o czym w tej chwili myślał... Niespodziewanie chłopak wzruszył ramionami i odezwał się obojętnym tonem.  
- Tak, może być. To chyba najbardziej sprawiedliwe rozwiązanie.  
Hermiona nie odezwała się, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.  
- W sumie mogłem się spodziewać, że wymyślisz plan idealny – zaczął po chwili - Mam na myśli... w końcu jesteś Hermioną-mógiem-operacji-Granger – ponowne wzruszenie ramionami.  
Dziewczyna przystanęła raptownie, czując jak na jej zmarzniętą twarz wypływa gorący rumieniec gniewu.  
- Wiesz co?! W dupę sobie wsadź te niby-pochwały, które tak naprawdę mają mnie tylko obrazić! - chwyciła się pod boki, czując, że jej złość rośnie z każdą chwilą, nieubłaganie dążąc do wybuchu. Draco natomiast, również przystanąwszy, otworzył szeroko oczy i uniósł brwi w wyrazie permanentnego zdumienia.  
- Ale ja...  
- Mam dosyć tego, że wszyscy widzą we mnie tylko jedną, wielką plątaninę zwojów mózgowych, do cholery! - tutaj Malfoy zarumienił się lekko, pomyślawszy, że od kilku miesięcy widział w niej zgoła coś zupełnie innego, o wiele mniej przyzwoitego... Hermiona była jednak zbyt zdenerwowana, by zauważyć drobną zmianę w wyrazie jego twarzy – Czy to jest tak trudno pojąć, że jestem najzwyklejszą w świecie DZIEWCZYNĄ?! Jak Boga kocham, samemu pieprzonemu „Wybrańcowi"... - ku zdziwieniu ślizgona wypowiedziała to słowo szyderczym tonem - ...samemu, kurwa, „Złotemu Chłopcu" zajęło to ponad sześć lat! Co jest z wami nie tak...?!  
- Granger... nie bluźnij przy naszym synu...  
- CICHO BĄDŹ! - wrzasnęła na niego, schyliwszy się po garść śniegu, którą rzuciła mu prosto w twarz.  
- Ej! - zaczął Draco obrażonym tonem, lecz jednocześnie z wózka obok dał się słyszeć magiczny, przecudowny dźwięk. Śmiech dziecka.  
Hermionę jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki opuściła cała złość. Zastąpiło ją charakterystyczne, matczyne rozczulenie i niespodziewana radość. Nachyliła się nad wózkiem, szepcząc do malucha:  
- Hej, mały. Śmieszy cię to? - jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów Nathaniel zamachał maleńkimi piąstkami i wygiął usteczka w bezzębnym uśmiechu.  
Dziewczyna niewiele myśląc ulepiła ze śniegu małą kulkę i znów cisnęła nią w kierunku oniemiałego blondyna.  
- Hej, za co?!  
Chłopczyk znów się zaśmiał. Był to dźwięk, którego gryfonka mogłaby słuchać w kółko i w kółko, i właśnie z tego powodu ponownie zaatakowała Malfoya śniegiem.  
Jej święcie oburzony partner stał bezczynnie zaledwie przez chwilę, nim sam przystąpił do walki. Co prawda dłużej zajmowało mu formowanie pocisków, za to jako ścigający mógł się poszczycić imponującą celnością. Nie minęły dwie minuty, a włosy Hermiony pełne były topniejących śnieżynek, zaś jej nos i uszy czerwone z zimna niczym dorodne pomidory. W pewnym momencie Draco przystanął raptownie, zapatrzywszy się w ten osobliwy obrazek, i nagle dotarło do niego, że _bawi się w śniegu z Granger_. Ta chwila zadumy słono go kosztowała, albowiem natychmiast oberwał śnieżką w samą głowę.  
- Stop! Wnoszę o zawieszenie broni! - krzyknął. Hermiona uniosła podbródek w geście tryumfu, a Draco pomyślał, że warto było skapitulować aby zobaczyć ten błysk dumy w jej brązowych oczach.  
- Ha! A zatem się poddajesz? - jej lewa brew powędrowała w górę, nadając twarzy dziewczyny prowokująco-rozbawiony wyraz.  
- Tak. - odparł Draco unosząc dłonie – Rozejm?  
Hermiona udała, że głęboko się nad czymś zastanawia, by po chwili odrzec z chytrym uśmieszkiem:  
- Powiedzmy, że... tymczasowy pakt o nieagresji.  
- Zgoda.  
Zawarłszy takąż umowę, znów ruszyli przed siebie. Ty razem jednak to Draco pchał wózek z dzieckiem.


	36. Chapter 35

**Rozdział XXXIV**

Bywa i tak, że stajemy się niewolnikami własnych racji. Hermiona Granger na przykład zawsze postępowała zgodnie z podszeptami zdrowego rozsądku, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy przymiotami takimi jak intuicja czy zew serca. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się to cechą pozytywną, jednak po wnikliwszej analizie dostrzegamy, że tylko czyni nas ona nieszczęśliwymi. To właśnie robiła panna Granger – unieszczęśliwiała się w imię logiki. Chwała Merlinowi, miała chociaż tyle oleju w głowie, by zdać sobie z tego sprawę!  
- Ginny, źle ze mną – poskarżyła się z kwaśną miną któregoś dnia.  
- No właśnie, tak cię od kilku dni obserwuję i ci powiem, że... jak zwykle masz rację, niestety – odparła ruda, ślęcząc nad wypracowaniem z zielarstwa.  
- I co ja mam teraz począć niby? Przecież ja nawet nie wiem, co konkretnie jest ze mną nie tak!  
- Zacznij pisać pamiętnik – zażartowała Weasleyówna, kartkując podręcznik w poszukiwaniu rozdziału o Czyrakobulwach.  
Hermiona Granger zamarła z na wpół otwartymi ustami. Już miała coś odpowiedzieć, lecz zrezygnowała. Niespiesznie podniosła się z fotela w Pokoju Wspólnym i obrała kurs na swoje dormitorium.

Z pamiętnika Hermiony Granger,  
Dzień Pierwszy:

_Jesteś papierem. Nie mam pojęcia w czym niby masz mi pomóc, no ale obecnie gotowa jestem spróbować wszystkiego. Widzisz, zdaje mi się, że się pogubiłam... Nie, to nie do końca tak. Ja tak jakby... WIEM CO ZROBIĆ – gdzieś głęboko – tylko nie wiem JAK to zrobić. Może podejdźmy do sprawy analitycznie:  
Problem nr 1 – Draco Malfoy.  
Facet o niespotykanym talencie do obracania wszystkiego wniwecz, czy jest to wiara w ludzkość, projekt partnerski, czy też moje poukładane życie. To było tak:  
Miałam plan równie prosty, co doskonały: wrócić do szkoły, osiągnąć Wybitne wyniki z Owutem'ów, złożyć aplikację do jakiejś prestiżowej uczelni magicznej, a po zdobyciu wszelkich możliwych licencjatów i doktoratów zaistnieć jako krytyk, ekspert lub radca. Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że ten nienawistny, skretyniały dupek przejdzie cudowną metamorfozę w inteligentnego, pociągającego mężczyznę? Chociaż nie, inteligentny to on chyba był zawsze, tylko ja nie chciałam przyjąć tego do wiadomości... O czym ja w ogóle piszę? Merlinie, gdzie się podziała moja spójność wypowiedzi?!  
No i właśnie – sam widzisz o co mi chodzi, __**On**__ po prostu sprawia, że nie jestem sobą! Z drugiej strony, moja obecność chyba tez ma na niego jakiś wpływ... Trudno nie zauważyć zmiany w jego zachowaniu, odkąd zaczęłam udzielać mu korepetycji. Nazwij mnie idiotką, ale zdaje mi się, że jest jakby... mniej wyniosły? Mniej... płytki i narcystyczny? Nie wiem, może to tylko złudzenie. Może widzę jedynie to, co chcę zobaczyć.  
Może tracę rozum.  
O, wpadłam na genialny pomysł! (Właściwie jest on równie głupi co pisanie „pamiętnika", ale skoro już upadłam tak nisko, to czemu nie...)  
Sporządzę listę wad Draco Malfoya. Bezlitosną, krytyczną i złośliwą listę. Naga prawda._

_**Bezlitosna, krytyczna i złośliwa lista wad Draco Malfoya:  
**__Wada nr 1: Jest ślizgonem. Może nie jest to wadą samą w sobie, ale skoro jest ślizgonem, oznacza to także, że jest nieuczciwy, podstępny, egocentryczny i... Przejdźmy lepiej do następnych punktów.  
Wada nr 2: Jest nieuczciwy.  
Wada nr 3: Jest podstępny.  
Wada nr 4: Jest egocentryczny.  
Wada nr 5: Naumyślnie mąci mi w głowie! Na przykład wtedy, gdy... napastował mnie po kąpieli. __Jeżeli mam być całkiem szczera (chyba na tym polega cały sens pisania pamiętnika, czyż nie?) to nie mogę powiedzieć, by to co robił szczególnie mi się nie podobało, niemniej... Uh, szczerość jest do bani!  
Wada nr 6: Jest ode mnie PRAWIE lepszy w eliksirach. Jak śmie?!  
Wada nr 7: Miewa te swoje idiotyczne półuśmieszki, takie sarkastyczne i sugestywne... aż coś w człowieku drga od środka. Ja sobie stanowczo NIE ŻYCZĘ, żeby on czymkolwiek we mnie drgał. (Owszem, to zdanie nie miało sensu. Ale Tobie nic do tego, jesteś tylko papierem)  
Wada nr 8: Postukuje palcami o ławkę na lekcjach. Chryste Panie, doprowadza mnie to do białej gorączki! Czy on naprawdę, naprawdę nie może opanować ten swojej... NERWICY?! No jak Boga kocham, kiedyś rzucę w niego drętwotą!  
Wada nr 9: Cały czas targa te swoje okropne, białe kudły, a one cały czas wyglądają idealnie! To jest... niedopuszczalne. Protestuję.  
Wada nr 10: Jest stanowczo zbyt wysoki. Metr dziewięćdziesiąt? Skąd się w ogóle biorą tacy ludzie, do cholery. Moim zdaniem jest to wynaturzenie, a każde wynaturzenie to wada.  
(Nie zamierzam wspominać o fakcie, że całkiem przyjemnie się do takiego wysokiego mężczyzny przytulić... Wiem coś o tym, praktykowałam. Urgh, durna szczerość! Czemu jestem taka gryfońska?!)  
Wróćmy lepiej do analizy.  
Problem 2. – Fred Weasley.  
To jest... dobry chłopak, serio. Zdarzało mu się mnie skrzywdzić, raz, czy dwa, ale z drugiej strony przeżyliśmy wspólnie kilka naprawdę pięknych chwil. Takich, które ogólnie można by nazwać wartymi zapamiętania. Np. wtedy, gdy całe południe spędziliśmy na błoniach pod drzewem, z dala od reszty uczniów, grając w „Wymiękasz?" (Kiedy indziej opowiem ci o tej grze, teraz to nie jest istotne). Albo nasza pierwsza randka... Malfoy chyba nie jest zbyt dobry w pierwszych randkach, zważywszy na to, że pocałował mnie bezpardonowo, bez jakiejkolwiek gry wstępnej. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że się na mnie rzucił... ale CZEMU JA WRACM DO TEMATU MALFOYA, KIEDY MIAŁAM PISAĆ O FREDZIE, NA BRODĘ MERLINA?!  
Cóż, to chyba mówi samo za siebie... - jestem psychiczna.  
A właśnie, to jest chyba najistotniejszy ze wszystkich moich problemów. Ja po prostu CIĄGLE wracam do tego idioty myślami. Pozwalam mu zakradać się do mojej głowy w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Muszę z tym przespać... eee, to znaczy przestać. Stanowczo.  
To destrukcyjnie wpływa na mój rozsądek.  
Ojć, muszę kończyć. Lavender wróciła, czas udawać normalną. Do zobaczenia później, papierze._

***

- Myślę, że na początek drugiego semestru zrobimy sobie... mały teścik. Z teorii transmutacji. Spokojnie, spokojnie - macie czas, żeby się przygotować. Egzamin napiszecie za dwa tygodnie. Zaraz podam zakres materiału i tytuły dzieł, które mogą być dla was pomocne w nauce.  
Po klasie rozległ się cichy szmer niezadowolenia, jednak jedyną reakcją profesor McGonagall było mocniejsze zaciśnięcie ust. Zawsze należała do nauczycieli w głębi serca życzliwych uczniom, jednak surowych i wymagających. Jej reputacja pozostawała nienaruszona od lat.  
- Przepraszam, pani profesor... - ręka Hermiony Granger wystrzeliła w górę, czego chyba każdy doskonale się spodziewał.  
- Słucham?  
- Czy test będzie obejmował informacje nieobowiązkowe za dodatkowe punkty? - co najmniej połowa znajdujących się w klasie uczniów przewróciła teatralnie oczami, zaś sama Minerwa zaśmiała się w duchu. No tak, stara dobra Hermiona! Podczas kiedy reszta modli się, by zaliczyć egzamin **chociaż** na Zadowalający, ona dopytuje się o zadania dodatkowe!  
- Naturalnie, panno Granger. Każdy z was może zdobyć punkty dla swojego domu, jeśli wykaże się wiedzą wykraczającą poza program. Natomiast obowiązkowy zakres materiału obejmuje cały pierwszy semestr, czyli _pierwsze i drugie prawo Cristoffa_, _paradoks Gampa i teorię Waltera __Whitney'a_, _prawo jednolitości transmutacji_, _podział filogenetyczny... _No tak, to by chyba było na tyle. Oczywiście mogą się też pojawić podstawowe pytania kontrolne z tematów zeszłorocznych, jednak wszyscy powinniście je już świetnie znać... - czarownica potoczyła surowym wzrokiem po klasie, opuszczając okulary niemal na sam czubek nosa – radzę solidnie przygotować się do tego egzaminu. Nie życzę sobie żadnych ocen negatywnych.  
Hermiona Granger żarliwie pokiwała głową, robiąc pospieszne notatki, podczas gdy reszta uczniów spoglądała po sobie z kwaśnymi minami.

W najdalszym rogu sali Draco Malfoy przetrząsał swoją pamięć w poszukiwaniu któregokolwiek z wymienionych przez panią profesor terminów, mających pojawić się na teście. Na próżno – nie pamiętał nic a nic z teorii transmutacji. Zawsze uważał, że teoria CZEGOKOLWIEK to zwyczajna strata czasu. Nie zaprzątał sobie głowy pojęciami, definicjami ani ogólnymi prawami, twierdząc iż jedyna przydatna wiedza dla czarodzieja, to wiedza dotycząca rzucania zaklęć lub warzenia eliksirów. Żadnej teorii.  
_Polegnę_, pomyślał z rozpaczą. Zgoda, może jako ślizgon nie świecił szlachetnością ani hartem ducha, jednak zawsze zleżało mu na dobrych wynikach w nauce. Był ambitny. Nie należał do leniów, półgłówków i leserów, którzy olewali szkołę, a potem do końca życia szorowali podłogi w ministerstwie, albo zamiatali korytarze Munga za marne grosze. Co to to nie – uczył się, dbał o swój rozwój i świadomie zabezpieczał swoją przyszłość. Był zbyt inteligentny, by nie zdawać sobie sprawy, że po ukończeniu szkoły poziom wykształcenia będzie stanowił główną kartę przetargową w walce o dobre zatrudnienie.  
Dlatego wiadomość o teście teoretycznym przeraziła go. Zawsze najgorzej radził sobie z transmutacją, a co dopiero z... tym wszystkim o czym mówiła McGonagall, cokolwiek by to nie było. O ile w pierwszym semestrze udało mu się wybić dzięki pomocy Granger, o tyle... _NO TAK! To jest klucz! Granger! Chryste, tylko jak to rozebrać...eee, znaczy ROZEGRAĆ. Rozegrać, oczywiście, tak. Jak...to...rozegrać? _Im dłużej nad tym rozmyślał, tym bardziej błogosławił fakt, że mają wspólne dziecko. Dzięki Nathanielowi, chcąc nie chcąc, muszą spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, a to niewątpliwie sprzyja wprowadzeniu Malfoyowskiego planu w życie...  
_A właśnie, ciekawe jak mały się miewa. Mam nadzieję, że Wiewióra dobrze się nim opiekuje... Zaraz, czemu ja w ogóle o tym myślę? Draco, skup się. Lepiej poćwicz urzekające minki, które przekonają Granger do udzielenia ci pomocy.  
Granger, która cię nienawidzi_, dodał gorzko na koniec. Jego humor nagle uległ znacznemu pogorszeniu.

***

- Jeeezu, przecież ja będę musiał cały weekend spędzić w książkach! - jęknął Ronald Weasley, gdy razem z resztą przyjaciół kroczył korytarzem w kierunku klasy od zaklęć.  
- Marudzisz, Mon-Ron. Raz na jakiś czas ci nie zaszkodzi – rzekła Hermiona z uśmiechem, poklepując rudzielca po ramieniu - I uprzedzam, tym razem żadnemu z was nie robię notatek! - zastrzegła, na podkreślenie swoich słów unosząc palec do góry.  
- E tam, i tak bliźniacy ci je wykradną, a potem magicznie skopiują dla każdego z nas. Już zdążyłem się z nimi o to założyć – Harry wyszczerzył się radośnie, jednak uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy gdy otrzymał od dziewczyny kuksańca prosto pod żebra.  
- Oj, daj spokój, Herm! Zostawisz nas na lodzie? Twoich najlepszych przyjaciół, twoich życiowych kompanów, twoich wiernych towarzyszy, twoich kam... ała! Znowu?  
Gryfonka zaśmiała się perliście. We dwóch zawsze umieli ją rozbawić.  
- Ja po prostu uważam, że jesteście już dużymi chłopcami, którzy nie potrzebują mojej pomocy w nauce – rzekła z przekornym uśmiechem. Potter prychnął, Ron zaś wywinął dolną wargę, w dziwacznej parodii słodkiej, błagalnej minki. Hermiona roześmiała się na ten widok jeszcze głośniej. Już lata temu stwierdziła, że rudzielec jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem słodkości, nie ważne jak bardzo by się starał...  
- Hej, dzieci! - zakrzyknęła Ginny, podbiegając do nich i dając Hermionie pospiesznego całusa w policzek – trzymaj swojego berbecia, ja porywam Harrego na przerwę! - to mówiąc dosłownie wcisnęła Nathaniela w ramiona zaskoczonej przyjaciółki, po czym chwyciła Pottera za rękę i pociągnęła go w kierunku najbliższego wyjścia ze szkoły.  
I już jej nie było.  
Ron i Hermiona popatrzyli na siebie, wzruszając ramionami. Po chwili oboje uśmiechnęli się w ten charakterystyczny sposób, w jaki uśmiecha się do siebie dwoje przyjaciół widząc, że ich trzeci przyjaciel jest szczęśliwy z ich czwartą przyjaciółką... tudzież siostrą (Jestem głęboko przekonana, że istnieje taki rodzaj uśmiechu ~autorka ;))  
- Słodki maluch – zagadnął Ron, bawiąc się rączką Nate'a – Tylko trochę zbyt podobny do Malfoya, jak na mój gust.  
- Taaaa – mruknęła Hermiona. Spojrzała głęboko w szare oczy synka, z jakimś szczególnym rodzajem żalu w sercu, jednak po chwili otrząsnęła się – Nie jest tak źle, zawsze mogłam wylądować w parze z Crabem albo Goylem. Z dwojga złego wolę, jak moje tymczasowe dziecko jest chociaż przystojne.  
Westchnęła głęboko, podczas gdy Ron spojrzał na nią mrużąc oczy.  
- Sugerujesz, że Malfoy jest przystojny? - jak na zawołanie gryfonka spłonęła rumieńcem.  
- Pewnie, że nie... to nie tak, ja po prostu... - zająknęła się.  
- Cześć – dobiegł ich czyjś nienaturalnie beznamiętny głos – mógłbym zamienić słówko z Granger?  
Dwoje przyjaciół natychmiast przeniosło wzrok na osobę, która ich zaczepiła. Pech chciał, że osobą ową był akurat przedmiot ich niezręcznej rozmowy.  
- Czego chcesz, Malfoy? - rzucił Ron, jakby nazwisko ślizgona było czymś wyjątkowo niestrawnym.  
- Mówiłem już – porozmawiać z Granger. Czy tobie naprawdę wszystko trzeba po dwa razy tłumaczyć, czy pytasz tak dla rozrywki?  
Ton jakim mówił blondyn, tak bardzo różnił się od tego, którego używał w stosunku do Hermiony gdy przebywał z nią sam na sam, że dziewczynie aż zaparło dech. Odniosła wręcz wrażenie, że obcuje z inną osobą!  
- Granger ma imię – warknął rudzielec, coraz bardziej czerwieniejąc na twarzy.  
- Nie rozumiem co to ma do rzeczy, Weasley – odparł Draco. Jego twarz spowijała nieprzenikniona, wyprana z wszelkich emocji maska.  
- Ron, od pierwszej klasy wszyscy mówimy sobie po nazwisku. To jest najmniejszy problem, wierz mi – powiedziała szybko Hermiona, nie chcąc dopuścić do burzliwej kłótni, która wisiała w powietrzu – A ty, czego ode mnie chcesz? – tym razem zwróciła się w stronę Malfoya, z całych sił starając się nadać swojemu głosowi maksymalnie neutralne brzmienie.  
- Uuu, patrzcie jaka zadziorna. Nie to krzyczałaś wczoraj w nocy, skarbie – rzekł ślizgon szyderczym, przesłodzonym do obrzydliwości tonem. Przejechał palcem po policzku dziewczyny, kątem oka zerkając na Weasleya. Wiedział, że zarówno jego wypowiedź, jak i gest, doprowadzą rudzielca do białej gorączki, a w tym momencie gotów był niemal na wszystko, by tylko wyprowadzić go z równowagi. „Granger ma imię", też mi coś! Rycerz w srebrnej zbroi się znalazł, obrońca uciśnionych. Cholerny gryfek!  
- Słucham?! - wykrzyknął Ronald W. na całe gardło, czerwieniejąc z wściekłości niczym dorodny pomidor. Oczy niemal wyskoczyły mu z orbit, a uszy sprawiały wrażenie, jakby za moment miały zając się ogniem.  
Hermiona czym prędzej odtrąciła rękę Malfoya, rzucając mu charakterystyczne, płomienne spojrzenie kobiety-oburzonej-zbyt-śmiałymi-impertynencjami-mężczyzny. Chociaż zrobiła to z całej siły, blondyn nawet się nie skrzywił.  
- Ron, uspokój się, na Merlina, on cię tylko prowokuje, a ty jak zwykle dajesz mu się podpuścić! Poza tym dobrze wiesz, że wczoraj prawie całą noc spędziłam nad referatem z eliksirów – odezwała się na wpół zmęczonym, na wpół zirytowanym głosem. _Tak jakbym nie miała nic lepszego do roboty, tylko łagodzenie konfliktów tych dwóch pacanów! - _Nie wspominając już o tym, że nigdy w życiu nie przespałabym się z Malfoyem – dodała, wbrew sobie drżąc od wewnątrz na tę myśl.  
W momencie gdy brew ślizgona leniwie powędrowała do góry, a na jego usta wypłynął ten szczególny, znienawidzony przez Hermionę, sugestywny uśmieszek, gryfonka zapragnęła zapaść się pod ziemię.  
- Taaaa. Tchórzliwy kretyn. Nie jest ciebie wart – mruknął Weasley, jakby bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek z zebranych.  
- Okay, skoro kryzys zażegnany – odezwał się Draco drwiącym tonem – to mogę z tobą pogadać, Granger?  
- A musisz?  
- Muszę. To ważne – odparł, zupełnie niespodziewanie posyłając jej promienny uśmiech, który po chwili przeniósł się na spoczywającego w jej ramionach Nathaniela.  
- No dobrze, niech ci będzie. Na razie, Ron, zajmij mi miejsce na Zaklęciach!  
- Zawsze - zapewnił rudzielec żarliwie, jednak jego mina była dość niechętna.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	37. Chapter 36

**Rozdział XXXV**

Hermiona pełna była mieszanych uczuć. Ciekawość, niechęć, zniecierpliwienie, niepokój, a nawet irytacja... Wszystko to kotłowało się w jej dumnie wypiętej, gryfońskiej piersi, gdy podążała w ślad za Malfoyem szkolnymi korytarzami. „Poszukajmy jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca" - tak się wyraził, nim ruszył przed siebie szybkim krokiem, nie oglądając się na nią. A ona oczywiście poszła za nim, bo niby co miała zrobić? Westchnęła cicho, kołysząc Nathaniela w ramionach. Aby dotrzymać tempa ślizgonowi musiała niemal truchtać, co niepomiernie ją drażniło.  
- Nie idę już ani kroku dalej – oświadczyła hardo, przystając i przywołując na twarz stanowczą, nieprzeniknioną maskę. Malfoy zatrzymał się i wolno obrócił w jej stronę, z uniesionymi wysoko brwiami, jakby nie spodziewał się po niej takiego buntowniczego zachowania. Tymczasem ona stała, wyprostowana i dumna, z uniesionym podbródkiem. Tylko niemowlę w jej ramionach łagodziło ten surowy obrazek.  
- Niech ci będzie – odparł, rozglądając się na boki. W tej części zamku nie było prawie nikogo. Raz na jakiś czas pojawiał się tylko jakiś samotny, zabłąkany uczeń, który przemykał szybko, przytrzymując przy piersi podręczniki w kurczowym uścisku – Tu jest dobrze – dodał, wzruszając ramionami. Hermiona uważnie zmierzyła wzrokiem sylwetkę ślizgona. Widziała w nim jakąś zmianę, ale nie była w stanie do końca określić jaką.  
Coś było nie tak z tym gestem... to nie było zwyczajne, nonszalanckie wzruszenie ramionami. Wydawało się być jakieś...zbyt sztywne, zbyt... nerwowe. Nerwowe? Malfoy się denerwował? Gryfonka momentalnie zdwoiła czujność. O co mu może chodzić?  
- Więc... – zaczęła, starając się zabrzmieć na wyluzowaną - ...czego chcesz?  
- Mmmm – blondyn zawahał się i spojrzał w bok – eee... także tego... chciałem spytać cię, czy mo... może pożyczyłabyś mi notatki z transmutacji? - wykrztusił w końcu. Nie chodziło mu w prawdzie o same notatki, ale w ostatniej chwili stwierdził, że woli stopniowo oswajać Granger z listą swoich próśb.  
- Wiedziałam! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona, jakby bardziej do siebie. Jak mogła być tak naiwna? Jak mogła łudzić się, że chodzi mu o coś więcej? Że chce z nią porozmawiać o czymś naprawdę ważnym? Wszyscy zawsze przypominali sobie o jej istnieniu dopiero przed ważnymi sprawdzianami. Wszyscy nagle byli jej przyjaciółmi, kiedy potrzebowali pomocy w nauce! Zawsze. Tak. Było! ZAWSZE!  
- Zapomnij, Malfoy – warknęła, czując, że w głębi serca zbiera jej się na płacz. Tym właśnie była od pierwszej klasy: Hermioną-Granger-która-pożycza-notatki. A teraz nawet on, nawet Draco...  
- Ale ja proszę, nooo! - jego mina była po prostu bez zarzutu: słodka, błagalna, wzruszająca, niemal nie do zignorowania... A jednak - zraniona kobieta gdy chce, to potrafi.  
- Nie ma mowy! Nikt nie dostanie moich notatek, nie tym razem. Koniec. Chcecie mieć dobre wyniki, TO SIĘ SAMI UCZCIE, BARANY! Nie dam się znowu wykorzystywać. - zaperzyła się dziewczyna, dla efektu tupnąwszy krnąbrnie nogą.  
Ślizgon milczał, z obrażoną miną, jakby zupełnie nie zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie. Dopiero gdy Hermiona odwróciła się by odejść, zatrzymał ją okrzykiem.  
- Zaczekaj! A nie zgodzisz się... nie zgodzisz się pomóc mi?  
- Pomóc ci? - spytała podejrzliwie. Jej gniew z wolna narastał. Był to gniew straszliwy, u którego podstaw leżała wielodniowa frustracja. Oto czuła coś do swojego odwiecznego wroga – Draco Malfoya – a oddawszy mu swoje wspomnienia, nie wiedziała nawet jak do tego doszło. Wiedziała tylko, że ją skrzywdził (pamiętała czarnowłosą dziewczynę z baru) oraz że okłamała go, mówiąc mu, że go nienawidzi. Jednak wszystko „po drodze", wszystko co doprowadziło do tego feralnego zauroczenia, wszystkie momenty, gdy wbrew wszystkiemu byli sobie bliscy... pozostawały dla niej tajemnicą. Zacisnęła pięści w bezsilnej złości.  
- Pomóc mi, tak jak w pierwszym semestrze. Proszę cię, bez ciebie sobie nie poradzę. Jestem kompletnym idiotą z transmutacji...  
- Racja – mruknęła, na co on nie zwrócił uwagi.  
- ...a ta ocena to 40% oceny końcoworocznej! No, nie bądź taka!  
- Jaka? - spytała chłodno, blokując się od wewnątrz. Nie, nie mgła teraz zniszczyć wszystkiego, w imię czego tyle wycierpiała.  
- Taka samolubna! - wykrzyknął Malfoy, zaraz jednak zakrył usta dłonią, jakby powiedział coś okropnego. Nie chciał jej obrażać, po prostu... nie spodziewał się, że będzie stawiała taki opór! Jako arystokrata nie był zbyt cierpliwy, a tym bardziej przyzwyczajony do odmów.  
- Przepraszam?! - Nathaniel zaczął płakać, lecz dziewczyna chwilowo się tym nie przejęła. Tylko Malfoy odruchowo rzucił wokół siebie i Granger _mufliato_, tak, by chłopcu nie udzielały się krzyki i kłótnie „rodziców". - Samolubna?! Ja?! A kto jednego dnia namiętnie mnie całuje, by nazajutrz latać na schadzki z jakąś... INNĄ?! Warto dodać, że pięć razy ode mnie ładniejszą, no bo przecież _wielkiemu panu arystokracie_ nie wypada pokazywać się publicznie z taką pokraką jak ja! - przerwała, czując, że zapędza się za daleko. Jej wargi poczęły niepokojąco drżeć, zwiastując rychłe nadejście łez. Ale ona nie chciała płakać. Nie chciała okazać mu, jak bardzo ją zranił, nie chciała się przed nim odsłonić. Nie chciała by wiedział, jak bardzo jest słaba, gdy chodzi o niego...  
Malfoy zamarł, porażony jej słowami. Jaką „inną"? Czy podczas ferii widział się z kimkolwiek poza Granger? Och, Merlinie, ona chyba nie mówi o...  
- Mówisz o Waleriji? - wyszeptał w powietrze, myślami będąc przy tamtym zimowym południu, gdy wybrał się do Hogsmade na spotkanie z kuzynką.  
- Skąd ja mam, do cholery, wiedzieć, jak ona ma na imię – warknęła Hermiona w odpowiedzi, zła na siebie, że powiedziała za dużo – Ważne, że była dla ciebie wystarczająco dobra, nie to, co ja – mimo usilnych starań, w jej głosie zabrzmiała nuta głębokiej urazy.  
Draco gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. No tak, teraz wszystko zaczynało się zgadzać! To, że znalazł Granger pod śniegiem tamtego dnia... to, że wybiegła z jego dormitorium, gdy zobaczyła Wal... to, że tego samego wieczora powiedziała mu, że go nienawidzi... Ona myślała, że się nią zabawił! Że uwiódł ją, a potem z premedytacją zdradził!  
- Och, Chryste, Granger, to nie tak! - podbieg do niej, chwytając ją mocno za ramiona. _Ona MUSI zrozumieć! _Gdyby nie miała zajętych rąk, pewnie by go uderzyła. - Ta dziewczyna... ona nie... TO MOJA KUZYNKA! Przyjechała w ferie, żeby sprawdzić jak sobie radzę po śmierci matki. Ja bym nigdy... przecież ja... znam ją od dziecka, a ty... - Draco nie był za dobry w wyznaniach. Wielkie słowa po prostu nie chciały przechodzić mu przez gardło. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiał wypowiadać ich na głos, że gdy spotka właściwą osobę, to ona zrozumie od razu. Teraz jednak, patrząc w wielkie, czekoladowe oczy, pełne niedowierzania, klął na czym świat stoi, że był takim zimnym draniem przez całe swoje życie.  
- Kuzynka, poważnie? Na nic lepszego cię nie stać? - syknęła gryfonka przez zaciśnięte zęby, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. - Może i jestem naiwna, ale nie aż tak.  
Gorycz w jej głosie przeraziła go. Co jeśli stracił ją na zawsze?  
- Nie, nie, nie, to wszystko nie tak! - jęknął sfrustrowany – musisz mi uwierzyć, ona naprawdę, naprawdę jest tylko moją kuzynką!  
- Więc co robiła w twoim dormitorium? - wykrzyknęła gryfonka oskarżycielsko. Nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości, że Draco... że tak naprawdę nigdy jej nie zdradził. Bo to by znaczyło, że cały jej ból, całe jej cierpienie... było daremne.  
- Po prostu przyszła pogadać, wesprzeć mnie. Zrozum, Wal to moja jedyna rodzina...  
- Ale to niemożliwe, żeby...  
- Jeżeli chcesz, mogę powiedzieć ci to wszystko pod wpływem Veritaserum – przerwał jej z mocą. - Powiedz tylko słowo, a zdobędę próbkę od Snape'a i...  
Hermiona przestała słuchać. Tyle jej wystarczyło.  
Veritaserum? Chłopak albo był tak głupi, albo tak pewny siebie. Z tym, że do głupich nigdy nie należał... _**A może on po prostu mówi prawdę**_, odezwał się cichy głosik w jej głowie. _Nie, nie, nie, to nie możliwe. Zbyt niedorzeczne. Ona NIE MOGŁA być jego kuzynką. Takie sytuacje zdarzają się tylko w niemądrych, mugolskich romansach.  
__**Więc może pójdź na tę propozycję z Veritaserum? Co ci szkodzi.  
**__Nie, ja nie chcę..._

_**Właśnie! Nie chcesz, bo boisz się prawdy! **__  
Wcale że nie!  
__**Wcale że tak!  
**__Zamknij się!  
- _Hermiona, przyrzekam, że ja...  
- Och, na litość boską! - wykrzyknęła, czując, że wszelkie jej bariery puszczają i sypią się w drobny mak – Mam taki mętlik w głowie! Nic nie wiem, w nic nie wierzę, nic nie pamiętam... !  
Zamilkł raptownie, z wyrazem zamyślenia na twarzy.  
- Chodź – rzekł w końcu, zaskakująco łagodnie – Chodź, wszystko ci pokażę.  
Wyciągnął do niej rękę, a ona chwyciła ją wbrew całemu swojemu uporowi. Prowadził ją prosto do lochów, prosto do swojego dormitorium, puszczając mimo uszu uwagi, że nie zdążą na Zaklęcia. To nie było teraz istotne, nie w porównaniu z całym koszmarem ostatnich dni.  
- Co ja tutaj robię? - zapytała głupio, siadając na brzegu jego łóżka. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, wysunął szufladę szafki nocnej i wyciągnął z niej kilka identycznych, złotawych fiolek. Na stoliku obok stała myślodsiewnia. Przeglądał wspomnienia Hermiony tak często – niemal codziennie przed snem – że przestał już zadawać sobie trud chowania jej za każdym razem do szafy.  
- Podejdź – powiedział miękko, zachęcając dziewczynę gestem. Wstała i niepewnie zbliżyła się do pokrytej symbolami misy...  
Wszystko co było potem, można nazwać jedną wielką zamiecią – uczuć, zdarzeń, emocji. Po kolei wracało do niej wszystko: od wspólnych korepetycji, poprzez taniec na Balu Zimowym, aż po pocałunek w Wieży. Nagle rozumiała już, jak to możliwe, że zakochała się w Malfoyu. W jednej sekundzie dotarło do niej, że potrafiła dostrzec w nim coś więcej, niż cała reszta szkoły. Uświadomiła sobie, jak dobrze znali się nawzajem, właśnie dlatego, że przeszli przez wszystko PO KOLEI: przez nienawiść, przez niechęć, przez zainteresowanie, przez sympatię, przez szacunek, przez wzajemne zaufanie, przez przyjaźń, przez pożądanie... i na każdym z tych etapów poznawali się od każdej możliwej strony, by teraz wylądować tutaj – w jego dormitorium, z wyznaniami na ustach. Już nic ich nie dzieliło. Żadne niedopowiedzenia, niejasności, pochopnie wyciągnięte wnioski... Sama prawda, naga prawda, ogromna i przytłaczająca...  
- Granger? - spytał Malfoy ostrożnie, robiąc maleńki krok w jej stronę. A ona tylko wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem w myślodsiewnię, która przed chwilą dała jej odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania – Jeżeli nadal mi nie wierzysz mogę przyprowadzić tu Wal i ona wszystko ci...  
- Muszę już iść. Jestem spóźniona na Zaklęcia – powiedziała zmienionym głosem, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła. Nie zdążył nawet jej zatrzymać...  
Zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie niemal przebiły mu skórę. Rozumiał, że potrzebowała czasu. Przez ostatni tydzień żyła w przeświadczeniu, że ją wykorzystał i skrzywdził, a teraz nagle okazało się, że wszystko to było fatalną pomyłką – ot, głupim zbiegiem okoliczności. Ale jak miał na nią czekać, skoro tak rozpaczliwie jej potrzebował? Zaraz, jak ona to ujęła...? „_Warto dodać, że pięć razy ode mnie ładniejszą, no bo przecież wielkiemu panu arystokracie nie wypada pokazywać się publicznie z taką pokraką jak ja!_" Wzdrygnął się. Chyba nie mogła powiedzieć nic, co bardziej mijałoby się z prawdą.  
Którejś bezsennej nocy, z uspokajającą go Waleriją u boku, niespodziewanie zdał sobie sprawę, że bez Granger nigdy nie stanie się tym, kim chciałby być. Ponieważ tylko ona potrafiła nauczyć go... jak kochać. Jeżeli ją straci, nigdy nie będzie do tego zdolny. Nigdy nie pokocha swoich dzieci, tak jak rodzice nie kochali jego. Nigdy nie pokocha swojej pracy i utkwi na lata w zawodzie nie dającym mu żadnej radości. Nigdy nie pokocha samego siebie, wciąż zawieszony między arystokratyczną dumą a wstydem za swoje tchórzostwo i czarne serce. Nigdy niczego nie pokocha, ponieważ... Malfoyowie nie kochają.  
Tylko **Granger** potrafiła wzbudzić w nim jakąkolwiek chęć do pracy nad sobą, jakikolwiek zapał, by stać się lepszym człowiekiem.  
To po tym, jak **Granger** zasugerowała, że wkupił się do do drużyny Quidditcha, trenował jak szalony, by zasłużyć na faktyczne członkostwo w składzie. To po tym jak **Granger** prychnęła pogardliwie na Eliksirach, gdy wybuchnął jego kociołek, ślizgon zakuwał godzinami, aż stał się najlepszy w klasie. PRAWIE najlepszy – pierwsze miejsce tradycyjnie należało do Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko...  
Co on bez niej zrobi? Co, jeżeli ona nadal będzie się blokować? Co jeżeli ten jej ośli upór...nie, nawet nie był w stanie o tym myśleć. Malfoyowie zawsze dostają to czego chcą. ZAWSZE.  
A on chce Granger.  
Nagle, z pozoru zupełnie bez sensu, przemknął mu przez myśl fragment rozmowy z Zabinim:  
„_- Właściwie jedynym co nas NIE różni jest fakt, że oboje jesteśmy piekielnie seksowni. __  
__- no widzisz, światełko w tunelu. Na twoim miejscu bym to wykorzystał"_

***

_Z pamiętnika Hermiony Granger:_

_Profesor Flitwick jest święcie przekonany, że notuję każde jego słowo, podczas kiedy ja beztrosko bazgrzę pamiętnik... Co tu kryć - jestem okropną uczennicą.  
Ale przyrzekam, że wszystko nadrobię. Zresztą wkuwałam ten dział już w wakacje, więc nie powinnam mieć za dużo braków...  
Merlinie, jestem taka niezdecydowana! Podoba mi się Malfoy, podoba mi się sposób, w jaki mogę na niego wpłynąć, podoba mi się, że dorównujemy sobie inteligencją i że nasze docinki są takie... takie nasze, specyficzne, rozumiesz?  
A teraz, gdy wróciły do mnie wszystkie wspomnienia i gdy okazało się, że tamta dziewczyna to tylko jego kuzynka... Ja po prostu nie wiem co będzie dalej. Myślisz, że powinnam „płynąć z prądem"? A może zostawię mu całą inicjatywę i niech się dzieje co chce? A może trzymać się pierwotnej wersji i starać się o nim zapomnieć raz na zawsze? To pewnie byłoby najwygodniejsze, ale obawiam się, że tego zrobić nie dam rady. Zwłaszcza, że widuję go niemal codziennie...  
Właściwie, to czemu ja się tak przed tym bronię? Czemu nie mogę go kochać, tak po prostu. Czy to aż takie złe? Przecież nikomu nie dzieje się krzywda...Błąd – mnie dzieje się krzywda. Wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ my nigdy, przenigdy nie będziemy razem, a kiedy się kogoś kocha, to potrzebuje się jego stałej bliskości, prawda?  
Zanim spytasz: nie możemy być razem, bo ja... bo moja krew jest brudna, a jego czysta jak łza. I nigdy, nawet za milion lat, nie będziemy sobie równi. Zawsze będziemy „Malfoyem i tą szlamą obok" - jeżeli kiedykolwiek, czymkolwiek będziemy.  
Przykre, ale prawdziwe.  
I stąd ta blokada, rozumiesz?  
Wszystko przez przeklęty rozsądek.  
Ups, zbliża się Flitwick. Trzeba zrobić mądrą minę i potakiwać.  
_


	38. Chapter 37

**Rozdział XXXVI**__

Nie mogła nadziwić się ogromowi piękna wokół siebie. Promienie słońca, odbijające się w śniegu, wyglądały bajecznie, a zamarznięte jezioro oczarowywało tajemniczością i urokiem. Tylko jedna rzecz nie dawała jej spokoju. Niejasne uczucie, że... że nie jest sama, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Gwałtownie odwróciła się do tyłu. Przed oczami mignął jej fragment blond czupryny, momentalnie znikający za pobliskim drzewem. Ruszyła w tamtym kierunku, nawet się nad tym nie zastanowiwszy.  
- Co ty tutaj robisz? - syknęła, stając naprzeciwko wysokiego blondyna. Spod jego zimowej szaty wystawał butelkowozielony szalik Domu Węża, a naciągnięta na uszy, czarna czapka kontrastowała silnie z platynowymi włosami.  
- Śledzę cię – odpowiedział, nonszalancko wzruszając ramionami. Sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie odprężonego. Opierał się w swobodnej pozie o pień drzewa, a na jego idealnych ustach tańczył wredny półuśmieszek.  
- Ach tak? - zapytała, zakładając ręce na piersi i unosząc brew – Można wiedzieć po co? Nie robię nic wyjątkowego, po prostu wracam z chatki gajowego do szkoły.  
- Nigdzie nie idziesz. - odparł z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku. W Hermionie natychmiast coś zadrżało.  
- Jak to? Idę do szkoły. - z całych sił starała się, by jej głos zabrzmiał pewnie i naturalnie.  
- Nie idziesz, bo ja cię nie puszczę. - i znów te iskierki.  
W ułamku sekundy chwycił ją i obrócił tak, że plecami opierała się o drzewo.  
- Malfoy, puść mnie. Chcę do szkoły, zimno mi – powiedziała, klnąc w uchu na swój drżący głos.  
- Nie zamierzam cię puścić... i wcale nie jest ci zimno – rzekł miękko, nachylając się nad nią  
- Wca... - zaczęła, lecz nagle zamknął jej usta gorącym, mocnym pocałunkiem. _O Jezus, O Boże, O Matko, O Anieli i Święci... _Miała wrażenie że wszędzie dookoła wybuchają fajerwerki. Jeden po drugim, we wszystkich kolorach tęczy.  
Zanim się nad tym zastanowiła, zaczęła odwzajemniać pocałunek z podobnym zaangażowaniem. Każdy jej nerw płonął pożądaniem. Tak dawno nikt jej nie dotykał, tak dawno nikt nie... _Och!_ Jęknęła, gdy chłopak delikatnie przygryzł jej dolną wargę. Przywarła do niego mocniej i nagle nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, co to znaczy „zimno". Zdawało jej się, że wszystkie warstwy ubrań między nimi są całkowicie zbędne – płaszcze, swetry, szaty... Chciała być bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, jak najbliżej, aż do samego końca...  
- Jeśli pozwolisz... - szepnął chłopak zmysłowo do jej lewego ucha - ...przenieśmy się do mojego dormitorium.  
_Och, tak. _Już miała powiedzieć to na głos, gdy...

Jezusie panie, ależ ją bolał kark! Pech chciał, że zasnęła w dość niewygodnej pozycji i... zaraz, zaraz. Czemu ma rumieńce na twarzy? Czemu miękko jej w kolanach, a w brzuchu fruwa stado motyli?  
Niech to szlag, znowu śniła o Malfoyu!

_Kurwa mać!_, pomyślała, niezbyt kulturalnie, bezradna wobec swojej podświadomości. Takie sny zawsze wytrącały ją z równowagi, a ostatnimi czasy zdarzały się jej coraz częściej...  
Rozdrażniona wstała z łóżka, ubrała się w zawczasu przygotowany, schludnie złożony na szafce nocnej komplet, po czym zwlekła się na śniadanie, po drodze budząc drzemiącą słodko Lavender. _  
_Przez ostatnie dni Hermiona unikała Malfoya na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Podczas lekcji zajmowała miejsce jak najbardziej oddalone od jego ławki, na posiłkach zawsze siadała plecami do ślizgonów, na zajęcia chodziła bocznymi korytarzami. Kontaktowali się tylko przy okazji „przekazywania dziecka" tej „drugiej stronie". To wszystko. Nawet nie wymieniali się uwagami na temat pogody, ani...  
Po prostu nic.  
Tylko w snach uparcie nie dawał jej spokoju.

***

- Myślę, że czas już zakończyć waszą próbę. Półtora tygodnia to wystarczająco długo – profesor Scotwood z niejaką satysfakcją odnotowała wyraz ulgi, malujący się na twarzach uczniów – Jak wspominałam: przez cały okres opieki nad dziećmi byliście obserwowani. Z dumą stwierdzam, że każda z par ukończyła eksperyment z wynikiem Powyżej Oczekiwań... - po klasie przebiegł szmer zadowolenia. Hermiona w ostatniej chwili zapanowała nad odruchem spojrzenia w stronę swojego partnera – Nie, wróć... wkradł się błąd. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem panny Granger i pana Malfoya, którzy otrzymują Zadowalający.  
- Słucham? - odezwała się Gryfonka z mieszanką oburzenia i przerażenia.  
- Obserwacje wykazały, że za mało czasu spędzaliście rodzinnie.  
- Znaczy... wszyscy razem? - upewniła się, tak na wszelki wypadek. Faktycznie, poza zimowym spacerem ani razu nie przebywali we troje... Pani profesor przytaknęła.  
- Informuję, że wraz z wystawieniem ocen, wasze eksperymentalne dzieci znikną. Zanim zadasz jakiekolwiek idiotyczne pytanie, panie Weasley: tak, po prostu znikną. Niemowlęta te były wynikiem bardzo skomplikowanego zaklęcia, które w dowolnym momencie można odwołać. Prawdopodobnie kiedy wrócicie do dormitoriów po zajęciach, dzieci już tam nie będzie. Czy są jakieś pytania?  
Wszyscy milczeli jak zaklęci. Hermiona bardzo, bardzo chciała spojrzeć na Malfoya, jednak uparcie wlepiała wzrok w swoje dłonie ułożone na ławce. Nie mogła, nie mogła, nie mogła...  
Spojrzała.  
I on też patrzył.  
Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni nawiązał się między nimi jakikolwiek kontakt i... _Och, Merlinie, czemu on jest taki przystojny? Czemu patrzy się na mnie tak, jakby chciał spytać mnie o coś bardzo, bardzo ważnego? Czemu, do jasnej cholery, ma takie kształtne usta?!_  
Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, dziewczyna pierwsza wypadła z klasy, jakby goniło ją stu diabłów. Wiedziała, że gdyby zwlekała choć chwilę dłużej, choć odrobinkę... - zagadałby do niej. A ona nie wiedziałaby, co mu powiedzieć, bo z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej za nim tęskniła, jednak tego powiedzieć mu nie mogła. Była w kropce.  
I jeszcze te sny, które tylko dodatkowo mieszały jej w głowie! Czułą coś do Malfoya i absolutnie nie miała pojęcia co z tym fantem zrobić. _Spalić, zniszczyć, zadeptać w drobny mak_ – to podpowiadał rozsądek, i to właśnie starała się zrobić od dobrych kilku dni. Kiepsko jej to wychodziło...

***

- Unika mnie. - oznajmił Malfoy, siedząc w swoim dormitorium wraz z Waleriją i Zabinim.  
- No wiesz, jakby nie patrzeć trochę na nią ostatnio spadło... - zaczęła Rosjanka łagodnie, po czym lekko się uśmiechnęła - Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona pomyślała, że ja i ty... Nie, to jest po prostu niedorzeczne! - pokręciła głową w całkowitym niedowierzaniu, na co Draco zareagował jedynie uniesieniem prawej brwi. Słyszał tę gadkę już setny raz.  
- Ja mam pomysł. - wtrącił się Blaise, z miną Archimedesa.  
- No, dawaj geniuszu. - rzucił Malfoy, nie robiąc sobie jednak większych nadziei. Owszem, Zabini bywał pomocny, ale niektóre jego pomysły były po prostu rekordowo niepoważne.  
- A może być ją tak... poderwał, co?  
- Że słucham?! - jasne brwi ślingona powędrowały niemal do samej linii włosów, w wyrazie permanentnego zaskoczenia.  
- No, wiesz... poderwał, tak po prostu. Jak dziewczynę. - począł tłumaczyć brunet, gestykulując żywo.  
- Ej, to może nawet nie jest takie głupie! Chyba wiem co masz na myśli, Diable. - rzekła Walerija, której oblicze rozjaśnił śliczny uśmiech.  
- Za to ja nie mam pojęcia. - mruknął Draco z irytacją. Jak to: poderwać Grager. Tak po prostu, tak zwyczajnie? Ale przecież... ona nie byłą zwyczajna! ONI ni byli zwyczajni!  
- Myślę, że Blaise próbuje ci powiedzieć, że za bardzo skupiasz się na waszych problemach z przeszłości. - zaczęła czarownica, w lot podchwytując inicjatywę Zabiniego - Może spróbuj potraktować ją jak zwyczajną dziewczynę – i tak też ją poderwij. Powiedz jej, że ładnie wygląda, podrzuć jej liścik do torby... nie wiem jak się to robi u was w Anglii, ale akurat **ty** chyba nigdy nie miałeś trudności ze zdobywaniem dziewczyn, co, Draco?  
Malfoy zamyślił się głęboko. Właściwie był to jakiś plan... Skoro podoba mu się Granger, a Granger jest kobietą, to czemu nie potraktować jej jak... po prostu jak kobiety? Ale to by wymagało publicznych poświęceń. No i pewnie mocno nadwyrężyłoby to jego reputację... albo i nie, zależy jak to rozegrać.  
Bądź co bądź Malfoy był dobry w tym fachu. Wiedział CO zrobić, KIEDY, i JAK to zrobić. Kilka szelmowskich półuśmiechów rankiem; jakiś subtelny podtekst w samym środku lekcji; z pozoru niewinny, przypadkowy dotyk pod wieczór... niemal na sto procent nie będzie mogła przez niego sypiać po nocach.  
Ale czy aby na pewno? Czy Granger zaliczała się do grupy dziewcząt, na które działają „tradycyjne" chwyty? Czy przypadkiem ta mała, dumna kujonica nie wymaga czegoś bardziej... wyszukanego? O tak, czegoś uroczego, co jej zaimponuje, ale nie zaskoczy na tyle, by mogła mu odmówić...  
Z wolna w chytrym umyśle Draco Malfoya – mistrza podrywu i naczelnego łamacza niwieścich serc – zaczął kształtować się plan.

***

- Hej, Granger! - zawołał za nią, kiedy minęli się w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali.  
- Spieszę się. - odparła tylko, po czym próbowała przemknąć obok, jeszcze niżej pochylając głowę. Załapał ją za ramię.  
- Och, daj spokój, nigdzie się nie spieszysz. Zajęcia zaczynają się za dobre pół godziny. Nie możesz poświęcić mi chwilki?  
Dziewczyna niechętnie odwróciła się w jego stronę. Nie była gotowa do rozmowy z nim. Ciągle nie mogła otrząsnąć się ze swoich snów, a gdy tylko spoglądała na jego twarz, momentalnie oblewała się rumieńcem. To było takie żałosne!  
- Niech ci będzie, ale streszczaj się. Muszę zanieść książki do biblioteki. - Nie kłamała. Faktycznie w jej ramionach spoczywał cały stos rozmaitych lektur, które w dodatku nie wyglądały na lekkie.  
Malfoy zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się jak ubrać swoje myśli w słowa. Ostatecznie postanowił uczynić to na najprostszy z możliwych sposobów:  
- Umów się ze mną.  
- Że co proszę? - spytała zszokowana. Czyżby się przesłyszała?  
- Chodź ze mną na randkę. Zwykłą, tradycyjną randkę. To żaden podstęp, przyrzekam na moje nazwisko...  
- Nie no, ja chyba śnię! - jęknęła zrozpaczona. Czemu stawiał ją w takim położeniu? I co ona miała niby teraz zrobić?  
- Granger, nie śnisz. Ja mówię poważnie: zapraszam cię na randkę. A potem... sama zdecydujesz, co będzie potem. Tylko poświęć mi jeden wieczór.  
- Ale ja nie wiem... nie jestem pewna czy...  
- Jedna randka, Granger – zastrzegł, wbijając w nią roziskrzone spojrzenie. Stał blisko, odrobinę zbyt blisko. Miała wrażenie, jakby każdy nerw w jego ciele NALEGAŁ na jej twierdzącą odpowiedź. Merlinie, jaki on potrafił być przekonujący, kiedy chciał! - Nie daj się prosić.  
- Musz... - zaczęła, ale przerwała by przełknąć ślinę. Do diabła, dlaczego miała takie wysuszone gardło? - Muszę to przemyśleć.  
- W porządku, poczekam. - odrzekł, postanawiając wejść w rolę dżentelmena, choć jego żołądek zawiązał się w supeł z niepokoju. _Co, jeśli odmówi? Wtedy... wtedy dupa blada_. - Ale nie za długo. - wyszeptał jej do ucha, pochylając się gwałtownie. W jednej sekundzie jej nozdrza zaatakował intensywny zapach cytryny, lecz nim zdążyła otrzeźwieć, chłopak stał już wyprostowany.  
- I daj mi te książki, zaniosę je za ciebie. - odebrał jej lektury, kurtuazyjnie nie zwracając uwagi na jej przeczące kręcenie głową, po czym obrócił się w miejscu i odszedł z szumem szat.  
_Tak, czy nie? Nie, czy tak? Matko święta, co on ze mną wyprawia!_

***

Postanowił czekać na odpowiedź do jutra rana. I tak sporo nagiął swoje zasady – gdyby nie chodziło o Granger, tylko o jakąkolwiek inną dziewczynę, kazałby zdecydować jej się od razu albo spadać na drzewo.  
Rozumiał jednak, że ktoś pokroju Hermiony Granger musi propozycję randki przeanalizować pod każdym możliwym kątem, nim w końcu łaskawie ową propozycję przyjmie lub też nie. Cholerna kujonowatość, zawsze krzyżowała mu plany!  
Swoją drogą – ciekawe jak trudno rozkochać w sobie kujonkę. Pewnie wymaga to cierpliwości... Kiepsko, Malfoy nigdy nie był zbyt cierpliwy. Dla niej jednak zrobi wyjątek.  
Poza tym miał dziwne przeczucie, że się zgodzi. Jakże mogłaby mu odmówić, po tym jak wykazał się istnym heroizmem oddając za nią książki?  
_Zgodzi się.  
Zgodzi się.  
Zgodzi się_, powtarzał w myślach jak mantrę, krocząc korytarzem w kierunku sali do Eliksirów.  
Malfoyowie zawsze dostają to, czego chcą, prawda? Malfoyom się nie odmawia, prawda? Malfoyowie nie proszą, a biorą... Prawda?


	39. Chapter 38

**Rozdział XXXVII**

- Ginny, masz chwilkę? - zawołała Hermiona, dostrzegłszy przyjaciółkę na korytarzu.  
- No, powiedzmy. Tylko kilka minut, ale zawsze coś...  
Gryfonki przystanęły na zalanym słońcem korytarzu. Tegoroczna zima była wyjątkowo piękna – mroźna, ale malownicza. Nastrojowa. Świat za oknem wydawał się być wymarzoną scenerią dla romantycznych spotkań.  
- Świetnie. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.  
- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? - westchnęła teatralnie Weasleyówna, podpierając się ręką pod biodro - Okay, spowiadaj się.  
- Tak więc... - zaczęła Granger, rumieniąc się wściekle. _Dlaczego zawstydza mnie mówienie na głos o tym, że Malfoy zaprosił mnie na randkę?_, pomyślała, zła na siebie za swoje pruderyjne reakcje. - ...jest taka sprawa, że... no... chodzi o Mafoya. Bo on... tak jakby... chce się ze mną umówić.  
- „Tak jakby chce się z tobą umówić", tak? - spytała Ginewra z pobłażaniem. Starsza z dziewcząt przytaknęła.  
- Mhm. Zaprosił mnie na randkę. - przyznała z dziecięcym wstydem, spoglądając w dół. Z jakiegoś powodu temat ten wprawiał ją w zakłopotanie.  
- I co odpowiedziałaś?  
- Że... się zastanowię.  
Rude brwi panny Weasley powędrowały wysoko w górę, wyrażając permanentne zaskoczenie.  
- A nad czym ty chcesz się zastanawiać, kobieto? - spytała, załamując ręce.  
- No jak to na czym?! Przecież nie mogę się tak po prostu zgodzić! Muszę rozważyć wszystkie plusy i minusy, przeprowadzić stosowną analizę i dopiero potem ewentualnie...  
- Chora jesteś? - przerwała jej Ginny raptownie – Ja się pytam: CZY. TY. JESTEŚ. CHORA? Po jaką cholerę ty chcesz rozważać plusy i minusy, skoro lecisz na tego faceta bardziej, niż na „Historię Hogwartu"?  
- No bez przesady! - oburzyła się Hermiona, nadymając pierś.  
- Oj dobra, już się tak nie bulwersuj. Doskonale wiesz co miałam na myśli.  
- Nie, nie wiem. - odparła Granger z mocą, najwyraźniej wciąż zła, za wyniesienie Malfoya ponad „Historię Hogwartu", która to książka była absolutną miłością jej życia.  
- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że... ty CHCESZ iść z nim na tę randkę i sama dobrze o tym wiesz. CHCESZ powiedzieć „tak". CHCESZ się zgodzić. Więc zgódź się, na miotłę Merlina!  
- Myślisz? A nie powinnam tego na spokojnie rozważyć? No wiesz, wypisać wszystkie za i przeciw...  
Weasleyówna bardzo wymownie przewróciła oczami, wzdychając.  
- A ty swoje! Leć do niego i powiedz mu, że idziesz na tę cholerną randkę. Chyba, że mam to zrobić za ciebie...  
- Ooooo, nie, nie, nie. To już wolę sama... Boże, to będzie najbardziej upokarzająca chwila w moim życiu!  
- A co jest upokarzającego w przyjęciu czyjejś propozycji? - spytała ruda, po raz kolejny tego dnia unosząc brwi niemal do linii włosów.  
- Między mną a Malfoyem to trochę inaczej działa. Nie zrozumiesz tego – mruknęła Hermiona pod nosem, tak, że nikt poza nią nie miał szans usłyszeć. - Dobra, będę się zbierać. Do zobaczenia później. - dodała głośniej.  
- Na razie. I powodzenia! - zakrzyknęła za nią przyjaciółka, kręcąc głową z politowaniem.  
_Ach, ta Herm! Niewinne stworzenie... Co ona znowu naplątała?_

***

- Zgoda. - oświadczyła krótko, wziąwszy głęboki wdech.  
- Słucham? - zapytał blondyn z niedowierzaniem. _Czy to możliwe żeby...  
_- Zgoda, pójdę z tobą na tę randkę.  
- Pójdziesz? - spytał znów, jakby nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.  
- Tak, pacanie, nie słyszysz, co mówię? - zdenerwowała się w końcu gryfonka. Ile razy mu trzeba powtarzać jedną rzecz? TAK, zgodziła się. TAK. Zrobiła to. Koniec. Kropka.  
I czego się, debil, gapi, jakby ją widział pierwszy raz w życiu? Jego spojrzenie wywoływało dziwne sensacje w żołądku Hermiony, potęgowało jej zdenerwowanie, oraz powodowało, że rumieniła się niczym dorodny pomidor.  
- Słyszę, słyszę... - rzekł, takim tonem, jakby kręciło mu się w głowie. Cóż, nie brzmiał na przekonanego, ale gryfonka nie zamierzała zapewniać go po raz czwarty o swojej decyzji.  
- Świetnie. W takim razie... eee... - chciała dowiedzieć się jakichś szczegółów, dotyczących ich spotkania - takich chociażby jak czas i miejsce - ale nie wiedziała jak poruszyć ten temat. Nie mogła przecież tak po prostu, bezpardonowo go o to spytać, prawda?  
- W sobotę o 17:00, pod Wielkim Dębem. - przyszedł jej z odsieczą, jakby domyślił się, co jej chodzi po głowie. Dziewczyna przytaknęła, błyskawicznie notując wszystko w myślach.  
- Dokąd pójdziemy? - spytała po chwili, nie mogąc powstrzymać wrodzonej ciekawości. Cała zesztywniała, gdy Malfoy powoli pochylił się nad nią i wyszeptał niskim głosem, prosto do jej ucha:  
- Niespodzianka.  
Nie zrobiła nic, bała się nawet oddychać. Zawsze doznawała paraliżu, gdy ON był tak blisko. Na tyle blisko, że mogła poczuć ciepło, bijące od jego ciała, zapach cytryn, wilgotny oddech na swoim policzku..._ O mój Boże, nie, stop, za wiele. _Postąpiła krok do tyłu, odsuwając się od niego.  
Nie dlatego, że było jej nieprzyjemnie, ale dlatego, że bała się, iż zaraz zrobi coś głupiego. Na przykład pocałuje go, albo zaatakuje guziki jego koszuli... Co – z punktu widzenia Prefekta – było absolutnie niedopuszczalne, a z punktu widzenia Hermiony Granger najzwyczajniej... niewłaściwe. Niepoprawne.  
- Co teraz masz? - zapytał Malfoy beztrosko, raptownie zmieniając nastrój. _Jak on to robi?_, pomyślała dziewczyna w roztargnieniu, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą.  
- Eeee... chyba historię... - odparła słabym głosem, wciąż będąc pod wpływem jego niedawnej bliskości – tak, na pewno historię – dodała pewniej, jakby chcąc przekonać samą siebie, że wciąż trzeźwo myśli.  
Na usta Malfoya wypłynął uśmieszek satysfakcji. Czyżby był zadowolony, że tak na nią działa?  
„_Nie mogę się przy nim skupić_", przemknęło mu nagle przez myśl, a jego uśmiech stał się szerszy. Nareszcie! Nareszcie coś drgnęło do przodu, nareszcie jakiś postęp. Po tylu dniach depresji i beznadziei.  
- Odprowadzić cię? - spytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że fatalnie mąci jej w głowie.  
- Eeee... nie, nie, nie trzeba, poradzę sobie! - odparła nieco zbyt szybko i zbyt głośno. Merlinie, jej ton był niemalże... obronny! Zupełnie tak, jakby to SOBIE odmawiała, a nie jemu! Po chwili, twierdząc, jakoby koszmarnie jej się spieszyło, pożegnała się z nim i prawie że uciekła korytarzem w kierunku klasy profesora Binns'a.  
_Granger, Granger..., _pomyślał Draco rozbawiony. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł się... dobrze, naprawdę dobrze. _Gdzieś ty mi się chowała..._

***

Wszystkie trzy siedziały przy stole w bibliotece, konspiracyjnym szeptem wymieniając typowo dziewczyńskie uwagi. Co jakiś czas chichotały donośnie, zarabiając tym samym nieprzychylne spojrzenia pani Pins, która z zaciśniętymi ustami odkurzała grzbiety książek.  
- No dobra – przerwała stanowczo Hermiona, klepiąc dłonią w blat – Ale teraz powiedzcie mi, co ja mam zrobić z tą całą... randką.  
- Właśnie, temat miesiąca – podchwyciła natychmiast Luna – Po pierwsze: zjawiskowo wyglądać.  
- Tak, tak, oczywista oczywistość – przytaknęła Weasley żarliwie – Po drugie: nie mów za dużo. Bądź tajemnicza.  
- Potwierdzam! I śmiej się z jego żartów.  
- I koniecznie napomknij, że ci zimno!  
- Aha, i nie zapomnij „zapomnieć" rękawiczek! - mówiły jedna przez drugą, a Hermiona za wszelką cenę starała się wszystko zapamiętać. Chwała Merlinowi, pamięć miała doskonałą. Zastanawiała się tylko, czy wszystkie te zasady naprawdę są jej potrzebne. W końcu... co złego się stanie, jeśli jednak WEŹMIE te rękawiczki? Świat się nie zawali, prawda?  
Niemniej potakiwała posłusznie, przywoławszy na twarz minę znawcy, pozwalając dziewczynom zasypywać się rozmaitymi instrukcjami.  
- A propos tego zjawiskowego wyglądu, to liczę na waszą pomoc – przerwała im, gdy poczuła, że nie jest w stanie przyswoić więcej informacji.  
- Ja nie mogę, mam już plany na sobotę, ale ubierz się na zielono – rzekła krukonka z miną eksperta.  
- Zgadzam się, ten kolor pasuje do twoich włosów – przyłączyła się Ginny, lecz Granger nadęła się z oburzenia.  
- Nie ubiorę się na zielono! To kolor Slytherinu, ani mi się śni!  
- Oj, już nie bądź taka symboliczna! - zakrzyknęła Luna, jednocześnie rzucając pani Pins przepraszając spojrzenie. - Poza tym zielony to kolor, który doskonale odstrasza nargle.  
- Jasne. I właśnie dlatego przebiorę się za Pansy Parkinson. - Odparła sarkastycznie Hermiona. Zabrzmiało to nieco ostrzej niż zamierzała, ale... trudno. Niech wiedzą, że nie ma takiej opcji.  
- Ten Mops do pięt ci nie dorasta, nigdy w życiu nie będziesz ani odrobinkę podobna do niej. Nie zależnie od tego, co założysz – zapewniła Weasleyówna, łapiąc przyjaciółkę za rękę.  
- Nie ubiorę zielonej sukienki – powtórzyła Granger, jednak zarówno jej głos, jak i wyraz twarzy znacznie złagodniały.  
- No dobra, jak wolisz. Ja tam się nie wtrącam. - rzekła blondynka, z lekką urazą.  
- Luna, nie gniewaj się, ja po prostu... nie chcę, ok? Mogę włożyć granat...  
- W porządku, rób jak uważasz – odparła krukonka, lekko się uśmiechając. Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Nienawidziła kłótni – Tylko pamiętaj: nie przechodź przez ŻADEN próg równo o 12:00 w południe.  
- A to dlaczego? - zdziwiły się niepomiernie obie gryfonki.  
- Jak to? Nie wiecie, że to przynosi pecha? - teraz to Lovegood się zdziwiła, zupełnie jakby to co powiedziała było najzupełniej oczywiste.  
- Ach, no chyba, że tak... - bąknęła Hermiona, nie chcąc urazić przyjaciółki swoim niedowierzaniem – Będę pamiętać, obiecuję – przyrzekła z poważną miną, na co Ginny zasłoniła usta powstrzymując się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Blondynka rzuciła Weasleyównie pobłażliwe spojrzenie, bo czym pożegnała się z dziewczętami i wyszła, rzekomo umówiona na partię szachów z Nevillem.  
Po kilkunastu minutach gawędzenia, gryfonki również opuściły bibliotekę, kierując się do Wieży Gryffindoru. Jakież było zdziwienie panny Granger, gdy wszedłszy do swojego dormitorium, zastała na należącym do niej łóżku spory, ozdobiony wstążką pakunek. Podbiegła do niego szybko, machnięciem różdżki zaciągając kotary wokół. Umościła się po turecku wśród poduszek i sięgnęła po paczkę. Drżącymi palcami rozwiązała kokardę, po czym uniosła pokrywę...  
Sukienka.  
Piękna, prosta, czarna sukienka. Ze szklanymi paciorkami przy dekolcie, rękawem ¾ i lekko rozkloszowanym dołem.  
Materiał, z którego była uszyta, sprawiał wrażenie niesamowicie ekskluzywnego. Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko na myśl, że jeszcze nigdy nie miała na sobie tak wyrafinowanego stroju... Zaraz, zaraz. Na dnie pudełka leżało coś jeszcze, coś... jakaś wiadomość. Liścik dołączony do paczki. Był on starannie wykaligrafowany na drogim, kremowym papierze, oraz delikatnie skropiony perfumą. Serce Hermiony gwałtownie przyspieszyło. Ujęła karteczkę najdelikatniej jak potrafiła i zaczęła czytać. Były tam tylko dwa, krótkie zdania:

_Szalenie podobasz mi się w czerni.  
__Powinnaś nosić ją częściej._

D.M

Liścik upadł na pościel, gdy dziewczyna w naturalnym geście wzruszenia i zaskoczenia przytknęła dłonie do ust. _Idiota_, pomyślała z czułością, _skretyniały idiota, myśli, że przekupi mnie drogimi prezentami. _Tak pomyślała, ale czuła się dobrze. Wspaniale. Po raz pierwszy od... od tak dawna! Po jej policzku spłynęły dwie, gorące łzy.  
Nie smutku, nie rozpaczy, a radości.  
Nagle nie mogła doczekać się soboty, a wszelkie uwagi dziewczyn z biblioteki przestały się liczyć. Ponieważ wiedziała, że w końcu jest na dobrej drodze, na drodze do szczęścia.  
Obawiała się tego, a nawet lekko ją to przerażało, jednak ani myślała teraz zmieniać zdania. Bo niby dlaczego nie? Dlaczego nie spróbować, dlaczego nie dać sobie szansy?  
Skoro on, przy pomocy dwóch prostych zdań, potrafił sprawić że czuła się... że czuła się taka... żywa, to czemu nie pójść o krok dalej?  
Spontanicznie chwyciła w ręce sukienkę i przytknęła ją sobie to twarzy. Pachniała nim.  
Pachniała sobotą.


	40. Chapter 39

**Rozdział XXXVIII**

Czekał na nią już od pół godziny, ogromnym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymując się od obgryzania paznokci. Był niesamowicie zestresowany, co nie zdarzało mu się prawie nigdy, nawet przed ważnymi meczami. A tymczasem ta mała, niepozorna kujonka potrafiła wzbudzać w nim tak silne odczucia.  
Dlaczego aż tak się denerwował? Dlaczego po raz pięćdziesiąty poprawiał włosy i kołnierzyk koszuli?  
Głupie pytanie. Doskonale wiedział dlaczego. Ponieważ Hermiona Granger okazała się być kobietą jego życia. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę dokładnie w momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy ją pocałował. Gdy płakał w pustym zamku, gdy krzyczał z rozpaczy, gdy cierpiał – dotarło do niego, że... że _albo ta, albo żadna_. Niczego na świecie nie pragnął tak bardzo, jak jej. I za każdym razem gdy ją widział, jedyne na co miał ochotę to podbiec do niej i powiedzieć jej to prosto w oczy, a potem chwycić i nie puszczać, aż do końca świata.  
Jednak nie mógł. Duma, rasistowska ideologia, przerośnięte ego, arystokratyczne wychowanie, ludzka nieśmiałość... wszystko to za każdym razem stawało mu na drodze, ale nie dziś. Dzisiaj to zrobi, dzisiaj się odważy.  
Hermiona Granger będzie jego, bez względu na wszystko. Tak bardzo bronił się przed tym uczuciem, tak często przypominał sobie, że ona jest szlamą, aż w końcu zrozumiał – to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Najważniejsze, że jest SOBĄ – jego pierwszą i jedyną prawdziwą miłością.  
Nikt inny, tak jak ona, nie potrafił prowokować go do zmian na lepsze. Nikt inny nie umiał do niego dotrzeć i w prostych słowach dać mu wszystkiego, czego chciał i potrzebował. Nikt, tylko ona.  
Była jak słońce.  
Była jak słońce, a ponadto właśnie szła w jego kierunku! Stres jeszcze bardziej dał mu się we znaki. Chłopak po raz ostatni poprawił fryzurę, upewnił się, że kołnierzyk leży jak trzeba i ruszył ku niej.  
- Cześć – przywitała się nieco nerwowo, co trochę go ośmieliło. Zmierzył ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów, a na jego usta wypłynął uśmiech zadowolenia. Ubrała sukienkę od niego - co sprawiło mu nieprzyzwoitą przyjemność - a włosy upięła w prosty, elegancki kok nad karkiem. W tej chwili wyglądała bardziej arystokratycznie niż Pansy Parkinson i siostry Greengrass razem wzięte.  
- Pięknie wyglądasz – rzekł cicho, oferując jej swoje ramię. Zaczynało się już ściemniać, nadal jednak mógł dostrzec rumieniec wykwitający na jej policzkach.  
- Dziękuję – odparła szeptem i wsunęła rękę pod jego łokieć. Nie marzła, ponieważ rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie ogrzewające i chroniące przed wiatrem, a jednak przeszedł ją dreszcz. Przyjemny dreszcz.  
Nie wiedziała jeszcze, jak to wszystko się potoczy, ale dziękowała Merlinowi, że jednak zgodziła się na tę randkę. Cokolwiek, byleby znów być blisko niego. Cokolwiek, byleby poczuć jego ciepło. Jak dotąd nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, ale dziś w końcu dotarło do niej, jak bardzo jest od niego uzależniona. Co chwila wracała do niego myślami, śniła o nim po nocach, godzinami potrafiła wpatrywać się w błękitne oczy Nathaniela, które wyglądały dokładnie jak te należące do Draco. Po prostu... był jej potrzebny, sprawiał, że czuła się szczęśliwa. Potrafił rozbawić ją, rozbudzić w niej entuzjazm, ciekawość, pożądanie... Wciąż zastanawiała się, jakby to było, gdyby wtedy go nie odrzuciła, gdyby nie wmówiła mu, że go nienawidzi. Czy byliby teraz przyjaciółmi? Czy spędzaliby sobotni wieczór ślęcząc nad transmutacją?  
- Dokąd mnie zabierasz? - spytała, czując że jej myśli zaczynają dryfować w rejony zbyt odległe od tu i teraz. Chłopak łypnął na nią szybko, uśmiechnąwszy się pod nosem.  
- Widzisz, Granger, z natury jestem tradycjonalistą, lubię prostotę i elegancję. Dlatego nasza randka będzie raczej klasyczna...  
Gryfonka nic nie odpowiedziała, czekając na jakiś ciąg dalszy.  
- Nie wiem, do czego przyzwyczaił cię Weasley, zapewniam cię jednak, że ci się spodoba.  
- Skąd wiesz, co mi się podoba a co nie? Wydaje ci się, że aż tak dobrze mnie znasz? - spytała Hermiona mimowolnie wracając pamięcią do swojej pierwszej randki z Fredem. Latające światła, koc piknikowy i łakocie jakich tylko dusza zapragnie... Dobrze to zorganizował. Do tej pory pamiętała, jak prowadził ją tajemniczymi tunelami z opaską na oczach, mocno ściskając jej rękę... nie, to było kiedyś. A teraz jest teraz, i jest cudownie.  
- Owszem, wydaje mi się – odparł Malfoy śmiałym głosem – Pod koniec wieczoru przekonamy się, czy miałem rację. - spojrzał na nią, unosząc brew, a ona po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie odwróciła wzroku.  
- Dziękuję – wypaliła nagle, za wszelką cenę pragnąc przerwać ciszę, która zaczynała się robić zbyt... intymna.  
- Za co? - spytał niskim głosem, jakby z pełną premedytacją dążył do wywołania u niej jeszcze większego zakłopotania.  
- Za sukienkę. Jest... jest piękna – odpowiedziała, jednocześnie zastanawiając się dokąd też idą i czy opuszczanie w ten sposób terenu szkoły aby na pewno jest legalne.  
- W porównaniu z tobą nazwałbym tę sukienkę co najwyżej ładną – wyszeptał jej do ucha, a ona poczuła się jakby temperatura krwi w jej żyłach gwałtownie skoczyła o kilka stopni. - I nie ma za co. To drobiazg – dodał, prostując się i uśmiechając do dziewczyny uroczo.  
_Uroczo?! To Malfoy umie się uroczo uśmiechać?  
_Umiał. I to cholernie dobrze.  
Dookoła robiło się coraz ciemniej, a z nieba zaczęły padać pierwsze płatki śniegu. Jednym, prostym zaklęciem, Hermiona wyczarowała nad nimi magiczny parasol, który odbijał wirujące w powietrzu śnieżynki.  
- Powinnaś pozwolić **mi** robić takie rzeczy, Granger – rzekł Draco z dezaprobatą i przyganą w głosie.  
- Naprawdę? A to dlaczego? - szczerze zdziwiła się gryfonka – To tylko zaklęcie...  
- Ponieważ to ja jestem mężczyzną i to ja mam zadbać o ciebie, nie na odwrót. Weasley nigdy ci o tym nie wspomniał?  
Dziewczyna poczuła się urażona. W porządku – rozstała się z Fredem, jednak nadal był jej w pewien sposób bliski i nie życzyła sobie takich pogardliwych uwag na jego temat. Z drugiej zaś strony... czy Malfoy nie miał racji? Fred nigdy nie był typem dżentelmena. Raczej rzadko sprawiał, że czuła się chroniona i kobieca. Natomiast Draco... on był według panny Granger uosobieniem poczucia bezpieczeństwa i samoświadomości.  
- Ale ja umiem o siebie zadbać, dlaczego więc mam obarczać tym ciebie? - spytała, decydując się jednak na lojalność wobec przyjaciela i byłego chłopaka.  
Blondyn spojrzał na nią uważnie i z namysłem, zupełnie jakby coś oceniał. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili otworzył usta i spytał prosto:  
- A co, jeżeli powiem ci, że ja **chcę** o ciebie zadbać? - w jego stalowoszarych oczach zatańczyły iskierki, które przyprawiły Hermionę o łaskotanie w okolicach żołądka.  
- Chcesz? - wyszeptała z mieszanką zaskoczenia i nadziei, patrząc mu prosto w twarz. Przytaknął.  
- Tak. I strasznie denerwuje mnie to, z jakim uporem obstajesz przy tej swojej samodzielności i samowystarczalności. - uśmiechnął się do niej niemalże złośliwie, a dziewczyna posłała mu na wpół obrażone spojrzenie, jednak w rzeczywistości czuła się wspaniale.  
Prawda o Draco Malfoyu była taka, że gdyby mógł – nieba by jej przychylił. Podczas gdy ona dziękowała mu za zwykłą sukienkę (co prawda była to sukienka szyta ręcznie w jednym z najekskluzywniejszych salonów odzieżowych w magicznej Anglii, jednak dla niego niewiele to znaczyło), on miał ochotę powiedzieć jej, że to jeszcze nic. Że gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość, zasypywałby ją prezentami aż do końca życia, ponieważ jego największym pragnieniem, było widzieć ją szczęśliwą i dawać jej najwięcej jak mógł. To samo dotyczyło chronienia jej, dbania o nią i troszczenia się o jej bezpieczeństwo – CHCIAŁ jej to dać. I chciał, by ona chciała to od niego przyjąć.  
- Jesteśmy – oznajmił nagle, przystając przed ładnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami pomalowanymi na makową czerwień. Wejście ozdobione było białymi, maleńkimi lampkami świątecznymi, które ciepłym, subtelnym światłem rozpraszały wieczorny mrok.  
- Co to za miejsce? - spytała Hermiona z autentyczną ciekawością, rozglądając się wokół i chłonąc każdy szczegół otoczenia.  
- Podoba ci się? - spytał chłopak, nie odpowiadając na jej pytanie. Był lekko zestresowany, jednak miał ogromną nadzieję, że gryfonce nie udało się wyczytać tego z brzmienia jego głosu.

- Ma pewien... specyficzny urok. - odparła dziewczyna, nadal błądząc wzrokiem po wszystkim co ją otaczało – Tak, podoba mi się – orzekła w końcu. - Wejdziemy do środka?  
- Oczywiście – zreflektował się, po czym otworzył jej drzwi i przepuścił ją przodem. Dziewczynie przez ten uprzejmy gest zrobiło się cieplej na sercu, jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać i powiedziała:  
- Wiesz, że sama umiem nacisnąć klamkę?  
- Zdaje mi się, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy? - rzekł, markując ostrzegawczy ton. Tak naprawdę po prostu uwielbiał czynić jej przysługi, choćby tak drobne, jak przytrzymanie drzwi. Z jakiegoś powodu sprawiało mu to przyjemność, choć sam się sobie dziwił. Narcyza nie była idealną matką, jednak wpojenie mu zasad dobrego wychowania można bez wątpienia uznać za jeden z jej największych sukcesów wychowawczych. Zawsze z szacunkiem traktował kobiety, a mimo to w żadnym innym przypadku nie sprawiało mu to tyle satysfakcji, co właśnie w przypadku Granger...  
Tymczasem dziewczyna rozejrzała się po wnętrzu i... doznała szoku. Znajdowali się w czymś pokroju restauracji, ale urządzonej dużo przytulniej i bardziej swojsko niż większość lokali. W kominku przy przeciwległej ścianie tańczyły płomienie, kusząc i przyciągając wizją rozkosznego ciepła; podłogę przykrywał miękki, puchaty dywan; a w całym pomieszczeniu stało tylko kilka stolików – wszystkie puste. Dookoła panował przyjemny półmrok, ponieważ jedynym źródłem światła, była miodowa poświata ognia.  
W ścianie po lewej gryfonka dostrzegła pozbawione drzwi przejście do sąsiedniego wnętrza, jednak nie była w stanie dojrzeć co się w nim znajdowało. Nie było to zresztą istotne – nie kiedy Malfoy delikatnie ujął jej dłoń i poprowadził ją do stolika najbliżej kominka. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna zauważyła, że czekała tam już na nich butelka czerwonego wina i para kieliszków. Zarumieniła się lekko, gdy dotarło do niej, że ich ich randka właśnie się zaczęła i teraz wszystko zależy już tylko od nich.  
Draco poprowadził ją do jednego z krzeseł, a następnie kurtuazyjnie je przed nią odsunął.  
Usiadła, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie, jednak odezwała się dopiero wtedy, gdy sam usadowił się naprzeciwko.  
- Krzesło też umiem sobie odsu...  
- Granger, na litość boską! Nawet mnie nie denerwuj! - przerwał jej natychmiast, doskonale wiedząc do czego zmierza – Jesteś ze mną na randce i tak zamierzam cię traktować. I proszę... - ton jego głosu faktycznie brzmiał prosząco oraz pasował idealnie do zdesperowanego wyrazu twarzy - ...proszę, pozwól mi się sobą zająć tak, jak uważam to za słuszne. Jesteś w stanie to dla mnie zrobić?  
Dziewczyna przytaknęła w milczeniu. Tylko się z nim droczyła, nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że dla niego to naprawdę aż tak istotne!  
Spojrzała z zaciekawieniem w jego błękitno-szare tęczówki, poszukując w nich jakiegoś wytłumaczenia, ale nim zdążyła czegokolwiek się tam „dokopać", przerwał im kelner, pytając o zamówienie.  
Malfoy wymienił bez mrugnięcia okiem jakieś dwie, francusko brzmiące nazwy, które nic Hermionie nie mówiły, po czym poprosił o odkorkowanie wina.  
Gdy aromatyczny, winogronowy trunek wylądował już w kieliszkach, kelner oddalił się, a przy stoliku przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
- Opowiedz mi... - zaczął Malfoy z szelmowskim uśmiechem, sięgając po swój kieliszek - ...O co chodziło z tym całym Krummem.  
Gdy do dziewczyny dotarł sens jego słów, zarumieniła się gwałtownie i spuściła wzrok. Nie była pewna, czy chce o tym rozmawiać...  
- Dlaczego? - spytała więc, grając na zwłokę.  
- Ponieważ jestem ciekawy – nachylił się nieco nad blatem i przekrzywił głowę, świdrując ją wzrokiem. Cały czas na jego wargach błąkał się ten cholerny uśmiech, który zawsze przyprawiał dziewczynę o szybsze bicie serca. Pomyślała, że jeśli jeszcze chwilę będzie tak na nią patrzył, to napięcie chyba ją rozsadzi. Z dwojga złego wolała już odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie.  
- To dłu... długa historia – jej głos zadrżał nieznacznie, więc upiła łyk wina, chcąc dać sobie więcej czasu – Ale jeśli pytasz o to, czy łączyło mnie z nim coś głębszego...  
- Na przykład miłość – wtrącił Malfoy z pozoru niedbałym tonem. W rzeczywistości zżerała go ciekawość.  
- ...To odpowiedź brzmi: nie. - dokończyła, puszczając jego wypowiedź mimo uszu. Unikała jego wzroku, lecz on wpatrywał się w nią tak długo, aż w końcu ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.  
- Zatem nie kochałaś go? - spytał takim tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, patrząc mu w oczy. - Ale czy on był tym, z którym... - chłopak celowo zawiesił głos, z nadzieją, że Hermiona domyśli się, co miał na myśli.  
- Z którym co? - spytała marszcząc brwi. Malfoy nie odpowiedział, tylko wymownie uniósł brew. Potrzebowała kilku sekund, żeby połączyć wszystko w całość – Ach! - wykrzyknęła zaskoczona. - Nie, nie, nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie... nie. O, Merlinie, nie. To... to nie był on.  
Zarumieniła się, na myśl, iż Draco mógł przypuszczać, że to właśnie z Victorem...  
- Więc kto? - spytał blondyn. Nie zamierzał teraz odpuścić tematu, zbyt ciekawiło go życie uczuciowe Hermiony. Chciał wiedzieć dosłownie wszystko, a naturalna zazdrość tylko podsycała jego zainteresowanie.  
- Naprawdę musisz wiedzieć?  
- Naprawdę ZAWSZE musisz unikać odpowiedzi? To nic złego, przecież...  
- Olivier Wood – wypaliła, natychmiast przytykając usta do kieliszka i upijając spory łyk trunku. Patrzyła z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, jak oczy Draco Malfoya rozszerzają się do rozmiaru złotych galeonów. Wiedziała, że będzie wypytywał o szczegóły, dlatego postanowiła sama z siebie przystąpić do opowieści:  
- To było podczas zeszłych wakacje. Spotkałam go w księgarni na pokątnej, zaprosił mnie na kawę, a potem... rozmawialiśmy o książkach. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że on tak dużo czyta! Pamiętam, że mówił o moich ulubionych dziełach w taki piękny sposób... Byłam nim oczarowana. Zupełnie nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, dlaczego podczas tylu lat nauki w Hogwarcie nie zwróciłam na niego uwagi. Tak czy siak, spotkaliśmy się następnego dnia i jeszcze następnego, i jeszcze następnego... aż w końcu...  
- Wylądowaliście razem w łóżku – dokończył za nią Malfoy, ze wszystkich sił starając się brzmieć nonszalancko, podczas gdy w środku aż go skręcało z gniewu i zazdrości. Nie przytaknęła, ale i nie zaprzeczyła. Nie zrobiła nic, lecz jej oczy zdradzały wszystko. _Olivier Wood! Też mi wybór!_, pomyślał Draco starając się nie wybuchnąć._ Ona jest __**moja. Moja**__ i niczyja więcej. _Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że cokolwiek jest w stanie wywołać w nim tak intensywne odczucia. Ona potrafiła.  
- Spotykaliśmy się przez jakiś czas. Myślałam nawet, że to miłość mojego życia... - powieka Malfoya niebezpiecznie zadrżała, jednak dziewczyna zdawała się tego nie zauważać - ...Ale zerwał ze mną pod koniec wakacji. Wspominał coś o tym, że robię się gruba – skrzywiła się nieznacznie, wracając pamięcią do nieprzyjemnych wydarzeń, po czym raz jeszcze zanurzyła koralowe wargi w winie. Było wyśmienite. Półwytrawne, o idealnej temperaturze i niesamowitym bukiecie...  
- Gruba? - spytał Draco ze szczerym zdziwieniem, unosząc wysoko brwi.  
- Mhm – przytaknęła niedbale, za wszelką cenę starając się sprawiać wrażenie, jakby już jej to nie raniło.  
- Jak faceta spotkam, to chyba podrzucę mu jakieś skierowanie do Munga – mruknął blondyn bardziej do siebie. - Zmysły postradał. Jesteś idealna. - dodał głośniej, niespodziewanie ale delikatnie nakrywając jej dłoń swoją. Gest ten wydawał się być tak naturalny, tak właściwy, że Hermionie natychmiast zrobiło się cieplej na sercu – i nie miało to nic wspólnego z płonącym na kominku ogniem. Zaskoczona, ale szczęśliwa, patrzyła jak ich palce leniwie prześlizgują się po sobie i splatają, wpasowując się w siebie idealnie, jakby były sąsiednimi kawałkami układanki. Powietrze dookoła zaczęło gęstnieć, kiedy spojrzeli na siebie, a na ich usta jednocześnie wypłynął łagodny, nieśmiały uśmiech.  
- Chciałbym... - zaczął chłopak z wysiłkiem, jakby starał się powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego. Przerwał mu kelner, który pojawił się z dwoma wykwintnymi, apetycznie wyglądającymi daniami, kompletem sztućców oraz serwetką dla każdego z nich.  
- Chciałbyś co? - spytała Hermiona, kiedy mężczyzna oddalił się do tajemniczego, drugiego pomieszczenia. Rozpaczliwie pragnęła dowiedzieć się, co też Draco chciał powiedzieć, nim przerwało mu przybycie zamówienia, nie wiedziała jednak, czy chłopak zechce podjąć przerwany wątek.  
- Nie, nie, nieważne... - mruknął, widocznie wycofując się w głąb siebie. _Malfoy, weź się w garść_, nakazał sobie w myślach. _Powiedz jej to. Powiedz jej, że jest dla ciebie wszystkim i powiedz jej, że należy do ciebie. I ZRÓB COŚ, na Merlina, zrób coś, by mieć ją bliżej...  
_Dziewczyna nie naciskała dłużej, mimo palącej ciekawości. Wiedziała, że blondyn jest – w najlepszym przypadku – równie uparty co ona i jeśli postanowi się nie odzywać, to się nie odezwie i koniec.  
Jedli w milczeniu, delektując się doskonałym smakiem francuskich potraw. Na dobrą sprawę gryfonka nie wiedziała nawet CO dokładnie spożywa. Tak czy owak było to rewelacyjne i nie zamierzała pytać. Wykorzystała czas ciszy na uważniejsze przyjrzenie się swojemu partnerowi. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie i śnieżnobiałą, rozpiętą pod szyją koszulę. Włosy wyglądały tak jak zwykle, to jest – idealnie, natomiast z kieszonki na jego piersi wystawał fragment czegoś ciemnego... Już miała spytać co to takiego, gdy Malfoy wstał i wyciągnął w jej kierunku swoją smukłą, bladą dłoń.  
- Chodź. Zatańczymy. - Znikąd pojawiła się muzyka. Romantyczna muzyka, która sprawiła, że Hermiona poczuła się... adorowana. Wyjątkowo rzadko doświadczała tego uczucia, ze względu na swoją reputację kujonki, ale bardzo jej się ono spodobało...  
Motyle w brzuchu dziewczyny zerwały się do lotu ze zdwojoną witalnością.  
Spojrzała na Malfoya, nieśmiało się uśmiechając. Wciąż czekał. W końcu odłożyła serwetkę na stół, wstała i schwyciła jego dłoń. Westchnęła w duchu, kiedy poczuła jego dotyk na swojej talii. Jak dotąd tańczyła z nim tylko raz w życiu, ale już wiedziała, że kocha to robić. Prowadził ją pewnie i bez żadnego wysiłku, nadal będąc w stanie skupić na niej całą swoją uwagę.  
Kiedy palce chłopaka zaczęły błądzić leniwie po grzbiecie jej dłoni, znacząc na niej nieznane, tajemnicze wzory, doznała czegoś niesamowitego. Oto zdała sobie sprawę, że nie tylko „leci" na tego mężczyznę (jak określiła to Ginny), nie tylko go pożąda, ale przede wszystkim straszliwie kocha i potrzebuje w swoim życiu. Jak to się stało, ani kiedy to się stało – tego nie wiedziała. Może wtedy, gdy ocierał jej łzy nad jeziorem. Może wtedy, gdy pokazał jej prawdziwego siebie podczas świąt. A może dopiero wtedy, gdy którąś noc z rzędu budziła się cała rozpalona, po kolejnym śnie O NIM.  
Nie miało to zresztą zbyt wielkiego znaczenia – liczyło się tylko to, że nie mogła go znowu stracić. Nie mogła do tego dopuścić, ponieważ tygodnie, kiedy się od siebie oddalili, były jednymi z najgorszych tygodni w jej życiu. Ponieważ moment, gdy mówiła mu, że go nienawidzi, złamał jej serce. Nie przeżyłaby tego po raz kolejny, nie teraz, gdy już wie, jak to jest... być szczęśliwą.  
Fred dawał jej poczucie przyjemnego zadowolenia z życia, ale nie mogło się to równać z autentycznym szczęściem, jakie wbrew wszystkiemu odczuwała przy Malfoyu. Jakby nic złego nie mogło się stać, jakby każdy nowy dzień miał być jeszcze piękniejszy od poprzedniego.  
Wiedziała, że ta miłość nie będzie łatwa. Nie mogłaby być – w końcu byli Malfoyem i Granger – jednak wchodziła w to całym sercem, bo wiedziała, że ma o co walczyć. Nikt, jak świat długi i szeroki, nie miał tego, co mieli oni. Nawet Harry i Ginny. Nikt.  
Jęknęła bardzo cichutko, ledwo dosłyszalnie, gdy poczuła usta chłopaka przesuwające się niespiesznie po jej szyi. Tym razem się nie odsunęła. Tym razem chciała być jeszcze bliżej, ponieważ po raz pierwszy była na sto procent pewna co do tego, czego chce. A chciała jego, właśnie jego, i tylko jego.  
- Kocham cię – wypaliła nagle, będąc całkowicie pod wpływem czaru chwili. Jakimś cudem – nie żałowała tych słów. Nie planowała wypowiedzenia ich na głos, ale i nie odczuwała potrzeby ich cofnięcia...  
...Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym nie usłyszała trzasku teleportacji.


	41. Chapter 40

**Rozdział XXXIX**

Puste ręce piekły, a oczy patrzyły nie widząc. Jeszcze przed chwilą stał naprzeciwko, kołysał nią, przyciskał do siebie w ciepłej pieszczocie... A teraz?  
Pustka.  
Zniknął.  
W Hermionie z wolna zaczął narastać gniew na samą siebie, za to że nie zapanowała nad swoim długim językiem. Jak mogła powiedzieć mu, że go kocha?! Przecież znała go tak dobrze! Mogła przewidzieć, że ucieknie! Był ślizgonem – oni nie należeli do odważnych... A mało istnieje rzeczy, wymagających większej odwagi, niż przyjęcie wyznania miłości z ust niegdysiejszego wroga...  
Poczuła, jak w jej oczach zbierają się łzy. Zrobiła to – powiedziała mu prawdę. Wyłożyła karty na stół, czyniąc się bezbronną, a on zostawił ją z niczym.  
A przecież była gotowa o niego walczyć! Była gotowa poświęcić wszystko, by zatrzymać go przy sobie – i jak zwykle zawiodła.  
Nagle wpadła w irracjonalną, bezrozumną panikę, że zmoczy łzami sukienkę. W absurdalnym odruchu rzuciła się po leżącą na stoliku serwetkę i poczęła brutalnie ścierać słonawe krople z twarzy, znacząc delikatną skórę swoich policzków czerwonawymi, piekącymi otarciami. Przeraziło ją, że fizyczny ból niemal wcale nie docierał do jej świadomości. Wręcz przeciwnie – świadomie go pogłębiała, w nadziei, że stłumi on o stokroć gorszy ból serca.  
Usłyszała odgłos kroków z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Rozsądek podpowiedział jej, że to zapewne kelner, jednak nie mogła dopuścić, by zobaczył ją w tym stanie. Wybiegła z restauracji prosto na zasypaną śniegiem ścieżkę, po czym aportowała się bezpośrednio u podnóży wzgórza, na którym wznosił się Hogwart. Przez moment stała bez ruchu, nie wiedząc dokąd pójść. Nie była na siłach pokazać się w miejscu publicznym, takim jak Pokój Wspólny... Właściwie miała największą ochotę zostać na dworze i kontemplować swój przeraźliwy smutek w otoczeniu śniegu, mroku i natury.  
Wahała się tylko przez chwilę. Zaraz potem obrała kurs na jezioro, otaczając się w pośpiechu zaklęciami ogrzewającymi oraz chroniącymi przed wiatrem. Za nic w świecie nie chciała powtórki z ferii. Chyba by umarła z rozpaczy, gdyby po raz kolejny uratował jej życie, zwłaszcza, że nie miała mu już nic do zaoferowania w zamian... -  
- oddała mu wszystko.  
Usiadła pod drzewem i przyciągnęła kolana do ciała, wpatrując się w zamarzniętą taflę jeziora z pustą, czarną melancholią w sercu. Wróciła pamięcią do chwili, kiedy dokładnie w tym samym miejscu uczyła go puszczać kaczki na wodzie. Był kompletnie do niczego, ale za to jak zabawnie się wtedy frustrował! Zapłakała cicho, przyciskając splecione dłonie do klatki piersiowej i chyląc głowę nisko nad podkulonymi nogami.  
Ona i Malfoy – beznadziejny przypadek. Kiepska, magiczna podróbka Romea i Julii. Żałosne. Jak mogła robić sobie jakiekolwiek nadzieje?! Ona, rozsądna do bólu, zapobiegliwa realistka.  
„_Prawdziwą nienawiść może zabić tylko prawdziwa miłość_" - jak na złość przypomniały jej się słowa pani Pomfrey.  
Hermiona wiedziała, co mówi, gdy mówiła mu, że go kocha. Prawdziwą, szczerą miłością.  
A zatem problem musiał leżeć po stronie Malfoya. Widocznie to jego uczucie nie było wystarczająco silne...  
A może w ogóle nie było żadnego uczucia?  
Szloch ponownie zdławił jej gardło.

***

- Kocham cię. - powiedziała nagle, swoim ładnym, matowym głosem. Zamarł, z ustami na jej szyi, czując jak krew zatrzymuje się w jego żyłach. Już miał porwać ją w ramiona, odpowiedzieć jej, wykrzyczeć, że... A jednak nim się zorientował, jego uszu dobiegł trzask teleportacji. Doznał szoku, kiedy dotarło do niego, że stoi na jednej z wąskich, francuskich uliczek w Nicei na południu Francji. Rozpoznawał to miejsce – bywał tu wcześniej z matką – ale nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego teleportował się z „_Papillons aile"_, zostawiając tam Hermionę całkiem samą.  
Zwłaszcza po tym, co powiedziała...  
Czując, jak w jego piersi narasta panika, rozejrzał się dookoła. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, był barwny szyld kwiaciarni po lewej. Podbiegł do drzwi i szarpnął je mocno do siebie. Szczęśliwie – lokal wciąż był otwarty.  
Wpadł do wewnątrz niczym kula armatnia i porwał największy, najpiękniejszy bukiet polnych kwiatów jaki znajdował się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Rzucił na ladę garść monet, po czym powrócił na ulicę i teleportował się z powrotem do restauracji.  
Wylądował w samym środku pomieszczenia i potoczył dookoła pełnym nadziei wzrokiem.  
Serce w nim zamarło.  
Nie było jej.  
Uciekła, zniknęła, odeszła...  
I gdzie on miał jej teraz szukać? Jak miał się jej wytłumaczyć? Do diabła, sam nie wiedział, czemu zrobił to co zrobił, ponieważ stało się to zupełnie bez udziału jego świadomości. W jednej chwili stał przy niej, delektował się jej zapachem i słodyczą wypowiedzianych przez nią słów... a sekundę potem wylądował we Francji! Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak musiała się wtedy poczuć. Na pewno pomyślała, że stchórzył i ją porzucił... Pewno go teraz nienawidziła, albo...  
Nie mógł dłużej nad tym rozmyślać. Poczuł, że jeżeli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to eksploduje z niepokoju. Wyszedł z restauracji, zdeterminowany by odnaleźć dziewczynę jeszcze dzisiaj. Znał ją już na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, do jakich miejsc udawała się, gdy coś lub ktoś ją zraniło. Z natury była sentymentalna, dlatego miała tylko kilka zakątków, w których była w stanie cierpieć.  
Pierwszym z nich był wierzbowy zagajnik nad jeziorem i właśnie tam Draco skierował swe kroki.

***

- Nie płacz, proszę... - usłyszała nad sobą szept. Natychmiast podniosła głowę i machinalnie otarła łzy z policzków. Pierwszym, co zobaczyła, były kwiaty. Śliczny, barwny bukiet polnych kwiatów, kontrastujący niesamowicie z zimowym krajobrazem. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, czyje oczy przyglądały jej się spomiędzy pałeczek lawendy i czerwonych główek maków.  
Były to oczy przepraszające, błagające o litość i niesamowicie błękitne, w jasnej oprawie rzęs.  
Hermiona z całej siły ścisnęła bawełnianą serwetkę, którą zabrała z restauracji, po czym dokładnie wytarła nią całą twarz. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, o co spytać ani co zrobić, więc po prostu siedziała czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.  
Malfoy borykał się z podobnym problem. Z całego serca pragnął wyjaśnić to koszmarne nieporozumienie, jednak nie miał pojęcia jak należycie ją przeprosić, ani jakimi słowy się wytłumaczyć.  
- Kochasz mnie? - usłyszał własny głos, nim zdążył ułożyć jakąkolwiek sensowną przemowę. Gdy tylko powiedział to na głos, zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę właśnie TO pragnął powiedzieć przez cały czas. Musiał się upewnić, musiał..  
Tymczasem ona spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem niewinnymi, brązowymi oczami i pociągnęła lekko nosem. Cóż, teraz nie było już sensu się wypierać...  
- Tak, ty tleniony kretynie, dopiero do ciebie dotarło? - warknęła, odwracając się do niego bokiem.  
O nie, tylko nie to. Chciał widzieć jej twarz, chciał wyczytać z niej jej emocje...  
Słodki Merlinie, ona przed sekundą przyznała że go kocha! Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ktokolwiek na Ziemi mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy, niż on teraz.  
- Nie wiem jak to robisz, ponieważ nikomu innemu przed tobą nie to nie udało, ale już po raz kolejny musiałem cię _szukać._ Sprawiasz, że latam za tobą jak debil... Nie odwracaj się ode mnie, Granger – powiedział tak miękko, jak tylko zdołał. Nie zareagowała. - Proszę, pokaż mi się.  
Rzuciła mu szybkie spojrzenie, ale nie zmieniła pozycji. _Uparta jak dziecko_, pomyślał z zaskakującą czułością, kucając obok niej.  
- Granger? - odezwał się, zakładając jej włosy za ucho.  
- Czy zamierzasz znowu ode mnie uciec? - spytała bardzo cicho i bardzo ostrożnie, jakby bała się, że zaraz znów się rozpłacze. Pokręcił gwałtownie głową, rozczulony jej dziecięcym przestrachem i niepewnością. _Och, Granger, gdybyś tylko wiedziała! - _Więc co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?  
- Z czym?  
- Z tym, że cię... - zawahała się, najwyraźniej wciąż mając trudności z tak bezpośrednim wyznawaniem uczuć - ...że cię kocham – dokończyła, przełknąwszy wstyd.  
- Zamierzam... - odparł wolno i z namysłem – ...usłyszeć to jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze milion razy, ale nie martw się – na jego usta wypłynął łagodny uśmiech – Mamy mnóstwo czasu.  
Wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał ją po policzku.  
To było tak, jakby jego dotyk wyzwolił ją spod jakiegoś silnego zaklęcia. W jednej chwili pojedyncze elementy układanki zaczęły układać się w całość.  
Piękną i tak oczywistą całość!  
Nagle przypomniała sobie iskry w jego oczach, gdy stał z nią pod jemiołą, czekając na jej następny ruch. Zazdrosną nutę w jego głosie, kiedy krzyczał na nią po jej pocałunku z Fredem. Wyraz jego twarzy tamtego wieczora, gdy powiedziała mu, że go nienawidzi. Całus, którego jej skradł na meczu z puchonami... Każde jego spojrzenie, każdy uśmiech, każdy drobny gest. Zrozumiała, że.. że ON TEŻ.  
Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie dostrzegła?  
Miała rację od samego początku – łączyło ich coś wyjątkowego, coś czego nie dało się już w żaden sposób stłumić. Dobrnęli za daleko, zbyt wiele przeszli, by teraz mogli się wycofać.  
- Powiedz to – zażądała, podnosząc na niego stanowczy wzrok. Była szczęśliwa jak nigdy, ale chciała, żeby **on to powiedział**.  
Spojrzał jej w oczy, a one powiedziały mu wszystko. A więc domyśliła się? A więc nie ma już nic, żadnych sekretów, żadnych tajemnic, tylko oni – obok siebie, dla siebie i ku sobie?  
- Przecież już wiesz – wyszeptał, wpatrując się w nią z niepokojem, jakby bał się, jak zareaguje.  
- Wiem – przyznała, skinąwszy głową – Ale chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie.  
Milczał.  
Milczał tak długo, że Hermiona zaczęły nachodzić wątpliwości. Co, jeśli się pomyliła? Co jeśli znów dała się ponieść wyobraźni?  
Niespodziewanie Malfoy otworzył usta i zaczął mówić. Wypowiadane przez niego zdania były nieskładne, pospieszne, wypluwane w absurdalnej gorączce emocji. Dostał słowotoku:  
- To nie tak, że jesteś idealna. Za dużo myślisz, często się mądrzysz i zachowujesz, jakbyś pozjadała wszystkie rozumny... co jest zresztą bardzo możliwe. Poza tym jesteś irytująco pedantyczna i ciągle, po prostu CIĄGLE gadasz, a ja czasami mam ochotę zwyczajnie pocałować cię, żeby choć na chwilę cię uciszyć. I strasznie wkurza mnie to, jak łatwo dajesz się krzywdzić idiotom takim jak Weasley albo Wood. Ale masz też takie wielkie, wspaniałe, niesamowite serce, które oczarowuje chyba każdego, kto kiedykolwiek miał z nim styczność... a jeżeli nie, to ten ktoś musi być niespełna władz umysłowych... w każdym razie próbuję powiedzieć, że od dłuższego czasu rozmyślam o tobie w każdej wolnej sekundzie i o każdej porze. Czy wiesz, że śniłaś mi się w nocy? Myślałem, że umrę jak usłyszałem, że nie chcesz mnie znać. Słowo daję, zdawało mi się, że już po mnie. Walerija może ci potwierdzić, że autentycznie wtedy zachorowałem. Miałem gorączkę, halucynacje... Może ja po prostu nie mogę bez ciebie żyć, co, Granger? Muszę mieć pewność, że jesteś moja; że należysz do mnie i tylko do mnie, inaczej nigdy nie odzyskam spokoju ducha. Pewnie pomyślisz, że jako arystokrata mam manię posiadania, ale ja myślę, że po prostu cię... kocham. Tak, jestem w tobie beznadziejnie i nieodwołalnie zakochany...  
Wszystko to wypowiedział niemalże na jednym wydechu, jakby gonił go nie jeden, a pięć bazyliszków. Wpatrywał się w jej oczy z taką otwartością i niemą prośbą... jakby błagał ją o zrozumienie.  
A ona rozumiała wszystko.  
- Och, Draco! - krzyknęła tylko, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję. Poczuła, jak w jej piersi narasta szloch radości, wzruszenia i ulgi. Zatonęła w jego objęciach, chłonąc znajomy, ukochany cytrynowy zapach. Miała ochotę śmiać się i płakać jednocześnie, krzyczeć na całe gardło i milczeć, skakać, i trwać tak aż po wieki wieków. A jednak – mimo tylu sprzeczności, wszystko było tak... jak trzeba. Wszystkie te tłumione emocje, wszystkie bezsenne noce, wszystkie bóle i cierpienia... kończyły się w tym momencie – właśnie tu, właśnie teraz. Nareszcie padły między nimi wszystkie słowa, które od tak dawna powinny były zostać wypowiedziane.  
W końcu zdobyli się na szczerość, która wyzwoliła ich oboje.  
To było tak, jakby noc odnalazła dzień, choć przecież od początków istnienia świata były one ze sobą połączone naturalną i nierozerwalną więzią. Istniały tuż obok siebie od tak wielu lat, a jednak dopiero teraz... dopiero teraz mogły...  
Hermiona poczuła niewidzialną, niematerialną siłę, ciągnącą ją w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku z niesamowitym uporem. Nie miała pojęcia jak z nią walczyć, toteż poddała się jej, zamykając oczy.  
Wiedziała co to takiego - pośrednia teleportacja. To znaczy, że Malfoy chciał ją gdzieś zabrać, tylko dokąd?  
Otworzyła oczy, czując, że lekko kręci jej się w głowie. Na całe szczęście, przytrzymywały ją silne ramiona blondyna, który nie wypuścił jej z objęć ani na moment. Wciąż odrobinkę skołowana, rozejrzała się po swoim otoczeniu. Poznawała to wnętrze, miała wrażenie, jakby już tu kiedyś była... Dopiero po sekundzie dotarło do niej, że znajdowali się w dormitorium Drocona. Spojrzała na niego, a on uśmiechnął się do niej słodko i niepewnie. Wyciągnął rękę, w której trzymał najśliczniejszy bukiet polnych kwiatów, jaki Hermiona w życiu widziała.  
- To dla mnie? - spytała, rumieniąc się odrobinkę. Na myśl, że wreszcie mają dla siebie czas; że wreszcie mogą zalecać się do siebie i wzajemnie adorować, jak każda normalna para; w okolicach jej serca rozlało się przyjemne ciepło, nieporównywalne z niczym innym.  
Chłopak teatralnie przewrócił oczami, a jego uśmiech stał się szerszy.  
- Nie, Granger, dla mojej szafy. Jak na taką dobrą oczennicę, potrafisz być wybitnie niedomyślna.  
Gryfonka zarumieniła się ponownie, a on spontanicznie dał jej całusa w poczerwieniały policzek. Z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł, że w reakcji na jego gest, usta dziewczyny wykrzywił grymas.  
- Co jest? - spytał z przestrachem. Czyżby zrobił coś nie tak? Czyżby już zdążył ją do siebie zrazić?  
- Nie, nic – odparła z wyraźnym wstydem, za wszelką cenę unikając jego spojrzenia.  
- Hej, Granger, spójrz na mnie – rzekł, chwytając ją za podbródek i zmuszając, by popatrzyła mu w oczy. Nie dostrzegł w nich ani chłodu, ani złości, ani rozczarowania – czyli tego, czego obawiał się najbardziej. Dlaczego więc skrzywiła się, gdy ją ucałował?  
Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by zorientować się o co chodziło.  
Oto na delikatnych, bladych policzkach panny Granger widniały brzydkie, czerwone pręgi i otarcia, które ta zadała sobie jeszcze w restauracji.  
- Co to takiego? - zapytał, nie spodziewając się jednak, że otrzyma odpowiedź.  
- Nic. - mruknęła pod nosem, wpuszczając wzrok.  
- Boli? - w jego głosie dało się słyszeć łagodną, nienachalną troskę oraz pewną dozę czułości, do której Hermiona wciąż nie mogła się przyzwyczaić.  
Nie odpowiedziała, nie chcąc wyjść na słabeusza. Owszem, pręgi piekły nieco, a szczególnie w kontakcie z jego ustami, ale nie miała zamiaru skarżyć się jak mała dziewczynka...  
- Uleczę cię – oświadczył, nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi. Wyciągnął różdżkę, szepnął zaklęcie i z zaskakującą delikatnością przesunął różdżką wzdłuż krawędzi jej policzków. Przez cały czas patrzył jej głęboko w oczy, jakby wciąż próbował zapewnić ją prawdziwości swoich uczuć.  
- Dziękuję – powiedziała bardzo cicho, a on skinął głową. Teraz, gdy nic już jej nie bolało i nic nie rozpraszało jej uwagi, miała ogromną ochotę go pocałować, jednak była zbyt onieśmielona. Bądź co bądź znajdowali się na jego terenie, więc to on dyktował warunki. Zagryzła wargę, uwięziona pomiędzy zakłopotaniem a narastającym pragnieniem.  
Dziwnym trafem jej wzrok przesunął się w kierunku dużego, dwuosobowego łóżka z ciemnego drewna, stojącego przy przeciwległej ścianie.  
Malfoy podążył za jej spojrzeniem, a po chwili w jego oczach zapłonęły bardzo szczególne iskry. Popatrzył na Hermionę tym rozpłomienionym wzrokiem, a ona poczuła, że zalewa ją fala gorąca. Jego oczy zdawały się składać obietnice. Zdawały się mówić, że dziewczyna może mieć wszystko, czego tylko zechce i zrobić wszystko, czego tylko pragnie. Jeszcze zanim zbliżył się do niej i namiętnie wpił się w jej usta, wiedziała, że tej nocy czeka ją coś absolutnie pięknego i niepowtarzalnego.


	42. Chapter 41

**Rozdział XL**

Jego usta były okrutne. Doprowadzały ją do stanu, w którym niemalże traciła świadomość. Gwałtownie i łapczywie, a jednocześnie czule i z uwielbieniem scałowywały z jej miękkich warg całą miłość, całą tęsknotę, i całe oddanie, jakie do niego żywiła. Wiedziała, że na pocałunkach się nie skończy, ale nie bała się. On nigdy nie pozwalał jej się bać.  
Świat mieścił się teraz w jego ramionach i nie istniało nic, poza ich granicami.  
- Draco – mruknęła cicho, kiedy wsunął dłoń pod krawędź jej sukienki, przesuwając usta na szyję dziewczyny.  
- Słucham? - zapytał unosząc głowę, z łobuzerskimi iskierkami w pociemniałych pożądaniem oczach. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, lecz powrócił do całowania jej skóry. Przymknęła oczy i zagryzła wargę by powstrzymać cisnący jej się na usta jęk. Bezwiednie wplotła palce w jego włosy, jednocześnie starając się skupić na tym co miała do powiedzenia. Zaraz, co to takiego było...? Ach, no tak...  
- Czy to... - przełknęła z trudem ślinę, czując jego język wyprawiający niesamowite rzeczy na płaszczyźnie jej dekoltu - ...czy to nie jest złe? - dokończyła nieco drżącym głosem. Narastające pożądanie powoli zaczynało mącić jej w głowie.  
- Co takiego? - spytał ze słodkim uśmiechem, spojrzawszy jej w oczy – Kochanie?  
- Nie kochanie, tylko... - _Mój Boże, niech on przestanie!, _pomyślała czując, że wszelkie myśli zaczynają umykać z jej głowy w niebezpiecznym tempie - ...tylko...  
- Tylko co? - drażnił się z nią, obserwując z satysfakcją, że jej oczy zachodzą mgłą żądzy i pragnienia. Wiedziała, że jest rozbawiony. W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie byłaby na niego zła, ale nie dziś, gdy oglądanie go szczęśliwego przynosiło szczęście i jej samej.  
Złośliwie bawił się jej pruderią i zakłopotaniem, a każdy jej rumieniec sprawiał mu niebiańską przyjemność. Nie pozwoliłby sobie na takie żarty, gdyby nie był na sto procent pewien, że ona chce tego samego co on. A chciała – widział to w jej oczach. Widział w nich popęd, głód, błaganie.  
I bardzo, bardzo chciał jej na to błaganie odpowiedzieć... Ale jeszcze nie teraz, jeszcze za moment, za chwilę...  
- Tylko... - znów przerwała, ponieważ uszczypnął ją lekko w udo. Jej oddech stawał się coraz płytszy.  
- Powiedz to – zachęcił uwodzicielskim głosem, przesuwając pieszczotliwie palcami wzdłuż jej talii.  
- Tylko...  
- Masz na myśli seks? - spytał prosto, niemalże niewinne. Jego twarz rozjaśnił iście anielski uśmiech, kiedy Hermiona spłonęła wyjątkowo intensywnym rumieńcem.  
- Och, Boże, nie! - zaprotestowała machinalnie, nim zdała sobie sprawę, że właśnie to miała na myśli. - To znaczy tak – przyznała ze wstydem, a Malfoy zaśmiał się cicho i melodyjnie. Rzadko słyszała jego śmiech, a teraz brzmiał on jakoś szczególnie... ładnie.  
Westchnęła w duchu, gdy ucałował czule jej usta.  
- Granger. Kocham się w tobie i chcę się kochać z tobą. Nie ma w tym nic złego, to piękne. - Jego dłonie spoczęły po obu stronach jej twarzy, a kciuki głaskały rozgrzane, dziewczęce policzki w łagodnej pieszczocie. Szukał w jej oczach czegoś bardzo istotnego, czegoś mu niezbędnego, jednak ona opuściła powieki. Stał i czekał, żałując, że nie może dowiedzieć się, co dzieje się w jej głowie. Już myślał, że znów zamierza się wycofać, odmówić... Kiedy nagle otworzyła oczy, a on dostrzegł w nich to, czego szukał. Przyzwolenie.  
Przyzwolenie i oddanie, które sprawiło, że jego serce zadrżało. Jak ona mogła tak na niego patrzeć? Jak...?  
Stanęła na palcach i bardzo, bardzo nieśmiało przytknęła swoje usta do jego gorących, lekko obrzmiałych warg. Oddał jej pocałunek z ochotą i zaangażowaniem, a ona poczuła, że może zrobić dokładnie wszystko, na co tylko ma ochotę, ponieważ... ponieważ Malfoy jest jej. Nareszcie jej i tylko jej. Przesuwając dłonią w dół jego klatki piersiowej, zawadziła o kołnierzyk białej koszuli, którą miał na sobie. Nie myślała. To nie był czas na myślenie, to był czas instynktów.  
Przygryzając jego wargę, zajęła się rozpinaniem guzików okrycia. Miała wrażenie, jakby każdy jej nerw płonął ogniem, który parzył, lecz nie sprawiał bólu. Będąc mniej więcej w połowie „walki" z guzikami (_Boże, dlaczego nie mógł ubrać koszuli na zatrzaski!_, poskarżyła się w duchu), poczuła jego dłoń na swoich plecach, rozpinającą niespiesznie zamek sukienki.  
Pocałowała go jeszcze mocniej, niemal niecierpliwie, chcąc znaleźć się jak najbliżej niego.  
Nie pozostał jej dłużny.  
On nigdy nie pozostawał dłużny.  
- Kocham – szepnął gorączkowo w jej usta – Kocham twój sposób na miłość.  
Chciała zapytać go co ma przez to na myśli, ale zrezygnowała. Wolała zająć się teraz czymś innym. Na rozmowy będzie jeszcze czas... Na wszystko będzie jeszcze czas... Mnóstwo, mnóstwo czasu...  
Sukienka wraz z koszulą wylądowały na podłodze. Jakimś cudem po chwili dołączyła do nich reszta ubrań z wyjątkiem bielizny.  
Odsunęli się od siebie, patrząc sobie prosto w rozpłomienione oczy. Oboje oddychali szybko, płytko i nierówno.  
Malfoy zlustrował gryfonkę od stóp do głów uważnym spojrzeniem. Nie wyglądała jak inne dziewczyny, ale szalenie mu się podobała. Już miał jej to powiedzieć, gdy ona rzuciła się w stronę łóżka i w tempie błyskawicy zniknęła pod kołdrą. Zdezorientowany usiadł obok niej, zastanawiająco się co powiedzieć.  
- Nie chowaj się przede mną. - usłyszał własny głos. Jak to możliwe, że potrafił być taki łagodny, podczas gdy wewnątrz cały płonął? Wymruczała w materac coś, co zabrzmiało jak „adskfhymymfsdf"", a on uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Czy ona się wstydzi? Jak ona może się wstydzić, podczas gdy on każdym gestem, każdym dotykiem i każdą pieszczotą starał się okazać jej, jak bardzo ją wielbi? Chwycił za krawędź kołdry i jednym, szybkim ruchem odkrył znajdującą się pod nią dziewczynę. Jego dziewczynę. Jego kobietę.  
Hermiona natychmiast sięgnęła po okrycie, ale on był szybszy i silniejszy. Odrzucił pościel za siebie i zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy gryfonki.  
- Czy przypadkiem nie wspominałem, że chcę się z tobą kochać? - wyszeptał kusząco z sugestywną miną, całując ją raz po raz.  
- Ale ja... jak ty możesz... czy ty mnie w ogóle p... - zająknęła się, odsuwając go delikatnie - ...pragniesz? Oliver mówił, że zaczynam wyglą...  
Kiedy dotarł do niego sens jej słów, nie mogąc się oprzeć pocałował ją długo i namiętnie w same usta.  
- Pragnę jak jasna cholera, Granger – warknął, po chwili wracając do przerwanej czynności. Musnął opuszkami palców zgięcie jej kolana, a ona wbrew sobie zachichotała cicho.  
- Łaskoczesz mnie! - wykrzyknęła z udawanym wyrzutem, kiedy przeniósł się z pocałunkami na jej ramiona.  
- Ach, tak? - mruknął – Ale przecież ty lubisz łaskotki, prawda, Granger?  
Nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, zakneblował ją własnymi ustami, obracając się na plecy i przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej.  
_Niedosyt_ – właśnie to i tylko to czuła Hermiona, kiedy jego dłonie błądziły niespiesznie po odsłoniętej skórze jej pleców.  
- Niedosyt – wypowiedziała swoje myśli na głos i poczuła, jak Malfoy zamarł na sekundę. Tylko na sekundę, bo potem... ach!, potem zaczęło się niebo. Intensywny, brutalny; pełen namiętności i pasji raj.  
I noc utonęła w ich krzykach, a świat drżał w posadach pod ciężarem miłości dwojga, bijących jak dzwony serc.

***

Obudziła się na długo przed nim. Spojrzała w bok i ujrzała go rozwalonego po swojej lewej stronie. Jego oblicze było całkowicie spokojne, wygładzone. Dziwne – jeszcze nigdy go takim nie widziała. Zawsze a to uśmiechał się drwiąco, a to krzywił z pogardą, unosił sugestywnie brwi, albo...  
Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, żeby jego twarz była taka... zwyczajna, prosta, czytelna. Zapatrzyła się na usta mężczyzny, lekko rozchylone, miarowo wdychające powietrze. Co prawda były to jego usta, ale od dziś należały do niej. Nie miała co do tego wątpliwości – nie zamierzała teraz odpuścić. Była gryfonką, a gryfoni nigdy nie wahają się przed walką o coś naprawdę ważnego.  
Nie żałowała tego, co stało się w nocy. Malfoy miał rację – miłość fizyczna jest piękna, gdy idzie w parze z braterstwem serc. Czuła się tylko taka... naga, bezbronna. Szczęśliwa, ale lekko skołowana. Potrzebowała czasu, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
Do czego?  
Do otwartej czułość w jego oczach; do bijącej od niego adoracji; do tego, że znał wszystkie jej słabości, wszystkie czułe punkty... że znał ją **w ogóle,** na pewien szczególny sposób, na jaki nie znał jej nikt inny.  
Przyglądała mu się jeszcze przez dłuższy moment, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że się uśmiecha. Po chwili uniosła się na łokciach, z zamiarem udania się do toalety. Trochę peszyła wizja ją korzystania z prywatnej łazienki Malfoya, ale przełknęła to uczucie wiedząc, że jest niedojrzałe i niemądre. Ostrożnie opuściła nogi na podłogę, przyjmując pozycję siedzącą. Nie chciała go zbudzić. Wyglądał, jakby potrzebował solidnej dawki snu.  
Kiedy tylko stanęła na własnych nogach, natychmiast zadrżała. Była całkiem naga i choć w pokoju nie było zimno, jednak temperatura tam panująca niespecjalnie sprzyjała paradowaniu jak nas pan Bóg stworzył. Schyliła się po pierwszą rzecz, leżącą na ziemi obok łóżka, która w jakimkolwiek stopniu przypominała element garderoby. _Koszula Malfoya. Świetnie, może być. _Wsunęła ręce w rękawy i zapięła kilka środkowych guzików. Uklęknęła na podłodze i zajrzała pod łóżko w poszukiwaniu majtek. Odświeżyła je umiejętnie zaklęciem, po czym założyła na siebie i ruszyła w stronę drzwi po lewej. Uznała, że prowadzą one do łazienki, bo przecież jak nie do niej, to niby dokąd? _Bingo!_, pomyślała, gdy jej oczom ukazało się średnich rozmiarów, utrzymane w czerni i zieleni wnętrze. Przeczesując palcami włosy, podeszła do zlewu, nad którym zawieszone było szerokie na całą ścianę lustro.  
- Cześć, Granger. - powiedziała cicho do swojego odbicia – Zaszalałaś.  
Wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle. Niby wszystko było na swoim miejscu i wyglądało dokładnie tak samo jak zeszłego poranka, a jednak... Jednak promieniała jakimś szczególnym, wewnętrznym światłem. Jej skóra, oczy, rzęsy, każdy jej włos, każdy pojedynczy pieg... zdawały się **cieszyć. **Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, co było powodem tak dużej, a jednocześnie tak drobnej zmiany w jej wizerunku. Otóż Hermiona Jane Granger była najzwyczajniej w świecie, całkowicie zadowolona z życia.  
Po raz pierwszy, odkąd jako jedenastoletnia dziewczynka opuściła dom rodzinny, by zacząć naukę w Hogwarcie, a wraz z nim swoje dzieciństwo.  
Prędko dokończyła poranną toaletę, w pośpiechu wycierając buzię. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle naszła ją przemożna ochota, by znów zobaczyć jego twarz. Niecierpliwie, niemalże w amoku wypadła z łazienki. Nie miało to żadnego sensu – przecież znajdował się tuż obok, w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Dlaczego więc czuła tak palącą potrzebę, by to sprawdzić, by się upewnić, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na jego spokojną, pogrążoną we śnie sylwetkę? Uczucia chyba po prostu tak mają, że są... cóż, absolutnie bezsensowne. Dlatego Granger nigdy nie była dobra w te klocki – ona kochała sens, logikę, porządek, a bez nich czuła się zagubiona i zdezorientowana.  
Nie tym razem.  
Tym razem ma Draco u swojego boku i razem sobie poradzą. Razem się nie zgubią.  
Usiadła po turecku po prawej stronie łóżka, postanowiwszy, że wytrwa w tej pozycji dopóki on się nie obudzi. Chłonęła wzrokiem jego blade, umięśnione ramiona, obejmujące poduszkę; wystające spod kołdry łydki; fragment pleców, łopatki, kark... _Mój mężczyzna_.  
- Mój mężczyzna – szepnęła do siebie, chcąc sprawdzić jak to brzmi. Smakowała tych słów wolno i z uwagą, delektując się każdą ich głoską. Jej serce niespodziewanie urosło do niemalże bolesnych rozmiarów.  
Słodko, przyjemnie bolesnych.

***

W jego snach nie było niczego i nikogo, tylko czerń. Spał zbyt twardo, zbyt głęboko, by śnić o czymkolwiek. Merlinie, po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni naprawdę SPAŁ. Więcej niż kilka godzin, bez koszmarów, bez gorączki, bez ciągłych pobudek... I to było fantastyczne uczucie. W końcu jednak zaczął się budzić. Świadomość wolno i leniwie torowała sobie drogę do jego zaspanego mózgu, a on stopniowo pozwalał jej się w nim rozgościć.  
- Mój mężczyzna – usłyszał gdzieś blisko głos Granger. Chryste Panie, JEJ głos zaraz po przebudzeniu! To było jak bajka, jak marzenie, jak wiosna.  
Na domiar wszystkiego, nazwała go swoim mężczyzną.  
Był nim, czuł to. Każdy milimetr kwadratowy jego ciała należał teraz do niej, bez względu na to czy jej się to podobało, czy nie.  
Nie otwierał oczu, w nadziei, że usłyszy coś jeszcze, jednak dziewczyna milczała. Powoli, niespiesznie uniósł powieki, ciesząc się widokiem, które przed nim odsłaniały.  
- Gapisz się na mnie, Granger – mruknął, starając się zabrzmieć cynicznie. Wyglądała wyjątkowo pięknie w jego – zbyt dużej – koszuli, z nieuczesanymi włosami, i ustami spowitymi poranną bladością.  
- Wcale nie. - odparła obronnym tonem, mimo wszystko wciąż się w niego wpatrując.  
- Wcale tak. To chore. - zaczepnie uniósł brew, rozbudziwszy się już całkiem. Kochał się z nią droczyć.  
- Chore? To romantyczne! - wykrzyknęła zbulwersowana.  
- Ha! Przed chwilą mówiłaś, że wcale się na mnie nie gapisz!  
- Bo się nie gapiłam!  
- Plączesz się w zeznaniach, Granger – pokręcił głową, z groźną miną – Po prostu przyznaj, że uwielbiasz podziwiać moje IDEALNE ciało.  
Łobuzerski uśmiech, tańczący na jego wargach, skutecznie budził do lotu motyle w jej brzuchu, które aktualnie wpadły w istny szał.  
- Twoje ciało wcale nie jest idealne. Ani jeden jego fragment. - burknęła stanowczo, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmi ani trochę wiarygodnie.  
- Och czyżby? - spytał z pozoru niewinnym głosem, szczerząc się szyderczo – Wczoraj w nocy krzyczałaś coś zupełnie innego. Rzekłbym wręcz... odwrotnego... - jego stalowoszare oko zalśniło niebezpiecznie, a stado motyli w brzuchu Hermiony zaczęło wyraźnie przejawiać symptomy ADHD.  
Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko zarumieniła się gwałtownie, zawstydzona jego śmiałością i nonszalancją. Dlaczego ona tak nie potrafiła? Dlaczego ona zawsze musiała być sztywna, niezręczna, zakłopotana?  
- Milczysz, skarbie, ale pozwolę sobie uznać ten pąs (bardzo ci w nim do twarzy) za Było-cudownie-Draco-i-chcę-jeszcze.  
Jego uśmiech – o ile to możliwe – stał się jeszcze szerszy, a oczy śmiały się z pełną swobodą i otwartością, której jeszcze wczoraj w nich brakowało.  
Hermiona tymczasem za wszelką cenę starała się pokonać wstyd. Prowadziła wewnętrzną batalię, by móc dorównać mu na poziomie aluzji seksualnych i śmiałych impertynencji, na które do tej pory nie pozwalała jej wrodzona wrażliwość i świętoszkowatość.  
Sfrustrowana, przygryzła wargę, a Malfoy lekko przekrzywił głowę na bok, zaciekawiony jej gestem. Gdyby tylko mógł zajrzeć do jej myśli!  
Zamarł, gdy z twarzy dziewczyny zniknął wyraz wewnętrznego konfliktu, a ta pochyliła się wolno w jego stronę. Poczuł jak pukle jej włosów łaskoczą go przyjemnie po szyi i ramieniu, a jej zapach wypełnił mu nozdrza. Gdyby nie zapomniał języka w gębie, zamruczałby z rozkoszy.  
- Było cudownie, Draco, i chcę jeszcze – wyszeptała uwodzicielsko, tuż przy jego uchu. Merlinie, to ona umiała tak szeptać?! Wczorajszej nocy przekonał się, że potrafiła być namiętna, czuła, oddana, dzika, pełna pasji... Ale tym razem... to było coś innego. To była świadoma, przemyślana prowokacja. Bawiła się jego pragnieniem.  
W sekundę schwycił jej nadgarstki i bez uprzedzenia rzucił się na nią, przewracając ją na plecy. Zawisnąwszy nad dziewczyną, zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy.  
- Nie kuś, Granger – zagroził, a jego szczęka przybrała twardy, stanowczy kształt. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, odkrywszy w sobie całkiem nowy, zaskakująco przydatny talent.  
- Ja? - spytała głosem tak niewinnym, jakby była kandydatką na ołtarze – Ja przecież tylko... - przejechała dłonią po jego odsłoniętym torsie, wciąż słodko się uśmiechając - ...potwierdziłam twoje domysły. Czy to źle?  
- Jeeeezu... - jęknął, padając na plecy z powrotem po swojej stronie łóżka. - Jesteś małą diablicą. Kto cię tego nauczył?  
- Ty. - odparła przekornie, przysuwając się do niego i układając obok. Bezczelnie przerzuciła mu nogę w pasie, a jej głowa spoczęła na płaszczyźnie jego klatki piersiowej, tuż pod prawym barkiem. Nakrył ich oboje kołdrą, po czym opiekuńczo otoczył sylwetkę dziewczyny swoim długim ramieniem. Nagle, zaskakując nawet samego siebie, pocałował ją w czubek rozczochranej głowy.  
- Za co to? - spytała zaskoczona, ale szczęśliwa. To był jeden z tych prostych, czułych gestów, które sprawiają, że wszystko wydaje się jeszcze piękniejsze.  
- Nie wiem. - odpowiedział, zgodnie z prawdą – Może za wszystko.  
Pchana podobnym impulsem, uniosła głowę i pocałowała go w policzek.  
- A to za co? - jego jasne brwi powędrowały kilka centymetrów w górę. Wzruszyła ramionami, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji.  
Leżeli tak jeszcze jakiś czas, delektując się wzajemnym biciem serc i rytmem oddechów. Było tak cicho, że odnosili wrażenie, jakby mogli usłyszeć co dzieje się w ich głowach.  
- Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie róże?  
- Słucham? - spytał zaskoczony, spoglądając na nią z góry. Wciąż miała ten irytujący zwyczaj zaczynania myśli od środka.  
- Zazwyczaj mężczyźni kupują kobietom róże. Dlaczego ty kupiłeś mi polne kwiaty? Skąd wiedziałeś?  
_Ach, to. _  
Prawda była taka, że... gdy wpadł wtedy do tej kwiaciarni i rozejrzał się dookoła - po prostu wiedział od razu jakie kwiaty będą dla niej odpowiednie. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, ale znając jej charakter, natychmiast odrzucił róże. Hermiona była dobra, skromna i prosta. Nie prostacka, a prosta. Posiadała pewną niesamowitą, niemal dziecięcą szczerość istnienia i stąd wiedział od razu, że musi kochać polne kwiaty.  
- Znam cię, Miona – wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie było to nic wielkiego – Po prostu cię znam.  
Milczała dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu przytuliła go trochę mocniej, mówiąc:  
- Są śliczne, dziękuję.  
W odpowiedzi tylko oparł się policzkiem o jej głowę. Po raz pierwszy od... od ich korepetycji zwrócił się do niej inaczej niż „Granger". Podobało mu się to, zwłaszcza, że nikt inny tak na nią nie mówił. Przyjaciele nazywali ją po imieniu, albo „Herm", ale on nie zamierzał. _Miona. _To brzmiało tak melodyjnie, kobieco. Pasowało do niej.  
- Wiesz, że w końcu będziemy musieli wstać? - zagaiła, lecz w jej głosie pobrzmiewała niechęć. Chłopak zamruczał z niezadowoleniem. Nie miał ochoty nigdzie się ruszać. Jego dormitorium było przytulne, przestrzeń pod kołdrą cieplutka, a kobieta, którą trzymał w ramionach przyjemnie rozgrzewała jego serce, które przecież tak długo pozostawało zamarznięte.  
- Nie chcę... - kwęknął głosem rozkapryszonego dziecka.  
- Ale Draco, niedługo wszyscy się pobudzą, a ja muszę zdążyć do dormitorium zanim ktoś się zorientuje, że...  
- ...Że spędziłaś noc ze mną, uprawiając dziki, namiętny seks? - wszedł jej w słowo, zadziornie unosząc brew. Wiedział, że się zarumieni i właśnie o to mu chodziło. Kochał ją tak podpuszczać.  
Tymczasem Hermiona istotnie oblała się płomiennym rumieńcem, po czym spuściła wzrok.  
- Czemu zawsze mi to robisz? - spytała oskarżycielskim tonem – Czy ty zawsze musisz mnie zawstydzać?  
Chryste Panie, uwielbiał tę jej dziecinną pruderię. Była taka...niewinna! Ledwie powstrzymał chichot, wiedząc, że poczułaby się urażona.  
- Tak, muszę – odparł rozbrajająco, ukazując w szerokim uśmiechu cały arsenał śnieżnobiałych zębów. Dziewczyna z pełną premedytacją dźgnęła go łokciem w żebra. Jak on mógł tak bezczelnie nabijać się z jej zakłopotania! Przecież to wcale nie było śmieszne, raczej frustrujące!  
- Dobra, rób co chcesz, ja muszę się zbierać. Nie potrzebujemy skandalu. - to mówiąc odsunęła się od niego i podniosła do pozycji siedzącej. Po chwili, rumieniąc się intensywnie, zapięła górne guziki koszuli, które jakimś cudem same zdołały się rozpiąć. Malfoy obserwował to z uniesioną brwią i połyskującymi rozbawieniem oczami_. Nie potrzebujemy skandalu...  
- _My? - odezwał się, rozkosznie przeciągając samogłoskę i delektując się brzmieniem tego słowa. Chętnie znów by ją przytulił, ale miała rację – musieli wstawać. Niestety.  
- My... Bo tym jesteśmy, prawda? - spytała z nagłym przestrachem. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a puls lekko przyspieszył. – Draco, jeżeli ty zamierzasz mnie teraz zostawić, to ja...  
- Hej... – przerwał jej szybko, lecz zaskakująco łagodnie, przytykając dwa palce do jej drżących ust - Spokojnie, malutka. Jeśli myślisz, że po wczorajszej nocy zdołasz się ode mnie uwolnić, to się mylisz. Jesteś moja.  
Spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością w czekoladowych tęczówkach, a on wyszczerzył się do niej rozbrajająco.  
- Kochasz mnie? - spytała bez sensu.  
- Hermiono... - odparł ostrzegawczym tonem.  
- Kochasz mnie? - spytała znów, filuternie bawiąc się pasmem włosów.  
- Przestań, bo znów to zrobię...  
- Draco... - szepnęła, pochylając się nad nim - ...kochasz mnie?  
Dla niego był to o jeden raz za dużo. Z jękiem kapitulacji rzucił się na nią i pocałował mocno w same usta.  
- Hej, co ty robisz?! - mruknęła, gdy jego wargi zsunęły się ku jej szyi. Chciała zabrzmieć karcąco, jednak w jej głosie pobrzmiewało tylko i wyłącznie zadowolenie.  
- Jak to co robię? - warknął – Kocham cię, czy nie tego chciałaś?  
- Ty chyba nie chcesz znowu... - spytała zaskoczona, celowo nie kończąc zdania. Gdyby odparł, że „tak" - nie odmówiłaby mu. Co prawda nadal nie wyzbyła się całego swojego wstydu i wszystkich obaw, ale po wczorajszym wieczorze ufała mu bezgranicznie. Właściwie nawet chciała to z nim zrobić...  
Westchnął i odsunął się od niej.

- Nie – odparł niechętnie, jakby próbował przekonać samego siebie – Miałaś rację, musimy się zbierać.  
Hermiona wstała z łóżka, nie oglądając się na swojego partnera, ale po chwili zreflektowała się, nie mając pojęcia co ubrać. Nie mogła przecież wrócić do dormitorium w samych majtkach!  
- Łap! - rzucił jej jakąś koszulkę – Transmutuj ją sobie w spodnie.  
_Ano, racja_, pomyślała. Jako mugolaczce, wciąż zdarzało jej się zapomnieć o tym, jak pomocna potrafi być magia.  
Już po chwili miała na sobie ciemnogranatowe dżinsy i białą koszulę Malfoya, w której niemalże się topiła. Rękawy były prawie dwa razy za długie, jako że chłopak miał niecałe dwa metry wzrostu, a ona nie dorastała nawet metra sześćdziesięciu.  
Tymczasem blondyn wyłonił się z łazienki, całkowicie już ubrany, i spojrzał na nią z czułością.  
- Powinnaś częściej nosić moje rzeczy, do twarzy ci. - stwierdził z uśmiechem, podchodząc do niej i zakładając jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. Pogłaskał ją po głowie, a ona spojrzała na niego z dołu, wzrokiem mówiącym: „Czas-wracać-do-zewnętrznego-świata". Przytaknął, po czym synchronicznie wzięli głęboki oddech, jakby szykowali się do skoku na głęboką wodę. Dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę drzwi, wiedząc, że jej partner podąża za nią. Wyszła na korytarz rozglądając się ostrożnie na boki. Wykonała zachęcający gest ręką, który miał oznaczać, że droga jest „wolna". Malfoy zbliżył się do niej, złapał ją za rękę i razem – na palcach – przemknęli przez opustoszały korytarz, a następnie schodami w dół do salonu.  
Pokój Wspólny świecił pustkami, ale i tak na wszelki wypadek rzucili na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, w razie gdyby mięli natknąć się na holu na któregoś z nauczycieli dyżurujących lub Filcha. Kilka minut później stali już przy portrecie Grubej Damy, która drzemała słodko w ramach swojego obrazu.  
Nie puszczając jego dłoni, dziewczyna odwróciła się w kierunku ślizgona.  
- Co teraz? - zapytała.  
- Hmmm, no nie wiem, zakładam, że musisz wypowiedzieć hasło, a potem...  
- Nie, nie o to mi chodziło – przerwała mu niecierpliwie, machając ręką, jakby odganiała natrętną muchę – Miałam na myśli nas. Co będzie z nami?  
- A co ma być? - zdziwił się, unosząc brwi. Patrzyła na niego tak surowym wzrokiem, że jedyne co mógł zrobić to pochylić się i pocałować ją delikatnie i czule – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Powiemy im. - zapewnił ją.  
- Komu?  
- Wszystkim. - odparł z mocą, a jego oczy zalśniły - Jutro zejdziemy razem na śniadanie. Za rękę. Cholera, mogę cię tam nawet wnieść, jeżeli chcesz! Niech wiedzą.  
Hermiona zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Niczego więcej nie pragnęła.


	43. Epilog

**Epilog**

- Ron, uspokój się – powtórzyła po raz pięćsetny, obserwując krążącego po pokoju rudzielca z rosnącym niepokojem. Sprawiał wrażenie tykającej bomby zegarowej, którą Hermiona za wszelką cenę starała się rozbroić na czas.  
- USPOKÓJ SIĘ?! USPOOOOKÓJ?! - ryknął, czerwieniejąc na twarzy do tego stopnia, iż wyglądał jak wielka, czerwona dioda. - JAK JA MAM SIĘ, NA GACIE MERLINA, USPOKOIĆ?! On cię POCAŁOWAŁ!  
_Nie no, to jest jakiś obłęd_, pomyślała gryfonka, przewracając oczami. Pocałunek, też mi ci afera. Jej przyjaciele zachowywali się co najmniej tak, jakby Malfoy trzasnął ją którymś z Niewybaczalnych, a przecież to był tylko niewinny całus!  
- Owszem, pocałował. Jednak pragnę przypomnieć, że ja też go pocałowałam i - uprzedzając twoje pytanie - nie, nie byłam wtedy pod wpływem Imperiusa. Czy to ci nie daje do myślenia, Mon-Ron? Chociaż troszkę?  
- Ale to przecież niemożliwe, żeby... żeby... żebyś ty... żebyście wy... PRZECIEŻ TO JEST MALFOY!  
Granger potarła czoło, coraz bardziej zmęczona i zirytowana tą rozmową, która trwała już od dobrych trzydziestu minut, a Ron wciąż zdawał się niczego nie rozumieć i nie przyjmować do wiadomości oczywistych faktów.  
- Ronaldzie Weasley – odezwała się stanowczo – Naprawdę radziłabym ci czasem włączyć mózg. KOCHAM GO. Kocham Malfoya, rozumiesz? To wszystko, co mam ci do powiedzenia. Tobie też, Harry – tu zwróciła się do Pottera, który siedział bez ruchu w fotelu obok i nie odezwał się ani słowem od incydentu w Wielkiej Sali. - Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, gdybyście nie kazali mi wybierać między waszą przyjaźnią a moim szczęściem.  
To mówiąc wstała, spojrzała każdemu z mężczyzn prosto w oczy, po czym udała się wolnym krokiem do swojego dormitorium. Była śpiąca, zamierzała się zdrzemnąć. Dzięki Draco nie spała zbyt wiele w nocy z soboty na niedzielę, więc... Na jej usta wypłynął mimowolny uśmiech.  
Nie dbała o całe stada plotek, które mnożyły się wśród uczniów w zastraszającym tempie. Nie dbała o Pansy Parkinson, której wieloletnia nienawiść przerodziła się obecnie w istną żądzę mordu. Nie dbała nawet o ciągłe aluzje Zabiniego, które – choć z pozoru złośliwe – w rzeczywistości stanowiły dowód aprobaty a nawet przyjacielskiej czułości. Zamierzała ukończyć szkołę, zdobyć wykształcenie i zrobić karierę z najwspanialszym mężczyzną u boku. Wiedziała, że może nie być łatwo. Wiedziała, że ona z Malfoyem są jak woda i ogień, i że z pewnością minie trochę czasu, nim nauczą się wieść wspólne życie w spokoju i harmonii. Wiedziała, że zapewne „Prorok" nie zostawi na nich suchej nitki i że Pansy Parkinson do końca życia będzie prychać z pogardą na ich widok. Jednak wszystkie te... niedogodności bladły, gdy przypominała sobie, jak czuła się pod jego dotykiem; jak łaskotało ją brzuchu, gdy się do niej uśmiechał; jak drżało jej serce, kiedy wypowiadał jej imię swoim niskim, ciemnym głosem.

Nareszcie wylądowała tam, gdzie od zawsze chciała się znaleźć.

*(5 lat później)*

Znów była w laboratorium. Rano strasznie opierała się przed wyjściem do pracy, nie chcąc zostawiać go chorego w domu (tak jakby był jej dzieckiem, a nie facetem, na litość Boską!), jednak po setkach zapewnień, że sobie poradzi i nie zapomni zażyć eliksiru, w końcu posłuchała i teleportowała się do instytutu. Teraz miał czas na... no właśnie – na co? Nudził się fatalnie. W dodatku wciąż nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że przez tę jego idiotyczną chorobę stracili rezerwację w jednej z najbardziej prestiżowych restauracji Londynu, do której chciał zabrać Hermionę tego wieczoru. Jak pech, to pech!  
Krzywiąc się z irytacją, spojrzał na zegar. Już czternasta, czas na lekarstwo. Granger wspominała mu, gdzie je zostawiła... Zaraz, jak to było? Czwarta szuflada od góry w komodzie w sypialni?  
Podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę wspomnianego mebla. Gniewnym szarpnięciem wysunął szufladę, klnąc w duchu na paskudny smak zaleconego mu eliksiru.  
_Hmmm... co jest?, _pomyślał, nie dostrzegając na dnie szuflady ani jednej fiolki lekarstwa. Było tam za to coś innego. Sfatygowany, obdarty na brzegach i gdzieniegdzie poplamiony kawą arkusz pergaminu. Z czystej, ludzkiej ciekawości sięgnął po kartkę i rozwinął ją szybko. Pokryta była od góry do dołu drobnym, kobiecym pismem, które doskonale znał. Z całą pewnością należało do Hermiony, ale...  
Z rosnącym zaskoczeniem przeczytał nagłówek:

******Bezlitosna, krytyczna i złośliwa lista wad Draco Malfoya:****  
**_Wada nr 1: Jest ślizgonem. Może nie jest to wadą samą w sobie, ale skoro jest ślizgonem, oznacza to także, że jest nieuczciwy, podstępny, egocentryczny i… Przejdźmy lepiej do następnych punktów.  
Wada nr 2: Jest nieuczciwy.  
Wada nr 3: Jest podstępny.  
Wada nr 4: Jest egocentryczny.  
Wada nr 5: Naumyślnie mąci mi w głowie! Na przykład wtedy, gdy… napastował mnie po kąpieli. Jeżeli mam być całkiem szczera (chyba na tym polega cały sens pisania pamiętnika) to nie mogę powiedzieć, by to co robił szczególnie mi się nie podobało, niemniej… Uh, szczerość jest do bani!  
Wada nr 6: Jest ode mnie PRAWIE lepszy w eliksirach. Jak śmie?!  
Wada nr 7: Miewa te swoje idiotyczne półuśmieszki, takie sarkastyczne i sugestywne… aż coś w człowieku drga od środka. Ja sobie stanowczo NIE ŻYCZĘ, żeby on czymkolwiek we mnie drgał. (Owszem, to zdanie nie miało sensu. Ale Tobie nic do tego, jesteś tylko papierem)  
Wada nr 8: Postukuje palcami o ławkę na lekcjach. Chryste Panie, doprowadza mnie to do białej gorączki! Czy on naprawdę, naprawdę nie może opanować ten swojej… NERWICY?! No jak Boga kocham, kiedyś rzucę w niego drętwotą!  
Wada nr 9: Cały czas targa te swoje okropne, białe kudły, a one cały czas wyglądają idealnie! To jest… niedo____puszczalne. Protestuję.  
Wada nr 10: Jest stanowczo zbyt wysoki. Metr dziewięćdziesiąt? Skąd się w ogóle biorą tacy ludzie, do cholery. Moim zdaniem jest to wynaturzenie, a każde wynaturzenie to wada.  
(Nie zamierzam wspominać o fakcie, że całkiem przyjemnie się do takiego wysokiego mężczyzny przytulić… Wiem coś o tym, praktykowałam. Urgh, durna szczerość! Czemu jestem taka gryfońska?!)__  
_  
Dopiero kiedy skończył czytać uświadomił sobie, że ma szeroko otwarte usta i brwi uniesione tak wysoko, aż dziw, że to w ogóle możliwe. CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ? Kiedy ona to napisała? Po doborze epitetów i... innych środków stylistycznych, domyślał się, że jeszcze w szkole, ale... Podniósł notatkę i przeczytał ją jeszcze raz od początku do końca. Wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć, dlatego przeczytał po raz trzeci, tym razem na głos. Powoli i wyraźnie, jakby tłumaczył matematykę małemu dziecku.  
Im dłużej czytał, tym bardziej rozjaśniało mu się w głowie. Jak mógł nie wiedzieć tego wcześniej...?

***

Otworzyła drzwi kluczem, zrzuciła buty, płaszcz powiesiła na wieszaku. Już miała krzyknąć „Kochanie, wróciłam!", kiedy usłyszała jego głos dobiegający z sypialni. Jak to, gadał do siebie? Może skoczyła mu gorączka i miał halucynacje? Hermionę momentalnie opanowało przerażenie. Wytężyła słuch i... zamarła, zszokowana.  
- ...puszczalne. Protestuję.Wada nr 10: Jest stanowczo zbyt wysoki. Metr dziewięćdziesiąt? Skąd się w ogóle biorą tacy ludzie, do cholery. Moim zdaniem jest to wynaturze...  
Nie zdejmując czapki pognała co sił w nogach do sypialni, starając się stłumić narastającą panikę. Zatrzymała się w progu, porażona jego widokiem. Stał plecami do wejścia, ale widać było, że mięśnie miał napięte.  
- Draco, to nie tak, kochany, ja... ja mogę wytłumaczyć... - wyjąkała, czując jak dławi ją w gardle. Jeżeli on teraz wyjdzie... jeżeli on jej nie wysłucha, to... przecież nie mogła go stracić. Przecież on był jej szczęściem, jej słońcem, jej opoką! Miłością jej życia, do cholery jasnej!  
- Miona... - odparł nie swoim głosem, przełykając ślinę - ...przenocuję dziś u Blaise'a i Val.  
Kobieta zacisnęła oczy, powtarzając sobie w duchu, że to wszystko nie dzieje się naprawdę. Tak bardzo nie chciała, by wierzył w te brednie. Tak bardzo nie chciała, by poróżniła ich taka głupota...  
Kiedy z powrotem uniosła powieki – już go nie było. Klapnęła na łóżko tak jak stała – w wełnianej czapce, w skarpetkach i w laboratoryjnym fartuchu, którego wciąż nie zdążyła zdjąć. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy kołatała jej się myśl, że z pewnością wygląda śmiesznie, ale nie miała energii, by się tym przejąć. Jedyne, co ją teraz obchodziło, to odpowiedź na pytanie:  
Czy on wróci?

Położyła się do łóżka wcześnie, ale nie mogła zasnąć. Skuliła się ciasno pod kołdrą, ale dwuosobowe łoże bez niego po drugiej stronie, wydawało się wyjątkowo niegościnne i niewygodne. Zawsze zasypiali wtuleni, a teraz? W desperackim odruchu sięgnęła po jego poduszkę i przycisnęła ją mocno do piersi, próbując wyobrazić sobie Malfoya zamiast niej.  
Zapach jego wody toaletowej, którym przesiąknięta była poszewka, trochę ułatwiał jej zadanie, ale nawet w najbardziej sprzyjających warunkach worek pierza nie był w stanie zastąpić jej jego silnych, męskich ramion.  
Po kilku godzinach wiercenia, jęczenia i przewracania się z boku na bok w końcu udało jej się zapaść w płytki, niespokojny sen.

Obudził ją trzask zamykanych drzwi i przekręcanego w zamku klucza. Uniosła się na łokciach, mrugając zaspanymi oczami. Już miała wstać i założyć kapcie, gdy w drzwiach pojawił się pewien wysoki, przystojny blondyn, w dżinsach i granatowym swetrze, spod którego wystawał biały kołnierzyk koszulki polo. Hermiona zamarła, z rozchylonymi ustami. Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie jak się mówi.  
- Draco, ja naprawdę, naprawdę nie miałam tego wszystkiego na myśli – zaczęła gorączkowo – Musisz mi uwierzyć! Kiedy ja to pisałam...  
- Zamilcz, kobieto. – uciszył ją łagodnie, lecz stanowczo, podchodząc bliżej łóżka. Odczekał chwilę, by upewnić się, że kobieta milczy i słucha, po czym zaczął mówić:  
- Muszę przyznać, że twoja lista nie należała do subtelnych... - z jego głosu nie dało się nic wyczytać - ...ponadto jest już trochę nieaktualna (urosłem kilka centymetrów od czasów szkoły), ale fakt faktem, że miała ona także swoje racje. Żałuję tylko, że nie pokazałaś mi jej wcześniej, ponieważ okazała się bardzo inspirująca, niemniej jednak wciąż nie jest za późno...  
- Inspirująca? O czym ty mówisz? - wtrąciła się Hermiona, marszcząc brwi. Rozumiała wszystko inne, poza tą drobną wzmianką.  
- Owszem. - przytaknął, a jego oczy zalśniły jakby właśnie na to pytanie czekał – Zainspirowała mnie, do stworzenia własnej listy. Bezlitosnej, krytycznej i złośliwej listy wad Hermiony Jane Granger.  
To mówiąc, wyjął z kieszeni niewielki prostokąt, który po dłuższych oględzinach okazał się być złożoną kilkakroć kartką. Z bardzo oficjalną miną wyciągnął przedmiot w jej stronę, a ona ujęła go drżącymi rękoma. Otworzyła pierwsze zgięcie, po czym zagryzła wargę i spojrzała na niego niepewnie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zachęcająco skinął głową.  
Rozwinęła arkusz do końca i zaczęła czytać:

_**Bezlitosna, krytyczna i złośliwa lista wad Hermiony Jane Granger: **__  
Wada nr 1: Stanowczo zbyt często nie chce powiedzieć co myśli. Robi tylko te swoje sugestywne miny, jakby oczekiwała, że wszystkiego się domyślę, zamiast po ludzku powiedzieć mi czego oczekuje. Matko święta, a o nowych metodach uzyskiwania niewidzialności to potrafi gadać godzinami!  
Wada nr 2: Trzęsą jej się ręce, gdy przelewa wrzątek z czajnika do filiżanek i przez to stale martwię __się, że w końcu poparzy sobie palce. (Tak jakbym nie miał wystarczająco dużo zmartwień. O zgrozo!, jeszcze pojawią mi się przez nią zmarszczki, albo zacznę siwieć!)  
Wada nr 3: Zawsze wstaje o szóstej rano, nawet w weekendy! Podczas kiedy ja chciałbym spokojnie pozabawiać się z nią w pościeli, w niedzielny poranek – ona już nocą (szósta rano to jeszcze zdecydowanie noc) jest na nogach i smaży naleśniki. Przysięgam, że kiedyś przywiążę ją do tego łóżka, albo unieruchomię zaklęciem.  
Wada nr 4: Nie lubi chodzić na zakupy. Mimo że wg mnie nawet w dresie i w kapciach wygląda jak bogini, jest tyle pięknych sukienek, które chciałbym jej kupić, a ona uparcie mi odmawia! Merlinie, czy ominęła ją część, w której Bóg obdarowywał wszystkie kobiety miłością do ubrań?  
Wada nr 5: Każda potrawa, którą ugotuje, zawsze jest przesolona.  
Wada nr 6: Nie pozwala mi żartować z Pottera ani Łasicy.  
Wada nr 7: Raz w miesiącu targa mnie na obiad do... Dziury, Gniazda, czy jak tam się nazywało to siedlisko Weasleyów. I choć niechętnie przyznaję, że w gruncie rzeczy całkiem lubię te comiesięczne obiadki, jednak gdybym nie wspomniał o nich w tej liście, Hermiona z pewnością zaczęłaby niepokoić się o moje zdrowie psychiczne.  
Wada nr 8: Zbyt często kicha. Serio, co najmniej raz na pół godziny. Skąd to się bierze? Nie ma na to żadnego eliksiru ani zaklęcia?  
Wada nr 9: Stale mnie poprawia! „Draco, skarbie, nie mówi się »włanczać«, tylko włączać", „Kochanie, nie istnieje takie słowo jak »zaavadować«", „»Pełen komplet« to pleonazm, słońce". I TAK W KÓŁKO! No cholery można dostać!  
Wada nr 10: Jej wzrost to chyba jakiś żart. Metr sześćdziesiąt dwa w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat?! Miejmy nadzieję, że to nie jest żadna choroba...  
(Okej – nie przeczę, że właściwie podoba mi się ta jej drobność i maleńkość, ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy...prawda?)_

Hermiona dobrnęła do końca listy i poczuła, że do jej oczu napływają łzy. Dopiero teraz, gdy porównała notatki ich obojga, gdy FAKTYCZNIE wczytała się w ich treść, dostrzegła to, co zapisane było między wersami.  
Miłość, przywiązanie, szacunek.  
Wystarczy spojrzeć: Znalazł w niej tak wiele minusów, tak wiele defektów jej charakteru, a mimo wszystko stał tutaj – w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu, przy ich wspólnym łóżku – i uśmiechał się do niej czule.  
Wstała prędko i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, przytulając go mocno. Wiedziała, że musiał schylić się, by go dosięgnęła, ale wcale nie było jej z tego powodu wstyd.  
- Ty mnie kochasz – powiedziała płacząc, a on przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie. Poczuła, że przytaknął.  
- Kocham. - odparł krótko, nim rzucił ją na łóżko i pocałował prosto w usta, nakrywając ich oboje kołdrą.  
Zaśmiała się przez łzy, widząc jego uśmiechniętą, rozjaśnioną szczęściem twarz. Chwyciwszy ją w talii, obrócił się tak, by znalazła się nad nim. Krzyknęła cicho, wciąż się śmiejąc, lecz zamilkła, gdy znów ją pocałował. Długo, gorąco i z uwielbieniem.  
- Wyjdź za mnie – wyszeptał jej namiętnym szeptem tuż przy uchu. Poczuła się tak, jakby cały jej świat skurczył się nagle do tej niewielkiej, ciemnej przestrzeni pod kołdrą. Jakby nagle istnieli tylko oni i wisząca w powietrzu prośba.  
Jak miałaby się nie zgodzić, kiedy wyprawiał z nią takie niesamowite rzeczy i wzbudzał w niej tak ogniste reakcje? Jak miałaby się nie zgodzić, skoro kochała tego mężczyznę bardziej niż cokolwiek i kogokolwiek na świecie? Jak miałaby odmówić, podczas gdy spędzenie reszty życia z tym człowiekiem było jednym z jej największych marzeń?  
- Choćby jutro. - rzekła tylko, nim na powrót wpiła się w jego usta.  
_Łóżkowe zaręczyny. _To wtedy pomyślała i tak też nazywała je aż po późnią starość. Poprosił ją o rękę właśnie w łóżku, pod kołdrą, w dżinsach i koszulce polo. Nie zabrał jej na kolację, nie uklęknął, nie włożył smokingu. Znała go wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć, że Draco Malfoy nigdy w życiu, przed nikim by nie uklęknął – nawet przed nią. A mimo to, właśnie te spontaniczne, ani trochę nie wyrafinowane zaręczyny uważała za chwilę idealną i nawet gdyby mogła, nic by w niej nie zmieniła.

***

_Jak ja się tu dostałam?_, pomyślała Hermiona.  
Zadawała sobie to pytanie niemal każdego ranka, spoglądając na leżącego u jej boku mężczyznę, tylko do pasa zagrzebanego w pościeli. Wyciągnęła rękę, i leniwym, delikatnym ruchem odgarnęła blond kosmyki opadające mu na twarz.  
Kiedy spał, wyglądał z 10 lat młodziej, jak chłopak, którego poznała podczas swojego pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Gdyby wtedy ktoś zasugerował jej, że ten dzieciak wyrośnie na mężczyznę, u boku którego będzie się budziła jako dorosła kobieta – parsknęłaby temu komuś śmiechem prosto w nos. Lub ewentualnie – w zależności od humoru – wymierzyłaby mu siarczysty policzek. Teraz jednak nie wyobrażała sobie poranków u boku kogokolwiek innego.  
- Skarbie? - odezwał się zaspany głos po jej lewicy.  
- Jestem – odparła w odpowiedzi, na powrót odgarniając niesforne pukle z czoła mężczyzny,  
- Co dziś na śniadaaa…nie? - spytał jej mąż, ziewając potężnie i przecierając oczy niczym przedwcześnie wybudzone dziecko. Kochała ten widok. Uśmiechnęła się do niego czule i delikatnie ucałowała go w czubek głowy, po czym zgrabnie zeskoczyła z łóżka na dywan.  
- Tosty – oznajmiła wesoło, na bosaka podążając do kuchni – Postaram się ich nie przesolić – dodała z przekornym uśmiechem.  
_Jestem szczęśliwa_, pomyślała Hermiona, jak niemal każdego ranka od ostatnich 5 lat.  
- Pójdę obudzić maluchy – usłyszała wciąż zaspany głos Malfoya, kiedy wkładała kromki do opiekacza. Jej uśmiech stał się szerszy. Miała życie, o jakim zawsze marzyła.  
Ukochanego mężczyznę za męża, troje wspaniałych dzieci, satysfakcjonującą pracę i ciepły, bezpieczny dom.  
Tosty wyskoczyły z maszyny, przyprawiając Hermionę o mikro zawał serca.  
- Przestraszyłyście mnie! - krzyknęła oskarżycielsko do gorących, rumianych kromek.  
- Kochanie, czy ty rozmawiasz z chlebem? - rozległ się złośliwy głos za jej plecami. Po chwili poczuła na swojej tali duże, znajome męskie dłonie – Chyba powinienem **dokładnie cię przebadać**_** –**_ wyszeptał Draco bardzo sugestywnie, sunąc ustami w dół jej szyi.  
Kobieta roześmiała się w głos, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.  
- Koniecznie, doktorze Malfoy – odparła śmiertelnie poważnym głosem – Koniecznie.  
Tak. Była cholernie szczęśliwa.  
A wtedy, kiedy myślała, że Draco Malfoy nigdy przed nikim by nie uklęknął? – myliła się. Klękał, by zawiązać buty ich najmłodszemu synkowi.

**PODZIĘKOWANIA:**

Długo nad tym myślałam i jedynymi osobami, którym pragnę podziękować... jesteście Wy – to znaczy Czytelnicy. Bez waszego zapału i zaangażowania nie przebrnęłabym przez całe czterdzieści rozdziałów, nie miałabym motywacji by siedzieć z kawą po nocach, nie cieszyłabym się do tego stopnia każdym ukończonym rozdziałem.  
Po prawdzie wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to fanfiction dobiegło już końca...! Wydaje mi się to takie... nierealne. Wierzcie lub nie, ale przez ten cały czteromiesięczny proces tworzenia, zdążyłam już przyzwyczaić się do „obowiązku" pisania w moim życiu.  
Przypuszczam, że za jakiś czas wezmę się za kolejne opowiadanie, jednak najpierw muszę doznać jakiegoś solidnego natchnienia ;)  
Jeszcze raz gorąco i z całego serca Wam dziękuję. Mimo że większość z was do końca pozostała anonimowa – chciałabym przesłać wirtualny uścisk każdemu z osobna ; Zatem niech każdy, kto kiedykolwiek odezwał się do mnie czy to na tumblrze, czy to na facebooku czuje się wyróżniony 3  
Trzymajcie się ciepło i Niech Moc Będzie z Wami.


End file.
